


Where We Might End Up - a Grey's Anatomy (AU)

by TheScarfacedGodson



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, McBrothers, Medical, Multi, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarfacedGodson/pseuds/TheScarfacedGodson
Summary: A familiar face from Derek and Mark's past arrives at Seattle Grace Hospital - a former student, a brother, and a friend.Dr. Eric Keaton, a neurosurgeon/trauma surgeon, trained by Dr. Derek Shepherd when he was an intern at New York Presbyterian; where he met Dr. Mark Sloan.Deciding to work at Seattle Grace Hospital, He expected that these two doctors, who he considered as brothers would be a part of his life again. Little did he know that not only old brothers will be regained, but an unexpected connection to a stranger that is beginning to make an impact in his life.
Relationships: Amelia Shepherd/Original Character(s), Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Lexie Grey/Original Character(s), Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is set before, or/and during episodes of Grey's Anatomy. Episodes will be noted on each chapters.

**Present Day**

**Seattle Grace Hospital - Surgical Skills Lab**  
  
“People, listen up,” Chief Webber called out. For the past months, chosen residents and interns, appointed attendings and surgical staff had been practicing at the skills lab, perfecting the procedure that could put their hospital at the map.

“We have been preparing for this day and now, we get to do it," Richard paused, putting his hands on his waist, standing firmly as he continued, "I expect everyone to do their jobs. Do it right, people. We have a history to make.”  
  
Richard Webber signaled Mark Sloan to take the stage.  
  
“Double Leg Transplant Surgery - This will be our last practice so, get. your. heads. in the game," He clapped his hands as he added, "Let's take it step by step. We will have two teams. One team on each leg. Two neurosurgeons will head each team - our very own Dr. Derek Shepherd," Mark gestured his head towards the blue eyed neurosurgeon beside him, "and the away team, Dr. Eric Keaton." Mark paused and pointed at the tall, dark haired man, with arms crossed over his chest, leaning on the wall between the monitor and the skeleton model. The interns and residents present looked at him as Eric Keaton held up his head and nodded at the plastic surgeon.


	2. Three brothers and a Double Leg Transplant Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric Keaton, a surgeon proposed the first leg transplant surgery at Seattle Grace, asking help from both Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd, who were a part of his life. During the course of the preparations for the surgery, the past between the three were explored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter happened after S5/E14

**Four Months Ago**  
  
Seattle Grace Hospital wasn't that different from any other hospitals he's been. With its shiny floors and the combined smell of strong disinfectant and lemon air freshener permeating across the reception area, Eric Keaton hasn't thought of any reason why and how, _suddenly_ , some people he knew in New York chose to work at this hospital.  
  
Eric walked towards the reception desk as he continued to look around. With his head stuck looking up the catwalk, He almost hit a group of interns rushing in towards the 'pit' - hearing one mumbled something about a multiple MVC and 'Nazi'- whatever that means. He swerved his way against the running interns, yet failed, as he hit the last two who seemed to be lagging behind with the rest.  
  
"Apologies," Eric uttered. The man gestured at him, muttering ‘sorry’ and waving his hand as the other, a woman, kept pulling the man’s coat and asking him about something.  
  
"Just so _you_ know, I-I won't tell them that you didn't pass -" The girl intern babbled, staggering beside the guy.  
  
"O- _kay..._ thank _you_?” The intern paused, shaking his head in confusion, “But _really..._ you _can_ tell them," The guy talked and looked at his companion, continuing towards the emergency room, "Have you talked to Meredith?"  
  
"Why? H-have _you_?" Their voices faded as they turned out of sight.  
  
The receptionist called Eric and asked what he needed. He turned to the receptionist, "Good... morning," He paused, shaking his head. He looked at the receptionist and continued, "Yes. Can you please point me towards the Chief of Surgery's Office?"  
  
As soon as the receptionist pointed the direction towards the office, a deep voice echoed throughout the hall.  
  
"Keaton?"  
  
Eric turned where the voice was coming from, and there stood two men, a black haired standing still, the other, the grey haired strutting his way towards him.  
  
"Eric Keaton in the flesh," Mark blurted as he walked towards Eric, "What brings you _here_ , man?" He asked.  
  
It has been years since Eric had seen Mark Sloan. The last time that he did, it was in New York, with Mark telling Eric how lucky Derek was, having Addison. Funny little thing, after a year, news had spread that Derek left New York because he saw Addie cheating with Mark.  
  
Fast forward three years later, the two of them together, minus the woman that broke their friendship.  
  
Eric offered a handshake that Mark made into a hug, "You don't shake your brother's hand, _dumbass_."  
  
"Yeah, lord knows where _they've_ been," Eric blurted out as he pulled off the hug.  
  
Mark stared at him, his arm on Eric's shoulder. His mouth gaped and then developed into a teethy smile as he punched Eric's arm, "Even _I_ missed your snarky remarks!"  
  
Mark paused and turned towards the dark haired man standing a few feet away from them. Eric turned and stared at Derek Shepherd as he made his way towards him and the gorilla who's squeezing him.  
  
He had known Derek Shepherd longer than he had known Mark. Eric knew that he needed to take his internship in the US when he met Derek Shepherd at a conference in Oxford. And, he did. Eric went to New York and worked under Derek Shepherd's tutelage. There he met Mark Sloan - Eric gained a family with the two. It was a better time, he thought. It was a time where _'Addison and Derek',_ the perfect couple, were a thing; Derek and Mark were best friends and the only thing Derek was angry about Mark was when Mark would bring a stranger to family meals. Derek was essentially content and happy.   
  
Now, Eric stared at Derek, looking at how the years had been cruel to the once content and happy neurosurgeon. He had been in a dark place - betrayal. Seattle Grace might have been the only thing that held him together.  
  
Derek stood in front of him, hesitating, looking at Mark and then looking down the floor. He breathed deeply and finally looked at Eric. He raised his hand for a handshake. Eric shook his hand. Derek pulled a smile, nodded, and walked away towards the emergency room. Eric followed Derek with a stare, his brow arched slightly. He looked down as he continued to ponder.  
  
“Not what you expect, kid?” Mark uttered as he turned and stood beside Eric.  
  
“Yeah," He paused, "... _still_ waiting for his traditional lashing-out-and-damning-me-to-hell bit,” Eric answered as he chuckled. Mark stared at him as Eric looked at him and grinned.  
  
“Well..." He paused, "...for one, you didn’t cheat with his ex-wife and flirted with his girlfriend when you got here,” Mark said. Eric looked at Mark with furrowed brows.  
  
“No, I just ruined his _sister’s_ life,” Eric said wryly.  
  
Mark scoffed, “No, you _didn’t._ You just dated the _wrong_ girl.”  
  
“The worse thing you can do other than being _caught in the throes_ with his ex-wife, is to _sleep_ with his sister,” He paused, “Which you did both - and sister _ss"_ Eric emphasized, "you- did you tell Derek about –“  
  
“ – not the conversation you want to share with him, if you wanted to live a happy life. Case in point...” Mark gestured his hand to him, " _So..._ what brings you here in Seattle?"  
  
  
 **Catwalk Outside Chief of Surgery Office**  
  
Meredith and Cristina were walking at the catwalk when Derek walked passed them, brows deeply furrowed, ears flaming red.  
  
“Hey,” Meredith tried to call him, but Derek just glanced at her and continued walking inside the office.  
  
“I don’t think it’s...” Derek’s stern voice echoed at the corridor as the door closed.  
  
“Well, _he’s_ having the time of his life,” Cristina blurted out as they stopped. Meredith turned back, pulling Cristina with her to watch through the office window. Alex and George saw the twisted sisters camping at the cat walk. They walked closer to see why. Meredith glanced at the two who had just stopped.  
  
"George..." Meredith lashed at her _intern,_ "I told you to -"  
  
" _Still_ working -" He implied, raising the chart he's holding.  
  
“Who’s the dude?” Alex asked as he ate the bag of chips he's holding.

Cristina cringed as the crisp sound from Alex's mouth is echoing right closely by her right ear. The crumbs were falling on her coat. Cristina grabbed the bag of chips from Alex and ate it obnoxiously in front of Alex as a retaliation. Alex made a face as he grabbed the bag back.  
  
George looked away from the chart and stared passed the window glass. He stared at the doctor who is dressed sharply, trimmed and tall. His dark hair is neatly combed. Eyes are brown and narrow, thick straight eyebrows and sharp cheekbones. The groove under his pointed nose are defined. And, his narrow lips remained stiff as Derek continued to argue with him. The guy reminded them of Mark when he first went to Seattle.

"That’s Dr. Eric Keaton. I read about him in the journal. He pioneered the procedure on hand transplantation,” George paused as he closed the chart he is holding, “ _Rumor_ has it... he’s bringing a patient here for a leg transplant surgery.”  
  
“What? _He’s_ the Hopkins guy who did the hand transplant surgery?” Alex asked.  
  
“No... I think he’s from Mass Gen?” George argued.  
  
“ _Yeah_ , but he did it when he’s in Hopkins," Alex stressed, "Check your sources, O’ Malley,” Alex added.  
  
“Wait—wait..." Cristina pulled Alex's arms as she continued, " _you’re_ saying... he’s doing a leg transplant _here_?” Cristina paused, “...We’re doing a leg transplant surgery? The _first_ leg transplant surgery like... in the country?!” Cristina exclaimed, “Why is Shepherd not happy? Why he’s not happy, Mer? He should be happy like... _happy_.” She added, flapping her hands in excitement.  
  
Mark walked slowly towards the group clumped at the catwalk. Their voices were mumbles from far away, and as he went nearer, Mark could hear what they were talking about. He continued stepping towards them, with his hands crossed behind his back.  
  
“So, tell me doctors," He paused, standing behind Alex and leaning in, "...when does standing and prying become your jobs?” Mark interjected. The residents haven't noticed him as they continued peaking through the window, seeing Derek Shepherd arguing with Richard Webber and the new doctor.  
  
“H-h-He’s making big gestures, look?” Cristina blurted, “Oooh... _he’s_ angry. Last time I saw him like that was when he was arguing with the chief about Sloan.”  
  
Mark cleared his throat to get their attention. George noticed Mark and immediately picked his charts and walked away. Alex turned and looked at Sloan, tapping both Cristina and Meredith.  
  
“What?! stop it, Al...," Cristina stopped. Noticing Dr. Sloan, she fled. Alex followed Cristina. Meredith looked at her friends, running away. She looked behind her and saw Mark Sloan settling beside her. She turned, looking back at the office.  
  
“Are you going in?” Meredith asked Mark.  
  
“Yes.” Mark said.  
  
“What’s going on, really?”  
  
“You should ask Derek,” Mark said. He left Meredith and entered the office. Meredith decided to follow her friends and walked away.

\-----

It took another hour before the meeting was finished. It concluded with yelling and slamming of the office door as Derek walked out of the office.  
  
“You _brought_ him here," Derek shouted at Mark, who's following Derek.  
  
“O, come on! You are literally beside me when we saw him earlier. He went here alone," Mark paused, "It’s not like _you and I_ working in Seattle a damn secret,” Mark added.

The both of them stopped in the middle of the catwalk as Derek paced.  
  
“Why is he here?” Derek asked, glancing at Mark as he paced.  
  
“He just said why. He needs our help,” Mark replied.  
  
“Why is _he_ really here?” Derek emphasized, hands on his hips, still pacing.  
  
“For the record, I didn't know any of this," Mark put his right hand on his waist, with the other, he gestured, "He said he asked _Addison_...”  
  
“Addison?” Derek stopped pacing and looked at Mark.  
  
“He told me... Wait? What are you doing?” Mark asked as Derek pulled his phone to call Addison.  
  
“Eric is here,” Derek said over the phone, “I know _you_ know. Just - tell me why... No! I know that’s _not_ the only reason... just tell me... What?! Importan- Hello?” Derek put his phone inside his pocket, “She hang up.”  
  
“Richard already said yes...”  
  
“And _I_ am saying no,” Derek cut him.  
  
“It’s not yours to decide. It’s a plastics case,” Mark said, crossing his arms.  
  
“Then, _you_ are going to say no,” Derek said as he walks away.  
  
  
 **CT Room**  
  
“So, are you going to tell me about the new guy?” Meredith asked Derek as they are checking the CT results of a patient. Derek stared at the scans in front of him, arms crossed tightly on his chest, brows still furrowed.  
  
"He’s not _the_ new guy. He’s going to leave soon,” Derek corrected her, his voice straining.  
  
“Okay,” Meredith said, waiting for Derek’s answer. Meredith tried to calm him down.  
  
Derek knew that she's just trying to help. He sighed, putting down his hand. Derek looked at her and said calmly, “He’s... _no_ one.”  
  
“Seeing you acting like that makes him not _'no one'_. Derek, who is he and why are you so pissed?” Meredith continued, now she's the one crossing her arms.

Derek sighed as he stared at Meredith. A few minutes later, Derek gave no answer. Meredith looked at him, brows arching up as she waited.  
  
“ _No_ , we are not doing this right now," Derek pulled out the scans from the viewer and walked away.  
  
“ _What?_ What are we doing?” Meredith turned back and looked at Derek as he walked out, “Derek?!”  
  
  
 **Hospital Cafeteria**  
  
Mark is staring at Eric as they hang out at the cafeteria. Mark's brows arched as he continued to stare at him. Eric glanced at Mark, and turned back at the mug he's holding, "Are you making a hole in my face?" He paused, "Or, Is Derek twisting your ass right now?” Eric asked while looking down, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
“ _Nice_ choice of words. You must be related to me,” Mark commented jokingly.  
  
“Not by blood, though,” Eric added, looking at Mark.  
  
Mark finally decided to asked Eric about why he's at Seattle, “You are making a point, that it? That’s why you’re here?” Eric sighed. Mark continued, “Or --- _ah_ , a grand gesture.”  
  
“I’m not making a point. Is it difficult to believe that I’m asking for your help?” He added, “It could be if I'm only asking for _your_ help…”  
  
“Hey!” Mark blurted out, brows furrowed. He gestured with disbelief, "I don’t buy it,” Mark stared at him, “I trained you. _I am you_...” He stressed the last three words, leaning in closer.  
  
“You didn’t exactly _train_ me,” Eric said while Mark is talking.  
  
“... _so_ , I’m calling it... _BULL_.” Mark emphasized.  
  
Eric sighed, as he stated, “Let’s just -" He paused laying his hand on the table, "Let's say _I’m_ lying. What could be the reason why I went here, if I can just do the surgery at Mass Gen?” He asked Mark back. Mark contemplated on his statement and leaned back on his on chair.  
  
“You," He paused. He narrowed his eyes at Eric as he continued, "...are making a point,” Mark stressed.  
  
On the other side of the cafeteria, Callie walked towards Meredith, as she continued to stare at Mark and Eric.  
  
“So, he’s not... I mean, he's not like their love child, right?” Callie said, her voice breaking as she suppressed her laughter. Meredith looked at her, amused at the thought, “ _Right,_ but there’s the similarity there. Maybe he’s Mark Sloan’s brother or something? Or Derek’s..." Callie paused as Meredith stared at her, "I’m just - I'm...” She lifted her tray and prowled towards Mark and Eric.  
  
Callie stood just behind Mark Sloan. Callie awkwardly smiled at Eric. She held her tray with her right hand and pulled Mark's scrub with her left. Eric stared at her as she pulled Mark’s scrub and cleared her throat before adding, “Aren’t you gonna introduce me or what?”  
  
Mark turned behind him, “Yes, Dr. Callie Torres this is Dr. Eric Keaton,” Callie and Eric shook hands, “Eric this is Callie Torres, Ortho,” Callie put her tray on the table and sat beside Mark.  
  
“Pleasure meeting you, Dr. Torres,” Eric greeted.  
  
“Wow, courteous. _Soo_ unlike you,” She whispered to Mark.  
  
Mark smiled as he continued, “He _was_... a colleague from New York.”  
  
“So, you two not related,” Callie asked Mark. Eric heard her and answered.  
  
“No. There may be some similarities... but I’m - We're not. He’s just my... teacher... They were my teachers,” Eric stated.  
  
“You... teaching?” Talking to Sloan, “When did you ever teach... I mean...” Callie stifled her laughter. Realizing she’s talking to Mark with a stranger, she looked at the amused stranger sitting in front of them and stopped, “... _Word vomit_.” She whispered and paused; cleared her throat, sat down straight and continued, “So, you’re on plastics?”  
  
“Neuro...” Mark answered with disdain.  
  
“Oh, you worked under Shepherd,” Callie pointed out, "That's more plausible," Mark glared at her.  
  
“Yeah, you can say that. Mark…" Eric paused, looking at the irritated plastic surgeon, "...he’s more a teacher in _wordplay._ ”  
  
“Hey! I taught you some techniques in plastics, too, you ungrateful brat,” Mark protested, “plastics and women.”  
  
“You don’t. You just sleep with them,” Eric answered.  
  
“That’s what I mean,” Mark clarified.  
  
“So...” Callie hesitated to ask. She fixed her loosed hair and tucked it in her ear. “I just...”  
  
“You want to know why Derek Shepherd is angry at me?” Eric filled in her words.

 **Present day  
** **Patient's Private Room**  
  
Dr. Keaton is standing beside the patient, with the patient’s fiancé. The teams for the transplantation watched as Alex Karev presented the patient.  
  
“... Timothy St. John, 28... both legs were amputated due to traumatic injuries sustained in a car accident...” He ended the presentation.  
  
“The procedure will involve two teams. One for each leg,” Dr. Shepherd started explaining the procedure to the patient, “Both Dr. Keaton and I will connect the blood vessels under a microscope. While Dr. Torres and Dr. Sloan will be in charge with the bones, muscle and skin flaps. These are your teams.”  
  
“It seems half of the hospital... are here,” Mr. St. John joked as he held his fiance.  
  
“Well, the procedure will need all the people we can get, Mate. Don’t worry. You are in the most capable hands. Drs. Torres, Sloan and Shepherd are the best in their field,” Dr. Keaton said.  
  


 **Four Months Ago  
** **Surgical Skills Lab**  
  
The teams met the patient of the transplant surgery for the first time. Mark Sloan introduced the teams and explained the procedure. Callie and Eric also added the risks and challenges the patient would experience before, during and after surgery. Derek remained silent, staring at the patient and his fiance who are just about to start their life. He clutched his hands as he felt frustration. He thought, there are so many things that could happen and the risks and consequences outweigh the benefits. He didn't want to be a part of a surgery that could stake young lives. Derek absentmindedly walked out of the room.  
  
Eric followed Derek and saw him out at the hall. He was leaning on the nurses' station counter, hands turning white, as he clutched harder. Derek noticed Eric.  
  
“You will not do the surgery, not here, in my hospital, not on my watch,” Derek shouted at Eric.  
  
“This is not your hospital. You are not the one who will decide,” Eric answered back. “Richard said yes.”  
  
“I will not be a part of this. Anyway you see it, this procedure is _unethical_..." Derek implied.  
  
Eric scoffed, "You are not thinking about how this is unethical or not,” He interrupted.  
  
“...It’s _unethical and highly experimental,_ ” Derek emphasized.  
  
“Doing a highly experimental surgery, never stopped you before,” Eric said, “You are making this about Amelia.”  
  
Derek stopped and faced him. His face is turning red, “Yes. I am making this about Amy. I am making this about Amy..." He paused, looking around as staff walked by, he gritted his teeth as he continued, "If I was there, I may damn well prevented her for doing that surgery,” He blurted out with gritted voice.  
  
“The surgery that brought back a mother and a wife to her family,"  
  
“The surgery that took a toll on my sister’s life that made her take drugs," He shouted, "You may not see why you are to blame for what happened, but you are to blame. You. Put. That idea in her head.”  
  
“Doesn’t it occur to you, that having no faith on your sister also took a toll?” Derek pushed him, hand clenching his shirt, trembling with rage.  
  
“You don’t get to talk to me about her,” Derek warned. Mark and Richard saw them, and Mark ran to them to stop them from fighting.  
  
“What is going on here?” Richard demanded. Mark pulled Derek off Eric.  
  
“You are stopping this, Richard. Or I’ll walk,” Derek said. Derek shrugged off Mark's hand. He then walked away, still steaming with rage.  
  
\-----  
  
A few days after the argument with Eric and Derek. Tests here administered to the patient. After the tests, Derek visited the patient's room and checked his vitals. He was looking at his chart when the patient woke up.  
  
“Hey, I’m just checking at your charts here,” Derek said, “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Half awake,” The patient joked, “Get it?”  
  
“Doctor, I know you don’t approve of this surgery. I can see it in your face. I would too... think it’s impossible, but I was the one who pushed Dr. Keaton for this surgery,” The patient paused. “You have a wife, Dr. Shepherd?”  
  
“I do,” He answered.  
  
“Imagine, everyday she would wake up early to lift you in and out of your bed. Bathe you. Wipe you. Go to work. Cook for you. - That is not a life I wanted for her,” He continued. “I was a manly man, Dr. Shepherd. I want to be the one who goes to work, who will lift her up. I want to walk with her. And that accident made me half of who I was, literally too.” He chuckled, “I looked for a way to bring it back. And the only way I saw was Dr. Keaton’s. I asked him for help. But he wouldn’t do the procedure without you. I asked him to transfer me here so I could change your mind, to see me, and empathize.”  
  
“It’s a very complicated procedure...”  
  
“If it means having to walk with my Liz, I’m willing to take the risk.”  
  
 **Present Day  
** **PACU**  
  
After the gruesome surgery that took more than half the day, they transferred the patient back to the recovery room for observation. The surgery was successful. The next step for the patient is intense observation and therapy. Dr. Keaton is standing just outside the room. Derek saw him and walked beside him.  
  
“I have been thinking... you might have been right,” Eric uttered without looking at him. Derek stayed staring in front, at the patient’s room. Eric hesitated before he continued, “The first leg transplant that I did had gone horribly... _bad_. The patient rejected the limb, and uhm, we amputated it," He paused as he moved his lower jaw sideways and looked down at his fidgeting hands, "...I... did each procedure _splendidly_. But I became overconfident. I knew the patient was not entirely ready of what he _would_ experience because of the surgery, but I did it anyway,” He paused, “...I learned... from it. But I after that incident, I decided not to do it, again; to put anyone in that... torture that I did." Eric looked up and stare at the patient inside the room, "...St John, he pleaded for help. And I said no, over and over again. I told him I'm not at my best, and to do the surgery, I need the best neurosurgeon..." Eric looked at Derek, "...when I said I need you, I meant it. You’re my mentor, and the best neurosurgeon that I know. If anyone would pull me back to earth, it was you... I’m _very sorry_ about Amy. I believe in her because I know she’s a great neurosurgeon," Eric paused as his voice broke. He cleared his throat and added, "...and I didn’t think it would... I’m sorry.”  
  
Derek stared at Eric as he looked down on the floor. Derek tapped Eric's shoulder. Eric looked at him. He nodded and smiled at his former student - Derek's own way of showing his affirmation. Derek then walked away, leaving Eric. Eric then walked inside the patient's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to provide a backstory about the relationship between Derek, Mark and Eric. Essentially, Eric is Derek and Mark's student when they were working in New York.


	3. Staying or Leaving Seattle Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Press Conference after their groundbreaking surgery. Eric Keaton has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Events happened before S5/E15

“I’m very pleased to introduce to you the heads of the surgical team who made this groundbreaking medical procedure possible - Dr. Mark Sloan, Dr. Derek Shepherd, Dr. Calliope Torres and Dr. Eric Keaton,” Richard Webber said, introducing the attendings that led the leg transplantation surgery.

“Are we going to let Mark Sloan speak to the press...” Callie Torres whispered to Derek, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Well...” Derek looked at Mark, who was walking towards the microphone. He hesitated. Derek glanced at Callie and sighed, “... he can do it.”

“We would like to commend all the residents and surgical staff who are instrumental in this success. But, of course, _us_ ," Gesturing at the four attendings present in front of the press, "...with our combined talents and expertise to put them to work… Welll - _Me._ ” Mark paused and grinned.

Callie grinned awkwardly, and gestured Derek to intervene, “… _That’s your cue_.” in singsong.

Mark continued, “... This medical breakthrough, as all of you are putting it...”

Derek went beside Mark and interjected, “...would not... be possible, if not for Dr. Eric Keaton, for his work and his perseverance,” Derek smiled and wrap his arm on Mark’s shoulder.

“That’s what I’m going to say, Doctor Shepherd...” Mark said as he clenched his teeth, glaring at Derek.

At the sidelines, Dr. Bailey is watching the press interview with Dr. Webber. “You still thinking this is a good idea?” Dr. Webber looked at Bailey, “... them _monkeys_.”

Mark continued as Derek let go, “He has pioneered the procedure, did all the groundwork and enabled _us_ to use our talents to make history. It is only fitting that he himself would share the details of the surgery... Doctor.” Dr. Keaton walked towards the microphone and started talking.

“Good morning. The patient, male, 28 years old, was involved in a car accident that caused upper leg amputation on both legs. The patient decided on double leg transplantation. Months of therapy both psychological and physical are done. Simultaneously, the surgical team is trained and prepared for the surgery. The patient was then confined here at Seattle Grace Hospital. As soon as we found the possible donor, the patient is prepped for the surgery. We transplant the donor legs on the patient. Dr. Shepherd and I reconnected the blood vessels and nerves under the microscope, ensuring blood circulation..."

Eric move aside as Callie walked forward.

"...The bones, muscle and other tissues are reconnected by Dr. Sloan and I. The procedure lasted for 13 hours. Of course extensive physical and psychological therapy are still needed after the surgery. Immunosuppressant medication are also prescribed,” Dr. Callie Torres added.

The press conference concluded with Dr. Webber’s remarks.

\- - - - -

After the press conference, the four surgeons greeted and shook hands with the press.

“Eric?” Eric turned around to see who was calling him. He recognized Arizona Robbins as she move towards him, “Eric!”

“Arizona Robbins?” Arizona hugged him.

“I thought that is you,” Arizona continued.

“You’re working here at Seattle Grace? Why did I never see you?”

“I’m super busy with my _department_...” Arizona paused, “I just became chief.”

“Wait. You two _know_ each other?” Callie asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“We worked together before,” Eric answered as he stared at Arizona.

“Johns Hopkins,” Arizona added.

“Is there _anyone_ you didn’t know?” Callie realized. Eyebrows relaxed, she stared at the ceiling.

“Let's have lunch together. We have so much to talk about,” Arizona said as she latched her arms on both Callie and Eric.

**Hospital Cafeteria**

“Are you going to work here?” Arizona asked.

“I haven’t decided yet,” He answered, as he gulp his food.

“It will be awesome...” Arizona commented.

“... _so_ _awesome_...” Callie uttered, cutting in at their conversation.

“... _you_ working here.” Arizona said, beaming at her friend.

“I was thinking of moving back to Boston...” Eric said.

“... Boston _is good_ ,” Callie blurted out, pressing her lips together as she nod, “ _Mass Gen._ Number 5 teaching hospital.”

“Seattle could be good too,” Arizona is noticing Callie, “... besides, I _am_ here,” Arizona continued.

“... Mark and Derek are _here..._ as well,” Callie talked as she stared blankly at the table, “... _Nice_.” Callie added, her eyes squinted.

“Well, you could work with them _again_!” Arizona exclaimed excitedly.

During the conversation, his head turned as the two talked. As Eric noticed Mark entering the cafeteria, he said, “I - _uhm_ , will you two excuse me for a sec,” Callie nodded as she followed him with her stare and pulled Arizona to whisper to her.

“You didn’t tell him you know him? I have been telling you about that guy for over a month,” Callie said.

“ _That guy_ is Eric? Well, I didn’t… though...now that I think about it...” She paused and sipped on her coffee. “… I didn’t know Derek’s _his_ mentor.”

Callie looked away, pondering, “The experience I had working with _those three_...”

“...He _did win_ a Harper Avery while working at Hopkins with the _same_ procedure ...”

“...It’s... excruciating... I can’t work with... _so... much.._.” Callie continued.

Arizona stared blankly forward, still trying to remember, “... but it’s a _hand transplant_ … so it may have been a different one...”

Callie shook her head. She just realized what Arizona said - about Eric winning _the_ award. Callie darted at Arizona and blurted out, “Wait, he _what_?”

\- - - - -

“Save me from those two,” Eric pleaded. As he glued a smile on his face, gesturing a nod on Callie and Arizona waving at him.

“I will, if you decide to stay here,” Mark replied. Eric frowned and looked at Mark.

“That is not a fair trade,” He answered, “Me working here is a one-time thing. Derek would disapprove.”

“Oh... _on_ the contrary… Derek will be _thrilled_. He’ll be your boss. So, He’ll have complete control over you. What’s waiting for you at Boston, anyway?”

“Chief of Neurosurgery,” Eric said.

Mark looked at him, mouth gaped open as he thinks of what to say. There was a long pause before he replied, “Hmmm. Yep, you should go,” Mark was about to walk out of the cafeteria when Richard moved towards them.

“I need you,” Richard said to Eric.

**CT Room**

Inside the CT viewing room, Richard and George were there, along with Miranda. Eric viewed the Head CT.

“Regina Lorent, 54 y/o female, she was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer. She’s completely paralyzed on the right side with right facial droop. There’s a metastatic tumor on the brain,” Miranda presented.

“The tumor is buried inside the pre-central gyrus, within the motor cortex... explains the paralyzation,” Eric added, “Where’s Dr. Shepherd?”

“He’s in OR 3, doing a surgery. He’s the one who asked me to look for you,” Richard replied. Eric looked at Richard.

Eric nodded as he continued to look at the scans, “I need a resident... do you have one?”

“You can have O’ Malley. He’s a resident,” George stood straight. Eric looked at him and shook his hand.

“Dr. O’Malley,” Eric uttered, “Has the patient been prepped?”

“She has been prepped, OR 1,” Miranda said.

“Okay. See me at the OR Dr. O’Malley,” Eric said as he walked out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Richard asked.

“I’m going to see Dr. Shepherd,” Eric answered. He turned and walked out of the CT viewing room.

**OR 3 Gallery**

Derek and Meredith were doing a tumor resection on another patient. Some interns and residents are watching Derek as he tries to cut the tumor. Eric arrived and pushed the speaker to talk to Derek.

“Dr. Shepherd,” Derek looked up and saw Eric.

“Richard told you,” Derek said as he turned back at his patient. Meredith stayed looking at the young neurosurgeon at the gallery.

“Yes. He said _you_ asked me,” Eric added. Meredith glanced at Derek as Eric told about that information.

Derek breathed deeply as he continued, “ _You_ are the only one who can. And I can’t leave my patient,” Derek added.

“Tumor buried within the parenchyma,” Eric suddenly presented the patient like a routine. Eric stood up straight as he waited for Derek.

“Surgical plan?” Derek asked.

“Full resection,” Eric said. 

Derek stared at his student and firmly nodded, “See it done,” Derek went back to his patient.

Eric nodded in agreement and walked out of the gallery. The interns who are watching at the gallery overheard their conversation. Alex Karev who was watching went out as soon as Eric left. The interns looked at each other and followed Alex.

**OR 1**

The gallery was full of attendings and residents watching the surgery. Sadie Harris and Lexie Grey sat in front as they watched. Eric bend his fingers into a tight fist to crack his knuckles, doing it from his left hand then right. He then asked for the drill.

Sadie leaned closer to Lexie and whispered, “So, what do you think of him?”

“I observed their last surgery, the _leg transplantation._ It’s… really amazing… _really amazing_ I...” She paused and looked at Sadie, “… Oh? you’re not asking me about him _as a surgeon_ are you?”

“He’s hot," Sadie commented as she bit her lower lip, peering at the neurosurgeon, "Do you think he’s seeing someone?”

On the other side of the gallery, Alex Karev, Izzie Stevens and Cristina Yang were also watching.

“What did Derek say to him?” Izzie asked.

“' _See it done’_ " Cristina copied Derek’s voice, and chuckled, “Then he nodded like a robot.”

“He _knows_ what to do,” Izzie added.

“And _gets it done,_ ” Cristina said, mockingly.

“George _get_ to scrub in with him,” Alex stated.

“Dr. Keaton asked for a resident, Dr. Webber gave him George,” Lexie cut in, leaning out of her seat and turned to them.

The three stared at her for a while. Lexie stammered, "I thought I... you... I'm just -" Lexie leaned back. The three resumed their conversation.

After doing craniotomy. The bone flap is lifted, after which Eric incised the Dura, exposing the brain. George continued to irrigate. Eric used tent sutures to elevate the dura. He pulled the dura carefully to expose the motor strip where the tumor is located. And then he abruptly stopped.

“Dr. Keaton?” George asked. Looking at Eric who is whispering to himself.

“What is he doing?” Lexie asked out loud.

“He’s thinking,” Cristina said as she watched intently.

“He’s at the motor strip. He needs to choose which sulcus to cut to reach the tumor below,” Richard answered, who is standing just beside the door.

After what seemed to be a long time, He started to cut the sulcus and carefully opened it. After opening the cut sulcus. The tumor can be seen exactly below it. He used forceps and scalpel to carefully and precisely resect the tumor. Everyone is watching. George watched keenly as he continue to irrigate. Little by little, the tumor is being pulled out underneath, carefully regarding the delicate brain tissue surrounding the tumor. George can't help but be in awed at what he's watching - Keaton's award-winning microdissection technique.

After a couple of hours, Derek observed with everyone as he made the last cut of the tumor, pulling out a 1 1/2 inch tumor.

“Great job, Dr. Keaton,” George said as he exhaled deeply, drowning in amazement at the neurosurgeon who was also looking positive as well.

Cotton balls soaked with hydrogen peroxide are placed in the cavity of the tumor for a minute and was removed. Hemostatic agent is used as cover of the cavity. Finally, they closed.

\- - - - -

Eric and George scrubbed after the surgery. Derek went inside the scrub area.

“Dr. O’ Malley, well done. Thank you for the assistance,” Eric said to George.

“Thank you, Doctor,” George went out of the OR and Derek moved closer.

“You did well, too,” Derek said to Eric.

Eric laughed, leaning on the sink. 

“What?” Derek asked as he chuckled.

“ _See it done?_ ” Eric repeated, "I just..."

“realized it sounded dumb?" Derek laughed, "Well, I need to sound mentor-y,” Derek laughed genuinely, “Too much?”

“Yeah,” Eric chuckled.

“So, have you decided, yet?” Derek asked Eric.

Eric stared at him and replied, “Well... if you hire me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know any surgical procedures, I just research from videos and clinical reports on youtube to make it more believable.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

It has been a month since Eric stayed at Seattle Grace. He’s been hired as a Neurosurgeon under Derek Shepherd. - An experience he thought wouldn't happened again, given the situation that had transpired in the past.

The residents admired him, not just because of his accent that always made the nurses leaned in and swoon, but also his surgical techniques. But as Eric worked at Seattle Grace, the residents realized that Eric had been working with one resident. the only resident who'd been working with him during the first month was George O' Malley. Working with George the first time was a breeze. Eric wanted his surgeries to be the same so he opted for George to scrub in with him every time. 

Some days he would choose to work at the pit. Being a double certified surgeon, trained also in Trauma Surgery, He wanted work with Owen Hunt at SGH's famous trauma one center when he wanted a rush. Most of the time though, it seems, he was always working at the pit. But, Some cases made him work with Mark and Derek together; earning them the nickname "Mcbrothers" every time they work together.

**Evening  
Joe's Bar**

Callie arrived at the bar and walked towards Cristina and Meredith’s table.

“I just have to say this... I _need_ to say _this._..” Callie said, chuckling as she sat beside Cristina, “... Remember when they made me crazy when Derek’s still angry with McKiddo...” Callie snickered.

“Mc what?” Cristina said, looking at Callie.

Izzie stepped towards their and inquired, cutting the conversation, “Where’s George?”

“He’s scrubbed in with Derek,” Meredith answered moping, “I should be the one in that surgery.” She muttered.

Cristina wondered deeply as Callie continued, “...that _torture_... Now, _they’re_ all okay - no cheating with their _wives_ , ruining _sisters_ \- it’s glorious!!! _they’re glorious_ ,” Callie continued in singsong.

“It’s about time the three of them get along,” Meredith blurted, slumping at the table.

Derek, Mark and Eric arrived at the bar with George. George excitedly walked towards Meredith’s table.

“The Mcbrother’s are McAwesome!” George uttered, “And _I_ get to scrub in with them,” He gloated.

“That’s what _I_ said!” Callie added.

“Mcawesome?” Cristina asked.

“Hey, George. Can I speak with you?” Izzie said.

“Yeah, Okay,” George and Izzie left.

“I think its time to think of a nickname for Eric,” Cristina added.

\- - - - -

A week later, Addison arrived at Seattle Grace with Archer, asking Derek for help. Izzie requested the interns for a special project. After finishing up one of the tasks, George gave Lexie the next envelope, with a note that said to find Dr. Keaton in one of the nurses’ station at Neuro wing. She fled out of the skills lab.

Addison noticed Eric at the nurses’ station, reviewing charts as the nurses stare at him, giggling. Addison smiled as she approached him. 

“Hey,” Addison said, leaning at the counter.

Eric glanced at her, stood up properly, and greeted her, “Hey. I heard about your brother...”

“Well, uhm, Sam and Naomi’s with him now.”

“Are you okay?” Eric asked. Addison looked at him and smiled, “I’m sorry. I uh, I should’ve seen you and Archer. I _was going_ _to_ after this...”

“It’s okay. Derek said you're doing some his surgeries to let him focus on Archer,” Addison paused and hugged him. She cleared her throat before asking, “So, _you_ decided to stay at Seattle Grace?”

“You mean, Derek _allowed me_ to stay?” Eric corrected. He smiled, “Yes, _he_ did,” He added.

“You have changed,” Addison stated.

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean..._ ” She gestured her head, pointing at the giddy nurses staring at him, “I _also_ ... heard a rumor that Mark’s in a relationship... _know_ about that?” She continued.

“With who?” Eric asked innocently. Addison realized that he didn't know about it. She stopped.

Lexie paced towards the nurses’ station where both Addison and Eric were. Addison looked at Eric and Lexie as Lexie read the card she’s holding.

“’Find Dr. Keaton, ask his symptoms. Diagnose him correctly to receive your next challenge,” Eric is staring at her as she read. Eric noticed how she put her right hand just in front of her mouth, as if she’s going to bite her nail; but then removed her hand, gripping the card with both hands. His lips moved to a smirk. Addison is watching quietly. Lexie then looked at Eric after reading and asked, panting, “What are your symptoms, Dr. Keaton?”

Addison looked at Eric. There is a pause, “Yes. The symptoms,” He answered and pulled the card from his pocket, “Sudden high fever, Stiff neck. Seem to experience severe headache that seems different from normal, associated with vomiting or nausea,” Lexie is thinking as Eric continued to talk, “... I have difficulty in concentrating...” He looked at her, “... confused. Experiencing Seizures. I always sleep, difficulty waking, Sensitivity to light, No appetite or thirst.”

“Meningitis?” Lexie answered.

“Is that a question?” Eric asked.

“N-No.” She shook her head, “... It’s Meningitis,” Lexie clarified.

Eric handed over the next clue to Lexie, “Here.”

“Woo!” Lexie exclaimed, pumped her fist in the air and beamed widely. She dashed away as she read the cue card. Eric watched her as she rushed at the hall and then turned to Addison, who is smirking at him.

“What?”

“Well, scratch that part when I said you changed...”

He snickered, “What? ... I just... she’s one of the brilliant interns here and... She’s brilliant, okay?”

“Ummm. Hmmm,” Addison responded, “ _Intern_?” She paused, “ _What’s with you three and interns?_ ” She whispered.

Eric stared at her, “What?”

Spalding and Mostow rushed towards him. Steve trampled over an empty wheelchair. Addison saw the interns, tapped Eric’s arm, pointing at the interns and said goodbye, “Guess _you’re_ busy. I’ll see you later,” Addison said.

\- - - - -

Izzie’s game was finished. Lexie won. Richard offered her the prize of scrubbing in on Derek’s craniotomy. Mark saw Lexie and congratulated her.

“Dr. Grey,” Mark called her, “lt would appear that congratulations are in order.”  
  
“Thank you, Dr. Sloan,” Lexie answered.  
  
“l’d also like it acknowledged that l offer these congratulations professionally and respectfully, without any innuendo or inappropriate body language,” Mark added.  
  
“Acknowledged, Dr. Sloan. Do you know... what’s a doomsday sucker?” Lexie asked.  
  
Addison saw the both of them and moved closer, introducing herself to the intern talking to Mark. Addison recognized her from earlier with Eric.

“Addison Montgomery,” Addison said as she offered her hand for a handshake.

“Uh, Lexie Grey,” Lexie said.  
  
“Mark. Addie. Little Grey,” Derek said.

“Little Grey? Hmm,” Addison blurted out as she glanced at Mark.  
  
“l have to meet you at Joe’s in a bit,” Derek continued, “l have a craniotomy,” He paused and turned at Lexie, “You’re holding the doomsday sucker.”

“Now?” Lexie asked, “Great. Yes! Yes, sir.”

“OR 2. See you there.” Derek replied. Lexie stepped away from the group to prepare.

“Can you believe Little Grey and...” Addison tried to talk to Derek when Mark interrupted her.

“Did you hear?” Mark interjected. “Derek’s going to propose to Meredith. How about that?”  
  
Derek glared at Mark, “l’m off to surgery.”  
  
“What?” Mark asked as Addison glared at him the same way.

**Joe’s Bar**

At the bar, Addison sat with Mark, Sam and Naomi, celebrating the successful surgery of Archer.

“l'm an ass,” Mark said.

“ _You're_ such an ass,” Addison agreed.

“l shouldn't have blurted.”

“A little warning would've been nice.”

“But you're OK?” Mark asked, concerned about Addison.  
  
“You know, it's strange. l... l expected this horrible feeling, this wave of sadness or something, to just take over. But... people get divorced, they meet new people, they re-marry,” Addison paused, “l don't know, maybe it was seeing Archer in that OR, it just changed my perspective. Or something.  
  
“But you sort of wished it had been you first?” Mark said.  
  
“Shut it! Are you gonna tell Derek about the...” She paused thinking about what to call Lexie, “Wait. lf we called Meredith the 12-year-old... What do we call Lexie? A preschooler?”  
  
“We had a relationship.” Mark interrupted her before Addison could add.

“Had?” Addison clarified.

“I broke it off. Before it ever becomes something... Out of respect to Derek,” Mark added.

“You always choose Derek over anything... anyone,” Addison said.

“I chose you over him,” Mark said.

“Mark – I...”

“I know... I’m just... saying... and I just got him back,” Mark added as he sighed, looking away.

The door bell jingled as Derek walked inside the bar.  
  
“There he is!” Mark exclaimed.  
  
Sam, Naomi, Addison and Mark cheered.  
  
“That's the kind of welcome l deserve!” Derek said.  
  
“Joe! Scotch for the neuro god!” Mark said as he went beside the bar.

“You were a god today.” Addison said greeting Derek, moving close to him. She hugged him as she continued, “You were a _god_ in that OR. You _slew_ dragons, you walked on water. You... You _were_ a god, but now? _Now_ you need to get _very tiny_ again. And go back in the box... How was your craniotomy?"

“lt was fine.” Derek answered.  
  
“Yeah?”

“Yeah, l stopped in on Archer. Things are good.” Derek added.

**Emergency Room**

Eric stayed at the hospital, taking the overnight shift at the ER room. Meredith walked towards the ER station where he was sitting. Meredith check the charts at the counter as Eric continued to type at the computer.

“Why are you not celebrating with them?” Meredith asked, glancing at Eric as he continued to type.

“There’s this circle...” he gestured, drawing a circle in the air, “and there’s _that_ circle. Even _I_ don’t fit in _that_ circle,” He stopped and looked at Meredith, “Guess we're the same... _outsiders_ on _that_ circle... I don’t _sing_. And I _don’t_ play the guitar,” He grinned.

“You heard that?” Meredith replied and chuckled. Eric grinned and nodded.

“I knew them. Derek introduced me to them; and _I love_ them… individually. But when they’re _clumped_ together, that’s _something I_ can’t… _stand_...” He emphasized, as he looked back at the computer.

“It’s really nice to know I’m not alone, _weirded_ out about them.”

“He _had_ that circle,” He expressed, “But, he’s a better ‘him’ with you than with them,” He added, glancing at Meredith. Eric smiled at her as she smiled back.


	5. The Better Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek lost his confidence after he lost his patient. Eric became the interim chief of Neurosurgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story happened during S5/E16 - S5/E19

Derek’s gathered himself on the catwalk after his patient died. Mark approached him and said that he and Lexie had a relationship. But before he could add that he broke it off, Derek punched him in the face. Derek punched him again. Mark punched him back, and Derek fell. Meredith and Addison saw the commotion. Bailey and Richard saw it from his office. They went out and asked what is going on. Owen and Eric arrived and broke the fight. Owen pulled Derek. Eric restrained Mark, locking his arm on Mark’s shoulder, yanking him away.

“Come on,” Owen said, pulling Derek away from Mark.

Meredith caught Derek as he limped, offering her shoulder to Derek. Derek flinched as he rubbed the blood off his jaw.

Mark shrugged Eric off him and cringed as he felt the sting from his right hand, bruised, possibly broken. Callie stepped beside him and offered to look at his hand.

\- - - - -

Callie looked at Mark’s injured hand and his face. Lexie went there to check on him.

“OK, well, it’s not broken,” Callie added, “But you should ice it,” setting an ice pack on his right hand, “lots and lots of ice.” She continued.

“Hi,” Lexie said, cautiously.

She peeked behind her and saw Lexie. “I think I should...” Mark nodded yes.

Callie walked out of the room. Lexie stepped in closer to Mark, eyebrows furrowed, noting the bruises on his face and hand.

“I’m sorry,” Lexie said. She moved closer to him, Mark moved to avoid her touch.

I can’t do this with you. Not anymore,” Mark stated, without looking at Lexie.

“Why don’t you say it to my face,” Lexie blurted, “Look at me and tell me we’re not happy – you’re not happy with me.”

Mark stood up. He exhaled deeply and looked at her blankly, “I’m not happy. You’re just someone I slept with.”

Lexie winced. Mark remained staring at her, deadpan. Lexie turned around, her eyes closed as she struggled not to cry. But, her tears fell as she walked out of the room.

Mark sat down and pondered if he may have made a mistake. But, if it means being the bad guy so Lexie could choose not to see him anymore, he will do it.

**Three days later**

Callie checked Mark’s hand, hoping that he could do surgeries.

“It’s still swollen,” Callie said, “I’d give it another day rest.”

“I haven’t operated _in days_ ,” Mark retorted, “You do _know_ that?”

“Don’t hit with your _scalpel hand_ ,” Callie snapped back, “Have _you_ talked to _him_?”

“He threw the _first punch_ ,” Mark stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

“You _did_ catch him at a _bad time_ ,”

“So he lost a patient. _Boo-hoo._ We’re surgeons, we’re _men_ , and we _lose_ patients. Doesn’t give him the right to go around behaving like a _drunk frat boy,_ ” He’s trailing, “Now I’m supposed to go crawling back, _begging_ for his forgiveness?”  
  
Callie saw Arizona walking at the hall. She pulled Mark in front of her, to block herself from being seen by Arizona.

“What... What are you doing?” Mark asked, as he was being hauled by Callie.  
“Shh, shh, shh.” She murmured. Sighed, she explained to Mark, “I went _Say Anything_ on the ped surgeon in _front_ of the ped surgeon’s _date_... so l am _hiding_ from the ped surgeon.”

“ _Mature_ ,” Mark mocked.  
  
“You _got_ in a _fistfight._ No judging,” Callie scoffed.

\- - - - -

Richard stood in front of the surgical schedule board as he ordered the nurse to make adjustments.

“No, _Callahan_ on the bypass, _Levin_ on the appy... _Damn_ craniotomy,” He exclaimed, “ _Where the hell_ is Shepherd?!”

Mark stepped closer to the chief, holding his injured hand delicately.  
  
“You can’t rely on Shepherd,” Mark interrupted, “ls there anything l can do?”  
  
“My _neurosurgeon_ has been missing _for days_ ,” Mark’s eyebrows knitted in confusion, as Richard continued to rant, “l have _no_ head of cardio...”

“Now would be _a bad time_ to tell you... my hand’s still out of commission and l can’t operate,” Mark interrupted. Richard scowled at him.  
  
“... general surgeons _quitting_ on me left and right,” Richard went on, his voice is growing louder on each phrase, “... surgeries piling up like dead fish and no surgeons!”

“You _do_ remember that you still have another _hotshot neurosurgeon_ in the hospital?” Mark clarified.

“That _hotshot neurosurgeon_ seemed to think that he can have his _own schedule_ as he sees fit,” He shouted, “ _trauma and neuro_... he should stick to one specialty while he’s in _my_ hospital,” Richard added, enraged. Mark realized that he wasn’t just implying about Eric, but about Bailey.

“Put Eric as interim. And, leave me on the board. I won’t let you down,” Mark stated.

\- - - - -

**After a week**

Meredith already tried talking to Derek about going back to work. She failed. She didn’t try anymore. Meredith focused herself on doing surgeries. Richard appointed Eric as the interim chief of neurosurgery after the Chief gave Eric a piece of his mind. Since then, he’s been in charge of all Derek’s surgeries. Meredith also started working on Eric's service.

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Mark chased after Eric as he noticed Eric walked at the corridor.

“Oh, _sod off_ , Mark,” He expressed.

“Are you angry that I suggested _you_ to become the interim chief...”

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Eric interrupted him, “You’re doing this because _Derek_ will be so pissed if he finds out.”

“For all I know _he_ doesn’t care,” Mark cleared.

“Don’t _you bloody_ dare put me into this,” Eric blurted out.

“You heard the chief. You don’t have a choice." Mark replied.

“Oh, I heard him _pretty_ well,” He responded, walking away from Mark.

\- - - - -

Meredith, Lexie, George, Izzie and Alex are queueing at the coffee cart. Eric walked towards them. He stopped, staring at the residents.

“I am doing all of Dr. Shepherd’s surgery starting today, I need someone to assist,” Eric paused, looking at each of the residents in front of him, “Grey.”

“Yes?” Lexie answered.

“No. Not _you,_ ” He grimaced, shaking his head no. He turned, “the _better_ Grey,” He paused, and looked at Meredith. Meredith pointed at herself. Eric gestured yes at her and she walked forward, “Round up my charts and see me at the Neuro wing,” Eric walked back at the hospital.

“... the _better_ Grey?” Cristina stifled a laugh as Lexie glanced at her.

**OR 2**

During the craniotomy. Meredith stared at him while he’s cutting the tumor.

“What is it now, Dr. Grey?” Eric noticed Meredith looking at him.

“Nothing,” Meredith responded, shaking her head as she looked at the patient.

“Irrigation, please,” Eric asked. He glanced at Meredith and noticed that she is hesitating to say something.

“ _Okay_ , you can tell me,” Eric stated.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Meredith implied the second time, “It’s just that...”

Bailey interrupted her as she strolled inside the OR room. Bailey stood there, waiting for Eric to notice her.

“Dr. Keaton, I see that you’re in charge of Dr. Shepherd’s surgery...” Bailey finally talked.

“ _\- not my choice_ ,” He hissed. Meredith heard him. Meredith looked at him, amused.

“Good morning, Dr. Bailey,” Eric said loudly, “What do you need?” He continued dissecting the tumor.

“I-uhm, I heard that you’re also appointed as _interim_ while Derek’s...” Bailey paused, looking at Meredith, “...out," She implied, "...may I request _maybe..._ you could...” She hesitated.

“No,” He interjected, darting a look at Bailey.

“I didn’t even say...”

“You’re asking that I should talk to him…” Eric cut her off again.

Miranda Bailey had been Richard's proud protege. She's been trained by Richard Webber, both in surgery and leadership. She kept calm, recognizing that this person she's talking to is an attending. But, when Eric cut her off for a second time, Red mist suddenly surrounded her. She narrowed her eyes and gave the young neurosurgeon a lashing.

“Oh, I’m not _asking..._ I’m _telling,_ Dr. Keaton. I demand you to talk some sense into him,” She blurted out. She remained standing there, looking at him sternly, "... _Sir._ "

Eric stopped as he looked at bailey after she blurted. He then glanced at Meredith, “Oh, don’t look at me. I won’t go back in there,” Meredith answered. Eric glanced back at Bailey.

“So, you won’t...”

“Nope,” She argued, ringing the last syllable louder to make a point.

“Dr. Bailey, you can’t just stand in there...”

“I can and _I will_ ,” Bailey said, still looking at him, “You on the other hand don’t have a choice, if you want to continue your surgery... without me, _breathing down your neck_.”

Eric stared at Dr. Bailey. Meredith whispered, “You need to say yes.”

“Yeah,” Eric looked at Meredith, “You don’t get to have a say on this.” He looked at Bailey, “Alright, Dr. Bailey... You’re a bully, you know that?”

“Ummm. Hmmm,” Dr. Bailey answered turning around, with her hips snapping, "Thank you, Sir," She strut out of the OR.

**Derek's Trailer**

Eric arrived and caught Derek outside the trailer, drowning himself with alcohol.

“Well, _look at you_ ,” Eric jeered, “Now _I_ know why they call you - _Mcdreamy_.”

“What are you doing here?” Derek said, chugging the beer he’s holding and opening another one. “I don’t need you here.”

“And, I _never_ said you need me here,” Eric stated, relaxing at the lawn chair beside Derek.

“I didn’t...” Derek said as Eric sat beside him, “Yeah, make yourself comfortable.”

Eric inhaled deeply and looked at Derek, drinking another can of beer.

“Will you pass me one?” Eric suggested.

“Go get your own,” Derek replied, “Did Meredith ask you to talk to me?”

“Meredith did not. She also wants nothing to do with you. As am I,” He added, adjusting his shirt as he relaxed on a more comfortable position.

“Aren’t you glad you got my job?” Derek mocked, “You should be. I’m not going back.”

“I’m not...” 

“You are. _You should_. You have been aiming that ever since in New York.”

“Here we go again,” Eric sat straight, expecting Derek to finish his thought. Derek glared at him as he continued.

“You want to _be me_. Now, you get to _be me_!” He paused, standing up, “You wanted my job. You wanted my sister. You wanted to be me,” Derek threw the can he’s holding and yelled.

“Sister? _No, No!_ We’re past that issue. You will not blame that issue back at me again whenever you see fit!” Eric stood up and yelled at Derek, “You always do that, you always blame other people for something that’s your fault in the first place!”

“You pushed yourself on everyone in my life... You’re a leech!”

“You always blame _everyone_ in your life for the mistake you made in the first place, just to be the savior in the end! You made a mistake. Take the blame!”

Derek punched him, “What do you think I’m doing here? _I’m_ taking the blame!” Eric stood up and punched him back. Derek punched him again, Eric stumbled on the ground, “Leave!”

Eric stood up and wiped the blood on his chin, grimaced as he touched his bruised eye. He walked towards his SUV and went inside, not looking back. He drove away.


	6. The Better Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric worked as the interim chief of Neurosurgery while Derek is gone. He tortured Lexie Grey by putting her on his service and made her do scut work for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story happened during S5/E16 - S5/E19

**The Next Day**

Meredith and Alex stepped inside the elevator, and saw Eric with a blackened right eye and a cut on his lower lip. His right hand was also bruised.

“That went well, huh?” Meredith responded. Eric growled at her.

"It's your fault," Eric growled.

Meredith turned to look at Eric, "My fau -" She scoffed.

The elevator rang. The door opened. Callie and Arizona went inside the elevator and spotted Eric.

“What happened to you?!” Callie blurted, stopping her tracks.

“Derek Shepherd happened,” Alex responded, chuckling. Meredith nudged him. He stifled his laughter. Callie and Arizona moved further at the back, with Meredith in the middle of them.

On the next floor, Mark moved inside the elevator and noticed Eric's face. He stopped and stared at him, mouth gaped and eyebrows furrowed with concern, “What the _hell_ happened to you?” Mark implied.

Eric was having enough of the question for the day. Eric cleared his throat as Mark walked inside, keeping his stare at Eric.

“Just get in!” Meredith uttered, gesturing his hand at Mark.

Mark positioned opposite Eric, Meredith at the middle. As the doors were about to close, Lexie stopped it and it opened again. Realizing Mark is there, she stopped coming in, but not before she noticed Eric’s face. She paused.

“Get in, Lexie,” Meredith told her.

Lexie moved inside, standing between Mark and Eric. - Mark with a bruised hand and Eric with a bruised hand, eye and cut lip. Callie snickered at the sight.

“Don’t,” Mark and Eric chorused.

**Emergency Room**

Trauma coming in at the pit. Owen paged Eric for a consultation. Eric looked at the patient.

“The left pupil’s blown. Karick, book an OR,” He said as he finished checking the patient. Steve and Karev looked at each other in confusion.

Owen looked at Eric, confused who is Karick, "Uh... Keaton, we don't... Who's..."

"I think he's talking to you," Steve said to Alex, "Karick," He laughed.

“You..." Eric turned at Steve. He stopped laughing as Eric continued, "You can scrub in with Dr. Karick and I.”

"It's Karev!" Alex blurted. As Eric walked away. Owen shook his head as he walked with Eric.

“Your hand good?” Owen asked. Eric clutched his right hand and responded yes.

“Wait..." Lexie exclaimed, "... Dr. Keaton,” Lexie called on Eric, “Dr. Keaton I -” She tried to follow him on the elevator as they pushed the gurney, “Dr. Keaton, I’m on your service.” She said, panting.

“Go do the charting at the neuro wing,” Eric said, without looking at her.

“But I’m - ”

“You’re on my service, right? So I say, Go do scut,” Eric implied as the elevator closed.

Callie looked at him, reacting to his interaction with Lexie.

“What?” Eric asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Callie responded, averting her look.

\- - - - - 

Mark has been cleared to do surgeries. He visited Eric at the neuro wing.

“Chief,” Mark teased and snickered.

“Oh, you’re back to surgery. _Happy times_ ,” Eric responded sarcastically. Mark looked at him. Eric's face always reflected sarcasm.

It made anybody wondered if he's remarks were serious or just a sarcasm. But anyone who knew Eric well, knew when he's sarcastic or not. Mark knew that Eric's sarcastic now.

Eric went towards the nurses’ station and Mark followed, "Callie shouldn't have cleared you, yet."

“How’s the hand?” Mark asked, implying his bruised hand too.

Eric narrowed his eyes at Mark, “ _Excellent_ ,” Eric responded as he moved his right hand.

“So, who’s mature now?” Mark retorted. Eric stopped, “How’s the fistfight with Derek?”

Eric countered, “You _really need_ to sleep with that one person Derek asked you not to?"

“You _really need_ to have a relationship with Derek's little sister?" Mark retaliated. Eric scowled at him.

"Says someone who've been with _all_ of Derek's sister," Eric blurted.

" _Yep,_ I deserve that," Mark said, as he raised his hands in defeat. He sighed. Eric went back to work.

Eric requested the chart from the nurse and asked Mark all of a sudden, “So, You _really like_ the preschooler?”

“Addie told you that nickname?” Mark asked, as he rolled his eyes, “I did.”

“Then why broke up with her...”

“I already made the decision. I’m sticking with it.”

“Are you gonna talk to Derek?”

Mark paused, “Seeing you looking like that? No.”

**The Next Day**

Eric was paged for a neuro consult at Peds with Arizona and Callie for a 14 y/o patient who slipped and dislocated his shoulder. Callie is fixing the dislocation, and Eric is monitoring the head injury. 

Callie and Arizona were making jokes with Eric when Lexie went inside the trauma room and talked to Eric.

“Dr. Keaton, I already finished doing your charts, Can I please -”

“Go to the clinic,” He interjected.

“What? but I -”

“Go to the clinic and find something to do there,” Eric looked at her and reiterated. Lexie went out and exhaled in frustration.

Callie’s grin is wiped off, and she said, “Okay – You know what. You’re being immature. You are doing that on purpose.”

“She’s an intern. Of course I’m doing that on purpose.”

“Ummm. hmmm -“

“Not what she had in mind, Eric,” Arizona interjected.

“Stop torturing the girl and stop being immature,” Callie said.

“He’s clear,” He said, immediately, removing his gloves and went out.

**Denny Duquette Clinic**

Lexie paged Eric for a consultation at the clinic. Eric arrived. Steve was standing beside the patient bed. Eric assumed he was the one who paged him.

He looked at the patient and observed the tumor has already grown through structures and the patient’s skull. The tumor is placed closely to the patient’s motor function.

Lexie showed him the Head CT, “Here,” Eric checked the scans, moving away from the patient.

“Great find here, Doctor,” Eric said, looking at Steve. He paused as he expressed his reaction at the tumor, “Dr. Grey, please page Dr. Torres and Dr. Sloan,” He paused, and she went at the station to page the two doctors Eric requested, “Steve you can prep the patient and scrub in.” Dr. Grey finished the page and chased after Eric when she overheard what he said.

“Wait!” Lexie exclaimed, “I was the one who paged you. I saw him sitting at the waiting area… I deserve to scrub in.”

“Dr. Grey, I choose whoever I wish to get scrub in, and it’s not you.”

Lexie exhaled as she can’t believe at what he said.

**OR Room**

Eric and Callie were scrubbing in when the OR door opened and Lexie went in.

“What are you doing here, Dr. Grey?” Eric inquired.

“No disrespect, Dr. Keaton, but I’ve been running back and forth for you. I’ve done your charts. I’ve drain all the pus that I could get in the clinic. I found the patient - I did everything you asked me, and still I can’t do any surgery?”

“You’re an intern, Dr. Grey. That’s what interns do,” Eric stated. Callie cleared her throat. Eric glanced at Callie.

“But Steve gets to scrub in with you?” Lexie said.

Eric and Callie stared at each other. She raised her brows and gestured her head towards Lexie, “ _She has a point..._ ” Callie whispered in singsong. Callie went inside the OR room, leaving Eric and Lexie at the scrubbing area.

“I get it. _You’re_ torturing me because of Mark. I was doing _all_ your scut work for two weeks. I get it, okay. But I know I deserve to be in here. Not just because I paged you or I diagnose the patient, _I_ deserve to be in _this OR_ _more than Steve_ because I know... _I’m better than him_ , and I want to learn more. I _don’t_ want to be an administrative assistant. I _want_ to be _a surgeon_. But, if you won’t teach me, just tell me. I’ll request Dr. Bailey to remove me from your service. If you still want me, I will do all the scut work and you can be a jerk at me, but you need to let me learn. I want to learn,” Lexie blurted out.

Eric continued scrubbing. Lexie was about to leave when he said, “Where are you going? I thought you want to learn.”

Lexie said, “I – I...”

“So, _your plan_ is to chew _my bloody head off_ and flee? I’ll give you a _better plan_. Don’t fled. Scrub in. Help me and Dr. Torres with _this_ tumor. And show me _how good_ you are,” He said, wiping the water off his arms and went inside the OR room.


	7. I Always Have Your Back, Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek went back to work. George tried to compose himself after hearing the news about Izzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S5/E20 - S5/E23

**Hospital Lobby**

Meredith had convinced Derek to go back to work, telling him about Izzie’s condition and that out of the 20 person that could do the surgery, He’s the best person for the job.

Callie watched as Derek and Richard walked by, followed by Meredith, Cristina and Alex. All of them were going to Izzie’s room for the presentation. She then saw George walking towards her, looking despondent.

“George. Hey,” Callie called, “I'm surprised you're not... I mean isn't there a big presentation happening with Izzie?”  
  
“I didn't even know she was sick,” George went on, Callie can see the hurt on George’s eyes as he continue to talk, “Bailey told me after Christina told her. Izzie _trusted_ Christina. I was the very last to know.”  
  
She tried to console him, “Well, I'm sure Izzie wasn't trying...”  
  
“I don't even want to talk about it anymore,” George interrupted, “What I wanna do is work. You have any room on your service?” He finally looked at her.

“Yeah.” Pulling the charts, she continued, “I have three hip replacements on and a tib-fib repair --”

George reached in for the charts, “Thank you.” He walked away.

\- - - - -

As he busied himself with surgeries, away from thinking about Izzie – of which is juggling between worrying and being upset about how he knew about it – George realized that he wasn’t succeeding. He’s still thinking about his best friend and he’s being consumed by it. Callie’s been checking him from time to time. George would just answer with a word or by changing the topic. Scrubbing out, Callie noticed George staring at nowhere.

“George, Are you o –“

George continued to scrub and interrupted her, “I’ll put the patient in the recovery room, Dr. Torres, You can take your lunch,” George said.

“Uhm – Okay,” Callie answered, “See you later, then.”

Callie went out of the OR. George followed. After he put their patient in the recovery room, he saw Eric inside one of the recovery rooms, checking his patient. George stared at him. Eric looked outside and noticed George standing, looking at him. Eric finished checking the patient and went out of the room. He stepped beside George, giving the chart to the nurse.

“Dr. O’Malley,” Eric greeted. He noticed that George was staring out of nowhere. The nurse gave another chart to him that he started signing. George finally broke the silence.

“When they talked about Izzie’s treatment plan, Cristina...” George paused, her name stinging on his lips, “Knowing Cristina, she would think of getting the best doctors for Izzie. --I heard Meredith, She – They thought Dr. Shepherd should do the surgery on her brain,” Eric kept his eyes glued on the chart he’s holding as George continued, “Meredith made a case of him being one of the 20 surgeons who could do it. I know you’re also one of that 20 surgeons. You can do it. I know. I saw you do one..."

“George..."

“You’re fine. _You’re_ here. Dr. Shepherd’s _not_ fine. He may have just said yes because of Meredith – Tell me, Dr. Keaton. Is _he_ the right choice?” George looked at him, pain and worry reflecting through his eyes.

“I’ve known Dr. Shepherd for years. He may be in a dark place...” He put down the chart and leaned on the counter, “but I think... I think he wouldn’t risk his patient by accepting the surgery he couldn’t do. He didn’t say yes because of Meredith, He _said_ yes because he _knows_ he can do it. As you said, Dr. Yang chose the best doctor for Izzie. Dr. Shepherd _is_ the best doctor,” Eric patted his shoulder.

Derek overheard the conversation.

\- - - - -

After Izzie’s surgery, and after Derek proposed to Meredith. Derek went to the CT room after Owen asked him for help regarding his PTSD. As he walked towards the hall, he saw Eric.

“It’s seems congratulations are in order,” Eric said, hands crossed behind his back, standing straight.

“Yes, Thank you,” Derek said, chuckled.

“Where’s Meredith?”

“She went home. I’m just here for one last consult,” Derek added pointing at the CT room where Owen is waiting.

“Very well, good night, _Chief_ ,” Eric greeted.

“I’m sorry. You are right,” Derek blurted, following Eric. Eric looked back at him as Derek continued, “It’s immature to bring back what happened between you and Amy and I’m – I’m sorry.”

“I know.” He sighed, “You’re an ass,” He joked.

“You _always_ have my back,” Derek stated.

“Of course I do, brother,” Eric answered.

\- - - - -

Derek went back officially as the chief of neurosurgery. Eric chose to add shifts at the pit, with Owen and George, who Owen told had a talent at Trauma. Mark and Derek had patched things up between them after the surgery they did together.

Callie got paged at the pit. She saw Eric working with Lexie. Callie smiled. She thought since everyone was already on good terms, Eric might as well stopped doing what he'd been doing at the intern. As Callie walked closer towards them, she could hear their conversation.

“How can one be so stupid at a simple task?” Eric exclaimed, “I told you, _flat white_ ,” Eric implied, " _hold off_ the milk.” Eric gestured his hand in emphasis.

“That’s _literally_ a double espresso,” Lexie answered pushing the coffee cup towards Eric.

“And I _say_ , get me _another_ one. the _right one_ ,” He answered back, while grabbing the coffee off Lexie’s hand.

Callie’s smile faded and furrowed her eyebrows a little. She moved closer. Putting her hands on her waist, she cleared her throat loudly, getting Eric’s attention. Lexie walked out. Eric snickered. Callie glared at him.

“What?” Eric asked Callie. Eric chuckled as he continued to drink the coffee.

“What did I just say?” Callie implied.

“I don’t remem – “ He looked at Callie, who wasn’t really in the mood for his quirks, He changed his statement. He cleared his throat and replied, “ – to behave.”

“What are you doing?” Callie said.

“Behaving,” Eric answered.

“That’s not behaving, Eric! You are enjoying this, are you?”

“That obvious, huh?” Eric said, “What? Okay! Okay, I’m going to thank her later.”

“That’s not what I’m asking, wiseass,” Callie answered, walking away.

\- - - - -

Eric and Callie were standing at the reception room, with Arizona, using the computer.

“So, are you going to follow me all the time, now?” Eric asked Callie, who’s been following him ever since his little play at the pit.

“He’s still at it, huh?” Arizona said, smiling as she continued to make her reports at the computer.

“Ye _pp_ ,” Callie emphasized, raising a brow at Eric as he chuckled at how ridiculous Callie’s been.

Lexie walked towards them, slamming the coffee in front of Eric. Eric got startled as he stared at the cup, “ _Here_ you go, Flat white _without the milk_ ,” She sighed, keeping her face from show the absurdity of his request. She breathed deeply.

Arizona looked at the cup and uttered, "Wait? You're drinking coffee now? But you're..." Arizona stopped as Eric looked at her.

“ _Uhm_ , good. _Thank you, Dr. Grey,_ ” Eric stated, as he looked back at the intern. Callie elbowed him hard at his waist, “Ow!” He glared at Callie. Lexie walked away, “Wait!” Eric blurted, looking at Callie and then Lexie, “You - can scrub in with me on my craniotomy at 4 PM.”

Lexie continued to move away.

“Well, I did what you ask. Can you not follow me, anymore?” Eric asked Callie.

“Do you think I want to follow you all day?” Callie said. Eric left them. Callie sighed.

**Joe's Bar**

Eric, Owen and George are playing darts. Mark and Derek are sitting by the table beside the dart board. Eric stepped beside them as George played next. Mark chuckled as Eric stepped beside their table.

“What are you laughing about?” Eric asked as he reached for his drink.

“So you joined the _meatballer_ brigade?” Mark asked, and laughed.

“Hmmm,” He sipped his scotch and replied, “How’s your schedule today? Pretty busy with face lifts I heard?”

“Ha!” Derek reacted, laughed and toasted with Eric.

“Plastics are more than just face lifts...” Mark blurted out.

“Yeah, keep saying it and we might just believe you,” Derek replied.

“ha-ha. Funny,” Mark said.

Cristina and Meredith, sitting at the bar, looked at the group near the dart board.

"So, how did Owen became close to George?" Cristina asked.

"I should ask you that question," Meredith said.

"You know George assisted in every trauma patient earlier in the pit? Like I wasn't there," Cristina ranted, chugging her beer as she added, "I needed to remind Owen that I was there to notice me... God, I miss Cardio."

Lexie arrived sitting beside Meredith. She noticed Eric playing with Owen. She rolled her eyes and blurted, "Ugh" and ordered.

"Oh, I heard you're a _barista_ now?" Cristina teased Lexie.

George walked towards the bar to order another round.

"Hey, Joe, another round here?" He said looking back on the dart game, Owen’s playing, "Ooh! bullseye!" He commented.

Cristina furrowed her brow in irritation, " _bullseye_ , huh?” She paused, pulling George back as he turned around, “ _Hey_ _George_ , When did you become so interested in darts, huh?" She asked.

He answered without looking at Cristina, "None of your business, _Cristina._ "

"Wait, George is friends with him?" Lexie interrupted, "Hey George, you're friends with him?" George didn't hear Lexie, so he continued to walk back with his group.

" _Yeah_ ," Cristina replied, "And because of that he's scrubbing in on all trauma cases."

"He's really friends with _him_?" Lexie wondered.

"Lexie what are you asking, really?" Meredith asked, watching her sister staring at Eric.

"How can George be friends with _him_?" Lexie frowned, "He's an ass."

"Owen's not an ass," Cristina paused and looked at Owen's ass turning her head at the side, "Well, he has a great ass..."

"I think she's not referring to Owen," Meredith answered.

Cristina looked at Meredith and glanced at Lexie. She followed her stare and noticed Eric, "Oh."

"He's arrogant and immature...He’s been putting me on his service just to put me in the clinic and run errands for him."

Cristina snickered as she listened to Lexie, "Remember me, _Three_?"

“Lexie, you’re an intern. That’s the job... scut and clinic. And he’s an attending. He’s just doing his job,” Meredith said.

"Ooh, McSexy?" Cristina blurted out.

"Are we calling him that?" Meredith turned to Cristina.

"Well he is McSexy,"

"More like, McAss...” Lexie cut in, drinking beer. Lexie glanced at Cristina and Meredith as she remembered Megan’s comment earlier when the other interns are talking about him, She added, “...But not because he has a great ass..." Meredith and Cristina stopped and stared at Lexie. Lexie gulped as she continued, "...or anything he uhhh he - he's an ass okay?" Lexie clarified.

Meredith chuckled and tried to sympathize with her sister, "Why? Is he still torturing you?" Meredith asked, amused.

"Scut monkey..." Cristina mocked her.

"You did tell him you'll do all his scut work in exchange for surgery so..."

“At least she didn’t offer him sex in exchange for it...” Meredith slapped Cristina’s arm, “What?”

“I can’t imagine he could be... Well, he’s kind to me. I don’t know why he’s like that with you,” Meredith added.

“Wait,” Lexie shook her head and darted at Meredith, “You’re his friend? How?” She asked looking at Eric, pointing him with her two arms stretched out, “I mean, he’s the opposite of friendly – he’s unkind, condescending, arrogant... “She looked back at Meredith, “... Don’t be friends with him.”

“He’s Derek’s friend,” Meredith said.

“Don’t be friends with him. I’m your sister!” Lexie implied.


	8. Losing a Friend; Gaining Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Cristina thought of a nickname for Eric. George decided to join the army. Lexie found comfort where she least expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S5/E23 - S6/E1

The conversation about Eric's nickname continued the next day at Izzie’s room.

“I just did Spinal Osteomyelitis Surgery earlier, with Dr. Keaton,” Meredith bragged.

“Badass!” Cristina answered.

“Mer, can you please try to focus and tell me how it tastes?” Izzie interrupted Meredith.

“What? The chicken? It tastes like chicken,” Alex answered.

“NO – I know that...”

“McBadass?” Cristina pondered.

“Mcwhat?” Izzie asked, confused.

“We’re thinking about what to call Eric... If Derek’s Mcdreamy. Mark’s Mcsteamy...”

“Mcbadass sounds right,” George answered as he took a bite from the next plate Izzie gave him.

“Dude, don't,” Alex said to George, shaking his head.

“No, it's not,” Izzie said, “How about Mcsexy?”

“That’s what I said, last night,” Cristina said.

"McHotty?" Izzie added.

"Mmmm. _Well_ , could be," 

“Well, let’s stick with McHotty,” Izzie said.

“Ugh...” George put down the plate, cringing and added, “Now I remember why I don’t join in this discussion.”

\- - - - -

Bailey rallied all the residents with their interns for a case. At the patient’s room, Arizona, Owen, Mark and Eric where there, explaining the treatment plan for the patient. Eric postured straight, his hands clasped behind his back, and chin propped up like a soldier. He glanced at the patient and smiled. Cristina watched his gestures and pulled Meredith to whisper.

“Mcdashing,” Cristina whispered. Meredith looked at Eric and saw the patient swooning at him.

“What is she talking about?” Meagan asked Steve as she overheard Cristina.

“I don’t know...”

“They’re thinking about a nickname for Dr. Keaton,” George answered, “Which is – I think – _getting old_ now?”

“Mcyummy,” Dani suggested.

Bailey glared at them as she noticed they are whispering. Eric became distracted as he continued to talk, his glance travelled to Cristina’s interns and noticed Lexie staring. He thought she was staring at Mark. He looked back at his patient as he tried to listen to the question.

“Hey, Lexie. What do you think?” Dani asked, tapping her. Lexie stared at Eric, eyebrows furrowed.

“Uhm - what?” Lexie said.

“Any nickname for the youngest mcbrother?” Ryan said, noticing her staring at Eric.

Eric tried to continue the presentation, and became irritated as the interns continued to whisper. He then looked at the interns and stated, "... but setting aside what should be a crucial information for our esteemed doctors here, maybe we should just let them talk to each other..." He glared at the residents.

Bailey called on them, "Doctors?" Her eyes widened as she looked at them.

Cristina turned to the interns and blurted, “Shut it.”

Eric then continued to talk to the patient after they became quiet.

\- - - - -

“Dr. Grey and Dr. Yang,” Eric called, “Dr. Yang, have your interns do the pre-op and check with me once it’s done,” He said, he turned back at the group and added, “Oh, I forgot. Dr. Bailey said she needs two interns at the clinic. Little Grey and... Someone...“ He paused and pointed at Ryan Spalding, “You two can go... Dr. Grey with me.”

“You mean the _better_ Grey...” Lexie blurted out in frustration, as she walked away with Ryan. Yang and the other interns went to prep the patient.

Meredith moved towards Eric and looked at him as they walk towards another room. Her interns followed.

“So I think – “

“Do you like Lexie?” Meredith interrupted.

‘What?” Eric chuckled.

“I mean you seemed to be torturing her? And it’s not about Mark anymore.”

“She’s an intern, Grey. Tell me, you haven’t been stuck with scut work when you’re an intern?”

“Just checking...” Meredith said, “I mean there are other interns and...” They stopped, and Eric looked at her, Meredith added, “You are always picking on Lexie.”

“I do?” Eric asked.

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't know what I'm saying," Meredith huffed as she waved her hands dismissively.

Eric moved his head sideways, brow arched, lips pursed as he tried to think, "When did we become close to have a conversation like this..." He jest.

“She’s my sister,” Meredith added.

"... I mean? how?" Eric continued.

"Hey!" Meredith held both of his arms to get his attention, "She's my sister."

“Yeah?" Eric said, "I know..." He looked away.

"I just - I don't believe that you're doing it without any reason..." They stopped. Meredith stared at Eric, as he leered right back at her. Her eyebrows moved up as her eyes widened. Her face tilted as Meredith's face reflected her astonishment. 

"No," Meredith reacted, "You can't possibly..."

“Well, I’m an ass,” Eric answered, impassively.

“You’re an ass,” Meredith said, following him inside the patient’s room.

**The next day**

The day started with George talking to Eric and Owen about joining the army. George informed them that he’s off the next day. Cristina saw George hugged the both of them as they talk to each other.

"Dr. Keaton," George called him. Eric stopped and turned to George.

"Yes, Dr. O'Malley."

"I wanted to ask you something, I -" George paused, "I know you've been working with Dr. Grey for a while."

"Yes, Meredith?"

"No, Lexie Grey," George corrected, "You've been... you know..." George is trying to say something.

"What is it?"

"... a bully," George added.

"Oh, come on," Eric looked away, "Funny, you're not the only person who said that this week." He chuckled.

George looked at him, his brows knitted together. Eric knew that he's serious. So he straighten himself as George continued, "I don't get it. You - You're a great person. I just don't get it why you chose to act like an asshole."

"I don't. I'm not. It's just- easy," Eric admitted.

"I'm going to say this once, as a friend. You're not that dumb to know that what happened between Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd is not Lexie's fault," He paused, "I'm her friend... Well _was_. I've never been a friend to her not after... And, she has no one..."

"Well, it seems to me that you're wrong. She has a village," George said, remembering the last conversation he had with Lexie's sister.

"I'm asking you as a friend. You're a good one but sometimes you act like a kid. Just don't care what she did... I need you to be her friend, when I'm gone." 

**Hospital Cafeteria**

At the cafeteria, Eric thought about what George told him earlier. He needed someone to assist him on his craniotomy, he thought he could ask Lexie, proving George that he's not acting like a kid like he said. He looked around, looking for Lexie. He found her with the other interns, head slumped on the table, her arms just hanging off, exhausted from all the boils she lanced at the clinic. Meredith watched as Eric walked towards the interns' table. She smiled at him as Eric glanced at her.

He cleared his throat. Lexie seemed not to notice him. He fixed his coat as he cleared his throat again, feeling a little bit awkward as seconds passed, he then said, “Dr. Grey.”

She didn’t budge, head still resting on the table. The interns are starting to stare at Eric. He couldn’t stand it anymore so he called out Lexie.

“Dr. Alexandra Grey,” He emphasized. Lexie sat up, startled.

“I thought you’re talking to Mere – “

“It seems that you’re uhm - ,” he paused, turning his head behind and back at Lexie, “... quite practiced now _with_... _at_... the clinic,” He stammered looking at the interns who kept staring at him, “I digress.” He shook his head.

Cristina, at the other table, looked where Meredith was watching. She stopped eating as she watched the unfurled neurosurgeon stammering as he talked with Lexie. Lexie looked at him confused at what he’s saying.

He exhaled and continued with a stern voice, “I need someone to assist me on a tumor and since you’ve been quite adept after ‘ _lancing so many boils_ ’,” He copied her earlier statement, “... you can scrub in with me... now,” He said, turned around and walked out of the cafeteria.

As Eric walked by Meredith’s table, he stated, “This is me being nice,” He said. Meredith smiled and looked at Lexie who is still not sure what happened.

Lexie turned to her and shouted, “Did he just...?” Lexie paused and immediately followed Eric out of the cafeteria, grabbing her coat off her seat.

Bailey appeared at the Cafeteria with Callie and walked towards the residents' table, informing them that George is joining the military. She asked them to change his mind with anything they can. 

Before leaving the cafeteria, Bailey asked, "Have you seen Dr. Keaton?" Her hands stayed on her waist as he looked around.

"He's just here, why?" Meredith asked. 

Bailey interrupted her, "Where did he -" Meredith and Cristina pointed where Eric went out. Bailey and Callie stormed off the cafeteria.

\- - - - -

Eric walked the hall with Lexie towards his patient's room when Bailey bellowed for him.

“Dr. Keaton!” Dr. Bailey called him. Her voice echoed at the hall. He felt a sudden pang of cold wind coming his way.

“I feel... _cold_ all of a sudden,” He said to himself. Lexie turned around and noticed Dr. Bailey and Callie stomping towards them.

“Dr. Eric Keaton!” Dr. Bailey called him again in her most stern voice. He turned around and greeted the two infuriated surgeons with his calm demeanor.

“Doctors?” He said.

“Oh, don’t you doctor me,” Callie reacted, “Where’s George?”

“What? Why?” Eric asked.

“Dr. Keaton I know you’re new here. But George... he...” Bailey, calmed herself down, “... I’m going to say this as respecting and as calmly as possible for me...” She said, warning Eric of what’s awaiting him, “But you... _oh..._ you and Owen Hunt, you put the idea on George O’ Malley’s mind to join the army?!” Bailey shouted.

"George joined the army?!" Lexie blurted out. Eric looked at her, looking at him.

“No, I -" Eric looked back at the scowling surgeons in front of them and added, "I didn’t! Okay? We -" He paused, becoming more and more terrified at how Bailey looked at him.

Lexie tried to call George, "He's not answering his phone."

"He's in surgery with Dr. Webber," Callie answered her.

"- just thought that he has tremendous skills as a trauma surgeon. Owen thought that he could be trained more at the field, which I... _agreed_... I didn't know he would..." Eric said.

“eh-eh-eh” Bailey interrupted him to stop, “You and _Dr._ Owen Hunt are going to tell that _idiotic boy_ to stop that _idiotic idea_ of his. Or I’ll put all of your _idiotic be-hinds_ where it belongs!” Bailey said, “6 o clock!" as she and Callie walked away.

Lexie rolled her eyes at Eric, and he noticed it, "It's _George_..." She implied.

"Do the pre-op on the patient," He answered, giving her the chart. She went inside the room.

\- - - - -

“I’ve been paging Keaton,” Hunt said.

“He’s in surgery. I’m here,” Derek answered.

“John Doe, jumped in front of the bus,” Hunt stated, “We need Ortho and Plastics, here.”

\- - - - -

**OR 3**

“Suction, here,” Eric said as he positioned the scissors to cut the aneurysm. Lexie moved the suction closer, “...there, thank you. It’s done. Ready for closing.” He stated.

“Dr. Keaton,” Lexie said, “You’re doing this because Meredith asked you, is it?” He glanced at her and look back at the skull of the patient as he started to close. He didn’t answer the question.

“Can I go now?” Lexie requested, frustrated as her question has been ignored.

“Yes, you can go talk to the family,” He answered without looking at her. Lexie immediately removed her gown and gloves, and walked out of the room.

Eric finished the surgery and asked the nurse to put the patient in PACU. He saw Lexie at the reception room, talking at the family, who’s hugging her. The family noticed Dr. Keaton and called him.

“Dr. Keaton!” The sister called, “Thank you,” The sister embraced him. Lexie stared at him, her smile disappeared. He smiled at the patient’s sister.

“You’re welcome,” he added, “He’s been sent to the PACU but you can visit him there.”

Lexie stared at him as he watched the sister walked towards the elevator, going to the PACU. Lexie walked away as he was about to answer her question at the OR. He followed her.

“Dr. Grey,” He called her.

As he followed Lexie, a woman approached Lexie and asked, “Who-Who's George?”

“What?” Lexie stopped as she listened to the stranger.

“John doe? The guy who threw me out of the way of the bus. The guy who saved my life.” The stranger continued glancing at both Lexie and Eric, “Everyone's crying, and they keep saying, _‘John Doe is George.’_ Who's George?” Lexie’s face suddenly melted into complete desolation as she realized what the stranger is asking. She immediately ran, wiping her face as she made her way towards where John Doe is.

**After George’s funeral**

The surgeons went back to the hospital to work. Lexie visited Clara Ferguson, a trauma patient she was ordered to befriend. Outside, she put back her charts at the nurses station. She paused, wiping the lose hair off her face, sighing heavily. Her eyebrows furrowed from time to time, as she tried to stop herself from crying. She focused herself and continued to move to her next patient. As she turned, she saw Eric.

She walked passed him and tried to ignore him. Eric was about to call her when she stopped and faced him, “I know being a jerk is kind of your thing... but could you not... not today? It's difficult for me today," She paused, "... _especially today_ ," She whispered, "Do you think you could give me a break?" She looked at him. Eric stood there quietly as Lexie walked away.

**Night**

Eric walked by the residents' lounge and noticed Lexie sitting down at the bench, in front of George’s locker. She’s staring at George’s locker as tears fell down her face. He went inside the lounge, and slowly walked closer to Lexie.

“Dr. Grey,” Eric said, cautiously, he knew the last person she wanted to see was him.

“Don’t,” She blurted out, “Just – I can’t..,” Lexie blurted out, “I know you and George are friends, I don’t know how it happened but... please... don’t,” Lexie tried to articulate her words as she gasped, her tears started to stream down.

Eric remembered, at the funeral she was alone. Meredith was nowhere. He thought, she could be with her friends, with Alex, Izzie and Cristina. The last thing he wanted to do, he thought, his last act as George’s friend, is to leave Lexie, his friend, alone again. So he stayed.

“I hope you’re a good friend to him...” She continued, realizing he wasn’t going anywhere, “I was a bad friend to George. I just... I... I abandoned him completely...”

Eric walked closer and sat at the end of the bench where Lexie was.

“I know I'm the last person you wanted to see... but... George, he's my friend,” Eric said, “He’s one of the first few people who talked to me... I’ve only known him for a brief time but, I know, he didn’t consider you a bad friend. And if I know George, he wouldn’t like you to be alone right now,” He added. She cried harder as he talked.

“He... he died,” She stated, “I... George died.” She finally broke down. She bent down, pressing her palms on her knees and cried hard, her shoulders moved up as she sniffed.

Eric tried to move closer; he tried to reached her, and hesitated. He doesn't know what to do. He moved closer to Lexie. "You can uh..." He stopped himself. Looking at Lexie, he knew that he is the last person that can comfort her right now. He then just pulled his handkerchief from his jacket pocket and gave it to Lexie. Lexie reluctantly accepted. She wiped her tears with the handkerchief. Lexie gripped her knees as she cried harder.

He stayed until Lexie finished crying. Lexie realized that she's not alone. With puffy and bloodshot eyes, she looked at Eric who's still sitting beside her. He's looking forward at the lockers. his lips were pressed firm, not making a sound, respecting her space. Holding his handkerchief, Lexie wondered why he's still there.

"You're - you're still here?" She said, hiccupping every word. Eric exhaled. He looked at her and smiled, gently.

"You're in no condition to - drive. I can... I can give you a drive home," He added, "I'm not doing this for Meredith. I'm doing this for you."

Eric drove Lexie at Meredith and Derek's house. Lexie stayed silent for the duration of the ride, looking forward and at the handkerchief she's holding. As the car gently stopped in front of Meredith, Lexie stared at the handkerchief.

"Thank you," She said, as she opened the passenger door. Eric went out of the car and walked behind Lexie as she sluggishly walked towards the door. Eric kept his arms a few inches behind her, just in case she stumbled.

Lexie stood just outside the door. Eric pushed the doorbell. Meredith answered the door, shocked to see Eric and Lexie together. Lexie went inside without a word as Meredith opened the door.

"She's - alone. I drove her here. She needs a friend," Eric said as Meredith looked at him. She nodded.


	9. Like a Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie started to avoid Eric after George's funeral. Cristina and Eric worked together. Thatcher was brought to the ER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S6/E4

After two weeks, Richard had laid off some personnel and residents as a result of the merger between Seattle Grace and Mercy West. Derek had been stressing himself about the merger and about Richard. Meanwhile, Eric had been stressed out about the residents who had been in his service. He’s stressed because his usual resident had been avoiding him.

It started after George’s funeral - The same time when he decided to be nice to that same resident. Eric didn’t know where he’s more annoyed. The fact that his work is being affected because of the incompetent residents replacing her or that he didn’t get to boast about it to Callie since she wouldn’t even notice he’s being nice because Eric and Lexie Grey wasn’t interacting anymore. And even if he wanted to annoy Lexie now, he couldn’t. The girl had been avoiding him like a plague and it’s getting on his nerves.

Eric reached for the coffee as he paid at the cart. Meredith and Cristina arrived and queued behind him.

“Hey,” Meredith greeted him.

Eric turned he pocketed his wallet, “Hey.”

Cristina went through and ordered at the coffee cart, “Two please.”

Meredith smiled at Eric as he sipped his coffee, “What’s wrong with your sister?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he swilled the hot coffee.

“Lexie? Nothing, why?” Meredith stated. Eric scoffed as he took another swig, staring at his cup.

Lexie turned out of the hall and into the lobby. She made her way towards the coffee cart and called Meredith, “Meredith!”

Meredith and Cristina looked at Lexie. Eric peeked back, seeing Lexie. Lexie quickly stopped, almost skidding on the polished floor. She staggered back towards the hall, nervously.

“Well,” Cristina paused, “ _You,_ I guess?” Eric glared at her.

“She’s avoiding you?” Meredith asked.

Eric stared at Meredith, eyebrows curved, “Tell me you’re not that _clueless_?” He groaned, “I need a resident...”

“to torture?” Meredith completed his statement, amused.

“I need...” He implied, looking at Meredith, “a _resident_ \- not to torture, _Grey._ And Lexie, she knows how I move. She’s - “ trying not to over-complement the toddler, “- adequate.”

“ - _the better grey_ ,” Cristina chuckled, murmuring aloud, recalling Eric’s comment, “that’s really _epic_ ,” Eric glared at her. Cristina stared back, “You need a resident?” She gestured on herself, “hello? badass over here.” 

Eric shifted closer to Cristina - standing straight, chin up, both hands at his back, practically inspecting Cristina from head to toe. Cristina mimicked him, stiffly, glancing at Meredith.

“ _Chill_ , GI Joe,” Cristina blurted out.

“Okay,” He stated.

“Okay?” Cristina cackled and jumped, “Okay. _Ha!_ ” Eric nodded and walked away. Cristina followed.

\- - - - -

Eric saying yes to Cristina working with him was the worst decision he made. A direct and sarcastic attending and overbearing and retorting resident shouldn’t be in a same room. Sure, Her talents and surgical skills are impeccable, but he felt drained after a day of having Cristina at his service.

“No offense, but I don’t get how a surgeon could focus on one organ,” Cristina chuckled, holding the retractor, “I mean...” She huffed.

“Instead of being mediocre in several organs, why be a master of one,” Eric smoothly responded.

“ _Said_ the trauma surgeon,” Cristina retorted. Eric scowled at her. Cristina cleared her throat.

“I am, _primarily_ a Neurosurgeon," Eric implied, "And... the brain is a _complex_ organ. It’s challenging to study its intricacies -,”

“Yeah, complex. Not as badass as the heart, though,” Cristina interrupted. Eric glanced at her and stared back at the open cranium in front of them, “Oh, I _miss_ the _blood_...”

“It’s not just about the _cut_ , Dr. Yang.”

“Yeah, _tell_ that to yourself again,” She paused, “We all crave that thrill of the cut, Dr. Keaton,” She glanced at him as she continued, “ _no offense_.” 

“Have you had this conversation with Derek Shepherd?” Eric chuckled.

“Yes.” She responded simply.

“What did he say?”

“The same way you did,” Cristina responded, “Nothing.”

**Evening  
Attending's Lounge**

Eric slammed at the couch, arm dangling down, closing his eyes.

“You met your match?” Arizona spoke as she chuckled.

“God, that _bloody_ woman’s exhausting.”

Arizona pondered as she fixed her things inside her bag, “Yep. She is," She turned towards Eric, "But, she’s brilliant, right?”

Eric crushed his face on the couch and muffled his reply, “ _yshhh_ ” He sat up and continued, “I want _my_ resident back.”

Arizona’s eyebrows furrowed, “ _my?_ who...” Her eyes widened as she realized, “Wait... You’re...” She snickered, “Lexie!? Oh my go-“

Eric scowled at her. He sat as he continued, “ _The toddler..._ doesn’t talk back. And she knows how to handle my post-ops, _accurately_.”

Arizona smirked and sat beside him, leaning closer, “Just admit it - you miss her,” Arizona chanted, “And you’re kinder to her, now,” Arizona went on, jabbing him with her index finger at his hip.

“ _Don’t!_ \- I’m not,” Eric rose up and snagged his coat from the armchair.

“Where are you going?” Arizona yelled.

**Hospital Lobby**

Lexie is stepping towards the exit, searching for her keys inside her handbag, when she bumped into someone. She dropped her keys at the floor as she apologized to the person. She glanced down, and was about to get the keys when the person kneeled down to pick up her keys and stood back, handing over the keys to her.

Lexie was fidgeting with a pained gaze. Her shoulders were tensed. “Thank you,” Lexie looked up. Her eyes widened. It was the person she had been avoiding. Eric stared at her, eyes narrowed, brows pulled down. Lexie became more conscious, fixing her loosed hair as she continued, “I I’m sorry Dr. Keaton.”

Eric noticed that she was acting odd. She’s somewhat edgy and worried, “Dr. Grey,” He spoke, gently, “Are you -” He paused and instead gave her the keys.

Lexie smiled and looked at the keys as she held it. From what it looked like, she was almost about to cry but she’s trying not to, “I-uh -thank you.” She practically murmured, her voice almost breaking. She gulped hard, pushing her tears back.

“I-“ He shook his head, “ _our_ brainstem glioma was scheduled tomorrow. You can scrub in with me,” He added.

Lexie nodded and smiled as she walked past him, clutching at the car keys, and made her way outside. Eric followed her as she wearily walked inside her car. Eric can’t help but feel there’s something wrong with her. Concern grew as she drove away. Eric reluctantly went back in.

**The Next Day  
Catwalk**

Richard had called for a meeting with the attendings at Seattle Grace - the only time he went out and talk to his staff. Today is also the day when the attendings at Mercy West were scheduled for an interview with him.

After the meeting, Derek and Mark were the first to go out of the office.

“Is this what the end of the world looks like?” Mark stated, striding at the catwalk as he observed the residents dashing through below the catwalk, “with Webber enjoying danish at the front-row seat.”

Derek replied with a groan. Mark stared at him as they walked at the catwalk. Derek kept his head lowered, slouching his shoulder.

Eric went out of the chief’s office and went after Mark and Derek. He stepped towards them as he checked his phone.

“Do I _need_ to ask Catherine for a job back in Boston?” Eric smirked as Derek glared at him, “What?” He chortled.

“You two need to shut up, today,” Derek walked away, leaving Mark and Eric at the middle of the catwalk, “Not helping.”

“Not in the mood, huh?” Eric implied as both he and Mark watched Derek lumbered away at the catwalk.

“Yep,” Mark responded, “brainstem glioma today?” He added.

Eric nodded, “Well I’m going down at the pit,” He said as he checked his phone, “Owen’s asking for a consult.”

**Emergency room**

Eric had finished his consult and cleared Owen’s patient. He moved out of the room and pulled out his gloves.

“OK, hey! Pause! Way too many people here,” Miranda shouted at the residents surrounding the blood-vomiting patient. Eric turned towards them as he heard Miranda’s voice. He stepped further and saw Meredith and Lexie arguing.

Eric pulled Steve as he walked by, “What’s going on?” He asked.

“That’s Thatcher Grey - Meredith’s and Lexie’s father,” Steve answered. Eric let him go. He hesitated to leave and looked at Eric, hoping that Eric didn’t stop him just to ask that information - Maybe he really just stopped him just for that information. Steve walked away and left Eric, who’s still staring at Lexie Grey.

As Meredith walked away Eric noticed Lexie pacing back and forth beside the close-curtained bed. Lexie continued glancing through the curtain and staring back at the floor as she trotted. Her shoulders were strained. Her eyebrows are knitted together. She kept biting her nails. - She's obviously worried about her father.

Eric moved closer - to ask her if she’s okay or ask if she needed anything. But then he stopped, watching Lexie who had just stopped pacing as Miranda called her. He swung back and stepped away.

**Surgical Wing**

Even though Eric and Meredith considered each other as friends, knowing Meredith she would only confide on either Derek or Cristina so Eric went to do his scheduled surgeries. After his first surgeries, Eric stayed at the nurses’ station right next to the surgical schedule board, going through his next surgeries. He put his hands on his hips as he scanned the board.

“I can be _hardcore_ ,” Cristina blurted in a sultry manner.

Eric raised an eyebrow. He craned his neck to find out who said that - He saw Cristina Yang, flirting her way towards Jim Nelson. He observed as Jim strolled away when he realized that Owen was there.

“Are you whoring yourself out for surgeries?” Owen said, chuckling.

“Oh, shut up! You forced me to do it,” Cristina blurted out. Owen laughed as he walked away. Eric stifled a laugh, which Cristina heard. Cristina turned to him. She widened his eyes. Eric could almost hear her brain working on an idea. Cristina stared at him as Eric looked back at the board.

“You had your chance, Yang,” He implied, “So, no.”

Her brows furrowed, “Oh, come on!” Cristina blurted, stomping her feet like a kid.

Meredith walked towards Cristina.

“Hey, Mer,” Eric greeted Meredith, placing his hands behind his back.

“Hey,” She glanced at him.

“Need anything?” He added.

She sighed as she looked at him, “Lexie - she’s having a bad day. So, If you’re planning to bully her, today. Don’t. - That’s what I need from you,” She finished, as she turned back at Cristina.

Cristina grinned as Eric walked away from the twisted sisters. His pager beeped, sending him towards the ICU.

**ICU Floor**

Eric walked along the halls of the ICU Floor, trying to concentrate on his work than to think about the resident he’d been bullied. If only he knew he’d be this invested he would stop picking on Lexie Grey at the earliest. Eric remembered this started when He and George have that talk. - _that conversation._ He narrowed his eyes as he went on towards his patient’s room. If George were alive, he would strangle him to death.

“Damn it, George,” He said under his breath.

He turned left and continued his way at the hall. Eric stopped as he saw Miranda, Richard and Lexie at the end of the hall. Eric squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. - The world is playing with him right now. He glanced back at the group. Meredith stepped closer as they talked about something - about their father's transplant, he thought. And by Lexie's expression - who’s glancing at Meredith like Bambi - she’s not a match. Eric shook his head, resigning away from the Grey sisters, and moved inside the patient’s room.

He stood tough, earning a stare from Steve as he checked the charts of the patient. Eric glanced at Steve and noticed a smile - combined with a sordid idea - forming on the resident. Eric knew what to do to stop his thoughts, “Tell me, Dr. Mostow,” He put down the chart, “have you scrubbed in on a brainstem glioma?”

Steve stammered and grinned broadly. The neurosurgeon, not only blurted his name right, but he also asked him to scrub in with him. Eric looked at Steve, “I take that as a no. Let’s go. You can scrub in,” He added as they went out of the room.

Miranda and Richard had already left when Lexie saw Eric went out of a room close to Thatcher’s. She observed him as Eric walked through the hall followed by Steve.

**Evening  
Waiting Area**

It was already evening when he and Steve finished their surgery. Steve went out first to inform their patient's family. Eric followed after he closed.

Eric arrived at the waiting area. The family was nowhere to be found. There was only one person there - Lexie. Mark walked by, and stopped beside Eric. Both were staring at Lexie. Both were feeling the same concern towards the younger Grey. - Anyone would, Eric would reason. She's alone. Who would be alone at a time like this?

"Richard found a donor?" Eric asked, crossing his arms.

"Meredith..." Mark answered. Eric looked at Mark, "She volunteered. Derek told me."

Eric looked back at Lexie, "How... unselfish of her," He paused. Mark was about to walk away when Eric stopped him, "You need to sit with her," Gesturing at Lexie. Mark looked at Lexie, "I would but - If I was her, I wouldn't want to see _me_ ," He chuckled, as if him being the bad guy is a joke, "She needs someone who genuinely cares for her."

Mark nodded and made his way towards Lexie - now, bending down, squeezing her head below her knees. She stood up as Mark walked closer. Mark hugged her as she broke down.

\- - - - -  
  
As the elevators ringed open, Arizona walked out and noticed Eric going in. She pulled Eric, stopping him from riding the elevator, "Hey, I thought you had a day off. Haven't seen you all day."  
  
"I..uhh... surgeries," Eric said, as he stared at the closing elevator. He sighed as he turned to Arizona. Arizona peered at him intently as Eric stared at the floor, impatiently tapping his foot. He's unusually inarticulate - she thought. Eric looked at her as she remained silent.  
  
"Are you going home?" She asked, "Callie and I are going out for dinner - want to join?"  
  
"No, I - Go. I'm staying... patients," Eric said as he pushed the up button.  
  
" _Okay_ ," Arizona uttered, " _text me_ \- if you change your mind," She added as she walked away.  
  
  
 **PACU**

It was 9 PM when they brought his patient at the PACU after surgery. 10 PM when Eric went up at the PACU, he saw Derek watching Meredith’s room. Before he could check with Derek, his patient coded. Eric and his resident never left the room since then.

It was 2 AM. Steve volunteered to stay beside the patient as Eric went out of the patient’s room. The patient has been stable for a while, and hopefully would remain that way. As Eric walked through the halls, he crossed by Meredith’s and two rooms away from her room, Thatcher’s. There he saw Lexie.  
  
Eric stood where Lexie wouldn’t notice him. Her anxiety was evident. But compared to what she looked like earlier, she’s calmer now. He could sense relief between her furrowed eyebrows and creased forehead. Lexie sat at the recliner, constantly glancing at her watch and back at Thatcher, tapping her fingers at the armrest. Eric evaded her all day. He assumed it would not be a good idea to add further stress to her by showing his face - the face of the bully who’s been giving her hell.

As he observed, Eric hadn’t noticed his face copying her expression. Lexie rose up from her seat. Eric shook himself from his stupor and stepped away before being spotted.

\- - - - -

Eric thought of bringing her coffee. Also, thinking about the fact that Lexie might not accept it from someone who’s _‘not a friend’_ , he tried to figure out how to give it to her. As he pondered deeply in front of the cart, hands on his hips, tapping his feet and looking on the floor, an idea sprung up. He bought two cups of coffee - so when she would ask why he’s bringing her coffee, he would explain he’s giving the other one to Steve, the resident who’s been working with him all day. He went back several minutes later carrying two cups of coffee, practicing an explanation for the cup of coffee.

His eyebrows furrowed. Eric wished that he would just walk in there with Lexie sleeping, making it easier for him to just leave the coffee there.

Eric noticed himself tiptoeing at the halls of PACU wing. He stopped. Eric exhaled deeply, staring at the coffee he’s holding. - Maybe he’s overthinking this. Eric proceeded walking normally. Laughing quietly at himself as he proceeded.

“bloody ridiculous,” He muttered under his breath.

He had been all over the hospital. And, she had been all over the hospital. Eric had been using his energy avoiding someone and failing. He's too tired. And right now, He pondered, he didn't care anymore if Lexie's awake. He'll just give the coffee to her - no reasons, no whatsoever.

When he arrived, Lexie’s not there. So he checked inside Meredith’s room. There she was, dozing at the couch. Eric left the other coffee at the nurses’ station before he carefully opened the door and walked inside.  
  
Eric glanced at Lexie as he walked inside. He noticed her brows still creased, but a bit relaxed now. Eric walked further by the desk to lay the coffee cup. He halted, darting his eyes at her as Lexie moved, shifting her position at the couch. She pressed her arms hard against each other, bending her knees together. - She was cold. Eric moved again as Lexie settled. He quietly put the coffee at the table near Lexie and turned. He stepped towards the folded blanket at the end table, grabbed it and moved towards Lexie. Eric put the blanket on her, adjusting it properly. He smiled unknowingly as Lexie snuggled the blanket.

Eric slowly made his way towards the door, carefully sliding it open as he made out. He glanced back inside, checking if he had woken up the two sisters. Eric closed the door and walked towards his patient’s room.

Meredith opened her eyes. She pretended to be asleep when she spotted Eric stepping inside the room, holding a cup of coffee. She was about to ask him why he’s in her room, but decided not to, trying not to make him embarrassed. Meredith just observed him until he left.


	10. The McHell Week: The Blue Corner...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game of tug-o-war for surgeries between Seattle Grace and Mercy West surgical residents commenced.  
> With no choice but to agree, Lexie worked with McDevil for three days at Derek's request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S6/E5

Three days had passed since the merger between Seattle Grace and Mercy West. The only people thrilled with the merger were Richard, Callie, and the Mercy West hospital staff. Seattle Grace personnel, specifically its surgical residents, felt threatened. Looking at the orange scrubs-wearing residents, they came up with a plan. - To take all the surgeries from them as they can.

On her first day, Callie felt ecstatic. Working back at Seattle Grace meant being close to both her girlfriend and her best friend. As the days went on, Callie had understood why Derek dreaded the merger. Before, she assumed he was just overreacting. -The fact that the merger was Richard’s idea. Callie, then, had been pissed at Derek. Callie had considered the merger a blessing, but after working for three days with these maniacal surgical residents competing for surgeries, the blessing was quickly turning into a curse. The ecstasy she felt was now coming down.

**Morning  
Hospital Lobby**

Alex and Charles were scheduled on Callie’s service. The two residents quarrelled about who’s going to hold the charts. - A typical day now when the residents fight over for just holding the charts. Callie narrowed her eyes, staring blankly away from the two residents arguing in front of her. She rolled her eyes as she turned towards the counter, reaching for the charts. As their voices grew louder, Callie got more annoyed. She gave charts on both residents, slamming it on their hands. Callie gave them a challenge – whoever determined the better diagnosis gets to be in the surgery with her. If no one got it right, she’ll do the surgery alone.  
  
Callie narrowed her eyes in frustration as she walked with them through the lobby. Maybe she should not have started that little competition. It was still morning, but Callie’s energy for the day was already at a dangerous limit. The residents got more winded. And it’s more annoying, more frustrating, and more exhausting. Callie sighed heavily, trying to walk faster now, keeping the two residents away from her. At least now, she’s not hearing those two argue for the nth time.

Eric went inside the hospital, carrying his overnight bag. Two days before the merger, he went to LA for a consult - a personal request from Addison Montgomery. Eric would have been back at Seattle during the merger, but he stayed a couple of days more. His phone rang on his last day - a phone call from Derek Shepherd, asking him when he’ll be back.

Eric stopped as he saw Callie walked past the lobby floor with Alex and someone wearing an orange scrub.

Callie turned towards Eric. It was a while before she realized that it’s Eric, beaming at her. As she recognized her friend, her narrowed eyes relaxed and widened. Her grouchy face went calm. Callie grinned widely, copying him.

Callie ran towards Eric, leaving behind the two residents.

“Welcome back!” Callie greeted as she stood in front of him.

“What did I miss?” He adjusted his bag on his shoulder, glancing at the orange absurdness behind Callie.

Callie followed his stare leading to the two residents. She groaned, “Uh... _Merger?_ Ring any bell?” Callie looked back at Eric. Her mouth slacked and eyes widened. Eric tilted his head and pursed his lips, trying to remember, “ _What?!_ Are you kidding me?”

He smiled tentatively and grew as the answer sank in, “Fuckin’ hell! Yes,” He laughed and stifled it, noticing Callie’s reaction, “I don’t - sorry. Just -“ Eric stared at Callie as she frowned, crossing her arms. “I need to go change. Derek’s been ringing me nuts since LA... thinking I might abandon him for Addison.” He chuckled, “You’re busy. I’ll leave you to it, then.” 

Callie yanked him back as he walked away, “Don’t leave me with these fools,” She turned around and pointed at the two residents, “You two, go find something to do at the pit!” She yelled. She faced Eric, plucking the bag off his hand.

“But you said we’re...” Charles yelled back. Callie cut him off.

“Leave those charts at the nurses’ station,” She stressed, pulling Eric beside her and holding his arm as they walk together. Eric chuckled as he walked with Callie.

**Attendings’ Lounge**

“Look who’s back,” Callie singsonged as they went inside the lounge. Derek looked at the door as they made in. Callie moved towards the couch and relaxed.

“How’s LA?” Derek inquired, glancing behind as he poured the coffee in his mug.  
  
Eric stared at Derek as he responded, “Un–ee-ventful,” Eric turned away and moved towards his locker.  
  
“Hmmm,” Derek paused. “not what I heard...” Derek continued with a smirk.  
  
Eric darted at him and asked, “Addie told on you?” He put his bag inside the locker.  
  
“No. Sam Bennett told me,” Derek answered, staring at Callie. Callie resolved to remain silent and to keep her regular teasing at a minimum towards Eric. He just came back from LA. Callie won’t tease him - not yet. Derek smiled at the sight.

“ _Damn it!_ Sam,” Eric murmured.

Derek stepped closer to Callie to ask why she’s being quiet, "Hmmm," He uttered as he waited for her to say anything, but Callie sat quietly at the couch, massaging her temple.  
  
“ _Don’t.”_ She warned, raising her index finger in front of him, “I’m having my peace and quiet here, Derek,” Callie continued, leaning back in a more comfortable position, resting her head on the sofa and closing her eyes.. Derek held his hands up in surrender as he stepped backward.

Eric asked, facing his locker, “Where are the charts?”

“ _Lexie_ has them,” Derek answered, staring at Callie. He looked at Eric and went on, “ _She_ has them. I asked her to assist you so… _you_ know.”  
  
Eric narrowed his eyes and shook his head as he replied, “No, I don’t _know_ ,“ Eric paused arching an eyebrow as he pondered. Eric’s mouth fell open as he realized what Derek meant, “ _Unbelievable_.” Eric turned back and looked at Derek as he walked out of the lounge, “I-I _am_ nice," He added as he followed Derek. "I _have_ been nice!" Eric exclaimed, leaning on the doorway and craning his neck as Derek walked along the hall. Eric paused and breathed in. He went back inside the lounge and looked at Callie smiling at him, amused, " _No one_ really noticed?”  
  
Callie snorted, “I’ll believe it when I see it,” She spoke. Callie stood up and poured herself coffee from the coffeemaker. She can feel Eric’s stare. Callie glanced behind her, seeing him narrowing his eyes at her, “W-what?!”

“Doesn’t take you long, huh?” Eric added as he walked inside the shower room to change.

Callie chortled as she faced the counter.

\- - - - -

Lexie stepped in front the attending's lounge, carrying the charts for Derek's patients - Now, Eric's patients. Lexie saw Derek on the way, informing her that Eric was inside the lounge. She didn't know what to do - if she'll wait for him outside or go in. She fidgeted in front of the door before deciding to open it. This was the first time she went inside the lounge. So she slowly walked in, feeling like she was barging into someone else's room. She hoped that there were no attendings inside - except for the one she's looking for, of course. She went in and saw Callie.

Callie stared at Lexie as she looked around, searching for the neurosurgeon, "Hey Lexie,” Callie said.

“Hi... uhm... Have you seen…“ Callie pointed at the shower room, “Oh - okay. I’ll...” Lexie staggered to go in further. She was nervous. This will be the first time she’ll work with Eric after George’s funeral. She was avoiding him then - after Eric drove her home. After that, her father got hospitalized and Eric left for LA. There were no chances of them interacting or working together, not until Derek asked Eric to cover for him. Timely, she was scheduled on Neuro.

Lexie stood at the door, thinking about what she would tell him.

“Dr. Shepherd asked me to work with you… We’ve been working for this patient for…” She whispered to herself, “ _No._ I... I’m _not_ avoiding you, I’m just _too_ busy...” She chuckled, "... no I... I'm not saying that..."

Callie looked at her as she noticed Lexie talking to herself. Lexie stopped as she saw Callie looking at her. Callie went back to face the counter, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“Coffee?” Callie offered.

Lexie looked up at Callie, “No. Thank you,” She smiled.

Eric went out of the shower room and walked towards his locker to put his clothes in. He didn’t notice Lexie standing at the door. Lexie stood straight, clenching at the charts as she anticipated his reaction. Callie cleared her throat, trying to get his attention.

“Honestly, you two...” Eric paused as he neatly put on his white coat, fastening in his pens and pager.

Callie cleared her throat louder, gritting her teeth. She stopped as Lexie looked at her. Callie stepped forward awkwardly, acting like she was supposed to move closer to Eric. Callie tried again to get his attention, now quietly exclaiming, "Eric!"

Eric put his phone inside his pocket as he turned around, “ _‘believe it when I see it’_ my arse...” He stopped and noticed Lexie, “Dr. Grey,” Eric glared at Callie. Callie sighed in defeat.

“Not my fault, dumbass,” Callie muttered as she went back at the counter, picking up her mug and taking a sip of the coffee.

Lexie breathed in, as she saw Eric. Taking quite a long time before she breathed out, Her shoulders tensed. "Hi..." She exhaled as she spoke. She paused and turned her head towards her shoulder. She shook her head in embarrassment. 

Eric glanced at Callie and back at Lexie. “Are those the charts?" He paused, "Okay,” He then smiled at Lexie. He turned around to get his stethoscope.

Callie turned just in time to see Eric smiling, making her almost spit the coffee in her mouth. While Lexie blinked her eyes repeatedly, and furrowed her eyebrows. Callie and Lexie glanced at each other, before looking back at the neurosurgeon.

“Let’s go?” He continued.

Lexie shook her head as she walked out. Lexie can’t believe what she just witnessed. She’s too confused about what’s happening that she forgot about her little speech she prepared.

Eric glanced at Callie as she whispered, “You look weird,” Eric narrowed his eyes at her as he followed Lexie.

**Three days later**

Lexie and Eric had been working together for two days, as per Derek's directive. - This would be the last day. Lexie thought that it would be difficult, knowing Eric and his ways of making her suffer, but as she spent an hour, a couple, then a day, two days; She realized that Eric Keaton - the bully who would always look down at her and punish her, was being kind to her and teaching her. Sure he's still sarcastic, arrogant, and direct like he was, but something was different now. - Apart from him smiling. She couldn't tell what, but she wondered if Eric would stay being nice to her now, or is he just planning something, she just didn't know it yet.

**Hospital Cafeteria**

Alex went towards the table where Cristina, Izzie and Lexie were. He slammed the tray as he sat beside Izzie. 

“Bigfoot’s at it again. He’s hounding my surgery with Dr. Sloan,” Alex said.

“Dr. Bailey put me in the clinic. Well, figures,” Izzie said as she looked at her fork full of salad. She took a bite and looked in front of her. She got a glimpse of Lexie, staring out. Izzie paused and pointed her now empty fork at her before adding, “So...” She glanced at her plate, then back at Lexie, “How’s working with Keaton? You seemed... quiet. Are you okay? Is he being _immature_ or _arrogant_ or whatnot?” Izzie went on, “Well, you can’t complain, right? Among the people at this table, you’re the only one who’ve seen the inside of the OR this week.”

Cristina glared at Lexie and stated, “Lucky!” Cristina paused, “God, I should’ve pushed working with McDevil again.”

Izzie glanced at Lexie as she remained gawking. Her attention was off elsewhere. Izzie glanced at Cristina. Cristina slowly chewed her food as she noticed Izzie gesturing her head at Lexie. “What?” Cristina mouthed. Izzie widened her eyes and gestured again. Cristina looked at Lexie beside her, eyebrow arched.

“Earth to Little Grey? _Hello?_ “ Cristina waved her hands in front of Lexie’s face.

“Uhm, yes?” Lexie shook her head, glancing at Cristina, “Yes. Yes.” Then she looked away.

Alex had been following their discussion as he ate his lunch, that when Lexie finally answered incoherently, he stopped eating. - He knew something’s up. He looked up, curling his eyebrows as he, Izzie and Cristina followed Lexie’s stare, leading them to towards Eric.

Alex glanced back at the second-year resident biting her lower lip and looking pensive, “She’s being tortured, all right.” Alex added.

“No. I’m not.” Lexie finally spoke a clear thought. “He’s...”

“... mean?” Alex went on.

“... arrogant?” Cristina stressed.

“... an ass?” Izzie implied.

Lexie had been commenting regularly about her terrible impression towards the neurosurgeon since the first day, that they already memorized it.

“... smiling... like _actually_ smiling… at me,” Lexie corrected.

The three looked at Lexie, not believing what she claimed. The first few months when Eric was the _shiny new object_ Richard brought at the hospital to do an innovative surgery, they sought him like a god. But then, when he worked at Seattle Grace, their perception towards him changed. Izzie realized Eric was just like Mark Sloan when he’s treating them- the interns then- as an object. But, unlike Mark, he’s teaching - _in his own way_. Alex had experienced Eric’s _way of teaching_. Cristina simply cared for the once in a lifetime surgeries Eric’s name were bringing at the hospital.

As for Lexie’s experience with McDevil - the nickname they finally used after George’s death, when they endured his Hell month. Izzie was confused why among the interns, Lexie had been the only intern who had endured most of his bad characteristics. Izzie assumed then that Eric had been doing it on purpose. She planned on knowing why.

Cristina snorted a laugh, “McDevil doesn’t know how to smile,” Cristina peered at Alex as she added, “ _You_ should be his resident.”

Alex glared at Cristina, “Yeah, _why_ is that?”

Izzie faked a cough and said, “Evil spawn.”

“He called me an _imbecile_ for repeating his question,” Alex said, “I didn’t hear him because _your_ intern had been yapping with his girlfriend behind me, and I get to be called an imbecile. Steve’s the imbecile, not me.” He added, leaning towards Cristina.

Cristina pondered for a minute then retorted, “Well. I kinda agree with him - you being an imbecile, I mean...,” Cristina cackled with laughter as Alex made faces at her. Alex leaned back to his seat.

“Maybe _you_ should be on his service, since you _kinda_ agree with him,” Alex countered.

Izzie uttered, “She _already did._ And Keaton kicked her out of his service not the other way around.”

“Oh, right. I heard about that. Look at you, not even the devil can stand you,” Alex blurted.

“ _I’m_ a badass,” Cristina added, pointing her two index finger at herself.

“Yeah. a badass _orderly,”_ Alex mocked Cristina.

“Nurse,” Cristina mocked back.

“I guess you’re the only one who can stand him?” Izzie said to Lexie, “apart from Meredith... and _George_...” She looked at Lexie and asked, “He’s friends with George, right? It must be torture.”

Lexie sat straight, “Well, it won’t be long now ‘til the _devil_ tortures _me_ again,” She spoke louder looking away, crossing her arms.

“What? Who?” April asked as she passed by, holding takeaway food. She thought Lexie was talking to her.

“You should eat. We only have a few minutes here,” Jackson told April. Jackson pulled her away from the Seattle Grace residents.

“Yeah right, walk away, Mercy Westers,” Cristina blurted, gesturing him to move away. Jackson and April went out of the cafeteria. Cristina watched them hurried out, “I think _we_ should hurry up, too,” Cristina added, keeping her eyes on the Mercy West group.

\- - - - -

Eric saw Cristina’s group as they sat at the table. He had been glancing at the group as he felt unusually conscious. - Not realizing that Lexie had been staring at him for a while. Arizona noticed him tuning out and in to their conversation.

“What? what? Where are you? Hello?” Arizona called on Eric.

“I’m just...” Eric halted, shaking his head, “Nothing,” He continued to eat apple slices.

Arizona traced his stare. She looked behind her and noticed Lexie a few tables behind them. Arizona smiled cheekily at Eric, raising her eyebrows playfully.

“What?!” Eric asked, “You’re weird... stop it.”

“You checking at little Grey, huh?”

“It’s not what you think?” Eric looked back at his food.

“Uhmm-Hmmm, I heard you’re being nice?” Arizona leaned closer at Eric with a playful smirk.

“It’s not what you think,” Eric repeated. He stood up and picked up his tray, placing it by the bins. Eric headed towards the exit. 

\- - - - -

“You’re staring. _Stop staring!_ “ Cristina exclaimed at Lexie, “…Kinda creepy,” She added.

“I’m not staring!” Lexie replied, facing Cristina, “I’m just... Oop! He’s standing up,” Lexie faced away, “Just act normal.” She hissed.

Izzie shook her head as she continued to eat. Cristina looked at Lexie with an arched brow, “That’s normal?” Cristina uttered. Lexie continued stuffing her face with food.

Alex glanced at Lexie and then looked at Eric. He had a mischievous look on his face as he took a sip from his drink and stood up, “Dr. Keaton!”

Lexie watched Alex as he stood up. She realized Alex was up to something, “No- no!” Lexie quietly exclaimed and reached for Alex, straining her hand to pull Alex back at their table. Izzie chuckled at how silly Lexie looked.

Cristina blurted out as she ate her fries, “This is gonna be good.” Watching Lexie and Alex. Izzie agreed and nodded in anticipation.

Eric looked at Alex as he called him.

Alex continued calling Eric until Eric noticed him. Alex stood with his hands inside his coat pocket. Lexie kept reaching, pulling at his coat. Alex pulled his coat off Lexie’s grasp. Lexie lost her grip, and she awkwardly fell from her seat to the floor.

Eric hesitated at first before he walked towards Alex. He peeked back at Arizona, who was not looking before he walked towards the group.

Lexie hastily rose up as she saw a pair of legs under the table. She recognized those argyle socks anywhere. She crashed back on the chair and immediately stuffed herself with her lunch, looking away. Her coat was rumpled. She struggled to fixed her coat and unkept hair as Eric settled in front of Alex. Lexie acted like she was not just on the floor sprawled. She continued gobbling food.

Alex panicked as he didn’t think about what to do once he got Eric’s attention. He just needed him to walk closer to tease Lexie. He never realized that the attending would really walk towards them. Now, Eric’s standing in front of him, hands crossed over his chest, awaiting his question, “so the - uhm - procedure you’re gonna do later with Dr. Sloan would be...” Alex continued to outline the procedure, stammering.

Eric raised an eyebrow and grimaced as he listened to Alex. Eric glanced at the group. He peeked at Cristina who looked at him and Alex while her head remained lowered towards her plate. He then looked at Izzie who was suppressing a laugh. As Izzie saw Eric looking at her, she greeted Eric with a smile.

“... I-I just really find the procedure very - uhm, excellent,” Alex scratched his head, cringing at his choice of word. - _Excellent?_ His sweat started to bead on his temple. Alex was nervous. _\- imbecile._ Eric faced Alex as he finished his statement.

“Dr. Karev,” Eric interrupted him, “If you have the time to kiss ass, you have the time to check the patient,” He implied.

“No - I’m just saying...” Alex tried to explain. Eric gestured at the exit. Alex growled, stepping out of the cafeteria. His plan backfired.

Eric looked back at the table and spotted Lexie stuffing her face with food, “Dr. Grey?”

“Mmmm.. Mmmm,” Lexie grumbled without looking. She thought she could express a _hello_ towards the attending, but nothing came out but mumble.

“O-kay,” He uttered, shaking his head as he looked away. Eric looked at both Cristina and Izzie and smiled at them, “Doctors.” Cristina stared at him and watched as he stepped away. Her mouth gaping as she couldn’t believe the sarcastic devil smiled towards them. 

Lexie sighed and sat more comfortably on her chair. Cristina chuckled right after he turned around and left the cafeteria.

Izzie slapped Cristina on her arm, “What?” She blurted, brushing her arm where Izzie whacked her. She chuckled as she asked Lexie, facing her, “Lexie Grey, what did you do to him?”

**The Next Day - Morning  
Surgical Wing**

Callie and Arizona walked along the halls of the surgical wing. Arizona checked her phone as they walked.

"How's... Eric and... his _resident_?" Callie asked.

"I heard they're getting along well," Arizona responded as she scanned her phone, smiling.

Not the response Callie thought she would hear. Callie’s shoes screeched as she tripped with her foot, staring at Arizona with disbelief, "Really?" She chuckled, "...I mean..." She laughed, " _Really?!_ "

Arizona peered at Callie, still holding her phone. Arizona looked back at her phone as Callie continued walking beside her, putting her hands inside her coat pockets.

Callie pondered as she asked, "He really is being nice, huh?"

"And he's in a great mood all week," Arizona added.

Callie's eyebrows propped up as she had a thought. She stopped.

Arizona noticed her. Arizona stopped walking, turned to look at Callie and asked, "What?"

"Do you think he and Grey...?" Callie trailed.

Arizona tilted her head to the side as she pondered, "Well..." She chuckled anxiously.

Callie's eyes widened with curiosity as her girlfriend stammered, "What... _what?!_ " Callie paused as Arizona walked away from her. Callie followed her, "Oh no no no... You know something... just say it...come on!"

"I don't okay," Arizona walked faster, "Not officially..." Arizona uttered. Callie heard it and stopped Arizona, pulling her by the arm. She groaned as she faced Callie, "It's just a thought really... I've known him and..."

"And what?" Callie asked.

Arizona looked away, trying to find words to tell Callie her hunch without her jumping to conclusions that may or may not be true. Arizona stared away and then noticed Mark walking out of the supply room.

“Is that?...” Arizona paused and was about to call Mark but Callie stopped her. 

"What," Callie said, turning towards where Arizona's looking at. She saw Mark walking away, "Oh, it's just Mark..." looking back at Arizona, " Come on! We have more pressing matters than Mark's flavor of the month."

"20 says the nurse at the pit," Arizona claimed.

Callie shook her head as she turned back to Arizona, "Are we betting on this now?" She chuckled.

"O-kay," Callie shook her head as she continued, "the resident from Mercy West...one with short hair... okay? happy" Arizona beamed at her.

The both of them waited for the girl to come out of the supply room. "oh wait," Callie uttered as the door clicked open. Both of them looked at the door, breath hitched and shoulders were tense. Their tensed shoulders went limp as they saw they're both wrong - Lexie Grey went out of the supply room, looking on both sides as she walked out and closed the door.

"Well..." Callie uttered.

"When _did_ that happen?" Arizona blurted out.

"Well... there goes our _'more pressing matters'_ ," Callie said, looking at her girlfriend as Arizona continued to stare away.

**Residents' Lounge**

The chief resident posted the rotation schedule for that day. Each resident coming in looked at the board for their schedules. April Kepner walked towards the bulletin as she scanned the schedule, leaning in as she checked on her friends' schedule as well; mouthing the words as she read.

Jackson walked inside the lounge. April noticed him.

"Hey! you're in Neuro!" April said to Jackson as he stepped beside her and looked at the board as well.

"Hmmm. Not just me..." Jackson uttered as he walked away from the board and towards his locker. April furrowed her eyes as she looked at him. She turned back at the board and searched for that schedule he pointed at.

\- - - - -

Lexie rushed in the lounge, gaining a look on all the residents inside - both Mercy Westers and Seattle Grace residents, alike. Her hair was disheveled and her shirt was buttoned wrong.

"Good...morning?" Cristina greeted Lexie, following her with a stare as Lexie stepped by the lockers, pushing Alex's legs away as she walked by.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed. He kissed Izzie before walking out of the lounge.

Izzie sat beside Cristina as she whispered to her, "Does she know?" Cristina shrugged. Izzie went towards the locker beside Lexie's and leaned on it. She glanced at Lexie as she opened her mouth to asked something. Lexie looked at Izzie. Izzie let out a smile as she said, "Hi."

Lexie looked at her as she continued to change, "What is it?"

"You saw the schedule, right?" Izzie asked as Lexie sat and wore her scrub top.

Lexie stopped as she turned to look at Izzie. Her eyebrows arched up as she waited for Izzie to continue. Lexie looked behind her where the schedule was pinned. She stood up and walked towards the board, fixing her top on the way. She scanned the schedule, looking for her name. Her finger stopped as she saw her name with "Neurosurgery" beside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the bottom of my hypothalamus, Thank you for all the kudos and support! It really encourages me to write more!


	11. The McHell Week: Orange Coloured Scrubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mercy Westers tried to get surgeries away from the Seattle Grace residents - Their next target: Neurosurgery.  
> After working with McDevil for three days, Lexie was requested again on his service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S6/E5

Lexie was scheduled again at Neuro. - to Lexie’s shock and those residents who knew the history between the Neurosurgeon and the Intern. She thought that it was a mistake. She went to the chief resident to ask about the schedule. He said that it was not a mistake. Lexie’s face reflected her confusion as their chief resident added that Eric requested her on his service. - It didn’t help Lexie when the guy looked so concerned as he talked to her.

Lexie had no choice. She went directly to the Neuro wing afterwards, looking for Eric. She rubbed her palms down the side of her legs as she staggered her way towards the elevator. Her breath hitched as the elevator doors dinged open. She slowly went out of the elevator. Lexie then went towards the nurses station and asked for Eric. The nurse told her he wasn't there. Lexie stayed, leaning at the counter and scanning through the charts as she waited for the attending.

After a few minutes, Jackson Avery arrived at the floor. He walked beside Lexie. Jackson then leaned with his arm on the counter, and smiled brightly.

"Hey," Jackson greeted Lexie with his signature charming smile.

Lexie glanced at him - seeing his smile. She rolled her eyes, "He's not here."

"I was thinking... since we're going to work together, might as well get to know each other," He smiled again, "I'm -"

"No, we don't," She interrupted, without looking at Jackson. Lexie exhaled deeply.

Jackson's smile faded. He stared at Lexie, mouth gaped.

Jackson looked away and answered, "Well I'll just..." He gestured, pointing his thumb towards the other way, "...go." Jackson furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around and walked out.

Jackson stood and waited in front of the elevator. As the elevator doors opened, Reed went out and bumped into him.

Reed turned towards him and asked, "Hey, where are you going? I need a consult. Where's Dr. Keaton?"

"He's not on this floor. His resident is," He answered, walking inside the elevator. Jackson turned and held the door open. He stared at Reed as she looked at him, with mouth opened. She shook her head as she followed Jackson inside the elevator.

"Oh, so, _where_ are you going?" She spoke, while moved her head in emphasis.

Jackson looked at her and answered, "We're going to find him before she does," He smirked.

\- - - - -

Eric ran towards the elevator as it closed, "Hold it, please!" He yelled. The people inside the elevator didn't hear him. 

He muttered under his breath as he ran towards the closing elevator. He put his hand between the doors, stopping it from closing and went inside. The two residents moved at the back as the attending went in, panting, staring at the two inside. Eric turned around, facing the elevator buttons. Jackson and Reed looked at each other as Eric pushed the floor button and leaned at the elevator wall. He crossed his legs and looked down on the floor as he held an apple with both of his hands.

"That's him, right?" Reed whispered to Jackson. Eric glanced at them, keeping his head lowered.

"I think so, yeah," Jackson replied.

Reed was about to talk to Eric when the doors ringed open, prompting Eric to stand straight and move out of the elevator. Reed held the door as she gestured her head towards the exit. Jackson and Reed walked out of the elevator and followed Eric. Eric walked to the lobby as he threw the apple mid-air.

"Dr. Keaton?" Eric stopped and turned around, facing towards where the voice came from. The two residents with him at the elevator stood in front of him, "Jackson Avery..." Jackson gestured on himself and continued, "This is Dr. Reed Adamson," gesturing at the pixie-haired woman. Eric glanced at her. - she smiled. Eric stared back at Jackson. "I-I just..." Jackson looked at Reed, "...We need a consult," Jackson added.

"Okay," Eric plainly spoke, "What is it?"

"At the clinic..." Jackson said, ushering Eric to follow them.

**Denny Duquette Clinic**

Reed Adamson was scheduled this morning at the clinic. With only two people inside, she was bored. So when she needed a consultation she decided to ask it in person, instead of paging. She left the clinic and went to the main building of the hospital. She aimed to tell Jackson about it, and only him. She was lucky enough to bump into Jackson at the elevator; Luckier when they got Eric all by themselves. At least if ever the case became surgical, Mercy Westers will get it. 

Reed went inside the clinic followed by Jackson and the neurosurgeon. She went beside the patient and readied the chart as Eric and Jackson went in.

"So, you're saying..." Eric continued.

"... I'm scheduled on your service," Jackson said with his head held up.

Eric stopped beside the receptionist's table. Jackson halted as well. Eric turned to face Jackson and uttered, "Hmmm."

Eric put the apple he's holding on Jackson's hand, "Hold this for me," He paused and turned at the receptionist, "Please page Dr. Alexandra Grey here, please?" The receptionist nodded. Jackson's eyes widened and his mouth slacked. Eric then glanced at Jackson before leaving him, “As I recall, Dr. Grey is also on my service. I should know... I requested it," Eric said, "She needs to be here,” He added. Eric then walked towards Reed and the patient.

Reed looked, arched her eyebrows up as Jackson looked at her. Reed stood beside Eric, holding the chart. Jackson stood at the other side of the bed.

Eric stood beside Reed as he wore gloves. He then checked the patient and noticed she's showing signs of third nerve palsy - droopy eyelid and her left eye is positioned outward.

"Jennifer Morgan, 22 years old...came to the clinic complaining about her swollen eye and sharp headache," Reed presented, giving Eric the chart. Eric glanced at the chart, giving it back to Reed as he continued to check on the patient. The patient kept flinching in pain as her head ached. Eric checked the swollen eye. He leaned in and asked the patient’s permission before he carefully lift her eyelids up with his finger. Her pupil was positioned outward. He then checked its reaction with his penlight.

"The left eye is non-reactive to light. pupil enlarged and turned outward..." Eric stated, "blood pressure?" He looked at Reed as she checked the chart.

"BP's normal at 120 over 70," Reed answered. Eric turned off the penlight and placed it inside his pocket.

"When did the inflammation start?" Eric asked the patient.

"Just recently," Jenny answered.

"Any history of high blood pressure? Infection? Head injury?" Eric inquired.

Jenny moved her head no, "Just the headache," She winced.

Eric turned towards the entrance door as he heard Lexie asking about him at the receptionist. The receptionist pointed at them. Lexie caught his stare. Eric gestured to her to move closer.

Reed frowned as she noticed Lexie walking towards them. She gestured at Jackson, with widened eyes. Jackson was occupied, staring at the patient as Eric continued.

"Where?" Eric asked, looking at the girl on the bed. Lexie stood at the foot of the bed, glaring at Jackson before focusing on the attending.

"Here," Jenny pointed at her skull just above her left ear.

"Are you the brain doctor?" A man in his fifties, holding a cup of coffee stepped towards them and asked. He stood beside Jackson, looking at Reed, "She said that she needs a brain doctor. I don't know why but… she said Jenny needs to be checked by a brain doctor," Harry fidgeted, pinching his nose.

Eric removed his gloves and shook the father's hand as he introduced himself, "Good morning. I’m Dr. Eric Keaton… You’re?”

Reed answered. Eric looked at her, "This is Harry Morgan, the patient's father.”

“I thought she only needed the eye doctor,” Harry continued, distraught.

“I’m sorry but Dr. Anderson is right..." Eric said. Reed looked at him, "Yes, your daughter has third nerve palsy - her swollen eye. But, it's just the symptom of what she may really have."

"What do you mean?" Harry said, as he pinched his own nose again

Eric stood straight, putting his hands behind his back as he continued, "The cause is still unclear. It could be many things. - She may have a tumor, an aneurysm, or it's just due to high blood pressure. Ruling out the high blood pressure. We still need to get more tests to check."

“You mean to say, She may have a tumor?” Harry inquired.

“Yes.” Eric answered.

Harry nodded as he continued to pinch his nose. 

Eric excused as he walked away to throw his gloves. The three residents followed him. He turned around, facing the three, his hands on his hips as he pondered.

"Order a head CT..." Eric said to Jackson. Jackson nodded and quickly went towards the receptionist table to call for CT. Eric turned to Lexie and continued, "Call the wing. Set a room for Jennifer Morgan."

"Sure, Dr. Keaton," Lexie answered. She moved beside Jackson, using the other phone to call.

As Eric moved back towards his patient, an impatient Reed exclaimed, "Wait, what about me?" Harry, Lexie and Jackson looked at the two of them as Reed growled.

Eric stopped, "What about you?" He darted a look at her, his eyes narrowed and face blank. 

Reed calmed herself as the attending glared at her. She was pissed about how Lexie was here and that she's going to get their surgery. Reed didn't realize that her voice had reflected her frustration and she let it out towards her boss. She really didn't want to pissed off the attending. So, she moved away and went towards the patient two beds away from the Morgans.

Eric shook his head as he continued to walk towards Harry. Eric looked at Harry who was smiling at him, “My apologies. I tend to be surrounded by overeager students.”

“I get that,” Harry answered, “I’m a professor at the community college. Some students get too overeager,” He added. Eric nodded and smiled.

Lexie stared at Eric as he talked to Jenny and Harry. Eric is smiling. Lexie's mouth parted as she tried to comprehend how he is that decent towards them and when he talked to his residents, he's not. Well, recently, Eric was somewhat decent towards her, but she can't help but think that he could just be doing it because he's planning something.

Lexie continued to stare, turning her head to the side. She didn't notice that Jackson already left and informed Eric that they can put Jenny for CT. Lexie widened her eyes, as Eric turned towards her, catching her staring. she blinked rapidly and looked away, stammering a response at her call and slammed the phone down by accident. She went beside Jackson as he rolled Jenny out of the clinic.

Eric arched his eyebrows as he saw Lexie staggering beside Jackson, walking out of the clinic. He turned back towards Harry and said, "We’ll let you know after the..." He paused as he noticed Harry's nose. Eric was away from the 50-year old man earlier and thought that his nose was red because he had been pinching it constantly. But now that he's nearer, he can see that he had a boil inside his nose, "Dr. Anderson," He called. Reed looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows. She walked towards him.

Reed leaned on his ear and corrected, "It’s Adamson..."

"What?" Eric glanced at her.

"I.... Never mind," Reed replied, shaking her head.

Eric glanced back at Harry and asked, "May I?" Harry nodded yes. Eric went closer to Harry's face and saw his nose red and swelling. Eric elevated the tip of his nose. Harry flinched. Eric stopped. He carefully moved it again with his thumb and used his pen torch to check his nose, "Hmmm." He uttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

Eric turned off the torch and pulled his head back to its normal position, "You have a boil inside your nose. Dr. Anderson will clean it and..." He paused looking at Reed, "start with his antibiotics...," He looked back at the patient, "try not to..." He imitated Harry rubbing his nose like before, "...do this anymore."

Eric moved Harry towards the clinic bed to sit him down. Reed pulled the cart with the instruments, frowning as she walked closer to the patient. Eric walked out of the clinic.

"Adamson," She blurted out. Reed breathed through her nose as she faked a smile towards the patient.

**CT Room**

Lexie and Jackson sat at the chairs in front of the screen as they waited for the scan to appear at the monitor.

Jackson smirked as he glanced over at Lexie, "You're pissed. I can see your nose flaring over here."

"You think you could get away with..." Lexie growled.

"I really thought I could," He said, staring at the monitor, "That's the thing, I didn't," Lexie looked at Jackson who was now smiling mischievously, "... Dr. Keaton got-your-back." He articulated as he looked at the screen, "He's the one who paged you, not me," Jackson then turned at Lexie.

Eric arrived inside the room and saw the two sitting and looking at each other. He stopped and cleared his throat. Jackson and Lexie looked at Eric. Lexie quickly looked back at the monitor. Jackson smiled as he looked back as well.

Eric glanced at the two of them, narrowing his eyes, He kept his right hand at his back as he said, "You still have that apple I gave you earlier?”

"W-what?" Jackson stammered, "N-no I gave it to the nurse...”

"Go get me another one," Eric cut him off, looking away. Lexie glanced at them both.

Jackson chuckled, “Right now?” Eric stared at him. Jackson stood up and ran out. 

Lexie watched as the other resident scampered out of the room. She then glanced at Eric and saw him smiling, revealing an apple from his hand hidden behind his back. Eric propped at the wall and took a bite of the apple. Lexie grimaced and looked back at the screen.

Eric walked closer and leaned at the monitor as the scans were still refreshing. Lexie can’t help but exhaled out loud, cringing as he took a bite of the apple – again and again and again.

Lexie muttered out loud.

"What's your problem?" Eric glared at Lexie as he noticed her eyebrows are curled together.

Lexie turned and glared at him, catching him off guard. He leaned away, keeping his mouth open, with the apple between his teeth as Lexie exclaimed, "An apple, really?!"

"What?" Eric stood straight as he replied.

Lexie looked back at the screen as Eric stared at her. He then finished the apple. He turned around and threw it at the bin - earning a scowl from Lexie.

The CT monitors beeped.

"Oh, thank God," Lexie muttered as the scans showed up. 

Eric saw Lexie’s face as he turned back - furrowed brows and dimmed eyes. He said, “What’s wrong now?” He paused, looking at the charts and making the same face as Lexie’s.

Jackson then arrived holding an apple, "Got your fruit." He saw the two, looking concerned, "What?"

**Neuro Wing**

**Keaton’s Office**

After getting the CT scan results - revealing an aneurysm pushing on Jenny’s ocular motor nerve. They had informed the patient about Eric’s surgical plan. 

They went out of the patient's room after. Eric went to his office to get some documents needed by the nurse, leaving the two residents to have a discussion, with one giving a smug remark and the other retorting back. - an unwise discussion to do at the corridor. The patient’s father heard. Hearing the words, “cutting the brain” out of one of the doctor’s mouths made Harry hysterical. Eric heard the commotion and went out of his office. Eric tried to calm Harry down. Eric then successfully explained the procedure. And after apologizing profusely for his idiotic residents, also those said residents apologizing as well, Harry became calmer.

Eric gestured the two to go inside his office. Jackson and Lexie went in. Eric planned to review the surgical plan again to his residents before prepping Jenny for the operation.

“Again, we can reach the aneurysm from here,” Eric pointed at the brain scan at the monitor as he continued, “going between the left temporal and frontal lobes going through the Sylvian Fissure.” He turned to the residents as he added, “Why did I opted to go through the fissure instead of cutting my way through the frontal lobe like Jackson here suggested?” He said, disappointment ringing through his lips.

“Reducing risk of cutting healthy blood vessels,” Lexie said. Jackson scowled.

“Exactly my bloody point…” Eric blurted as he glared at Jackson, “Dr. Grey.” He paused. Lexie stood up, “Go prep the patient."

Before Lexie could walk out of the office, Jackson walked out first, leaving the two inside.

**Noon  
Hospital Lobby - Coffee Cart**

Charles, April and Reed stood by the cart as they put creamer and sugar onto their coffees.

“Damn it,” Reed exclaimed as she stirred her coffee. Charles and April looked at her.

“Oh, go easy with the sugar, now,” April said.

"Dammit!" Reed exclaimed, now looking at April.

Charles laughed at Reed, earning a glare from April, "What?" He said as he muffled his laugh.

“Dammit! Why Jackson gets to be in that surgery and not me?!” Reed complained.

Jackson walked towards them, stomping his feet and growling.

"Hey," Charles greeted as Jackson glared at him, "You look like a million bucks."

April asked, "W-wait? I thought you have a surgery?"

"He got rid of you, too, huh?" Reed implied.

"No," Jackson stressed, "I walked outta there to get some coffee," He added as he reached for the coffee. He glanced at Reed and noticed her face, "What's wrong with you?"

"You're really going to ask me that?" Reed replied, hands on her hips.

"Don't blame me. Blame the _favorite_ ," Jackson uttered as he moved away from Reed.

“Uhm... who’s _the favorite_?” April asked, rapidly blinking in confusion.

Silence filled the space between the four residents, until Reed broke the silence. She squeezed her hands closed as she shook it in anger, gritting her teeth and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why is she even at the clinic?! I should've been on that surgery. But no... I get to stay cleaning a boil inside an old man's nose," Reed flared.

Charles, April and Jackson looked at their fuming friend with their brows raised. April turned to Jackson as she changed the subject.

"Uhm, Jackson, When's the surgery?" April asked.

"This afternoon..." Jackson paused, looking at Reed as he continued, "Well, She's scrubbing in on the surgery, too." 

“What?!” Reed exclaimed.

**Surgical Floor**

Eric stood in front of the surgical board as he waited for Lexie to finish the pre-op. He scanned his schedule as Jackson walked towards him.

“You’re off the case,” Eric blurted, without looking at Jackson.

“Wh-what why?” Jackson asked. His mouth gaped with disbelief.

“Don’t expect me to coddle you after doing a stunt like that,” Eric said.

“Yeah, right. And it’s not about having a favorite is it?” Jackson uttered as he turned around and walked away.

Eric looked at him and blurted, “Catherine told me that her son walked out on a job at Mass Gen offered by Harper,” hearing his mother’s name stopped Jackson on his tracks.

“What? How did you-” Jackson turned back staring at Eric.

Eric crossed his arms at his chest, looking at the board as he continued, “I thought ' _that kid had conviction. I wanted to meet that kid.'_ Imagine my disappointment now when I met him, and he’s no more than a spoiled brat,” He turned towards Jackson, “And… yeah. You’re right about that resident too. You may call it a favourite, okay. But, If I were to choose between you and Grey, I will pick her. I always surround myself with talented people.”

Lexie went out of OR 3 and saw Jackson leaving. She went towards Eric, standing in front of the board.

“She’s ready,” Lexie said.

“Okay, thank you.” Eric answered looking at Lexie. Lexie kept looking back at Jackson as he went towards the elevator. Eric noticed it. He added, “You’re going to scrub in with me,” Eric walked towards OR 3 followed by Lexie as she uttered _‘okay.’_

\- - - - -

After the surgery. Eric visited Meredith at the recovery room. He knocked before he went inside the room.

> _Getting to know you… getting to know all about you…_

The sound coming from the TV greeted him on the way in.

“Hi,” Eric smiled, peeking inside the room behind the door, “I come bearing gifts," He said as he made his way inside, giving four cups of lime Jell-o to Meredith.

Meredith smiled as she reached in for the cups, “Yes! Thank you,” Meredith opened one as she leaned back on her bed and looked at the TV.

Eric sat beside her by the couch. Meredith gestured him to get a cup, - The cherry flavored. He chuckled as he picked it up from the table and went back to the couch. He relaxed his feet up as he watched the TV with Meredith.

“So…” Meredith uttered, her mouth filled with green Jell-o, looking at Eric as he furrowed his brows watching TV. He glanced back at the cup and back at the TV.

“The King and I?” Eric pointed his spoon at the TV, “classhic,” He added as he looked back at the cup.

“...Yes it is.”

“My favorite one, too,” Eric continued.

“ _You’re being nice…_ bringing me lime Jell-o…” Meredith implied.

Eric chuckled, “You asked me to bring you lime Jell-o…” He looked at Meredith. Meredith smirked, “oh…” He paused and stopped moving his spoon inside the cup, “... you’re talking about… _right_.” He looked back at the TV.

“Heard you’ve requested her on your service today… being nice to her now are you?” Meredith added.

“ _And..._ there it is…” He said as he finished his cup of Jell-o. Eric stared at her intently as she smiled.

"It's Cristina," Meredith said. She knew Eric wanted to know who told her.

“You don’t seem too surprised,” Eric uttered. He stood up and threw the cup at the trash bin.

“Nah, I know your kind - You’re dark, sarcastic and direct – Often misunderstood with being mean,” Meredith continued as she took a bit of the Jell-o.

“Oh, look at you... so profound and bloody therapeutic... that’s what happened when you got lock up in here, huh?”

“Case in point,” Meredith emphasized, “I get it, okay? I’m you. And, Lexie – oh, Lexie, she’s terrifying for your kind – _our_ kind... She’s happy, bubbly and she let's you have a piece of her mind. And it’s scary because you don’t know how she can be twisty and happy at the same time.”

Eric stared at her and smiled, “So, I... can I be considered now as one of the _dark and twisted sisters_?”

Meredith cackled a laugh, “Not a chance! There can be only two.”

Eric sat at the couch and shared, “Speaking of your twisty and happy sister...” He sighed, “She’s acting weird earlier.”

“Why?” Meredith's eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

“I don’t know. I was eating an apple and I…”

“What?” Meredith cut him off.

“ _An apple_ …" He emphasised, "...and I…”

"What?!" Meredith blurted out.

"Let me finish and you'll know _what_ ," Eric said, narrowing his eyes in irritation.

“Are you doing it on purpose?”

“ _Doing it on_ …. What?! Oh... _Yeah._ I’m _purposely_ eating an apple because I’m hungry,” He emphasized.

“No … not what I meant,” Meredith waved her hand mid-air. She sighed, “She _hates_ apples.”

“Say..." He paused, tilting his head as he arched a brow, " _What??_ ” Eric furrowed his eyebrows as he continued, “H-how… W-Who…” He paused, shaking his head.

“It’s the _apple_ , not you… _this time._ ”

Eric paused and slumped at the couch, “I love apples,” He muttered and sighed

“She hates it. So best if you don’t eat it around her,” Eric stared at Meredith, still can't believe that Lexie hated apples.


	12. The McHell Week: Not the Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie's week ended with a fiery discussion with McDevil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S6/E5

**The Next Day**

Reed Adamson had been one of the Mercy West residents who didn’t want to turn down a fight. So when Seattle Grace residents started this little immature competition of sharking surgeries from the other residents, Reed Adamson had always been the first who used her fangs. 

When Reed had heard about the little commotion between Lexie and April - when Lexie stole April's notebook, she set her sight at the second year resident. Then yesterday, Reed experienced how Eric would choose her over any other residents - Over her. Today, Reed decided to get even. Reed smirked as a plan brewed inside her mind. If she can't make the attending give up on her, maybe let Lexie chose not to work with Eric.

Reed noticed Lexie at the lounge. She followed Lexie as she walked towards the hall and out of the Resident’s lounge

“Hey, Dr. Grey,” Reed called Lexie. Lexie looked behind her and saw Reed, the resident at the clinic the other day. 

"Yes?" Lexie asked.

"Reed Anderson. April's friend. I heard about the notebook..." Lexie rolled her eyes as she turned away and continued to walk, ignoring Reed. 

Reed followed her, "So... have you always been on Dr. Keaton’s service..." Reed chuckled. Lexie listened as Reed continued, "I can't help but wonder... I mean... are you two...”

“What?” Lexie stopped, “What are you implying?" She asked.

“Well, isn’t it unfair for you to get all his surgeries just because you’re sleeping with him?” Reed implied.

“I’m not!” Lexie exclaimed, “We’re not even friends, I..."

"I guess I could do one, too. Maybe I could be someone's _favorite_ then?" Reed commented, grinning.

Lexie was about to retort when her pager beeped 911 at the pit. She left Reed as she dashed away towards the elevator. Lexie stared at Reed. Reed let out a sly smirk at her as the elevator doors closed.

**Emergency Room**

“Why are you keeping me away from the patient?” Lexie blurted as April blocked her off, waiting for Eric.

“He’s not your patient. It’s Dr. Keaton’s,”

“And _I’m_ on his service so move away!”

"Wow," April blurted out, "as usual..." April commented. Lexie arched her brow at her comment.

\- - - - -

“Who paged me?” Eric called out. He went towards the nurses' station to get gloves and repeated louder, "Who paged?"

The nurse pointed him towards Lexie and April. Eric looked to where the nurse was pointing at. He saw the two surgeons arguing. Eric closed his eyes. He sighed deeply, trying to appreciate his last seconds of peace. He continued walking towards the two surgeons, wearing the latex gloves. As he wore the second glove, April Kepner noticed Eric and ran towards him. He moved closer, staring at her as April skipped closer - _Is she... skipping?_ He wondered.

“Hi, Dr. Keaton,” April said, with her yippy voice, “I’m April... April Kepner,” She extended her hand in front of him. Eric stared at her hand and then at her face, seeing April's grin. Eric looked away and walked through April Kepner.

“You're talking to me?” Eric whispered as he finished wearing the glove, moving away from Kepner and towards the gurney.

April quickly turned around and followed Eric. April continued, still with a big smile spread across her face, “I - _uhm_ read about your techniques in hand and leg transplantation. And also, your paper on DBS as a foundation for making a brain pacemaker...” Lexie watched her as she giddily babbled towards the neurosurgeon.

Lexie can't help to roll her eyes as April continued her thought, "... I'm not really planning on taking Neuro as a specialty but knowing that I get to be trained by one of the top-notch neurosurgeons in the country is truly an honor," Eric stopped, looking up and trying to keep his irritation off his face. Whatever good mood he had earlier had been sucked out. April stopped beside him, holding her notebook as she continued, "Any advice for a resident like me?"

Eric turned to face April and noticed that she's too close to him. He gestured his hand between them and said, “Well, I advise you to step away from me,” Eric said, gesturing to her to move at the side, “Personal space...” Eric whispered as he moved away.

Lexie watched Eric as he sneered at another resident. Well, she knew that he's sarcastic and direct towards other resident, not just her. But, she just doesn't experience watching it aside from being the receiver of his retort. Lexie realized that this might be the first time she encountered Eric being snarky at someone other than her. She smiled. Maybe Eric's really being nice to her now. Lexie looked at him. - In a way, he's funny when he's being direct. She thought.

He turned forward and stopped. He jerked back as he realized He and Lexie almost hitting each other. Eric stood straight and greeted, “Dr. Grey,” He nodded at her. Eric cleared his throat, tried gaining his composure as he continued, “what do we got?”

"I...I don't..." Lexie stammered. She looked at the confused attending as she hesitated to tell him that she doesn't know. April, _thankfully_ , interrupted.

“Harry Morgan, 51. He was admitted at the clinic two days ago for nasal foruncle or folliculitis,” April answered.

“Harry Morgan?” Eric said as he looked up from the chart. April nodded as he walked towards the patient. He pulled off the curtain and saw the professor lying on the bed. April and Lexie followed him.

“That’s…” Lexie blurted. Eric looked at her. Both looked with the same concern for the 51 year old. His nose was more swollen and infection grew worse. His left eye was now also affected.

April looked at Lexie and back at Eric, not understanding why they knew the patient, “The patient is complaining about s-severe right-sided temporal headache... temp at 40C...” Eric scanned the patient and saw the boil in his nose became worse.

“Page Dr. Anderson...now!” Eric exclaimed. His nose was fuming. His face turned red.

\- - - - -

Eric went towards the nurse’s station as soon as Reed arrived. He called the resident and yelled at her away from Lexie and April. The two watched as the neurosurgeon yelled at Reed. He was upset. Reed’s face didn’t help, more so when Eric was informed that Reed let Harry out without double checking his nose.

“What’s going on?” April asked.

Lexie didn’t answer. She watched as Eric walked back. Reed saw her watching. Reed glared at her. Lexie looked back at the attending. He’s really angry, evident from his scowling and red coloured face. Eric sighed deeply as he stood beside April, regaining his composure.

“Diagnosis?” Eric asked, voice trembling. He kept pressing his jacket collar flat as he composed himself out of his frustration earlier.

“I think he may have CST? Cavernous Sinus Thrombosis. There is periorbital tenderness present, chemosis and proptosis to the left eye,” Lexie voiced out.

“It could also be Orbital Cellulitis?” Kepner interrupted Lexie.

“Okay, Let’s order a...”

“I already ordered head CT with contrast,” Lexie added.

“Dr. Grey, Put him in the neuro wing, and start him with antibiotics,” Eric tried to teach but still his face expressed his disappointment. He put down the chart and checked on Harry if he’s okay.

He removed his gloves and turned to Lexie, “Good job,” Eric expressed, He looked at Lexie. Sighing, he smiled, "Thank you."

Lexie let out a smile as well. Eric went out of the ER, leaving Lexie as she prepped the patient for the CT.

April can't help but feel like she suddenly became invisible. The attending never turned towards her or regarded her diagnosis. She scoffed and looked at Lexie, “Wow, Jackson's right. You _really_ are his favorite,” April said, in a mocking tone. Lexie glared at her as April walked away.

**Afternoon  
OR 3**

Harry’s condition became worse and he needed to be brought to surgery for his CST.

Still thinking about Reed’s and April’s comment, Lexie became uncomfortable as she worked with Eric. She tried to brush off Reed’s comment but she couldn’t. She's occupied by the thought that everyone's thinking of the same thing. During the surgery, she was occupied with it that Eric noticed her distracted.

“Dr. Grey, are you okay?” He asked, genuinely. Lexie scoffed aloud. Eric looked at her, “Dr. Grey.”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Lexie answered dryly. Eric stared at her, knowing that she’s not fine all day. He looked back at the screen and continued.

**Evening  
Resident's Lounge**

Lexie rushed inside the resident’s lounge. She saw Reed laughing with Charles and Jackson. As she went inside, the two guys walked out of the room, leaving Reed. Reed smirked as she greeted Lexie.

“Hey – I,”

“I don’t know how the idea passed your brain,” She paused, “If you really have a brain. But I don’t want to be labelled as some girl who sleep with attendings just to get surgeries. I don’t do that. And I don’t need you accusing me of doing it.”

“I –don’t,” Reed answered, acting innocently. She had wanted to have this reaction from Lexie.

Lexie interrupted her, “I’m not sleeping with anyone especially _especially_ Dr. Keaton. Haven't you heard? He hates me. _Hates me_ ," She emphasized, "He’s not even my friend. All I know is that, he’s putting me on his service since the beginning to make fun of me. He's cruel. He's arrogant, condescending... If I have a choice... If I got a choice, I will choose not to work with him. I hate him. I don’t want to work with him,” Lexie uttered. Reed smirked as Lexie continued her train of thought. Reed thought if she's telling her this to make her or Lexie herself to believe it.

Reed's smile faded, glancing behind Lexie as she continued, “What? Now, you don't have anything to say?” Lexie blurted, as Reed continued to glance behind Lexie.

“Dr. Grey,” Eric called her. Lexie turned around and saw Dr. Eric, her eyes widened as she tried to explain, but instead, she stammered his name.

“Dr. Keaton – I –" Lexie stammered. Reed stepped out of the lounge. "You're not supposed to hear that?" She whispered.

Eric looked down, trying to conceal his expression. He looked at Lexie. His face was impassive. Lexie looked on the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking that when she looked back at Eric, she could see him disappointed, angry. - She would be, if she heard someone saying things about her like that. Lexie slowly looked back at him, looking at the man in front of her, the man who had been making her life a living hell. A week wouldn't change a person. He's evil, no matter what kind of a friend he was with George, Mark, or Meredith. He is not like that to her.

She frowned - _maybe_ this man deserved it. Why would she feel guilty for saying the truth? Scratch the maybe. This man deserved it.

She breathed in - he doesn't have the right to lash at her because she said that she hates him and all the other adjectives that came with it.

She scowled - She doesn't need to apologize. He's not a good person. He's a bully. He's...

"Cruel..." Lexie blurted out, "You're cruel. And, I don't get it. I don't get why you hate me. You hate me. So don't act like you're shocked to hear me say it out loud. I don't know why you're being nice right now. All I know, soon... you'll... you'll just..." She sighed, "Just hate me, okay? It's easier when I know you hate me, because when you're not, I would just overthink when you'll treat me terribly again. So, just hate me because I hate you," She shuddered, "And you being friends with George or Meredith or other people... and being decent to me for a week... it won't change what I'm feeling,"

Silence filled the lounge. Eric stood there, face still inexpressive. Lexie panted after her word vomit. A minute later, Eric nodded and put his hands behind him, standing straight like he always do when he talk to his patient about bad news. Lexie always thought its his defensive stance on anything. So, Lexie braced for a shout, a yell or any reaction from what she just said. But instead of all of she thought, Eric looked at her, calmly, and with his deep voice, stated, “Dr. Grey, Starting today, you are _free_ from my service.”

Eric turned around and walked out of the lounge.

“It’s not the apples,” Eric muttered to himself as he continued to walk through the hall.


	13. Gotta Run Away, Gotta Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The residents compete in a surgical skills competition conducted by Owen Hunt. Eric worked with other residents after he let go of Lexie as his resident.

**Late Evening**   
**Meredith's Room**

Meredith stared at her sister, who was acting unusually quiet, sitting at the recliner beside her bed. Lexie’s had consistently been the sharer - the talker. But tonight was different. Lexie walked inside the room uttering merely a _‘hello’_ before she planted herself at the couch. Then there was silence. Maybe she was too tired, Meredith thought, evidently through her constant sighing and her frowning and pressing of her forehead. The only time Lexie had acted this way was when it was about Mark and lately, about Lexie’s favorite attending.

Meredith didn’t want to admit it, but she’s missing the old Lexie, the one who smiles a lot, even if it’s annoying and making her think if it’s possible for _anyone_ to be so happy like her. She didn’t want Lexie to be dark and twisted like Cristina and her - Like anyone in the hospital, honestly. She grunted. - It was _their_ fault. Sometimes, she wished that she could strangle Derek’s friends for making Lexie too dark.

Lexie sighed, Meredith looked back at her. Meredith decided not to ask what happened. Lexie would share it if she wanted to. So, the only thing that she could do is wait, leaning back on her bed, as Lexie moved to a more comfortable position, pulling up her knees and hugging it as she stared out of the window. As Meredith waited for her sister to share her day, her eyes began closing. She tried to keep it open, but she couldn't. She was beginning to drift off when the door suddenly flung open. Cristina’s voice rang in the quiet room.

“I just came out of the surgery with Owen - it was a… _uh_ , penetrating chest injury and subdural hematoma,” Cristina strolled inside the room. Meredith jerked up, startled. Lexie looked behind her, at Cristina.

“You _do_ know that visiting hours are over?!” Meredith exclaimed, "God! you're giving me a heart attack." She put her hand on her left chest, feeling her thumping heart.

“Oh, _boo_! I know you’re _dying_ to hear anything surgical,” Cristina interrupted her. She then realized Meredith was not alone. Lexie’s there. She glanced at Lexie and arched her eyebrow. Cristina shook her head as she recalled she was telling Meredith a story, “Anyway...” She looked back at Meredith and continued, “... _so_ , I stepped inside the OR room after scrubbing in,” She paced, “...it’s one of the guys who was involve in the car accident... The guy’s chest is _mangled_ , but we kept him stable.”

“ _Okay?_ \- Well, I guess... made you _bored_? That it?” Meredith suggested. She slumped back as her heart went calmer.

“ _This_ is where it gets interesting,” Cristina looked at her as she added. Meredith leaned in, sitting cross-legged at the bed.

Meredith had to admit, though. Cristina was right about her being ' _dying to hear anything surgical_.' _The_ person who was supposed to visit that afternoon suddenly became _‘indisposed’._ He was supposed to fill her in with his surgeries and also to bring her lime Jell-O.

Lexie turned towards Cristina as she listened to her story, “... as we packed up the guy’s chest cavity, Eric came in, telling us to stop because he’s about to drill into the guy’s skull. Before we could react, he drilled a hole into the skull and _zip - zap…”_ She snapped her fingers, “… he made not one, but two.”

Upon hearing his name, Lexie cringed and stuffed her head down against her knees.

Cristina noticed Lexie getting uncomfortable with her saying the neurosurgeon’s name. She continued as she stared at Lexie, “Eric said he needs to make two burr holes for the evacuation. The hematoma is isodense with the brain so, he made two burr holes - anteriorly and posteriorly. He irrigated on one burr hole and evacuated on the other...,” Cristina moved her hands as if holding a suction on one and an irrigation on the other, “He did it _alone,_ with no help from a resident. Imagine what he looks like - _freaking terminator_ \- He closed after putting the drain and went out, saying nothing. He just walked in there and out,” Cristina waved her hands before she slammed on the couch, “... makes me wonder if I could try neuro again...” She trailed as she acted like thinking deeply, “ _Nope…_ still in love with cardio.”

Meredith and Cristina looked at each other. Cristina then turned to stare at the resident who was still squeezing her head at her knees, “... which reminds me… _you’re_ on _his_ service, right?” She asked Lexie, “Where were you?”

Silence occupied the room.

Cristina furrowed her eyebrows, “Is she okay?” She looked at Meredith and pointed at Lexie with her head, realizing there had been no violent reaction from Lexie ever since she walked in and talked about Eric.

Meredith glared at Cristina as she glared back. The two mouthed their words for Lexie not to hear.

> _Cristina mouthed, “What happened?”_
> 
> _Meredith mouthed her words, “I don’t know,” Meredith widened her eyes in emphasis._
> 
> _Cristina gave her a puzzled look, “What do you mean you don’t know? You’re her sister!”_

They now argued with their gestures. Looking at each other, they didn’t notice Lexie standing up. She fixed her hair and grabbed her bag. She walked towards the door - Meredith and Cristina stopped as they noticed her. Lexie stayed in front of the door, holding the doorknob. 

“I’m off his service,” Lexie uttered dispassionately as she walked out of Meredith’s room, leaving Meredith and Cristina speechless.

 **Morning** **  
Hospital Lobby**

Lexie woke up recalling what had transpired yesterday. She rocked her head as she tried to get rid of it inside her mind. She didn’t want to think about it anymore - not today. Today is a new day. She resolved to face it with a cheery disposition. She stepped inside the hospital, making pep talks to herself.

“You can do it. _It’s a beautiful day to save lives_ \- as Derek always says. You will no longer overthink about your rotation schedule. You’re already passed that. You are free,” Lexie grinned widely, earning a stare from all the people passing by her. She spotted Mark and Derek at the lobby. She halted, thinking about the possibility of a specific someone that might be around as well. She stopped herself, slapping her forehead softly.

“Of course he’ll be. He’s working _here_. You can’t avoid him. You need to work normally. You’re not affected. I’m not affected. I’m happy... _happy,_ ” She continued murmuring to herself as she strolled beside the two attendings. She beamed the widest smile.

“Good morning!” Lexie approached Mark and Derek with a joyful but remarkably high tone.

"Hey?" Derek looked back at her, as he added, " _good..._ morning."

"You're in a good mood," Mark responded with a smirk.

Lexie smiled as she breathed in deeply, "Yes, I am," Their stare lingered at each other until Derek looked back at them. Mark looked away as Lexie chuckled at his reaction. She looked at her watch as she added, "I need to go."

"Yep," Derek said as he watched little grey walked away. He then looked at Mark who was staring at Lexie intently.

**Resident's Lounge**

Owen walked inside the lounge and posted an announcement for the residents that day. As he stepped out of the break room, Alex saw him, puzzled why he just came out of the lounge. He checked the bulletin where he last saw Owen and noticed the new rotation schedule posted. He looked at it and caught the unusual schedule. They arranged the residents into three sections. Above each table were the names of three attendings. He searched for his name and saw it under ‘Eric Keaton’.

“What the hell?!” Alex exclaimed. Cristina walked in and heard Alex.

“What? what is it?” Cristina looked at the schedule, finding Alex’s name. She chortled and pointed her index finger at Alex, mocking him.

“Stop laughing,” Alex countered, narrowing his eyes at Cristina as she continued to laugh, “Go look at yours,” Alex added as he walked away towards his locker.

Cristina’s laugh subsided as she checked hers, “Oh come on. I’m on Owen’s...” She stopped as she leaned closer, “What?! Why are there only three attendings?” She continued to search as she spotted hers under Alex’s name, “Fuck.”

Cristina pulled the paper out of the bulletin, staring at it closely. She suddenly walked out of the lounge and searched around the hall for Owen Hunt. She moved back inside, still holding the schedule, “It must be a mistake?”

April went out of the shower room and walked towards her locker, “It seems we’re all grouped under three attendings. I’m with Dr. Torres,” She said, pausing as she noticed Cristina holding the paper in her hand, “Hey!” April shouted. She stomped towards the Asian as she grabbed the paper out of her hand and pinned it back at the bulletin, “Some of us haven’t seen the schedule!”

Lexie went inside the lounge, seeing both April and Cristina in front of the bulletin board, “Wait. is that the schedule?” She asked as she stepped beside Cristina. Lexie stared at the bulletin board to search for her name. Reed went inside as Lexie checked the document pinned at the board. Cristina and April turned aside as Reed moved beside Lexie. Lexie turned and saw Reed beside her. She promptly stepped away, walking towards her locker to get changed.

Reed saw her name along with Alex’s and Cristina’s name under Eric Keaton. Lexie’s with Steve and Charles under Mark Sloan. April was with Jackson and Ryan under Callie Torres.

“Yes!” Reed blurted, “Oh, and look who’s not on neuro anymore?” She continued as she proceeded inside. She greeted April as she put her bag inside her locker.

“What do you think? It must be a competition or something, right?” April asked.

“I’m just happy I get my chance now with the neurogod,” Reed exclaimed for Lexie to hear. Lexie glanced at her as Reed smirked. Lexie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned back at her locker. Clearly, her plan of staying in a cheerful mood until the day ends will absolutely be challenged by the short-haired resident who’s now getting on her nerves.

**Hospital Lobby**

Eric stepped through the lobby, carrying his bag and staring down on the floor. Arizona noticed him, arrived. She waved her hands to call him. Eric didn’t notice her. She rushed towards him and bumped his arm with her shoulder affectionately. Eric glanced up and smiled.

“Good morning,” Eric said as he walked with Arizona.

“Hey…,” She paused as she realized they’re walking the wrong way. She looked around and added, “Wait? Where are we going?”

“Oh, _me_... _I_ need to prep...”

“The elevator’s _that_ way,” She pointed at the opposite side of the lobby.

“No... uh, I’m going to the residents’ lounge,” He responded. Arizona looked at him, motioning her head away as she stared at Eric, “What?”

“Well... I kinda get a wind of a certain squabble... between an attending and a resident at _that_ same lounge,” She narrowed her eyes at him.

Eric stopped and looked back at Arizona. He sighed and looked elsewhere as he growled, “More like a reproach.”

“What?”

“Nothing… I need to go, Arizona,” Eric said as he checked the time on his phone.

“Are you all right?”

“Yes,” Eric looked away and at her as he stammered, “D-don’t... I’m fine,” He narrowed her eyes at Arizona, “I’m going.”

**Resident's Lounge**

Eric entered, seeing Mark Sloan, Callie Torres and Owen Hunt already inside the break room. He continued his way inside the lounge. Callie and Mark glanced back as Eric walked in, looking sharp with his blue suit and neatly pressed white shirt. He smirked as Callie and Mark watched him. Callie shook her head and chuckled. Mark smirked back.

“Way to make an entrance,” Mark said.

“Are we supposed to dress up?” Callie whispered to Mark.

“Don’t get bothered by it,” Mark uttered as he turned back at Owen. Callie did the same.

“Who’s _bothered_?” Callie clarified as he’s the one who felt intimidated while she remained calm.

Owen greeted the residents and introduced the three attendings.

“Okay, listen up. It’s been three weeks since the merger, and we’re all starting to get acquainted with each other...” Owen opened the discussion about the unusual schedule.

Cristina whispered as Alex as she chuckled, “ _Pfft..._ you call that _'acquainting'_?”

Owen went on, “... The chief has organized this little competition in order for us to get to know each other more. It’s not Mercy West versus Seattle Grace. - You’re all gonna work together. The residents were shuffled at random and are divided into three groups, as shown at the schedule posted this morning,” He pointed at the bulletin board.

“ _‘shuffled at random’_ ? ... more like handpicked,” Callie said as she glared at Eric.

“What? I didn’t,” Eric countered. Callie glared at Mark.

Mark’s stare wandered away until he eventually met Callie’s glare. He doubled back as he realized she was scowling at him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He looked away.

“... headed by our attendings, Dr. Mark Sloan, Dr. Callie Torres and Dr. Eric Keaton,” Owen added, “The surgical skills competition will start at 6 pm. You have all the time until 5. The team with the highest score will win institutional glory and bragging rights,” Owen paused, noticing the residents looked uninterested in the prize. He turned at the attendings as he sought for support. Owen cleared his throat noisily to obtain the attendings’ attention, as they had their own discussion behind him. Eric was the first to look back at the trauma surgeon. Eric elbowed Callie. She looked at Owen. Mark turned as well.

“Doctors, since you’re the leaders of each team, do you have any prizes for the winning team?” Owen said.

Mark, Eric and Callie whispered at each other.

“What prize?” Mark whispered.

“Richard only asked us to head a team, right?” Eric added.

“ _Oh,_ shut up you two. Owen’s waiting for us,” Callie said as she peered back at Owen, “... Uhm...” Callie thought of something that the residents would want. An idea emerged in her mind as she glanced at Cristina and Alex, “The winning team will get to scrub in with one of our surgeries this week,” Callie said as she forced a grin. Mark and Eric darted at her.

“What surgery?” Mark muttered as he pulled Callie’s arm.

Callie turned towards Mark as she whispered, gritting her teeth as she did, “shut it.”

“You can still take it back...” Eric muttered under his breath as he stood straight, regarding the residents running mad in front of them. It is as if Callie Torres just dropped a bucket full of blood in shark-infested waters and the three of them are now becoming fish food in the eyes of these _sharks_.

A sudden wave of questions filled the room. The residents have been piqued as soon as ‘surgeries’ were blurted. Owen faced the residents as Charles spoke out everyone’s question.

“ _‘Surgeries’ -_ you mean each of you? More than one?” Charles said aloud.

Eric tutted, expressing his disapproval. He shook his head as he faced down.

Cristina raised her hand and asked, “ _Which_ surgery?”

Callie turned towards her colleagues as she whispered, “ _yep,_ this is a horrible idea… didn’t. think. this. through…”

“You think?” Eric said, looking at Callie.

Callie turned back as her mouth slacked, trying to think of the answer, “Uhm... you’ll get to...” She paused, “... scrub in with me on my next hip replacement surgery?”

“Boring,” Cristina commented as she turned towards Mark.

The residents waited for the other two to answer.

“ _Doctors?_ “ Owen said.

Mark glared at Callie as he whispered, “You _owe_ me,” He faced the residents and added, “you get to scrub in with me on my cheiloplasty.”

Eric faced up as he said, “All right. The group will scrub in on the selective amygdalohippocampectomy procedure.”

“Really?” Charles said as he glanced at Lexie. Eric glanced at Lexie as Charles looked at her, “I...” He paused as he glanced back at the neurosurgeon, “... really.” Eric nodded, looking at him.

Lexie stared at the neurosurgeon as he answered Charles. She almost forgot about that surgery - the surgery that she was supposed to scrub in with him.

“Okay. There it is,” Owen said, “Doctors, may the best team wins.”

Mark and Callie walked towards their group as Eric moved towards his team.

Eric looked at the three, chin kept up. He caught Alex’s grimace. He knew that they don’t want to be in his group. He cleared his throat and then uttered, “Before this day ends, you three are going to thank me for being in my group,” He turned around. The three stood straight as Eric looked behind him, “Follow me,” Eric walked away, followed by his group.

\- - - - -

During the first half of the day, Cristina, Alex and Reed spent it at the Neuro wing. Eric taught them Mark’s suture techniques, showing them how to hold the instruments just as how Mark advised him. He also taught Derek’s endoscopic technique and his own micro dissection approach in a wee grape. Eric also reviewed them with medical situations to prepare them for the afternoon. Cristina grinned widely as she seeped in every knowledge and techniques that she could from the neurosurgeon. Before they parted that noon, Eric added to meet him at the operating floor. They're going to scrub in with his craniotomy procedure.

**Noon**   
**Hospital Cafeteria**

After spending half a day with him, Eric’s group had mimicked his gestures, standing with their backs straight and walking with purpose. The other group noticed them as they grabbed take outs at the cafeteria.

Mark and Lexie ate together at the cafeteria. Callie looked around the cafeteria for her friends. Eric was nowhere to be found, but she noticed Mark eating with Lexie Grey. As Mark looked behind him, he noticed Callie staring at them.

\- - - - -

Callie noticed Mark walking out of the cafeteria alone. She immediately walked beside him and pulled Mark beside her.

“So, where’s little Grey?” Callie asked.

“Who?”

“Oh, stop it! You’re back together?!” Callie exclaimed, “Oh my god!”

“Look, it’s not what you think,” Mark darted at her as he countered.

“ _Yeah?_ really??” Callie huffed as she continued, “Arizona and I saw you two the other day going out of the on-call room, right after each other. Tell me, if _that..._ is not what I think it is.” She air-quoted.

“What? When?” Mark narrowed his eyes as Callie stared at him, “... It was a supplies closet.”

“It’s the _same_ thing! Jesus, Mark!” Callie shouted, “Does Derek know about this?”

“What’s Derek got to do with us?”

“Remember, you and him fighting over it?” Callie leaned closer, “... I _fixed_ your _damn_ hand? I'm not fixing your hand again, Mark.”

“Well... I'll just use my non-surgical hand when it comes down to it,” Mark said, looking at his right hand.

“She’s _his_ sister-in-law.” Callie emphasized.

“And I did not just waltz right back at Lexie’s life, Eric pushed me...”

“Eric…“ Callie stammered. She chuckled as she continued, “… he _what_ now?” Callie raised her eyebrow.

Mark looked up as he pondered, “well, not literally pushing..." He exhaled, "... It was during Thatcher Grey’s surgery. Eric asked me to be with her... you know - one thing led to another...”

“There’s always ‘ _one thing leading to another’_ with you.” Callie said as she massaged her forehead.

**Surgical Skills Lab**

Lexie left the cafeteria when she noticed Mark talking to Callie. She went at the surgical skills lab knowing Alex and Cristina were there. She stopped by the door and peeked inside.

Eric walked towards the surgical skills lab. He intended to check in with his group. As he turned left at the corner. He noticed Lexie standing at the door of the lab. He instantly stopped. He could almost hear his shoes, screeched into a halt -if it’s possible for his leather shoes to do that. He stood right behind the plant as he looked around for his escape. 

“Dr. Keaton?” A nurse spotted him. He recoiled as the nurse was too loud. He glared at her as he looked at Lexie and back at the nurse. He immediately dashed out before she could see him.

Lexie turned to where he was, hearing the nurse’s voice from where she stood. She saw only the nurse. Lexie then continued her way inside the Lab.

Cristina, Alex and Reed spent their break at the surgical skills lab as they eat, bringing a basket of grapes for their suture practice.

“Hey!” Lexie blurted at the two. Alex and Cristina didn’t notice her as they went on to concentrate using the microscope. Lexie glanced at the other part of the room and noticed Reed practicing sutures.

Reed stared at Lexie. She shook her head as she let go of the suture kit and picked up her meal before rising up, “I’m going out,” Reed said. She moved out of the skills lab.

“What are you doing?” Lexie said as she turned back and walked closer to the two.

“Damn it!” Alex blurted out, “You made me ruin my grape,” He added. Alex sat as he picked up his food and ate.

“Yes!” Cristina yelped as she sutured another grape flawlessly. She looked at Lexie as she noticed her standing behind her, “oh, hey... _you,_ “ She turned around, looking for Reed, “where’s Adamson?”

“She went out,” Lexie responded, “Wait? You’re... friends with her now?”

Cristina grabbed her food as she replied, “ _Chill!_ We’re just in the same team.”

Alex interrupted Lexie before she could talk, “Come on, we need to finish eating. We need to be there by 12:30.”

Cristina looked at her watch and stood up, “Nope. no time,” She slapped Alex’s leg as she stood up, “Let’s go. Let’s go.”

“Where are you going?”

Cristina turned towards Lexie as she paused, “Right, you’re _still_ here. Keaton’s asking us to scrub in with him... just a standard craniotomy. no big deal,” Cristina lagged as she and Alex walked out. She looked back as she added, “ _Oh,_ you can use the equipment if you want.”

**Recovery Wing**   
**Meredith's Room**

Lexie allowed her thoughts to get the better of her. She found herself rushing towards Meredith’s room and ranting at her sister about the same people she tried to suppress inside her mind.

“I just don’t get it, I mean...” Lexie gestured with her hands, “... Alex and Cristina are working with the pixie haired bitch and _McDevil..._ and they’re liking it,” Lexie exclaimed.

“Yeah, Cristina told me that Keaton’s teaching them with surgical techniques,” Meredith answered as her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Her sister had been using her as a therapist.

Lexie blew air through her lips as she expressed, “teaching them? Oh, please...”

“Come on, Lexie. Why are you so angry with him?” Meredith finally said.

“He’s a _bully_ , Meredith. You should be on my side. You’re my _sister_.”

“Yes. I am your sister. I’m on your side. But you’re acting immature, now,” Meredith said. Lexie stood up and turned away, scoffing, “I knew he’d been nice to you lately. And you’re the only one who’s acting...”

“Acting what? He’s been nice for a week. What? Am I supposed to forget how he bullied me for months?”

“Lexie, you were an intern..."

" _George_ was _also_ an intern then," Lexie countered, "... they're _practically_ best friends."

"Cristina _bullied_ you. Mark acted the _same_ as him, too. Why them and not him?”

“Because Cristina and Mark are good people. He’s _not_ ,” Lexie replied.

“You don’t _know_ him,” Meredith said, looking away.

“Yeah, I don’t,” Lexie uttered as she turned away.

\- - - - -

Lexie left Meredith’s room. As she turned, Lexie saw Eric talking to a nurse, smiling.

As Eric turned to walk away, he saw Lexie standing at the hall. Eric’s smile faded. Eric considered walking in the opposite way. - There's no opposite way. It's a wall. Eric had no choice but to walk towards where Lexie stood.

Lexie looked down and stood in the middle of the hall. As Eric walked closer, Lexie turned her face forward, not wanting to let Eric think that she’s feeling awkward - not that it’s not real, but she just wanted him to think that she’s not bothered by it. Lexie stared as Eric walked passed her, not acknowledging her. Lexie turned back at him as he walked away. She scoffed.

Charles walked towards her, seeing her at the hall.

“I’ve been looking everywhere...” Charles paused, noticing Lexie staring away, “What are you looking at?”

“nothing,” Lexie shook her head as she replied.

“We need to go,” Charles said. Lexie nodded.

**After a few hours**

They held the surgical skills competition at the vacant surgical skills lab and the rooms beside it. Complete with instruments for endoscopic and microscopic procedures, each stations were designed to simulate various kinds of surgical situations: in trauma, general, neuro, peds, ortho and other specialties. They assigned other attendings as judges on each station. They gave 10 minutes on each post.

Richard stood beside Owen Hunt as the competition commenced. Eric’s team was leading, followed by Mark’s, with Callie’s group being the last.

As the competition continued, Mark watched Cristina as she did a suture technique he recognized.

“Wait... Is that?” Mark growled at Eric, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Eric smiled as he saw Cristina doing the suture flawlessly, “just... observe.”

Cristina continued the stitch. She then moved her grip, curling it as she made the stitch Eric taught them earlier. She smiled as she produced an excellent stitch.

“I kinda tweaked your sutures a bit,” Eric said.

“That’s...” Mark nodded, pressing his lips into a line as he stared at Eric, “... genius.” He crossed his arm on his chest, looking back at Cristina.

Lexie was at the other table doing a more spot-on suture of Mark’s. Mark grinned as he watched her proudly.

Cristina exclaimed as she raised her hands, “Done! Done!”

Lexie quickly stood up as she also shouted, “Me! Me! I’m done.”

Richard checked Cristina’s work before looking at Lexie’s. Richard wrote something on the paper and gave the paper towards the nurse in charge of updating the score board. Lexie scored 8 as Cristina scored 10.

“Yeah! Wooh!” Cristina danced as she pumped her arms to celebrate her victory, “Ha! I won!” She pointed at Lexie as she continued her way towards Eric, “Up high!” She raised her hand for a high five. Eric hesitated, looking at the floor and chuckling. Eric raised both his hands, gesturing her to stop. Mark jested him to do the high five as he laughed at him. Eric raised his left hand as he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. Cristina slapped his hand with hers. Eric shook his head at the ridiculousness of it as Mark cheered, applauding at Eric. Cristina laughed. She then pointed at Alex as she walked away from Eric, “Your turn, Karev.”

Lexie watched their interaction and looked how embarrassed Eric was. Mark walked beside her, laughing. He got her attention, making her walked towards the next station.

\- - - - -

The competition was finished. At the last moment, Callie’s team garnered scores more than Mark’s and Eric’s, making them the winner. April, with her teammates, stood at the platform, lifting their little trophies Owen had prepared. - He wanted to give them something concrete so he went to the nearest store to buy trophies. He got them a trophy with a golfer statue.

"Are those golf trophies?" Cristina asked Owen as she stood beside him.

"Shhh," Owen uttered as Cristina chuckled.

Callie walked passed Mark and Eric, “... _Don’t worry about Torres_ , my ass,” She uttered. Callie paused as she stared at the two raising an eyebrow, “... Remember this moment, _boys._ Never undervalue the power of my juju and my _dark horse_ ,” She brought her hands, pointing at April Kepner. Mark and Eric chuckled and congratulated their friend.

**Evening**   
**Joe's Bar**

Eric went inside the bar as Cristina and Alex asked him to come. Eric saw them, with Reed, at one of the booth. He walked towards them, smiling.

“There he is!” Cristina exclaimed.

“Doctors,” Eric greeted.

“ _Oh,_ come on, just take off the decent guy crap and walk down on earth _with_ us,” Alex uttered, reaching for the almonds at the middle of the table.

“Okay.” Eric answered, “Cristina, Alex...” He paused, acting like he doesn’t remember Reed’s name.

“Really?!” Reed exclaimed, disappointed that Eric had been spending the day with them and still doesn’t remember her name.

Eric grinned as he continued, “Reed Adamson,” Eric laughed.

“Oh, _look at you_ , remembering our names,” Cristina mocked.

“I _know_ your names, really,” Eric replied.

“We know _you’re_ an ass. You don’t have to remind us,” Alex said.

Eric sat as he glared at Alex. His face became serious. The three looked at him, faces slowly turning from happy into serious. Alex gulped as he thought he crossed the line. Reed stared at Alex. After a few minutes, Eric added, “Well...” He looked down and sighed. Alex became more nervous, “... No one’s going to thank me?” Eric smiled, looking back at the residents.

“Damn it!” Alex exhaled as he clutched his chest. Reed relaxed.

Cristina slowly let out a smile. Even _she_ became nervous. She laughed nervously as she said, “You wish. We lost. You realize that, right?”

“But... I just said that you’re going to thank me. I didn’t say you’re going to win,” Eric said. The four of them laughed.

“Well, since we _really_ learned from you today...” Cristina paused as she stood at her chair. Eric stared at her as Reed and Alex stood up with her, “... Thank you, Dr. Keaton!” Cristina raised her beer. Reed and Alex cheered with her. Eric looked around as the other people cheered. He looked down, cringing in embarrassment.

He shook his head as he smiled, gesturing his hand at Cristina, “Gah! Okay, stop.”

Cristina laughed. As the three settled, Eric looked at them and stated, “Next round’s on me.”

\- - - - -

Lexie sat at the table near the bar, waiting for Mark. She turned as Cristina cheered, prompting the entire bar to cheer. She watched as the group enjoyed each other’s company.

“What’s going on?” Mark said as he heard the cheering outside, stepping inside the bar.

“It’s Cristina...” Lexie shook her head as she added, “... Dr. Keaton’s group,” Mark looked at the group as Lexie gulped her beer.

“Hmmm.” Mark smiled widely as he watched them, “... nice.” He turned towards Lexie as he added, “... want to join?” He paused as he realized, “... right... you’re... I’m sorry...”

“No, it’s okay,” Lexie smiled at Mark as he held her hand, “you can go,” Mark squeezed her hand as he stood up.

Lexie watched as Mark walked towards the merry group. He then shouted, “Thank you, Dr. Keaton!” making the group looked at him. Mark clapped as he settled beside Eric, “I don’t belong in this group but you should know...” Mark’s voice rang until the noises at the bar swallowed his voice.

**Meredith's Room**

The doors moved open as Lexie walked inside Meredith's room. Derek and Meredith turned towards her as Lexie panted.

"That's my cue," Derek said as he looked back at Meredith.

Meredith rolled her eyes as she looked at Lexie, "God," She uttered in frustration, "She really needs to find a therapist."

"Be nice," Derek said as he kissed Meredith before leaving the room. 

Meredith and Lexie looked at each other as Lexie stayed standing in front of her bed. Lexie put her hands on her hips as she continued standing, now looking away. Meredith opened her mouth to speak but Lexie interrupted her.

"Shut up, Meredith," Lexie uttered, "I just... I need to breathe," She paused as she breathed in. "I'm not... I don't act like this," She chuckled, "Not ever... I'm supposed to be sunny and fun and happy... Like _April Kepner_ happy..." Meredith furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what she meant, "... I know, okay? I've been thinking about it. I don't know him. I get it... He's being nice... but not to me, He's not." She paused, "I just don't get it... how he can be nice to other people and not..." Her voice tuned down, mouthing her last word. Meredith furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to listen to her sister.

Lexie paused, scratching her head with her hands, speed increasing in frustration as she continued, "Gah!...I feel bad, okay?!" she exhaled, "I feel bad telling those things to him... and you telling me that he's been nice...And seeing him being nice towards Cristina and Alex and everyone... It's not helping!" Lexie breathed in deeply.

Meredith waited until Lexie calmed down, "Okay," She paused, "He's not nice."

"Thank you but really..."

"He's not nice. There, I said it." Meredith interrupted her.

"Meredith, don't patronize me," Lexie said, "... he's nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selective amygdalohippocampectomy - is a surgical treatment for epileptic seizures that originate in the temporal lobe of the brain.
> 
> Cheiloplasty (or surgical lip restoration) - is the technical term for surgery of the lip usually performed by a plastic surgeon or oral and maxillofacial surgeon.


	14. You Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strong thunderstorm in Seattle. Arizona and Lexie tried to find their patient's missing daughter.

Black clouds spread across the sky as thunder rumbled. Cold winds bellowed and swirled through the streets. Trees swayed viciously. Rain drizzled torrentially as the thunderstorm developed at Seattle. Arizona walked towards the elevator, folding her umbrella and brushing the drizzle off her jacket. She saw Eric standing at the elevators, tired, leaning at the elevator controls with his palm, head turned downward. She walked towards Eric as she rubbed both her hands together to make them warmer.

"Eric!" Arizona called him. Eric flinched at the sound of her voice. He looked at her, shoulders slumped and brows knitted together. Arizona stopped mid-stride, "Ooh..." She reacted and forced a chuckle. Eric glared at her. She smiled at him. He stood up straight as the elevator opened. He rushed inside as Arizona jerked back as she realized the elevator was open. She immediately followed Eric as the doors closed.

Arizona bopped her shoulders humming a tune. She turned towards Eric, whose brows are furrowed with irritation towards her - His shirt was unusually undone and hair, tousled. She pulled off her gloves as she pushed the floor number, "you look... _spiffy._ "

Eric growled, " _Yeah_ , feeling _spectacular_ ," Eric responded looking up at the floor panel. He shook his head as turned to face her, “I’m Sorry. tired... _not a reason..._ just _..._ ” He exhaled as he stopped himself from mumbling like an idiot. Arizona, amused, smiled at him as he continued, “Where's Callie?"

"Oh, she’s here..." Arizona answered as she turned and looked up at the screen, "She had a consult this morning. So, she's here... somewhere," She added, looking back at her friend and grinning.

Eric stared at her for a while and then looked away, "I'm getting tired of hotels," Eric said, as he pressed his temple.

"Are you thinking of buying an apartment?" Arizona asked Eric.

"I might,” Eric muttered, “Ugh... the fire alarm went off last night.”

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“ _Yes_ – There was no fire. Just some drunk _people_ , being drunk" He emphasized, with overflowing fury "... we spent the night standing outside - cold and drenched - before the fire department cleared the hotel.”

"Ooh - that sucks," Arizona reacted.

The both of them stepped out of the elevator. As they made their way at the attending's lounge, Callie bumped into them. 

"Hey!" Callie exclaimed in a singsong. She greeted Arizona with a soft kiss, then patted Eric at the shoulder.

"Too happy!” Eric blurted out moving away.

 _"Oooh_ , cranky," Callie said. Arizona shook her head no at Callie as they continued inside.

"Hey!" Mark greeted them in a cheery tone as Arizona and Callie approached him.

"Hey!" Arizona and Callie chorused.

Eric went inside the lounge, with his hands pressed firmly on his ears, "Damn it! _you._ people." Eric exclaimed. He grabbed the mug inside the cabinet rushed towards the coffee maker.

Mark looked at him, as he walked by him, “You look like _hell_ ,” Mark implied.

“Nice to see you, too,” Eric replied as he walked towards the coffee maker, pouring himself a cup. He drank the coffee and spit it right back.

"Coffee's cold," Mark warned him late.

"Yeah, no shit,” Eric stated as he threw the coffee at the sink. Eric wiped his mouth and he went outside the lounge to go to the coffee cart.

**Hospital Lobby**

"Flat white, please," Eric ordered. He squeezed his temple, and held his neck as he stretched.

Eric sighed as a rumble developed at the lobby - stomping feet echoing along the spacious lobby only meant one thing, "Residents?" He asked the cashier. The girl nodded. He pleaded, as his head thumped painfully, that no one would notice him standing at the coffee cart. The noise dissipated, thankfully. Eric smiled with relief. He doesn't want to talk to overeager residents this early in the morning, not until he had his coffee. He thanked the girl as he reached for his coffee. He paid and turned away.

As he turned away, he noticed Lexie Grey standing just beside the stairs, glancing at him. Eric took a gulp of his coffee, and stepped forward, to where Lexie was standing. As Eric went closer and closer, Lexie fidgeted, still glancing at him. As soon as he was earshot from her. Lexie spoke, making him gulp in his coffee again.

\- - - - -

**Earlier**

"I told you, it's not... I can't work with him," Lexie explained.

"Y-you..." Bailey shook her head as she contemplated Lexie's statement, "... w-what?"

Lexie fidgeted as she tried to explain. Lexie was asking Charles to switch with her. She didn't know that Bailey overheard the conversation. Now she's here, trying to convince Dr. Miranda Bailey, the known Nazi during her residency days. Lexie knew Dr. Bailey would want to hear a reasonable explanation why she won't work with Eric. She also knew that her reason would deem unacceptable to the attending. She glanced at Bailey, standing beside Charles as Bailey glared at her, hands now resting on her hips. 

"I-uhm... I - it's..." She breathed in, "Dr. Bailey..." Bailey leaned in as she listened, "... Dr. Keaton said that I could choose not to work with him."

Bailey continue look at her, arching an eyebrow. Lexie stepped back as she looked away. Bailey mumbled incoherently before saying, "... Well he doesn't say that you could compromise my surgeries, _is it_?"

Lexie stammered, "No-no no... I..." She chuckled nervously, "comprom -"

"Well, you... taking away Dr. Percy here off my service, who had been preparing for a week for this surgery that we're about to do... means you're doing it,"

Lexie looked down and shook her head, "No - I... Dr. Bailey... I'm not...,"

"Don't take away my resident. Go back to Dr. Keaton and _beg_ him to take you again..." Dr. Bailey turned around and started to walk away as she uttered, "... you should have thought about it before saying a piece of your mind to your boss." She snickered.

\- - - - -

"Dr... Keaton?" Lexie called him. Eric didn't stop walking. Lexie reluctantly followed, "I-I am sorry, but I was put on your service," Her voice now louder, "I know... I can choose not to...but now, I can't..." She chuckled nervously, "...you see, Dr. Bailey... she's..." She shook her head, "... I'm on your service," Eric said nothing and continued walking. Lexie stopped as she knew she couldn't do anything. At least she informed him.

Mark saw Lexie trying to talk to Eric. He stepped towards Lexie, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, everything all right?" He asked.

"I'm on his service," She sighed dejectedly. Lexie looked at Mark. His hand, still lingering on her shoulder, gently stroking it as she continued, "You have a surgery with him, right?"

"Yes," Mark said, in a soft voice, "You can join, if you like?"

Lexie glanced behind Mark, where Alex, Mark's scheduled resident, was standing, "Do you think he wouldn't mind?"

"No, he won't..."

"...I'm not talking about K..."

"...Just meet us at peds," Mark walked away, gesturing Alex to follow him. Lexie watched until Mark and Alex turned at the end of the corridor. She then walked back at the lobby. As she turned around, Lexie noticed Reed eavesdropping.

Reed chuckled as Lexie walked by. Lexie snapped back at her, "What?!"

"So, I guessed the wrong doctor, all along," Reed grinned.

Lexie resigned herself from anything Reed thought about her. Not right now, not ever. Lexie just left her there.

**Pediatrics Floor**

Eric had been detoured by a group of residents on his way towards his patient at the peds floor. Most of them stopped following him after Eric used the best polite way of saying to a student to fuck off - by scaring them of scut work and clinic.

As he went inside the elevator, a resident followed him inside.

“Dr. Keaton, I would like to be on your service,” Reed asked, as she followed Eric. 

"Is there really... nothing you residents can do but annoy me today?" He blurted out. He sighed, exasperated, "There must be something you can do at the pit, Dr. Adamson. Go." He said as the elevator opened. Reed continued to follow him as she informed Eric that the ER's quiet. He continued, “As I said to your fellow residents earlier, I would – “

Reed cut him off, “I hope you can make an exception, since you already did that once,” Eric stopped and turned towards Reed. His eyebrows knitted as she continued, “I know attendings can request which residents to be on their service,” She moved closer to him, “I hope you consider _me,_ ” She bit her lip and gazed at his eyes. Reed placed her hand on his arm as she leaned in closer.

“Look, _Doctor_ ,” He emphasized, as he leaned away and took her hand off his arm gently, “I choose residents who are talented and skillful at the surgical floor; and not because they _flirt_ their way into it,” He paused, “Stop it. Get _off_ my personal space.”

Eric stepped inside the patient’s room just as Mark and Arizona started the presentation on the patient. Reed followed him inside.

“Look, Reed’s making him tired,” Jackson jest.

Lexie stared at Reed as she went beside Steve and Jackson. Reed noticed and stared back at her, fixing her light blue scrubs and tucking her loosed hair. Lexie looked away.

Eric stood next to Arizona.

"Where have you been?" Arizona whispered.

"I've been trapped by _over-eager_ residents," He whispered back.

“resident,” Mark whispered, glancing at Reed. Eric glared at him.

Arizona cleared her throat and introduced Eric to the patient, "Melissa, this is Dr. Eric Keaton, he will be Ali’s neurosurgeon."

Eric turned towards the mother and reached for a handshake, “Good morning. I’m Eric Keaton, Neuro.”

Arizona turned and leaned on the three year old patient, “Ali, this is Dr. Keaton. He is the doctor that I was talking about.”

“ _’doctor you’re talking about’_?” Eric moved closer to Arizona as she settled back beside him. Arizona elbowed Eric as he moved towards the patient.

He leaned towards the kid and smiled, "Hey Ali, It's a pleasure to meet you,” Eric greeted, he held the little girl’s hand delicately. The girl giggled.

Jackson whispered to Reed, "charmer," Reed chuckled.

\- - - - -

The presentation is finished. Jackson, Steve and Reed walked out of the room with Mark. Lexie checked the patient's stats and put it on the chart. As Arizona and Eric had finished talking to the patient, they moved towards the door. Lexie turned and walked towards the door as well. Eric stopped, pulling Arizona with him.

"Wait. What?" Arizona blurted as Eric yanked her.

Eric let Lexie walked out of the room first. Arizona watched Lexie walked out. Eric let go of her as soon as Lexie was out.

"That's - _pathetic_ ," Arizona said, looking at Eric, "It's been two weeks, you know?"

"Her choice, not mine," Eric implied, still staring at Lexie.

Arizona and Eric followed out. They saw the residents standing at the nurses' station. Lexie reached down at the nurses' counter to place the charts back at the rack and stood beside the other residents.

Arizona went towards the residents and said, "Okay, Dr. Gre-"

"Dr. Avery," Eric interjected, turned to Robbins and said, "...I think Dr. Avery should scrub in." 

Before Arizona could react, Eric had already signaled Jackson to get the charts and to move towards him.

Jackson pumped his fist. Reed sighed in dismay, she shuffled away with Steve. Jackson teased Lexie as he requested the chart back from the nurse, "Sorry, Grey." He said as he swaggered towards Eric.

"Wipe that smug look off your face," Eric uttered, scowling at Jackson, "You are to be seen, not heard..." His voice echoed at the hallway until he and Jackson turned towards the elevator. 

"...Good luck," Arizona whispered, shaking her head, hearing what Eric said to Jackson.

Lexie stared at them as she exhaled deeply. Lexie decided to go back to the pit, walking the opposite way. Lexie walked away from the nurses' station, leaving Arizona.

"Dr. Grey?" Arizona called her as she finished signing the last chart. She pulled another patient's chart and added, "You can assist me with my next patient. Walk with me?"

"Yes, of course, Dr. Robbins," Lexie answered, smiling at the Peds Surgeon.

Lexie dashed beside Arizona as Arizona turned and started to go to her next patient.

"Thank you," Lexie said sincerely.

"He’s still ignoring you?” Arizona asked as she gave the patient's chart to Lexie.

"W - " She stammered.

"I'm sorry," Arizona chuckled, "I know it's – He still is, isn't he?”

"Yes, he is," Lexie said, looking at the floor.

"Well, he's like that with everyone," Arizona added.

"What? Condescending, arrogant, immature, sarcastic, crude and unpleasant," She blurted out and paused as she realized she's talking to Arizona. Arizona looked at her, startled, "I'm - sorry, he's your friend I shouldn't..."

"No - I," Arizona paused, looking up the ceiling, pondering what Lexie said, "You... you described him perfectly," Arizona snickered. She turned and faced Lexie as she continued, "Did... he tell you about why he requested you to be on his service?" Before Lexie could answer, Arizona added, "Of course he doesn't," She chuckled as she looked away.

"Well..." Arizona stared at Lexie, smiling as she shared something about Eric, "Roberts..."

"What?" Lexie looked at Arizona as both of them stopped walking.

"That was my name ...when I worked with him at Johns Hopkins. - And... he's... an asshole," Her statement made Lexie chuckled with her, " _He is._ I didn't really know how we became friends, really," Arizona stopped, as she thought about it, "... Well he... He will intentionally call the residents with wrong names, torturing interns as he sees fit. But he would always pick _one_ resident to work with him - just one resident that he will train. - Not me, it's the other resident in my class, thank god." Arizona paused as she looked at Lexie.

Lexie scoffed as she looked at Arizona, "I'm sorry. I... so... you're telling me that he's doing it, bullying me... to train... me?"

Arizona immediately answered, "oh, no," Arizona chuckled, "He just don't like you," Arizona added as she walked away. Lexie paused as she stood, dumbfounded. She then hurriedly walked beside the attending as she noticed Arizona started to walk away.

**During Surgery**

"How many months did it take for you to look for an apartment?" Eric asked Mark.

" _months?_ You mean a year," Eric corrected, "Why? planning to move out of the hotel?"

"I don't know," He sighed, "I'm just getting tired of hotels," He added.

"Who gets tired of room service?" Jackson said. Mark and Eric stared at him, "Right... seen not heard, got it."

"I miss the days when interns are scared to talk to their attendings," Eric said.

"I - I am not an inter..." Jackson stopped as he remembered they don't care, "- stopping now,"

\- - - - -

It was almost evening when Eric had finished with his part of the surgery

"You got this?" Eric asked, as his work in the surgery is done.

"Yes, I got this," Mark implied, "You have a scheduled craniotomy after this?"

Eric looked at his pager and answered, " _No_ , just got cancelled. I think I might go home early," Eric said. 

"Alright," Mark said.

Eric pulled off the surgical gown, mask and gloves. And went out of the OR.

**Evening  
Resident’s Lounge**

"Hey," Derek said as he walked inside the Resident's lounge. Cristina and Lexie looked at him as he went inside.

"Hey?" Cristina said. She curved her eyebrow, confused why Derek was inside the lounge.

He fidgeted as he looked back at his phone and at Cristina, "Meredith asked me to tell you two not to go out."

"Yeah?" Cristina answered.

"Well... She's right. You two should stay here. The storm's getting worse outside," Derek added pointing at the windows, “Also, traumas are incoming. You are needed here than out.”

"Owen might need some help down the pit," Cristina said as she went out of the lounge. Lexie and Derek followed her out as their pagers beeped.

**Emergency Room**

Mark and Callie bumped with each other at the elevator.

“Hey, Torres. You leaving?” Mark asked.

“Oh, no. Arizona and I might bunk in here for the night. Have you seen what’s like outside? _Woosh._ By the way? How’s your surgery?” Callie asked.

“You should’ve seen us, Torres. We’re awesome,”

“Yey, look at you...” Callie muttered inexpressively as she checked her phone.

“... Eric’s great, I’m excellent...”

“What a duo...” Callie added, looking now at the floor display panel.

Mark glared at her and said, “You’re being sarcastic,” He paused, remembering his conversation with Eric earlier, “ _Anyway_ , speaking of the _other_ sarcastic devil, where’s Eric?”

"Heard about Eric’s escapade with an intern?” Callie changed the subject, “Maybe he’s with _his_ intern.”

"That escapade you heard about? Isn’t exactly like an escapade. It’s a _hearsay_... He’s not me...” He paused.

"Woah! Wait? so you and Lexie..." Callie turned and looked at Mark. 

Mark stammered as Callie stared at him, “She... We... _NOT_ ," He grimaced as he exclaimed, "we're talking about Eric here - I'm saying..." He cleared his throat, "... he’s more like Derek in that area. You can hear him _have_ a relationship, but _not_ an escapade.”

“So, he has a _relationship_ with the _intern,_ ” Callie stressed. Mark darted a disbelieving look at Callie, “Uhmm. Hello? _Derek and Meredith_?”

“ _Highly unlikely._ He hates interns,” Mark implied. The elevator opened. Lexie Grey walked by, going to the pit. They stepped out of the elevator, "I’m asking you - because the last time I saw him, he said he's going back to the hotel."

" _What?!_ " Callie blurted out, "Have you seen what's like outside?"

"Now I do! That’s why I'm asking if you saw him?!" 

"Right, he's not an _idiot_ to go out in a weather like this!"

Mark and Callie's voice echoed at the emergency wing as they argued. Derek looked at them as their voices grew louder. He rushed towards them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Derek said in his calm voice, "Why are you shouting at each other?"

"Eric might be driving out on this weather," Callie said, "No thanks to this dude, here."

"I..." Mark shook his head, resigning on the topic.

"He left? Well, he can still be here," Derek said, as he fixed his gloves, "- traumas incoming. You two need to get in the pit. Owen needs our help," He paused and called Steve and said, "Page Dr. Keaton, We need all hands here," He added.

The three of them stepped towards the emergency area.

\- - - - -

Eric was only few blocks away from his hotel. The storm had been worse since he left the hospital. The rain poured more violently, unlike earlier. The cold winds made the streets enveloped with thick fog, making it less visible and making the roads more dangerous due to black ice. Thankfully, he had thought of installing the snow tires this morning.

Eric drove his car carefully, keeping his hand on the steering wheel and leaning closely on the windshield. Turning left at the curve, he saw a kid walking outside, yelling for help. He stopped the car and opened the car door. He struggled to open it as the winds are keeping him from opening the door. He was surprised at how strong the storm is now; much confused at how a child was walking out in this kind of weather. He pushed the door and managed to get out. He placed his arm on his forehead trying to block the harsh winds hitting his face. He squinted to get a clearer vision of where the child was. Eric saw the kid, a girl, as she continued to walk and looked around. He shouted and waved his hands to get her attention. The girl didn’t hear him. He tried again. The young girl turned around and looked where the voice was coming from, then the girl saw him. The girl stopped walking and began to cry hysterically as she realized she had found help. He noticed she was cradling her stomach.

"Stay there!" He shouted. As he was about to walk towards the girl, an SUV swept by, almost hitting him.

"Goddamn it," He blurted out. He took a step back.

Eric checked the roads, looking left and right before he continued to walk towards the girl. As Eric moved closer to the girl, she screamed louder. The girl then lifted her arm and pointed at something behind Eric. He turned around where she was pointing at and he saw a traffic sign hurling towards him. Before he could react, the sign hit him. He felt the tremendous force of the wind as it hit on his head and upper body. He fell onto the wet asphalt road and went unconscious.


	15. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two patients at the hospital were looking for their kid. Hoping to ease the mother's worry, Arizona tried to help her. Eric helped a young girl during the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before S6/E6

Eric could taste the blood filling in his mouth as he struggled to move his jaw, cringing in pain. Drifting in and out of consciousness, he felt disoriented. His world turned over and over. Suddenly, everything stopped. His eyes quivered as he woke back up, feeling a sharp pain. Eric screamed in agony, but he heard no sound but the buzzing noise inside his ears. He moved his limped hands, felling something hard and metal above his head. His eyes opened wide. It was dark and his sight was still fuzzy. He looked around and realized he was upside down. He tried to get out, but he was being tugged back, as if something’s fastening him down. Eric shifted his hands towards the object pinning him down, realizing it was a belt. Eric yanked it off, as hard as he could until pain had shot through again all over his body. His eyebrows furrowed harder as he winced in pain, now spitting the blood from his mouth. The strap that was tugging him was his seatbelt. He had been breathing cramped air as he was fastened in between the steering wheel and the toppled roof.

Eric didn’t understand how he ended up inside a car, as he remembered the moment before he lost consciousness - he was outside the streets walking towards the little girl until something hit him hard.

Eric looked around and recognized the familiarity. - the car, the rush and the pain - making his heart beat faster. He was now panicking. He tried to move his hands, his feet but he couldn’t move.

“Come on! Wake up! Wake up!” A familiar voice echoed. He turned towards the voice. He squinted as two beaming lights blinded him. The voice continued calling him until screeching brakes and hissing tires drowned the voice.

\- - - - -

**Emergency Room**

The emergency room doors flung open as the EMTs pushed the gurney inside the hospital ER.

“John Doe, 32, blunt force trauma to the head and chest...”

Arizona quickly turned around as she heard the EMT. Owen pushed the gurney, moving it towards the trauma room, rolling past Arizona.

“Put him in Trauma Room 2,” Owen commanded, “… And page Neuro.”

Arizona sighed with relief as she noticed the guy was blonde. Callie was with her, checking her patient’s dislocated leg. Mark was with his patient next to Arizona’s, stitching the patient’s forehead.

“Arizona, look,” Callie said as she pulled Arizona away from their patient, facing her, “Eric’s fine, okay? He’ll call soon.”

“I’m calling again,” Arizona muttered, pulling her phone from her pocket.

“Hearing those voice calls you left - He’ll call, _definitely_ ,” Mark interjected.

“I’m not–“ Arizona cut him off, her voice, a bit steeper than normal. She continued, “- not talking to you.”

“There’s another one, incoming,” The ER nurse notified the doctors.

The elevators flew. Derek went towards the moving gurney.

“Leonard Williams, 38, MVC, blunt force head trauma...”

“Pupils dilated... I need a head CT on the way. Book an OR, stat,” Derek said as he pushed the gurney out of the ER.

Following the gurney, an EMT guided a confused woman inside the ER.

“Felicity Williams, 34...”

“My daughter?!” The woman frantically yelled, Arizona and Lexie assisted her.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Arizona said as she moved beside the EMT.

“She said their daughter was with them, but we found no girl inside the car,” the EMT answered.

“No! No! She’s there! She’s there...” The patient screamed, “The car swerved. We lost consciousness... she’s there! And she’s gone!”

“Okay, okay!” Arizona held the patient to calm her, “Okay, we’re going to find your daughter, okay?” She turned to Lexie, “Dr. Grey? Try to call other hospitals and ask if they have a girl...”

Lexie went at the nurses’ station and called as Arizona instructed her, filling in details as the mother described her daughter.

“We’re going to help you okay?” Arizona repeated, calming down the panicking mother, “Tell us what she looks like? What’s her name?”  
  
The woman filled in the details, “7 years old... she’s she... her hair is braided, it’s long. She’s wearing her pink sweater and blue pants with a butterfly,” She continued, “Her name’s Anne.”

\- - - - -

> _"Eric!"_

Eric gasped as he gained consciousness. He woke up lying with his stomach on the cold asphalt. He blinked repeatedly as the rain pooled on the crook between his nose and eyes. He was back at the streets. His heart was still beating hard. Eric laid still and waited until his heart calmed down. He then tried to move up, but he immediately cringed as the pain shot throughout his body and his head. Eric supported himself with his palm as he tried to sit down, with the other holding his abdomen. He might have a broken rib, he thought as he coughed while breathing heavily. The only thing he needed to worry about right now is the kid in need of his help. He forced himself to stand up, while feeling every pain. Eric didn’t want the girl to get worried about him. He tried to look fine, smiling as he made his way towards her. He could feel every pang as he gasped in for air. - You just need to walk towards her. He said to himself.

“A-are you alright?” He asked the young girl. The girl looked at him with worry in her eyes, as he added, “I’m fine, look,” He said as he put down his hand holding the abdomen. The girl however is not fine as Eric realized it, pulling off her hand on her stomach. - She was hurt. The girl winced as she put back her hand on her stomach. Eric immediately looked for his phone. He turned around and saw his phone broken at the road. He looked back at the young girl and talked to her, “What’s your name?”

“Anne,” She said weakly.

“Anne? That’s a beautiful name,” He said, “I need to bring you to a hospital, okay? So, we’re going to my car an... “He stopped as he flinched. The girl looked at him, “I’m fine. Let’s go.”

They walked towards his car, but as they stepped further, the girl stopped and grimaced. Eric then carried her. He placed her gently at the passenger seat and closed the door. As it closed, he leaned on the passenger door as the pain on his abdomen hurt further and his head throbbed. As it subsided, he started walking on the driver’s side. He wiped the rain off his face with his sleeve as he opened the car door.

He drove the car carefully but fast as he knew both of them have no time to spare. - Eric was drifting off, but he tried to stay awake. He needed to drive towards the hospital for both their sakes. He checked on the girl, asking her not to sleep. There was no response. She was losing consciousness. Eric stopped the car and looked for a pulse. It’s there, but it’s weak.

“Hold on, kid,” He said as he drove faster.

**Emergency Room**

Owen had already closed the ER for new traumas. The wind violently howled at the breezeway. Owen locked the emergency room door after they drove the last patient. Mark and Callie already left for surgery. Cristina is doing a full work-up on Felicity, as Arizona stayed at the emergency room. Arizona looked at the entrance door as flying debris slammed and banged at the door.

“I’ve called all the other hospitals who accepted traumas. They have no one matching the description of her kid,” Lexie informed Arizona, as she stepped beside her. Arizona looked at her and nodded.

As Cristina did a full workup on Felicity, she suddenly seized.

“Left pupil’s blown,” Cristina said as she checked the patient’s eye.

“Page Shepherd,” Arizona yelled as she ran towards Cristina.

“Dr. Shepherd’s still in surgery, but they’re about to finish,” Nurse answered.

“We need to do an emergency burr hole,” She paused, “Dr. Yang, drill?” Arizona did the burr hole as she whispered to herself, _“Don’t drill the brain. Don’t drill the brain.”_ Cristina looked at her as she drilled on the skull. CSF and blood spurted out of the hole, Arizona continued, “Okay, let’s take her to the OR. Inform Dr. Shepherd.”

As Arizona and Cristina wheeled Felicity out of the emergency room, something had slammed hard at the emergency door. Thinking that it was another debris hitting the glass door, they continued.

Lexie turned towards the entrance as the banging sound continued. She checked, walking closer at the doors. A shadow formed at the dark breezeway as a hand slammed at the glass door. Lexie realized it was Eric, drenched, half of his face was covered in blood.

Eric continued to slam at the emergency room entrance, holding the weak little girl in his arms. He was cradling a young girl who’s also bleeding. Lexie rushed towards the entrance and opened it.

“Why did you close the damn door!” Eric exclaimed, as he rushed inside the ER, looking around, shaking his head as he looked for someone.

Lexie stared at him, checking his head wound, “Dr. Hunt instructed to close the...” She stammered as her stare moved towards the girl and realized the young girl had the exact description of their patient’s kid, “That’s...”

“Where’s Arizona?” Eric interrupted as he looked around. He walked further in. Lexie dashed beside him.

“Stop! stop!” Lexie tried to calm him down. She reached for him as she tried to keep him from moving. - He’s injured. Lexie knew he shouldn’t move.

“Lexie...” Eric looked back at her, glaring, “...page Dr. Robbins right now!” Eric shrugged Lexie’s grip off him.

Arizona heard her name as they were about to go out of the ER. She then saw Eric. She gestured Cristina to continue in as she went back to the pit.

“Eric?” Arizona blurted out. Her eyes widened at the sight of her friend, “Wha - You’re bleeding!” Arizona exclaimed as she looked at him. His eyes twitched as blood trickled from his forehead to his chin. Eric thought that it was only water from his drenched hair. He didn’t know that his face was caked with blood.

Eric moved closer to the Ped’s surgeon, holding the girl, “Anne, She’s 8 years old...” He inhaled deeply, “... help her!” He exclaimed as Arizona stayed glued, staring at him.

“What happened to you?!” Arizona asked him, as Steve rushed towards them. Lexie moved beside Eric, supporting him with her shoulders as he shuffled.

“No! I’m fine. Not me, take her, take...” He pushed the girl to Steve’s arm. Eric flinched. He almost lost his footing. Lexie supported him, grabbing his arm and putting it over her shoulders. Eric stared at her as Lexie scanned his face with worry in her eyes.

“What do you mean fine?! You’re bleeding!” Arizona blurted out as she helped Lexie. Arizona’s voice was breaking. Eric looked at Arizona and saw her trying not to cry. They moved Eric at the nearest gurney.

“W-what’s wrong... I,” Eric stopped them and he flinched, “... Arizona, go. Anne needs you,” He insisted. Owen arrived at the ER and saw Steve holding the young girl. He looked at the pit, hearing the three.

“Let’s move her to trauma room 1,” Owen commanded. Steve carried the girl inside the room. “We got this,” He said, looking at Eric, “Dr. Robbins. I need you here,” Owen called Arizona, who was still staring at Eric.

She reluctantly left. As she walked away, Arizona looked back and called, “Dr. Grey?” Arizona stared at Lexie. Lexie understood what she meant, looking at her worried eyes. Lexie nodded.

Lexie turned to face Eric as she moved him towards the nearest bed, “You’re bleeding,” She whispered.

“No, I’m fine. I’m just – It’s her blood...“ Eric answered. Lexie raised a brow as she thoroughly examined him, noticing that he had a large gash on the head. Eric might not know that he’s bleeding.

“ _No.... you’re_ bleeding,” Lexie implied louder, ushering him to the bed, removing his drenched coat. Eric tried to get up but Lexie held him down, “You’re not an attending, today. You’re my patient. So, when I say you stay here. You stay,” She pushed Eric back to bed, “God.” She muttered. He’s more hardheaded as a patient than as a doctor. Lexie inhaled deeply before she commanded the nurses.

“Somebody get me a warming blanket,” She called. One nurse shuffled towards the supplies cabinet to get what Lexie needed. Eric stared at Lexie as she pulled the cart beside her. Her brows were furrowed. Lexie picked up the gloves beside her and turned towards Eric. Eric looked away as she leaned closer, “You have a deep gash on your forehead above the right eye – “ Lexie paused, moving the flashlight to check pupil response, “Pupils are reactive and equal.”

“What do I look like?” Eric suddenly asked. Lexie looked at him as she turned off the flashlight.

She scoffed as she stated, “Did you _really_ just ask me that? Are you really that...”

“No. I – You and Arizona looked like you’ve seen a ghost when I went in... If I scared you, I must’ve scared the kid,” He said, sincerely.

Lexie stared at Eric. Her furrowed brows soften. She looked at the cart behind her and sighed. Lexie looked back at him and said, “I’m sorry.”

“No. It’s... fine,” He paused, “That explains why she hesitated earlier,” Eric winced, as he breathed deeply, “Check my abdomen, I might have a broken rib...” He stopped as Lexie glared at him as he spoke, “Right - Not a doctor.”

“Okay. I need an x-ray,” Lexie removed his shirt and paused when she saw the bruises on the abdomen. Eric stared at her as he noticed her expression.

“What happened out there?” She asked. As she checked the bruised part, pushing with the tips of her fingers.

“I – ah!” He flinched as Lexie pushed by the broken rib, “I saw her as I drove back at the hotel. I pulled over and I-uh got hit by a sign or somethi... ah!” Lexie can’t help but be amused as he flinched. Eric grimaced as she smiled. Lexie noticed him looking and dropped her smile. Eric looked away as Lexie continued. His eyes stayed narrowed. - The resident enjoyed hurting him. He sighed. But then, suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt off. His hands went suddenly cold, his breathing hitched. His sight was blurring.

Lexie used her stethoscope to check his lungs, “You have trauma pneumothorax in your left lung,” Lexie paused, alarm reflecting on her eyes but she remained calm. She folded her stethoscope back inside her pocket. Lexie then opened the first drawer of the cart, looking for a chest tube. The nurse gave her Eric’s scans. She saw the scans and showed that he had a pneumothorax just as what she heard when she checked his lungs.

“I- I’m gonna pass out,” Eric said as his eyes closed. The monitors began to beep rapidly.

Lexie hesitated on putting the chest tube on him, worried that she might puncture his lung or his heart. Eric glanced at her as she stare blankly, worry flooding her face.

“Y- you can do it... Y-you need to do it, now,” Eric uttered, as he slowly lose consciousness.

She inhaled deeply as she ran her fingers on his left rib and inserted the chest tube in him. Eric opened his eyes wide as he felt the pain and gasped for air.

“Good,” She said, as she leaned forward, sighing with relief, “... I didn’t puncture your heart,” She added, sitting at the stool beside the bed.

Eric exhaled as he looked at Lexie, “Wha-what’s with the face?” He strained.

“I thought I put the chest tube wrong... I...”

“And you didn’t. You’re a brilliant surgeon, Dr. Grey,” He smiled, “Besides. I know you wouldn’t kill me. - Not like that,” Eric joked, Lexie stared at him, “Too early for jokes?”

Lexie settled beside him, sitting as she prepared the suture kit for Eric’s face. She grabbed a cloth with alcohol and slowly wiped the dried blood on his cheeks, cleaning his face before suturing his wound.

**Patient’s Room**

They transferred Eric to his own private room. Derek had checked his head CT and cleared it. They admitted him for further observation from his pneumothorax. Mark and Callie rushed towards the recovery wing as soon as they were out from surgery. 

Eric woke up and squinted as he noticed a resident standing beside his chart. As his vision became clearer, he realized it was Lexie.

“Hey,” Lexie said as she moved closer. Lexie glanced outside, seeing his friends. She looked back at Eric and added, “Mark - Dr. Sloan and Dr. Torres are outside. Do you want me to...”

“What do they look like?” He asked and chuckled, knowing those two, “...No.” Eric moved his head, “... can you just... look away and pretend I’m still sleeping?”

Lexie smiled and nodded. She looked away, facing the monitor.

“Have you heard from the girl?” Eric asked as he closed his eyes.

“She’s with Dr. Robbins. She’s okay,” Lexie said. Lexie turned her head slightly as she added, “Don’t worry. I heard she’s one of the best peds surgeon in Seattle.”

Eric opened his eyes and looked at Lexie, “Wait? did you just make a joke?” Eric asked. Lexie chuckled and smiled.

Lexie continued pretending to check his IV drip and drain. Eric stared at Lexie as she moved, “George talked to me,” He paused. Lexie glanced at him as she heard George’s name, “ – Well, he talked to me before he died, _obviously not_ – “ He stopped and exhaled deeply. He kept still, “ _He..._ asked me to stop... I – This is going nowhere,” He sighed. Eric stared at Lexie as she continued to check his IV drip and monitor.

“Thank you, Dr. Grey,” Eric said, “And, I - I’m sorry”

Lexie stopped, her hand holding the tube. Her face turned from smiling to serious. Eric caught her off guard. She glanced at him slightly as she shook her head, trying to maintain her face from reacting any further. She let go of the tube and looked at his chart.

Lexie then looked outside and noticed Mark and Callie had already left. She turned and faced him. Without thinking, her mouth moved as she uttered, “... I’m sorry,” Lexie repeated, “... for what happened at the lounge... its...” Eric stared at her as she stammered.

“Don’t...” Eric interrupted. Lexie looked at him, “I am horrible. You are entitled to lash out at me like that,” He gulped as he continued, “It’s me who should apologize... I’m sorry. Truly, I am.” Lexie saw the sincerity behind his eyes and his voice. She nodded, accepting his apology.


	16. The Teacher and The Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie and Arizona helped Eric with his new apartment. Derek did a once in a lifetime surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S6/E7
> 
> Thank you for all the support!

After a week, Eric was discharged and cleared to go home. If he had not pressed about it, Callie would still admit him longer at the hospital. Eric did nothing to change her mind. It was Bailey who demanded Callie to clear Eric as Eric continued to pester Bailey every time she went to his room for her rounds. (Lexie and Bailey was his doctor for his injuries.) Eric knew he insisted on the right person. He was successful at that.

Eric wanted to go on his plan of moving into an apartment. He was adamant about checking out of the hotel, but Arizona stressed that he should stay at the hotel for a while once they discharged him, since he was still recovering. He still needed weeks of recovery.

Arizona knew Eric extremely well that she perceived Eric would still go out and look for apartments the next day. She visited him that morning, cancelling her morning schedule for the day.

**Westlake Hotel**

“I’ll meet you there,” Eric said, speaking to the realtor on the phone. He moved around his room, looking for his wallet and car keys.

“… past the grocery, right before the park.”

“‘past the grocery, right before the park’ got it,” Eric took his keys right by the end table beside the TV. He paused, eyeing at the keys, “Should I... walk or use the car?”

“You can walk. You can also bring your car - it’s up to you.”

“Right. right,” Eric uttered. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Eric paused and looked at the door as the knocking went on, “I’ll see you,” Eric ended the call. Eric stood beside the TV, narrowing his eyes at the door. He then stepped quietly towards the door and stood behind it as he took a peep outside. Arizona was standing outside, ringing the doorbell repeatedly. As he observed his friend, Arizona stopped knocking and took out her phone inside her bag, dialing a number. Expectedly, Eric’s phone rang.

“I can hear your phone!” Arizona exclaimed in annoyance. Eric shook his head as he opened the door. Arizona held her phone in front of him as Eric opened the door. She realized Eric was dressed to go out. She blurted, “Ha! I knew it.”

“Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?” Eric turned and walked inside his hotel room. Arizona closed the door and followed him, putting her phone back inside her bag.

“...to check on you. I just had this feeling that you wouldn’t stay in and rest,” Arizona stood as she watched Eric wore his jacket, “...and... I’m right. Where are you going?”

“So, you’re here to stop me?” Eric turned and looked at her.

“No,” Arizona paused. A smile formed as she continued, “But, I’m coming with you.”

\- - - - -

“If you’re going to whine about walking, you should just stay at the hotel...” He paused, “…or better yet, go to work!” Eric slammed the car door.

“Hey! _Careful!_ What’s the point of resting when you plan on walking… _from_ the hotel _to_ the apartment?” Arizona put on the seatbelt. Eric reluctantly went inside Arizona’s car and put on the seatbelt as well.

“It’s a 6 minute drive, Arizona,” Eric answered, “Besides, _moving_ will make me recover faster. - heard about _active recovery_ , Dr. Robbins?”

Arizona glanced at the back as she drove out of the parking spot. She looked in front and put the car in neutral before she answered her friend, “Shut up… not talking to _Dr. Keaton_. I am talking to my stubborn friend,” Arizona said. “I come along to make sure you won’t put yourself in danger again…”

“ _Again??_ ” He faced up, pondering.

“... so, _shut up_ and let me drive you,” She talked quickly, with a smile on her face, Eric’s mouth gaped in confusion and amusement.

“Okay?” Eric chuckled.

“Stop laughing,” Arizona’s face was serious. Eric stopped and looked in front of the car as Arizona drove away.

\- - - - -

It really took them exactly six minutes to arrive at the apartment. Eric guided her along the way, as the realtor had instructed him.

“There. Park there. Right beside that man,” Eric pointed at the parking space where a man was standing. 

Eric and Arizona got out of the car. Eric walked towards the man and offered a handshake. Arizona stared at the realtor as she walked beside Eric.

“... nice to meet you, Doctor,” The realtor said to Eric. He then turned towards Arizona, “You must be the missus...”

“No!” Eric and Arizona blurted.

“ _God_ , no,” Arizona added as she cringed.

“freaking...” Eric muttered

“ _Just_...” Arizona continued.

“No,” Eric continued as he cringed.

The realtor stared at them as they mumbled. He smiled as he watched them in confusion.

“She’s... like... she’s my sister,” Eric said, “She just accompanied me here.”

“Okay,” The realtor answered. The realtor nodded and proceeded to open the apartment. Eric and Arizona waited as he unlocked the apartment.

Arizona stared at him as they waited for the realtor. Eric turned and met her gaze, “What?” He uttered.

“ _Awww._ Sister?”

“Shut up,” Eric said as he looked down with embarrassment, “One more word and I’ll tell him you’re my aunt.”

“So... are we ready to see the house?”

The two simultaneously looked at him and answered in chorus, “Yes.”

**Noon**  
**Restaurant**

Eric completed the paperwork and purchased the apartment right away. The two-story apartment was just ten minutes away from the hospital. It had a view of Lake Union. It has two bedrooms, one study and two bathrooms. Arizona waited as Eric signed some papers. The realtor shook his hands and gave the keys to him. The realtor left them inside the apartment.

“Seems you’ve already decided.”

“Yes,” Eric smiled as he looked around, “I just need to see the place.”

“Well... It looks... nice,” Arizona said, as she looked outside the balcony.

Eric stared at her, “Nice?”

Arizona turned towards him and confessed, “What do you want me to say? - _Ohhh, I’m jealous. This place is gorgeous_.” Arizona moved her fingers as she answered sarcastically. Eric glared at her and looked away, “So... when are you planning on moving in?” Arizona asked, “... planning on buying some furniture... or ten…” She added as she looked around, “... appliances?” Dawdling, she waited for Eric to realize what she’s asking.

Eric narrowed his eyes at her, “What are you planning now?”

“I - I just thought,” Arizona stammered as she looked at him, “... Me and Callie could help you with that as well.”

“I can do it on my own, thank you,” Eric walked up the stairs as Arizona watched him. Eric knew a plan had already been brewing inside her mind.

 **The Next Day  
** **Westlake Hotel**

Eric woke up at the sound of the doorbell buzzing. He squinted, looking at the clock beside his bed, blinking 8:30 AM in bold red. Eric put his pillow on his head as the doorbell continued to ring. It stopped. He sighed with relief. He stopped squeezing his head with the pillow and relaxed back on his bed. As he began drifting back to sleep, the knocking started. He grunted with irritation as the knocking continued incessantly and irritatingly non-stop.

“For _fuck’s_ sake!” Eric yelled as he stood up, “I’m coming! I’m coming,” Eric walked towards the door, growling. He then yanked the door open. 

“Good morning!” Callie and Arizona said in chorus. Eric greeted them with a scowl.

“What now?!” He growled. Callie and Arizona went inside as Eric stayed at the door.

“I told Callie about the new apartment,” Arizona said.

“We brought breakfast!” Callie said enthusiastically.

Eric rubbed his eyes with his finger as he squinted towards his friends, “We’re not going to do this. It’s too early…,” He said as he closed the room door. He realized why they are here. He added, “No stores are open until ten.”

Eric watched them. Callie continued to pull out the food container outside the brown bag as Arizona helped her. Callie picked up the coffee cup and walked towards Eric. With furrowed brows, he stared at Callie.

“ _No._ I will not take your _bribe_.” He looked away, “Bribe is what it is.”

“Here’s your coffee, grumpy,” Callie said. She smiled as Eric stared at him. She moved the cup in front of him as she danced, waiting for Eric to reach for it. In irritation, Eric grabbed the cup from her. Callie stopped dancing and smiled, “Good boy.”

“The craziness you do, sometimes…” His face calmed a bit, “So, you two are going to wait here until ten?”

Arizona had finished placing the food at the table, “No. We just... brought the food _here_ ,” Arizona looked at him as she added, “Don’t worry. We’ll see you at the mall, later.”

**Afternoon**  
**Furniture Store**

Arizona and Callie, as promised, went back at the hotel. They drove at the Central District towards the furniture store Callie suggested.

They walked around the store, looking at the furniture, "Arizona showed me some photos of your apartment. Lake view, huh?" She looked at Eric as she added, "Any preference?"

"Well...I..."

" _Oohhh_ , that chair looks nice," Arizona said, pointing at the light pink armchair, "What about that?" Callie and Eric looked at the chair.

"Just..." Eric turned towards Callie as she looked back at him. He leaned at her as Arizona walked towards the chair, "...anything _but_ that, I beg you!" 

"Okay. Okay," Callie chuckled.

\- - - - -

The three continued around the shop, looking for furniture. Callie had already chosen furniture for the two bedrooms and the study room. Next stop: dining room.

“This table looks okay with your dining room,” Callie commented. Arizona and Eric looked at the table.

Eric moved beside her as he checked the table, “... Yes. Looks perfect.”

Arizona moved beside her as she said, “Don’t you think it’s big? We already have the bar table and...”

“He needs big - you know -” Callie paused, scratching her earlobe as she singsonged behind her teeth, “ _house warming party_.”

“What?” Eric glared at Callie.

“Oh, come on. _You_ have a new apartment. You _should_ invite _people_ at the hospital...” She paused as Eric glared at her, “... _some_... people. Just... _your_... close friends...”

“No,” Eric immediately answered, walking away. Callie sighed as they continued looking around.

Eric looked at them as they walked towards the living area, "So... speaking of the hospital... Anything happened while I'm not around?"

" _Oh_ , just..."

"The chief has just implemented a computer model for scheduling. Derek _do...esn't_ like it," Callie said.

"And Isaac..." Arizona added, sighing.

"Isaac?" Eric said, looking at Arizona, "...Radiology Tech Isaac? What about Isaac."

"He has a cord tumor," Callie answered.

" _hemangioblastoma_ ," Arizona added. Eric was piqued.

"Derek will operate?"

"He's still undecided when we left," Arizona said.

"You saw the scans - It's an inoperable tumor," Callie added, facing Arizona.

"I just thought... He could... it's Isaac..." Arizona uttered. The two continued as Eric dawdled back. Arizona and Callie focused on the furniture as they made their way towards the sofa section. Eric thought of going to the hospital, to see the scans and to talk to Derek about it himself. Eric left Arizona and Callie while they're busy arguing about which sofa to pick.

As they had finally decided which, Callie turned around to ask Eric about it. She realized Eric was gone.

**Evening**  
**Hospital: X-ray Viewing Room**

Derek stared at the scans, struggling to decide whether to cut. He had previously asked Bailey for advice, then heard the chief’s refusal. Both gave him mixed feelings about the surgery - as both gave him a valid opinion, as much as he doesn’t enjoy agreeing on Richard, but he knew Richard was right - “There is such a thing as an inoperable tumor.” That shook his pride to its core, causing him to second guess himself.

Eric stepped inside the viewing room as Derek exhaled deeply, leaning on the monitor closer. He stood and leaned on the wall as he watched Derek stressed over the scans on the monitor. Derek sighed as he clicked on the next scan and studied it.

“So, _that’s_ the monster Callie and Arizona were talking about,” Eric said. Derek glanced behind him as Eric spoke. He swung back at the monitor. Eric walked beside him as he studied at the scans.

“Wow,” Eric reacted as he looked at the scan, “That’s… a beast.”

“You and Webber had the same reaction,” Derek said. His hand stayed, rubbing his chin as he continued to contemplate. His eyes were tired, brows furrowed together.

“So, what’s your decision?”

“I don’t know...” Derek paused as he sighed, “What do you think?” Derek looked at Eric as Eric reviewed the scans.

“T2-T7. The tumor’s smart. It’s feeding vessel’s too close to the cord. Anterior spinal artery here, radicular artery here...” He said as he reviewed the scans, “Anywhere you cut, you’ll risk paralyzing Isaac,” Eric sighed, “... We won’t know until you open,” Eric said as he leaned off. His hand stayed on the table as he moved away.

“Okay,” Derek uttered. Eric darted at him, “As you said, we won’t know until I open and look inside.”

**The Next Day**  
**Hospital Lobby**

Derek informed Eric about his plan on having the residents do a microsurgery competition for a chance to scrub with him on Isaac’s surgery. Eric went back at the hospital the next day to watch the residents. As he walked at the hallway, Callie noticed him. Eric tried to walk away, but Callie had already caught him.

“Hey! Great way to thank your friends, _huh_ \- leaving us at the store,” Callie said as she blocked Eric.

“You have my card,” Eric said as he peered behind her, towards the lab entrance, “Besides, we’re almost finished yesterday.”

“Where did you go?”

“Here,” Eric confessed, “Derek said he’ll do Isaac’s surgery, today. He’s doing a microsurgery competition right now at the surgical skills lab. I’m going to watch it, so... excuse me?”

Eric left before Callie could stop him. Callie stood there, considering his statement as he walked away. As she finally understood what he said, Callie uttered, “What?!”

**Surgical Skills Lab**

Eric went inside as the residents settled down. Derek looked at him as he stepped in.

“Dr. Keaton, nice of you to join us,” Derek said. He then looked at the residents and calmly started the competition, “Microsurgery is about precision. The microscope changes your perspective radically. The hand-eye coordination required can be learned, but right now, I need naturals. Dr. Keaton, here...” Derek said as he pointed Eric with his head. The residents stared at Eric as Derek continued.

“He’s back?” Jackson whispered.

Derek continued, “...was my student. He and his co-residents once also underwent this kind of competition for one of my surgeries. Well... he’s an attending now, he had done many microsurgeries... Even have an award for his own technique. So...” Derek paused, “Dr. Keaton, if you please... show these residents how a _natural_ works on a microscope.”

“With _pleasure_ , Dr. Shepherd,“ Eric moved towards the microscope and stood behind it as Derek continued to speak.

“... You know what to do,” Derek said, standing straight as Eric leaned on the microscope. He lifted the pen up and guide the pen with his left hand so delicately through the cup, marking the president’s nose on the dollar bill. Eric pulled the dollar off and gave the dollar to Derek.

“Nicely done, Dr. Keaton,” Derek said, looking at the dollar. Eric went back beside the entrance door.

Derek put another dollar bill on the microscope and do one as well. He showed both bills at the residents. The residents murmured as they looked at the precision, both neurosurgeons have, “The person who makes a mark closest to the president’s nose and doesn’t hit the side of the cup gets to scrub in. Who wants to go first?”

The residents, one by one, did what Derek instructed. Jackson won, as he was the only one who marked the bill. Cristina remained behind the microscope, dumbfounded as she failed.

\- - - - -

Eric left the surgical lab as soon as it was finished. He waited at the hospital for Derek’s surgery. Eric went at the lobby to get himself a cup of coffee before going to the OR room. On the way, he saw Callie and Arizona.

“Hey. So it’s true? Derek has gone rogue? He’s doing the surgery?” Arizona asked as they walked towards Eric.

“Yes. Yes. I’m going to watch the surgery. I was just going to get some coffee before...”

“Uhm... wait... No, you won’t...” Callie interrupted him, “ _We’re_ going to watch Derek do his surgery... _You_ will go to your apartment and wait for the furniture.”  
  
“W-what?” Eric chuckled as Callie pushed him towards the elevator, “Wait!” He stopped Callie, “Wait. Just wait.”

Arizona nodded as she said, “Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that,” She paused as she glared at Eric, “This is for leaving us yesterday.”

“They’re delivering the furniture right now. So… you need to _go_ ,” Callie added.

“B-but,” Eric looked back at them as they continued to push him inside the elevator.

“Go!” Callie shouted as the elevator closed.

**Eric's Apartment**

Callie was right. The delivery men from the shop were already there, waiting for him. The furniture and the appliances were delivered. They informed Eric that Dr. Torres had instructed them to help him move the furniture inside, since he was injured. Eric scoffed, telling them he could do it on his own. They countered by telling him they were paid to assist him.

As they moved the furniture inside, Eric called Callie and Arizona. He also texted them, asking for an update about Derek’s surgery. Of course, they didn’t reply. Eric then focused on putting the furniture inside his apartment. Callie was so meticulous that she also bought some paintings and decorations, with labels on which rooms to put each decoration. As they were about to finish, Eric was stunned as the apartment was beginning to be filled with furniture. Eric was thankful they didn’t get too crazy with their shopping. They really helped fill his apartment with furniture he liked - Thanks to them, he thought.

It was evening when they finished. The movers already left. Eric had finished with the appliances setup at the kitchen. He left the boxes filled with utensils, plates and pans for Callie. He had already contacted the cable and network provider in the afternoon. Setting up the study room, he checked the network connection, following the guide that was emailed to him by the provider. Eric then walked downstairs to fix the TV, connecting it with the cable.

It was almost 10 PM when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door and went back inside, returning to setting up the TV. Callie and Arizona stepped inside the apartment, followed by Mark.

“So this is your new apartment. Really nice,” Mark commented, looking around the apartment.

“Oh, you’re already done?” Callie said, disappointed.

“Almost,” Eric answered.

“You’re still setting up the TV?” Mark said as he walked beside him.

“I did the lights before I started with the electronics,” Eric said without looking at him. He glanced at Mark as he realized that he was already beside him. Mark read the instruction manual as he helped Eric.

“What about these boxes?” Arizona pointed at the several boxes lying beside the bar table.

“Those? those are… I think utensils, plates?” Eric paused, trying to understand the instruction manual while talking to Arizona, “haven’t... checked that...”

Callie walked towards the boxes and saw the plates. Her eyes lit up as she had the chance still to decorate. As she and Arizona arranged the kitchen, “So, now that you have a decent apartment,” Callie implied, “Maybe, we could throw a housewarming party.”

"I already said no," Eric stressed.

"Well, that was before you _left_ us yesterday," Callie countered, "Do you know how bummed I am staying at the hospital while you decorate here?"

"Hah! _Bummed_?" Eric stood up, "I tried contacting the both of you the whole day..."

"...asking about Derek's surgery..."

"...It's still a no," Eric repeated.

"And I say, You left us. You don't have a choice," Callie implied. Eric glared at her.

"Don't worry. It's just you, us... Derek and Meredith... maybe Lexie..." Arizona added, standing between Callie and Eric.

"Lexie won't come..." Mark stopped working on the TV and interrupted Arizona.

"Why?" Callie asked, arching a brow. Arizona looked away and scrambled back at the kitchen. Arizona acted as if she didn't know what Mark was saying.

"Lexie said, you hate her," Mark uttered.

"This again?"

Arizona glanced at Eric, Mark then Callie. She continued putting the plates at the cupboard as she glanced at them. The three noticed her fidgeting. Arizona glanced again towards Callie. Callie met her gaze.

"Okay. _What_ is it?" Callie crossed her arms as she observed her girlfriend acting weird.

"I... _kinda_... told her that you hated her," Arizona confessed to Eric, "It's not - It's not what I meant, though," She paused and spoke in a more hushed tone, "I thought she understood what I'm trying to say."

"Evidently, she didn't," Eric paused. He turned around, considering the party. He turned, looking at Callie and continued, "Okay, We can have a housewarming party. Invite _those_ people only..."

"What about Owen and Cristina?" Eric glared at Arizona, "I'm just gonna... put this... in the pantry."

Eric watched as Arizona turned towards the walk in pantry, "Alright! Okay," Eric looked at Mark, "...of course Lexie's invited," Mark smirked, "You can do the party tomorrow."

Callie smiled widely, threw her fist in the air and jumped. As she realized the party was tomorrow. Her face turned blank, "We _can't_ do the party tomorrow," Callie added, "Isaac's surgery _is_ tomorrow," Eric looked at her.

**The Next Day**  
**Hospital Lobby**

"Hey," Lexie said as she walked beside Mark.

"Hey," Mark paused, looking at Lexie who was getting ready for their surgery, "I heard Derek will cut the cord?"

"No. He just said it so that Chief would give us a room."

"Really? When is it?"

Lexie checked her watch, "Now. I - just..."

"By the way, Eric will be having a housewarming party after the surgery. How's that sound?"

"Oh, okay. I mean, if I'm - if we're invited, we should come right?" She looked down, muttering incoherently. Mark stared at her, worried. Lexie met his stare, " _I'm sorry._ Am I mumbling? I just - Of course, We'll go. - I'm was just thinking about the surgery. if you..." She paused, "Could you scrub in during the surgery? Derek needs people to talk to, some support would be nice."

"I - uhm... I have a surgery in an hour. I won't be able to scrub in... not until after a few hours. You could ask Eric."

"W - He's here?"

"Yes. He said he's gonna watch the surgery. I think you should ask him. He's a neurosurgeon. Derek's his mentor. - He could always talk Derek out while he daze away," Mark said, smiling, "Don't worry about the surgery. You're a badass."

She nodded, "Uhm... Where - where is he?"

\- - - - - 

Lexie rushed towards the gallery, hoping to find Eric. As Eric was about to settle at the chair, Lexie stepped inside the gallery. Eric looked at her as she walked towards him.

"Hi!" She smiled as she panted, "Mark told me you're here."

"Hey?"

"I - uhm..." She paused as she stood straight, "I'm Dr. Shepherd's doctor in that OR. I'm in charge with him - " Eric nodded as she continued, "Yesterday he was mumbling, He needs an experienced surgeon to talk to. He needs some support. - So, I'm asking you to scrub in and be his support."

"Okay," Eric uttered as he stayed sitting at the chair, watching down at the OR as they prepare the room.

"It's a yes?" Lexie's eyes lit up.

"Yes. I just need to change. I'll scrub in."

**Operating Room**

It took less time to expose the tumor since Derek had already opened yesterday. He stopped as he pulled the dura, showing the tumor inside the cord.

“Okay. I’ve gotten on the plane. Ready to make our first cut,” Eric went inside, wearing his scrub as Derek spoke. Derek paused, looking at him as he stepped inside the OR. Lexie and Jackson looked at Eric as he walked in.  
  
“Doctor Shepherd, I heard you needed some support,” Eric said as he stood, waiting for the head surgeon to allow him to enter the OR.  
  
Lexie turned towards Derek and said, “You need people to talk to - experienced surgeons,” Derek stared at Lexie. Lexie wasn’t sure if he was pissed or just staring at her. Regardless, she continued, “And, you can’t say no because I’m in charge, and this is what I’m prescribing.”

Derek and Eric stared at each other, before Derek looked back at Lexie, “Thank you, Dr. Grey. Okay,” He looked back at the microscope, “Let’s start,” Eric stood beside Derek as he added, “... making the first cut.”

The scrub nurse gave Lexie the irrigation as Derek made the first cut. The instrument buzzed as he cut. Suddenly, the monitor suddenly beeped erratically. All the surgeons looked at the monitor.

Jackson nervously asked, “What - did you paralyzed him?”

The monitors beeped normally as Derek answered calmly, “No. One Vessel down,” He looked at the young residents as he added, “Settle in. We have many more to go.” Derek exhaled deeply.

**4 hours later**

Eric monitored the IOM as Derek continued with the cut.

"I've cleared a path at T-5... And if I continue along this plane, I-" Derek stopped as a vessel burst. The monitor suddenly beeped erratically. The tumor was filled with blood.

"M.E.P. Tracing's losing amplitude. What just happened?" Eric asked.

"A vessel burst. It might have been connected to the cord," Derek answered.  
  
"...But if there's not enough blood reaching the cord-" Lexie uttered.

"...I could've just paralyzed our patient, yes," Derek frustratingly continued, "Suction, please. Suction," Jackson started using suction as Derek asked, "Easy. Careful. More suction."  
  
"There's too much blood," Jackson uttered.

"We're losing him," Eric said as he looked at the IOM monitor.  
  
"I should've just cut the cord. This is too risky," Derek said as his frustration and anxiety increased.  
  
"Wait," Eric uttered, "It's back. Amplitude's up," Derek glanced at the monitors, he was looking defeated, still.  
  
"So the cord didn't stroke out? You didn't paralyze him?" Lexie asked.  
  
"The vessel was connected to, the, uh, tumor. We're okay...."   
  
"Great work, Derek," Eric uttered.  
  
"Thanks," Derek paused as he felt light headed and his legs weakened. His shoulders dropped. He suddenly became pale. His sight blurred. His body went cold. Derek was beginning to feel sick. Cold sweat was beading on his forehead.

Lexie noticed him as he slowly stepped away from the microscope.  
  
"Dr. Shepherd?"

"Take off my mask," Derek moved back and forth as the nauseating feeling grew.   
  
"What?" Lexie rushed beside Derek.  
  
"Take off my mask. Take off my mask!" Derek shouted.

As soon as Lexie removed his mask, Derek leaned and vomited. Lexie patted his back until he stopped retching.

Eric stood up and gave his chair to Derek. Derek sat as his legs were still weakened. Eric stood beside him. Jackson stayed by the patient, holding the retractor, while Lexie went towards the cart where the water bottles were. The nurses cleaned the floor, placing a sterile cloth on the vomit.

Derek sighed deeply and leaned forward. Derek looked defeated after what happened. He second guessed himself just now. Everyone heard his statement. - A feeling he had kept since that day when Isaac asked him to do the surgery. Derek realized that as much as he was confident, there was a smidge part of him that wasn't sure if he could successfully do the surgery

He stared at the patient and looked at Jackson as he met his gaze. Jackson was holding the retractor, patiently waiting for the neurosurgeon to go back. Derek wasn't sure now if he's going to continue or just cut the cord. He looked at the floor as his anxiety made him sick to his stomach again.

Lexie knew Derek's her patient. She looked back at the cart as she opened the bottle. She needed to do something to make Derek go back and continue the surgery. She glanced at Eric, hoping he understood his purpose inside the room. Eric nodded as he met her gaze. They knew that it's not the time to stop. The patient was open at the table. Every minute means infection or complications. 

"Derek..." Eric leaned towards Derek's ear as he continued, "...just take a breath and get back in there. You're telling yourself right now that this surgery was a mistake, but believe me when I tell you, it's not. I know you can do this."

Derek nodded as he breathed in.

"You really should drink something," Lexie said as she gave a bottle of water to Derek.  
  
"I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Lexie interrupted him, "You're dehydrated and you're stressed. You really should drink something," She implied.  
  
"I said I'm fine," Derek glared at Lexie.

"Drink the water," Lexie countered. As Derek just stared at the bottle, she pushed the bottle in front of Derek and yelled, "I said drink it!"

Derek still dazed looked at her and mouthed okay, reaching in and taking a drink. Lexie put his hand on her hips as she glanced at Eric, who was amazed by her. He nodded at her in approval as she smiled behind her mask.

**13 hours passed - Evening**

As the hour winded, Lexie began to feel tired. She felt pain on her lower back. She furrowed her brows as she moved her hips from side to side, trying to lessen the increasing pain on her hips. Her back was stiff from standing for almost 14 hours. Derek looked at Lexie as the retractor on her hand moved slightly. He saw her uneasiness.

"Is everything okay, Dr. Grey?" Derek uttered, "I need you to keep still. We're touching the cord."

Lexie sighed as she remained still, "Yes, Dr. Shepherd."

Derek watched Lexie as she became more and more uncomfortable. She breathed deeply, trying to keep still while her back ached. The pain was now crawling to her upper back, making her arms stiff. Derek turned towards Eric, his back facing him as he continued to observe the IOM monitor.

"Eric."

"Yep." He paused as he wrote down the signal on the chart. Eric turned around as he repeated, "Yes?"

"Right now, I'm looking at the Anterior Spinal Artery. Dr. Jackson and Dr. Grey here, are helping me with the retractor as I continue to cut the vessels..." Derek continued as he looked at the spinal cord, "Any movement would risk paralysis on Isaac..." As Derek stated the obvious, Lexie straightened her back, as it continued to slumped back in pain. Eric looked at Derek as he met his gaze, "Remember our 13 hour surgery back in New York?"

Jackson and Lexie glanced at the two neurosurgeons as they continue to talk to each other. Jackson looked at Derek in confusion, as the head surgeon stopped to reminisce. Lexie turned back and concentrated towards the retractor trying to fight the pain.

Eric stared at him, widening his eyes as he tried to understand what Derek was trying to say. Derek moved his head towards Lexie. Eric turned and see the uneasiness of the resident. Her shoulders were slumped and her face, be it concealed with a mask, showed her discomfort. He looked back at Derek, "I don't think..." He stopped. Derek stared at him, not moving until Eric did what he was telling him. Eric sighed as he stood up, reluctantly, and walked towards Lexie.

He stopped behind Lexie. The two residents glanced as Eric stood behind their backs. Eric looked away, clearing his throat before he said, "Dr. Grey... try to lean... towards me," He looked at Derek as he said the last two words. Derek nodded at him.

"What?" Lexie said, she glanced behind her. Her hand, holding the retractor, was now beginning to be rigid.

"You need to relax your back... just lean in," Eric paused and turned around, "...against my back," He added.

"No... I'm fine... It's..."

"If you don't relax your back, your hands will begin to cramp..." Derek added as Lexie looked at him.

Lexie nodded and reluctantly leaned on Eric's back. Eric moved his other foot forward as Lexie leaned in. The pain on her back diminished as she relaxed. Her hand relaxed as well.

Derek looked at the nervous resident and said, "Stay still. Won't take long, now." 

A few minutes later Derek finally cut the vessel. He prompted Lexie to remove the retractor as he continued onto the next vessel. She stood straight as Eric stepped away. He turned around, facing her as Lexie said, "Thank you."

**26 hours later**

After 26 hours, Derek had already cut all the vessels except for the blind cut. Mark had already replaced him at the 21st hour mark. Arizona insisted. Eric stayed at the gallery as Mark stood beside Derek, choosing which plane to cut.

"A or B?" Derek asked, "Dr. Grey... a or b?"  
  
"You're done? You got it all out?" Lexie looked at him  
  
"Except for the blind cut," He answered looking back at the microscope, "I just have to pick one, and we're good to go... a or b?"  
  
"You're kidding...," Lexie uttered nervously.

"You're stalling... Dr. Avery?" Derek continued.  
  
Jackson stammered, "I-I don't like to gamble."  
  
"Dr. Sloan?  
  
"What, so you can blame it on me for the rest of your life? This is all you."  
  
"Right. My call. Great."  
  
Derek then chanted _Eeny,meeny,miny,moe_ which made Lexie more nervous, telling Derek that it's a bad idea as she chuckled with him. Then at the last moment, Derek finally made the cut, successfully removing Isaac's tumor and saving him.

\- - - - -

After the surgery, Jacskson, Lexie, and Derek prepared to go home, as the other surgeons were just arriving for work. Callie reminded Eric of the housewarming party. Arizona agreed that they should also celebrate the successful surgery at the party. Eric agreed, before they left him alone.

**Attending's Lounge**

"So..." Derek paused, "... heard about your new apartment. Meredith might not be able to come to your party..."

"Don't worry about it. And, it's not my party. It's Callie and Arizona's." Eric shook his head.

Derek chuckled.

"You're going home?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes."

There was a sudden silence inside the lounge. Eric moved around as he remembered that 13-hour surgery with Derek.

"Still remembered that, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Derek glanced as he continued to arrange the contents of his bag, "Oh, right."

"...That was _you and Addison_ , as I remembered..." Eric paused, exhaling deeply, "I mean... Just thinking... not appropriate to use that... with..."

"Hmm?" Derek looked at him, "Well, It helped _her,_ right?" He paused, "As I recalled though, Addison didn't use her back..."

"Leaving you now, Dr. Shepherd," Eric turned around and walked away. Derek laughed as Eric left him inside the lounge. Eric walked towards the elevator and stepped inside.

\- - - - -

Lexie stepped inside the elevator and saw Eric inside. She smiled at him and faced the door. Eric hesitated before he walked closer to her and called her.

"Uhm, Lex... Dr. Grey," He said. Lexie turned around and faced him, "Callie and Arizona - They're gonna have a housewarming party later at my apartment..."

"They're planning for your housewarming party?" She chuckled as she turned towards him.

"Well, I - " He chuckled, as he looked down on the floor, "I found myself pinned between those two... excited about the party more than me so..." He paused and looked at Lexie, "Mark will be there so... you are very welcome to join," Lexie stared at him as he continued, "... Well... they are also thinking about celebrating Isaac's surgery so, you should really be there."

"Of course..." She nodded as she repeated, "Of course..." She smiled, "I'll be there."

"Okay." He smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IOM (intraoperative monitoring) - a procedure used during some surgeries. It involves watching for possible damage to the spinal cord during surgery.


	17. That Side of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie had invited Eric's friends and Derek's surgery team at the party. Going back at the hospital, Eric met Teddy Altman and helped Arizona after she experience a heartbreak after her patient died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After S6E9 and Before S6E10

**Morning  
**

Dinner party wasn’t exactly the _‘party’_ Callie was aiming at. Considering how enthusiastic Eric was about parties and the number of people invited, it was the most appropriate party to set up. She planned on leaving the hospital at 2PM, giving her enough time to drop by the store to buy the fillets and vegetables, and buy booze for the party. She knew Eric’s pantry and alcohol cabinet was empty. Eric didn’t have the time to fill it since he had just left the hospital after Derek’s 26 hour surgery. He’s staying at the hotel and might check out late in the afternoon. She had planned everything - even told Eric not to worry - but an emergency ruined her plans, making her held on to surgery.

She was becoming anxious as she checked the clock - It was already 3PM and there were still things needed for the party. She had already sent Arizona a text on what to buy if the surgery went longer than expected. But until now, Callie had received no replies from her. 

“Dr. Torres.” Callie looked up at the gallery. She saw Arizona.

Arizona had been watching her from the gallery as Callie had been stressing between the surgery and the party. Arizona could see it in her face, how her mind shifted between the two, wrinkling her eyebrows closer and her sweat colder. And like a ray of sunshine, Callie felt at ease as she heard Arizona’s voice from the gallery speaker, peered at her and beamed the widest smile she could.

“I received your text. Sorry, haven’t texted back,” Arizona paused, looking at her side before continuing, “It’s - I was waiting for someone to check out of _his_ hotel,” Callie moved her gaze towards the seats where Eric was sitting, “We’re going back to the apartment, now.”

“Okay,” Callie’s voice was shaking, not with worry but with relief, “... thank you. Thank you, Dr. Robbins,” She repeated.

**Eric's Apartment**

Arizona and Eric had just arrived from the grocery store, getting everything Callie asked them. Eric set the bags Arizona needed at the counter as she prepared. Eric then put food he also bought at the store inside the pantry and filled the liquor cabinet with liquor. He put bottles of water and beverages inside the fridge as Arizona pulled out the salmon fillets out of the grocery bag. After he’s done filling the fridge, he moved back at the liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of gin and opened it.

Arizona watched Eric as he opened one of the sealed bottle and poured himself a drink. She stared at him. Eric looked at her, catching her gaze.

“What? - just had a thought. Seems a bit _off…_ looking at the cabinet with sealed bottles,” He narrowed his eyes at her as she shook her head in judgment, “just... I’m just gonna take a glass... pour a bit...”

“... no judging here,” Arizona looked away as she checked the salmon fillet for bones.

“ _Yeah_ , I can _see_ that,” Eric studied the bottle as he put ice in the glass. He stopped, looking back and forth between the bottle and the glass. Arizona stared at him as he poured more scotch in.

“Well...” Arizona uttered. Eric glanced at her, “I think _maybe?_ we should open the vodka, too?”

\- - - - -

Callie finished the surgery, changed out of her scrubs and drove to the apartment. She looked at her watch. - It was already 5PM. Callie expected Arizona and Eric would be halfway done now with the cooking, since they had been there since 3. But of course, knowing those two whenever they’re left alone, Callie had a feeling in her gut that they would be anything but done.

As she opened the door, Callie was greeted with the erratic beeping of the smoke detector and a thick smoke. She scrambled inside and saw Eric and Arizona arguing. Eric was waving the kitchen towel to put the smoke away from the detector while Arizona clasped her stomach, sitting on the floor.

Callie opened the balcony door, “Hey! Hey! What’s going on?” her voice filled with worry. 

The two looked at her. As the smoke cleared and the fire detector stopped, she could now hear Arizona’s cackled laugh as Eric scowled at her. She was sitting on the floor holding her stomach, laughing. Her eyes watered as she continued to laugh.

“I- I can’t... Th-this idiot will kill me...” Arizona cackled as she pointed at Eric.

“Fuck you, too,” Eric said as he put the burned skillet in the sink.

“Wait? Are you drunk?” Callie asked as she noticed the almost empty vodka bottle on the counter. Eric and Arizona stared at her before Arizona continued in her laughing fit.

“We’re _bloody_ not,” Arizona imitated Eric and chuckled. She hiccupped as she stood up, “It’s... Eric’s Idea,” Eric turned and glared at her.

“You told me to flambe the damn salmon!”

“Yeah, the salmon, not the kitchen!” Arizona growled.

“Okay, stop it, you two!” Callie reprimanded. Eric almost lost his footing as he turned around, “It’s already 5:30. _Your_ guests will arrive at any moment...” She said to Eric, “...tell me there’s some cooked food,” Callie looked around, seeing four fillets cooked and being rested, “Where are the steaks?” There were only four fillets cooked and nothing else, not even the sides were cooked. She looked at the counter where the vegetables lay untouched.

“I’m...” Arizona slurred, “...doing it after the salmon,” She said as she staggered closer towards the uncooked fillets.

“Oh, no, no.” Callie turned and stopped Arizona, pulling her away from the stove.

“ _What?!”_ She chuckled as Callie pulled her, “We’re not drunk, okay? Who’s drunk?” Arizona uttered as she blew a raspberry.

Callie stared at Arizona as she held her still. Arizona was trying to stand still, looking at the ceiling and back at Callie, grinning. Eric was drunk but sober enough to help her - but not with the cooking.

“Okay, you... just sit here for a while,” Callie said as she pushed Arizona on the chair. Arizona furrowed her brows in confusion. She kept denying she’s drunk until she almost stumbled on the floor as she sat. Callie opened the fridge to get a bottle of water and gave it to Arizona, “Here, drink.” She turned around and saw Eric reached for the bottle of gin at the counter. Callie grabbed his glass and the bottle away from him, “Nope. I need you sober,” Callie stared at him, narrowing her eyes as she looked at Eric. Eric moved his head away from Callie, feeling uncomfortable, “You’re sober _\- enough_.” Callie walked away as she continued, “Help me chop those,” She pointed at the vegetables on the cutting board. 

“You can... chop, right?” Arizona asked.

Eric looked at Arizona and scowled, “Ha. Ha... hilarious.”

\- - - - -

Callie had finished cooking the fillets when someone knocked at the door. Arizona sobered up. She stood to open the door - It was Owen and Cristina. Callie glanced away from the stove as Arizona’s voice rang at the hallway, nervous as Arizona greeted the guests.

“Hey! Welcome, welcome,” Arizona grinned wide, “Let me get your coats,” Owen and Cristina gave her their coats as Arizona looked around, trying to find where to put the coats. Owen stared at her and Cristina gave her a confused look, “ _Uhm_... where...” She opened the nearest door, “... _oh_ , here we are...” She chuckled nervously as she put the coats on the hanger, “You can come in. They’re at the kitchen.”

As Owen and Cristina walked towards the kitchen, Owen looked around the house.

“Looks nice, huh?”

“Yeah,” She uttered looking at the apartment that looked too clinical, “I still don’t know why I’m here. You’re _his_ friend, not mine,” Cristina faced Owen.

“He invited _you_.” Owen whispered.

“Yeah, a _sympathy_ invite.” Cristina blurted out.

“Meredith... She was invited too, right?”

“She’s different. They’re talking to each other. He’s fond of her,” Cristina looked at him, “And, she’s not... _here_ ,” Cristina stopped and pulled Owen to a halt, “Can we just go. I - “

“What’s wrong?” Arizona said, noticing they stopped. Owen and Cristina looked behind them.

“Nothing,” Owen said as he turned towards Arizona, “right?”

The three continued until they arrived at the kitchen.

“Hey!” Callie said.

Eric went down the stairs and saw the two arrived, “Good evening. Thank you for coming.”

Owen smiled as he breathed in. He turned to look at Cristina as she uttered, “yeah,” Her voice lingered as she looked at the smiling neurosurgeon.

“Do you need any help?” Owen said as he stepped further inside the kitchen. Cristina sat at the barstool.

Owen stepped beside Callie as she pointed at the steaks, “Can you help me with these?” Callie uttered.

Cristina stared at Owen as he glanced back at her. She was too distracted glaring at her boyfriend; she didn’t hear Eric calling her. Cristina only heard a mumble.

“Wh-what?”

"I said - Can I get you something to drink?" 

" _Uhm_..." she paused, "... wine?"

\- - - - -

Jackson Avery arrived a few minutes after Owen and Cristina. Jackson was worried about coming though, knowing that Eric knew who he really is. He hoped Eric had shared no one about his family. Eric opened the door for him and greeted him in. Jackson stared at Eric as he gave him the bottle of wine he’s holding as a housewarming gift. Eric stared at the bottle and then looked at Jackson. Jackson gulped hard as his hands went sweaty and cold, “Thank you for this...” Eric stared again at the bottle, “... _very good_ bottle of wine.” He smiled, “Come in.”

Eric went back towards the kitchen with Jackson, announcing his arrival. Callie and Arizona greeted him while Eric put on his coat, walking out of the apartment to go to the store. Arizona reached for Jackson’s coat as he removed it. Jackson then looked around the apartment.

Cristina went with Jackson as he walked up the stairs. They went inside the study room. Jackson looked at the pictures at the shelf while Cristina looked around, noticing the book arrangement - reminding her of Burke’s bookshelves. Her stare then lingered at the certificates on the wall. 

Jackson scanned the picture frames. He evaded the first one, seeing his mother in the picture. He then looked at the one in the middle. - a group picture with Mark, Derek, Eric and a woman he didn’t know, “They looked _young_ ,” Jackson chuckled, “... _especially_ Dr. Sloan.”

Cristina glanced at the picture Jackson’s looking at, “Well, look at that. Eric really knows how to smile. You really wouldn’t believe that’s the same _McDevil_ we know.”

“ _What?_ “ Jackson furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “You’re calling Dr. Keaton McDevil? What?!” He chuckled.

Cristina realized it was Jackson she was talking to. She stopped and continued looking around, “Oh, look. He graduated from Oxford.” Cristina exaggerated her statement. As Cristina looked around, her stare led her at a semi-opened box, looking closely at the glimmering object inside. She recognized the shape of the object, prompting her to investigate more.

Jackson looked again at the picture, noticing the woman, “...who’s the woman?”

“Oh, that’s Addison Montgomery. Derek’s ex,” Cristina continued to stare at the box. Jackson noticed her. She had been staring at the box ever since they went inside.

“Just look inside,” Jackson said, standing beside Cristina.

“I’m going to open it,” Cristina uttered as she stepped closer at the box, opening it with excitement, “Ah! I’m right. - Harper Avery award... awards!”

“ _Oh_ ,” Jackson uttered, walking away and looking back at the picture frames on the shelf. Cristina looked closely at the awards.

\- - - - -

Eric arrived back at the apartment, carrying a box and a plastic bag. Callie and Arizona glanced as he stepped inside. Cristina and Owen were now sitting at the couch as Jackson made another drink.

"Here's your cheese," Eric said, giving the plastic to Callie. Callie thanked him and went back to the kitchen to finish the sauce. Arizona started to arrange the table.

Eric placed the box at the counter behind Callie. She watched him as Eric opened the box.

"What's that?"

" _Ooh!_ Cake," Arizona uttered, "Speaking of... _celebration_ , Derek's upstairs."

\- - - - -

Derek turned as Eric went inside the study room. 

“You _really_ have no plan of moving back to Boston, are you?” Derek said as he noticed the unpacked boxes with Eric’s journals inside.

“Well... yeah.”

“What if I said no, then?”

“You _did_ , but you _changed_ your mind so... thank you?” He chuckled.

“ _Uhm-hmm_ ,” Derek looked through the balcony with the view of Lake Union, “You’re renting?” Derek said as he now looked around the room.

“No. I - _uh_ , bought it,” He arched his eyebrow, keeping his eyes at Derek as he walked around.

“This place is... _big_...” Derek added, “... _too_ big for one person - Are you seeing someone?” Derek looked at him.

“No, I - What’s with all the questions?”

Derek stared at Eric, “Never mind,” Derek said as he walked out of the room.

Eric contemplated his statement as he stared at Derek walking out. Eric chased after Derek, “ _Wait_. Wait! Why do you ask about me seeing someone?” He paused as they walked down the stairs.

Derek answered with a sigh.

“You _know_... if I had known you’re going to grill me, I wouldn’t buy a cake,” He halted, and stopped behind Derek as he stood, looking at the entrance door.

Mark and Lexie had just arrived. Eric stood beside Derek, looking at Mark and Lexie. Lexie looked around the apartment. Her stare reached the two neurosurgeon looking at them. Mark noticed them and nodded his head towards Eric and Derek.

Eric stepped towards the couple to welcome them, standing beside Arizona, “Welcome,” Mark smirked as he gave Arizona his coat. Lexie gave hers after. Eric then stood staring at them, not knowing what to say next.

Arizona saw Eric gawking. She called Mark’s attention, “Hey, Mark? Can you help me with something?”

“Yeah!” Mark walked away with Arizona. Lexie watched Mark nervously, discreetly tried to pull Mark back beside her but failed. She looked back towards the neurosurgeon who was still staring at her.

“Here,” Lexie gave him the gift she was carrying, “It’s a housewarming gift. Well _uhm_ , it’s - it’s nothing...” She smiled as Eric reached in for the present, staring at it, “... it’s s-something my mom taught me whenever I’m invited at someone’s place,” Lexie moved her head with embarrassment, “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what to bring... I don’t...” She looked at him, “I don’t know what you want so... Mark’s not a big help, too.”

Eric smiled, “Thank you,” He looked at her and repeated, “Thank you.”

“Your house looks beautiful, Dr. Keaton,” She expressed, looking around the monochrome-themed house.

“Well...” He paused, looking around before glancing back at Lexie, “Thank you.”

Lexie smiled again and then walked towards Cristina, getting herself a drink.

Cristina stared at Lexie without her noticing. Cristina then went back to watching Eric talking to Callie, “Weird,” Cristina uttered.

“What?” Lexie glanced at her.

“Nothing, nothing,” Cristina uttered.

After talking to Lexie, Eric went at the kitchen.

“You know - for an articulate person, you’re at a loss for words back there,” Callie said. Eric stared at her as she continued, “Yeah. _Yeah_. I know. You’re trying to be nice,” Callie walked away as she brought Mark the place mats.

“Look at you,” Arizona teased, walking beside Eric, “Acting all mature - I’m so proud.”

“Shut up.”

**After a Week  
Hospital Pediatrics Wing**

Cristina notice Meredith rushing to catch up with her as she walked at the hallway,

"Hey."

" _Hey_ , I thought you're with Derek, today?"

"No. Derek and I... _We_ are not talking today or tomorrow or ever - until he stopped accusing me of siding with Dr. Webber," She sighed.

"Why? Is _he_ jealous?" She's amused, " - been taking you _late_ nights with Webber doing his one-on-one _mentorship_?" Cristina uttered. Meredith noticed for whatever reason, her voice was implying nastiness. Meredith cringed.

"Shut up. _You're_ jealous," Meredith countered.

"You're _right_. I'm jealous. Not that I'm not working with cardio now, I don't," Cristina uttered sarcastically. She looked at Meredith as she added, "Want to hear about me and Dr. Altman's..."

"Shut up."

Cristina glanced at her as Meredith continued to follow her, "You're going to Peds, too?"

"Yeah."

Cristina and Meredith stopped as they noticed several other residents waiting outside the Ped’s ward. Cristina looked around. Charles was there, and Alex and Lexie. She pointed at Alex and Lexie as she stared at them, mouth gaped.

“Don’t look at me,” Alex spoke, “I’m as clueless as you are.” Alex glanced back at Cristina and added, “I thought you’re with Altman?”

“I-I was. She paged me here,” Cristina looked around for Teddy as she continued, “Where is Altman?”

\- - - - -

“Good morning,” There was no answer. Eric stepped beside Arizona as she continued looking at the charts. He smiled as he bent his head sideways and smiled, “Hey.”

Arizona glanced at him, realizing he was standing beside her. He’s wearing his dark blue scrubs, “You’re back,” She turned back towards the charts.

“Y-yes?” Eric uttered. He watched Arizona as she finished filling in the charts that the interns could do, “Arizona... Nothing?” He was expecting a hug that he would right away avoid, but Arizona gave nothing. Eric moved his hand, curling it into fist then straightening it - fidgeting as he swallowed hard. He let out a quick sigh, “I...” He stopped as Arizona walked away. He immediately followed behind her.

Arizona glanced behind her, looking at Eric who was acting strange. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he walked while his hands clapped. Eric let out a quick smile before Arizona looked away.

“I -I.”

“What is it, Eric?” She scowled, feeling restless as Eric continued to follow her around.

“I... just heard... about Wallace Anderson,” Hearing the boy’s name stopped Arizona from her tracks. It had been two weeks, but the pain was still there. Eric screeched into a halt as Arizona stood in the middle of the hall. Her shoulders were tensed. She stopped breathing. Eric noticed her uneasiness, “I... deeply am... sorry. I should be there... with you. I was selfish. I was unkind. I didn’t. I should’ve gone out and went on that surprise party - I should’ve been there,” He looked down on the floor, his hands placed on his hips.

Eric remembered saying no when Callie blurted out about another party, with other people involved. Even if it’s Arizona’s surprise birthday party, he didn’t want to be on another exhausting party.

Arizona turned around. Eric looked at her and saw her smiling. He stared at Arizona as he blinked fast. His mouth gaped, “Don’t worry about it. The party _sucks_. Good thing you’re not there, right?” Arizona turned around and continued to walk.

Eric stood for a while, looking away, contemplating how her reaction wasn’t normal. He looked at Arizona and followed her, “Y-yeah,” Eric stammered, nervously. He knew something’s up. Arizona was _unusually_ beaming now, “I... You know. If you need any help, just tell me, okay? I’m - I’m just here...” She turned left, “... not going anywhere.”

As she heard Eric’s statement. She stopped, “You mean that?”

“Yes, I do.”

Arizona turned around, now donning her usual cheeky smile. His sweat went cold and heart beat faster as Arizona uttered, “Oh... you’re going to regret saying that,” Arizona chuckled as she continued her way towards the blonde woman standing at the nurses’ station.

“Wh-what?” Eric scampered towards Arizona. He didn’t notice the cart beside him. His right calf hit the cart. He bent and rubbed it, cringing in pain. Now limping as he asked, “What do you mean - I’m going to regret it?” He furrowed his eyebrows, now with flared nose as Arizona continued to chuckle, “Dr. Robbins?!” He stood beside Arizona.

“Dr. Teddy Altman, this is Dr. Eric Keaton, neuro,” Arizona said.

“Oh, the _other_ neurosurgeon?” Teddy uttered as she turned and face Eric, who was scowling. Eric faced her as his face slowly calmed down. Teddy held out her hand to shake his as she added, “Hi.”

“Eric, this is Dr. Teddy Altman, the new cardio attending,” Arizona said.

“Dr. Teddy Altman - very nice to meet you. Owen told me great things about you. Glad you’re back.”

Eric shook her hands as his mouth stayed opened, still confused about what Arizona had said. Only now, he realized he was gawking awkwardly at the new doctor. Eric cleared his throat as he greeted Teddy, “Right. _right._ “ He shook his head, “Apologies. Dr. Eric Keaton. _Pleasure_ meeting you,” He said as he shook her hand firmly. Other hand stayed behind his back.

\- - - - -

The three attendings then continued walking at the hallway. Teddy and Eric followed Arizona as they talk to each other.

“Owen told me you’re also a trauma surgeon?”

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Eric continued to glance back at Arizona as Teddy continued to ask questions.

“You’re a flight surgeon - US Air force?”

“Uhm, no.” Eric looked at Teddy as he answered, “RAF - Wing Commander.”

“Oh. Okay. Nice,” Teddy smiled, “Nice, Where were you stationed?”

Eric stared at Arizona as he could see from his view the grin on her face. She knew that Teddy asking too many questions was irritating him, amusing Arizona, “Afghanistan,” Eric answered.

“Okay,” Teddy wasn’t oblivious of his irritation as it was clear with his creased brow and strained voice. She continued, “Well, Dr. Robbins’s idea is brilliant. I’m glad you agreed to join us, Dr. Keaton. You’re going to make many kids happy.”

Her next sentence made him stop and darted towards Teddy. Teddy smiled as she got his attention now, “Wh-what - I don’t...” Teddy smiled and walked outside the door in front of him. Before Arizona could step out. He looked back at Arizona as he uttered, his voice increasing, “Arizonaaaaaa.”

Arizona leaned closer to him, “We’re going to have a trick or treat here at Peds. And you’re going to help.”

“B-but...”

“Remember what you said earlier?”

“Arizo - “

“ _Remember_ what you said earlier.”

“I have a surgery...”

“No, you don’t - Remember what _you_ said _earlier_.”

He growled, “ _Ugh_ , fine,” Arizona smiled as she stepped out of the door, “...hijacking me before I could say no.”

“Oh, come on. Stop acting like you don’t like Halloween.”

Eric shook his head as Arizona stepped out of the door. He waited a few minutes before he reluctantly followed her out.

As he stepped out of the door, what met him was the faces of the residents that looked shocked to see him.

“That’s _encouraging_ ,” He uttered aloud.

Arizona cleared her throat as she continued, “These kids can’t do it outside so, with the help of Dr. Altman and Dr. Keaton...” Arizona glanced at him, “... we’re going to do trick or treating here at Seattle Grace Mercy West,” Cristina raised her hand amid Arizona’s speech, “I’m not don...” She paused as Cristina continued to raise her hand, “ _Yes,_ Dr. Yang?”

"Do we _need_ to wear costumes too?"

Arizona's eyes lit up. Eric noticed it as he rubbed his forehead and blurted under his breath, "Goddammi..."

"Well... That... is a great idea Dr. Yang."

"I'm not suggesting..."

"Now, you are." Alex stated.

"The residents should _also_ wear costumes," Arizona glanced at Teddy and Eric, "...right?"

Eric shook his head no. Arizona glared at her. The only people excited about it were Teddy and Lexie.

" _Nice one_ , Yang," Alex uttered.

"Shut up," Cristina mocked.

Meredith's and Charles' pagers suddenly beeped.

"Sorry. Dr. Webber's paging _me_ ," Meredith uttered, gaining a scowl from Cristina.

" _Seriously?!_ " Cristina uttered.

"Dr. Robbins, may we be excused?" Charles asked.

"Go." Arizona said as the two stepped away.

Meredith grinned at Cristina, "Good luck," She singsonged.

\- - - - -

Arizona asked the residents: Alex, Cristina and Lexie to help the kids chose their costumes from the wardrobe rack she arranged for this event. As they readied the kids. Eric stood beside Arizona as she looked around. She looked at him as he crossed his arm on his chest.

“You should think about _your_ costume now, Eric. There will be prizes later.”

“You really think that I _care_ about the prizes, mate?”

Arizona chuckled, “If I know, you’re excited to wear a costume.”

“Shut up,” He rolled his eyes and walked away.

Eric walked around the Peds wing and noticed a 9-year-old boy lying on the bed inside his room. Lexie was inside, trying to convince the kid to take part, but as she asked him what to wear, the kid yelled no. The kid yelled again and threw the costume Lexie handed to him. She picked up the costume, placed it on the hanger and put it back at the rack. Eric stepped inside as the kid’s voice rang outside the corridor. 

“What’s going _on_?” He asked.

“It’s... He doesn’t want to join. Dr. Robbins asked me to help him, but...” Lexie gestured at the kid as Eric stepped inside. Eric glanced at her briefly, but then noticing her costume, he darted back at her. His eyes widened as he continued to look at Lexie. She had her hair pigtailed with several strands of red yarn. Lexie wore a white linen mob cap and checkered apron she had just sewn with the suture kit she found inside the supplies closet, “ _What_?” She uttered in an irritated tone as she noticed Eric was forcing himself to stifle a chuckle, looking away.

“Nothing,” Eric cleared his throat as he turned to the boy who was glaring at them. Lexie narrowed her eyes at him as he walked away, knowing that he was mocking her.

“Hey, mate,” Eric said as he stepped beside the boy.

“No,” He uttered straightaway.

“Uhm. So, your name is _no_?” The boy looked at Eric more irritated than before.

“No?!”

“Okay,” He smiled, “You should let me finish the question first before you say anything, is that okay with you?” The boy nodded as Eric continued, “Your name, kid?”

“Wesley.”

“Wesley,” Eric sighed. He sat beside on the bed as he added, “Nice to meet you, I’m Eric.” He raised his hand, prompting for a handshake. The boy glanced at him, and looked away as he reached in for a handshake, “Oh! You got a firm handshake.”

The boy pulled his hand off as he recoiled with embarrassment, “M-my dad told me to shake hands like a man,” He paused, glancing back at Eric as he added, “I’m not a kid anymore, you know?”

“Is that why you’re giving Dr. Grey here a hard time with the costumes?” Wesley looked away as Eric stared at him. He leaned closer, glancing at Lexie and back at the kid as he added, “You know - just a secret between you and me - I kinda like Halloween because of the costumes. I still wear costumes even until now.”

“You’re not wearing yours right now?” The kid uttered as Eric leaned away.

“You... have a point,” Eric said, looking back at Lexie who was watching their interaction, “Okay, I’m going to wear _my_ costume and tell you what... you can join us - older...” He cleared his throat, “... the adults go trick or treating. But, you need to wear yours.”

Wesley’s eyes began to water as he uttered, “It’s not that... I wanted to join the other kids but... I don’t want to...”

“What do you mean?”

“He needs to be on a wheelchair,” Lexie answered.

“I don’t want to be Professor X anymore. I wanted to be a cowboy or an astronaut, anything but... I can’t. I don’t want to join the stupid trick or treat anymore.”

“Okay.” Eric nodded as he contemplated on what to do, “ _Okay._ Just...” He paused, looking back at the kid, “what costume do you want?”

\- - - - -

Eric was gone for more than an hour. Lexie had helped Wesley changed into the batman costume as they waited for Eric. Trick or treating event was almost about to start when a commotion started outside his room. Lexie walked out to see what’s happening and stepped back inside with a big grin on her face. Anticipation grew on Wesley’s face as the doors opened. Eric walked inside wearing a dark red shirt with an R on it. A black cloth for a cape. He also wore a mask. He stepped inside as Wesley’s mother pushed Wesley’s wheelchair inside. Eric then smiled as he stood with his fist on his hips, standing straight.

“Mr. Wayne,” He uttered with a deep voice, “...the Batmobile awaits,” He gestured towards the wheelchair. Wesley grinned as he saw his wheelchair transformed into a Batmobile.

“No way!” The kid uttered with excitement. Eric stepped towards him as he lifted him up and put him in the wheelchair. 

Wesley asked his mother to push him out of the room, preparing for the trick or treat event, but not before he glanced back at his sidekick and said thank you.

“Thank you, Eric!” He said.

Eric glanced at Lexie as she stared at the transformed neurosurgeon. She never thought that of all the surgeons, McDevil, would do this kindness to a kid. She never imagined that he had that side - a good side, though Mark had told her about Eric being misunderstood all the time because he’s cold and sarcastic. Lexie didn’t believe him.

“Ready to go, Dr. Grey?” He said as he moved his head towards the exit. Lexie nodded, chuckling as he moved, his cape flowing behind him.

\- - - - -

During the event, Eric was with Wesley, helping his mother pushed his wheelchair - being Batman’s sidekick, it seemed proper to do that. Cristina slack jawed as he saw the neurosurgeon donning a cape and a mask. He nodded at her as he walked with Wesley, moving towards the elevator. She pulled Lexie closer, wanting to know what happened.

“What’s going on? What did _you_ do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Lexie tried to walk away, but Cristina pulled her again close.

“Why’s McDevil being... nice?”

“What? who?” Alex said as he stepped beside Cristina, looking around. Cristina grabbed his chin and turned his head towards the elevators before it closed. Alex saw Eric as it closed and laughed, “Wha! What is he? A bird? He looks stupid,” Alex glanced at Lexie who was also wearing a costume, “Both of you look stupid.”

“We’re supposed to wear a costume,” Lexie countered, “What are you anyway?”

Alex grinned, showing his vampire teeth and pulling up his collar, “I’m _Dracula_.”

“Yeah, nice,” Lexie mocked.

“ _Ow,_ shut up, Raggedy Ann,” Alex looked at Cristina and asked, “What are _you_ supposed to be?”

“A surgeon?” Cristina blurted out and walked away.

“W-wait. That’s unfair!” Alex chased after her.

The event was finished at 4 PM. The kids went back to their rooms feeling tired but happy. Wesley got the most candies and enjoyed trick or treating at the hospital. He also won the best in costume.

**Evening**

Eric had removed his cape as he slumped at the chairs beside the nurses’ station. Lexie walked by and saw the exhausted surgeon. She stopped and stepped beside him.

“Hey,” Eric turned as Lexie called him, “I - I just wanna say...” Lexie paused as Eric’s pager beeped 911, prompting him towards the OR.

Eric looked at his pager, “Patient’s being rushed at the OR from the pit - craniotomy,” He glanced at Lexie as he added, “Well, you can scrub in with me… if you want.”

Eric waited for Lexie as she nodded yes. The two went towards the elevator, going down to the OR floor.

**Operating Room 2**

The patient had a subdural hematoma requiring evacuation. Eric and Lexie moved inside the OR scrub room to scrub in. As Eric was about to wash his hands, Lexie noticed Eric still wearing the mask, Robin’s mask. He forgot to remove it, that’s why people on the elevator had been staring at him.

“Dr. Keaton...” She paused as Eric looked at her, “...your _mask,_ ” Her fingers gestured, pointing around the eye area.

Eric removed the mask and uttered, “Oh, Forgot about _that_...” He paused, staring at the mask he’s holding.

Lexie stammered as she felt nervous, “I-uh...” She stopped as Eric cracked a laugh.

Eric laughed as he continued to scrub in, “I must _look_ utterly ridiculous, right?” He glanced at Lexie. She looked at him as he chuckled, “Well, that’s a _sight_ , huh?”

\- - - - -

After drilling holes, lifting the skull flap and exposing the dura, Lexie irrigated as Eric used suction evacuating the hematoma. As they finished with the evacuation on the exposed part, Eric looked for clots under the skull, using suction as Lexie irrigated the field. Lexie stared at him as he moved the suction inside, directing Lexie for irrigation. Lexie can’t believe that the stern and cold neurosurgeon beside her wore a Robin costume earlier. She chuckled at the thought. Eric glanced at her as he picked up her snicker.

“What is it, Dr. Grey?”

Lexie shook her head as she realized her chuckle was loud enough to be heard. He wasn’t supposed to hear that, “No. It’s _nothing_ , Dr. Keaton.”

“What is it, _really_?”

Lexie stifled a laugh as she glanced at the neurosurgeon, “It’s just - For someone _who’s_ mean, cold and selfish, you’re great with kids,” Eric’s eyebrows jerked up. He stepped away, looking pained as he cleared his throat. Lexie widened her eyes as she realized what she just said. She closed her eyes tightly, scrunching her nose, “ I-I’m sorry...” She stammered as Eric glanced at her, “I don’t mean to say things like _that_. It’s _not_ an excuse - _not_ an excuse for me saying bad things to anyone, to _you_ \- no matter what you did before. It’s just...”

"...it just seems to fly _out_ of your mouth?" Eric narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes. I'm sorry. You're Mark's _friend_. _I'm_ sorry..."

"No worries. Just - whenever you feel like doing it, You could _just_ stop," Eric said as he looked back at the skull, "...Irrigation _here_ , please."

There was a long beat before Lexie started talking again.

"It's not just _me_ who noticed it. Some residents too. We rarely see you do _anything like that_ and seeing you for the first time was really... it was _too_ uncharacteristic of you. It was off..."

Eric eyebrows, again was starting to meet as Lexie continued, "... _you're_ doing it again."

"God, _right._ Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just... It's okay."

"You could just... _just_ be nice to anyone sometimes is my point..."

"Alexandra Grey."

" _Right_ , stopping now," Behind her mask, her lips tightened into a line, stopping herself from talking as Eric's irritation grew.

Eric glared at her and glanced back at the skull as he stated, "There are no more clots in. Time to close," He glanced at Lexie, "Dr. Grey, Can you close?"

"W-what? Me?" Lexie said as she put down the irrigation.

"No? Is there any _other_ Dr. Grey here?"

"But, I don't... I don't know if I can..."

"You've watched me _do_ it," Eric said as he reached for the suture kit from the nurse and gave it to Lexie, "You can do it. Come on, I'll guide you."

Lexie then grabbed the forceps and started stitching the dura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a picture worth sharing: The McBrothers of Seattle Grace
> 
> https://bellatomyciao.tumblr.com/post/640103899582365696/three-brothers-and-a-double-leg-transplant-case


	18. A Smidge of Drama; A Little Bit of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and his friends spent the holidays together. A woman from Mark's past arrived at Seattle, shaking his life and those around him to its core. Meredith revealed a secret she had kept since last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S6/E10

Eric stood at the nurses’ station after finishing rounds. He checked the chart as Lexie walked beside him.

“Happy thanksgiving!” Lexie greeted him. Eric furrowed his eyebrows as her voice ranged near his ear.

“ _God_ \- you’re too much,” Eric hissed under his breath, massaging his temples.

Lexie stared at him, lips stretched into a smile as it gaped, “I’m just gonna assume _that’s_... sarcasm...” She paused, looking around the neuro wing, “... Have you seen Derek?”

“No.” Eric looked at her as he scratched his right eyebrow, “ _No_ , I don’t.” He repeated, shaking his head, no.

“Okay.” She said, sighing, as she walked away. Lexie looked around the wing, searching for Derek Shepherd.

Eric watched as the resident moved around the floor, bouncing from foot to foot and humming as she looked around. He looked at Lexie with a pinched expression on his face. Even if he had been working with her for a month, thankfully without the usual bullying or confrontation, he still couldn’t help but get annoyed at how cheerful, outspoken and overly nice Lexie was. It’s like looking at a Disney character out of the rolled film. - absolutely comical. As Lexie turned back towards Eric, his pager beeped. He was being paged at the pit for a consultation. Eric put the patient’s chart back at the rack and walked towards the elevator.

As Eric stepped inside the elevator, Lexie was behind him, moving inside the elevator as well. Lexie beamed as she reached her way in. She pushed for the ground floor and stood facing the doors.

Eric knew it would only take a beat for this resident to speak again, and as expected she did, “ _So..._ “ Eric remained looking in front as she lingered with a cautious look, “... do you have plans today? I _mean_ , for thanksgiving?”

Eric didn’t know when Lexie felt like she could talk to him this freely. But if he were to guess, it started right after Halloween. And every time they worked together, Lexie seemed to talk to him like they had been speaking to each other ever since, and him bullying her didn’t happen. He couldn’t talk her out of it now, even if Eric tried. She’s now unfazed with his sarcastic remarks and coldness that he practically gave up. Eric wondered if she was just ignoring his remarks, though. Arizona and Mark might have something to do with this.

“I _don’t_ ,” He answered quickly, not wanting to ignite another sentence or _ten_ from her.

“Oh,” She stopped with that response, looking straight at the floor screen above. Eric glowered at her in shock as she abruptly became surprisingly inarticulate.

“ _Oh?_ “ Eric repeated. Lexie glanced at him and then looked away. Eric realized that Lexie was keeping something from him. Asking him that simple question is evidence enough that there is. For Lexie wasn’t good at keeping secrets, Her face showed something’s up, every time.

Lexie knew that Eric had picked up something from her question and that quick reaction she had after she blurted it out. Even _her_ would suspect herself. She tried to look away as Eric stared at her. She shouldn’t have said anything. Lexie’s staring to fidget as nervousness prevailed.

As he was about to ask what it is, the elevator doors opened. Lexie sighed with relief and went out as soon as it opened, never giving Eric the chance to talk. 

\- - - - -

“Eric!” Arizona called him at the lobby, seeing him walked by. Eric stopped, watching Lexie walked away.

Lexie looked back at Eric before turning left at the corridor. She saw Arizona walking towards Eric.

“Hey,” Arizona proceeded as she settled in front of Eric. Eric still stared at the hall where Lexie passed, “Do you have plans later?”

“- today’s topic,” Eric expressed as he faced the confused surgeon, “No, _why_?” Eric realized what her question was about. His eyes broadened as his mouth gaped. He let out a smirk but then formed a straight face, “ _No_ ,” He walked away.

“Wha - Eric?!”

“I don’t do thanksgiving day, Arizona,” Eric stated as Arizona followed him, “It’s confrontational, as it is, stressful.”

“Stressful and confro-“ She halted, contemplating. She continued following Eric, “... quit being so _freaking_ cynical!”

“I don’t really get the whole _“sharing everyone what you're thankful for"_ crap - Can I not be thankful _right there_ at the _exact_ moment it happened?"

“God... _You_ \- “ She scoffed. She stopped Eric before he could walk away, “Come on, dude! It’s _our_ first thanksgiving with _you_. I promise it won’t be stressful, _or_ confrontational. We’re _just_ gonna eat dinner and _enjoy_ each other’s company.”

Eric cringed at the statement, _‘enjoy each other’s company’._ Arizona noticed it.

“Yeah, I know you can't enjoy being with humans - _God..._ Don’t be such a hardass.”

Eric glared at her for a while before answering, “...a _smidge_ of drama then I’m _out_.”

“ _Sure_. Whatever you say...” She squealed with delight, “...this is gonna be fun!”

“Yey!” he remarked with sarcasm, raising his hands, cheering, as his lips drawn into a line.

  
**Emergency Room**

Eric walked towards Callie as the nurses pointed him towards the ortho surgeon.

"You paged?"

"Yes," Callie gave the chart to Eric as she continued, "Guy fell down the stairs - might be burst fracture. Need to clear it before I treat his foot. Alex already left to get the x-ray results."

"Okay," Eric replied, scanning the chart.

Alex walked towards the nurses station before going towards Callie and Eric. Through the emergency bay, a blonde girl walked in. She stood behind Alex and asked, "Excuse me," Alex turned around as the girl continued, "I'm looking for Dr. Mark Sloan?"

Eric looked behind him as he heard Mark's name. He saw the blonde girl beside Alex. Eric gestured at Callie, pointing at the girl with his head, "Someone's looking for Mark?" Eric said as he stared at the girl.

Callie was too occupied at checking their patient, "What?" Eric looked at her, realizing she was too focused at the patient. He continued scanning the chart, gesturing at Alex to finish his conversation with the girl, as he stood there, holding the scans Eric needed.

"Dr. Karev?"

Alex nodded at Eric, turning back at the girl. Alex pointed towards the screaming patient while Mark treated his burn, “ _Um._ You see the dude who was burned trying to deep fry a turkey?” the blonde looked where he was pointing at, “Sloan’s the guy making him _scream_ like a _girl_.”

Callie and Eric heard what Alex said. The two chuckled.

“So mature,” Eric uttered, implying Alex’s statement.

“You’re one to talk,” Callie countered. Eric glared at her as she smiled, looking at the patient.

The blonde then walked towards Mark. She stopped as she called him.

“Dr. Sloan?”

“Yeah,” Mark looked at her and stopped. His eyes widened, noticing the resemblance. His heart began beating faster. He felt cold. Mark hoped her next words wasn’t what he’s imagining right now, or his life will end right there.

“Hi.” The girl greeted nervously. She fidgeted as she added, “Um... so this _is_ a little _weird_ , but, um... My _name_ is Sloan Riley...”

Alex walked towards Callie and Eric, giving Eric the scans. Eric lifted the scans against the light to look at it. But as the conversation between the girl and Mark was unfolding into a more controversial tone, They couldn’t help but eavesdrop as the girl continued to speak and Mark’s face turned serious. His eyes widened as the girl continued. It seemed he stopped breathing as his shoulders tensed and his hands stopped moving, inches away from his patient’s burned arm.

“... And, uh... my _mom’s_ Samantha Riley,” Eric looked at Mark and the girl, noticing Callie and Alex watching them as well, “... And, _um_... I’m pretty sure you’re my _dad_ ,” Sloan quickly let out the last phrase, making Mark leaned away in shock. He stared at her, eyes widened like it couldn’t get any wider than before. His heart stopped and breath hitched.

Callie, Eric and Alex stared at them. The three gaped in shock as they heard Sloan. Suddenly, Lexie arrived, walking towards Mark and Sloan, practically heard her statement. She stood there dumbfounded, glancing at both Mark and Sloan. Mark looked at Lexie and towards the girl claiming she’s his daughter, thinking about the mess that he was in. 

Eric, suddenly let out a loud laugh, and stifling it as Callie and Alex stared at him. Alex’s smile widened and began chuckling as he realized how fucked up Mark was. Alex’s laugh triggered Eric to laugh again. Callie glared at them both.

“What’s funny?” Callie said, trying to defend his best friend who’s being roasted at the same minute.

Mark led Sloan away towards an empty room, continuing the discussion away from prying eyes. Lexie went with him but didn’t go inside. Hoping to drown her thoughts away from the fact that her boyfriend has a kid. She looked for Arizona and Derek.

Eric acted like he’s contemplating about Mark’s situation, “No. No. I - don’t,” Eric uttered, “He had it coming.”

“Shut up,” Callie countered Eric, “You? Just think about what will happen if Olivia went back with your kid?” Alex’s smile turned into a scowl.

“Dude... that’s... you’re messed up,” Alex stammered.

“Yeah, yeah. Nothing’s funny is what I'm saying,” Callie stated as she walked away.

**Noon  
** **Operating Wing**

He couldn’t wait to share what happened at the pit to Arizona. He went straight away at the OR floor after his consultation at the pit, leaving Callie to help Mark with the mess he’s in. Eric rushed towards Arizona before she could go inside the operating room. 

“So...”

Arizona got startled as he suddenly spoke.

“Wh-what are you doing here? Don't tell me _you_ change your mind?” Arizona glared at him, “Keaton, I _swear.. I'm_ gonna..."

“I’m... _no_ \- I - “ His eyebrows met. He shook his head, “... actually, I -uh - _got_ your keys,” Jangling the keys in front of her, “Callie _gave_ it to me...” He paused, narrowing his eyes as he looked away, rubbing his left chest.

“Why? Where’s Callie?”

“... _more like jabbed the keys on me_ ,” He whispered. Eric flinched as he continued rubbing the part that was jabbed earlier. He then looked back at Arizona as he continued, “ _She’s_ busy. She said _I_ should wait at your apartment.”

Arizona arched a brow, “and Mark?”

“The _real_ reason I’m here,” He paused as a grin spread on his face, “Have _you_ heard?” Eric stifled a laugh.

“What?” Arizona stopped. Eric grinned as Arizona eyed him, brows furrowed together.

"Mark's -"

Derek stepped beside them, interrupting Eric, “Mark got a kid. He's having an existential crisis as we speak,” Eric darted at him as Derek stole his line.

“Wha - I was just about - “

Having the same grin as Eric, Derek repeated, “He has a kid. Ha!”

“Yeah. yeah,” Eric sighed, glaring at Derek as he walked inside the OR room, “I was about to tell her that, mate!” He shouted as Derek stepped inside the scrub area, waving his hand at him.

“Wha- what?! How?” Arizona asked, pulling Eric to face her.

Eric grinned again. He was about to tell the story but stopped, noticing Lexie walking towards them.

“Mark has a kid - a teenage kid!” Lexie snarled as she stepped inside, exhaling. Arizona watched her as she went inside. She then looked back at Eric, now looking uninterested as he looked at Arizona.

“You know what, I think they’ll tell you about it inside,” He paused, “See _you_ at your apartment,” Eric said, leaving Arizona.

**Callie's Apartment**

Eric went by the store as Callie requested and brought the groceries to Callie’s apartment. He opened a beer as he waited for them to arrive, browsing at the magazines at the end table. Not that long when Callie arrived, exhausted as she breathed deeply, going in.

“Where’s Mark?” Eric asked, noticing she was alone.

“Oh,” She sighed, “He’s waiting for the results with Sloan. _That_ kid is _difficult_ , I tell you,” Callie said as she removed her coat, “Did you buy those things I ask?”

“Yes. _Yes_. They’re at the counter,” Eric said as he continued to read the journal he’s holding. Callie stepped towards the kitchen as he continued, “Will Yang and Hunt join us?”

"No. They’re _not_. Owen took more hours at the pit, and Cristina - she’s not into thanksgiving..." She paused as Eric glared at her, pointing at himself as he realized he could also say no at this dinner like Cristina, “- _Stop it!_ You can’t say no, now. You’re here,” Callie’s voice amplified on each word.

Eric watched Callie as she pulled out the vegetables from the bag. He put down the journal and stood up, “Well...” He stretched as he walked towards the bar, “Where do you want me? I can cook the potatoes...”

“Oh... no. no. no. I don’t want you to burn down the house.”

“How many times do I have to tell you - _We’re_ drunk!”

“You’re not _that_ drunk.”

“It was not even my idea - Come on! Let me help...”

“No. Just stay _there_ and do nothing,” Callie said.

\- - - - -

Callie had boiled the potatoes and checked the turkey at the oven when Arizona and Lexie arrived. They removed their jackets and walked inside. Both stepped inside the kitchen, helping Callie.

“Hey. Have you started cooking?” Lexie asked, looking at Eric sitting at the table. She then looked around for Mark, “Where’s Mark?”

“Waiting for the paternity test,” Eric answered as he turned the page of the magazine. He then crossed his legs, shifting into a more comfortable position.

“So, Mark has a kid,” Arizona said.

Eric made a mind blown gesture and puffed out air for the dramatics, “It didn’t come as a shock, really. The way Mark got around before he’s...” He paused staring at Lexie who was looking at him with narrowed eyes and flared nose, “...just saying, it’s possible there are a few more...” Arizona punched him on his arm, “Ow!” He stifled a laugh.

“You and Derek - you two are mean,” Arizona said as she chuckled.

“Don’t you have something better to do - like, _uh,_ help?” Lexie retaliated with a response, gaining ‘ooohs’ from both Callie and Arizona. Lexie’s glare didn’t take long as it developed into a smile.

"Yeah - real mature," Eric glared at the two as he answered Lexie, “Callie doesn’t _want_ me to help."

"There's a reason for that," Callie uttered, looking at Eric.

"Damn it," Eric blurted out, standing up, "You just have to share it to everyone now, do you?"

"Why not? It's freaking funny?"

"What? What is it?" Lexie said, now curious on what it is, leaning closer towards Callie and Arizona as she sat at the bar.

"Torres!" Eric growled.

"You see that idiot right _there_ almost burned his apartment - cooking salmon!" Arizona laughed as she blurted out the story.

"Woah, wait right there," Eric said, stepping closer as the three women snickered, looking at him, "...you might be too drunk to remember but you're the one who had the idea of flambe-ing the salmon - pouring the fucking vodka in it - I almost got burned, mate!"

"Shut up - we're not talking to you," Callie said as she turned Lexie towards her and Arizona, away from the fuming Eric. The three mumbled away where Eric couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, okay. Right, _okay,_ " Eric growled as he sat back at the couch.

\- - - - -

The three continued to prepare the food. Eric fidgeted as he finished the magazine.

“Can I _please_ help with something? I’m fucking bored,” He said, standing up in frustration.

Lexie glanced at him and answered, “You can help cut the vegetables.”

“What?" Callie chuckled, "You really want him to mess up with the vegetables, too?"

"Oh, shush! You know that I can cook." Eric uttered as he walked beside Lexie.

"That's it - I... I don't. Ha-ha," Callie stated, looking blankly in front of her.

“It’s _just_ a simple task," Lexie joked. Eric stood beside her as he turned, looking at her with an arched brow.

"You're joking now?"

Lexie continued looking at him, "I can show him how."

“ _Really?_ _You can show me how?_ ” Lexie chuckled as Eric stepped beside her.

He was pissed off as the three continued to gang up on him.

“Alright, here,” Lexie, feeling guilty as she looked at him - His eyes were narrowed, brows furrowed together. She didn’t want the guest to feel anymore pissed - recognizing him as a guest as he was. Lexie gave him a knife and proceeded chopping vegetables.

As he watched Lexie cut up some carrots and celery with a sharp knife, Eric remembered when he was bullying her. He chuckled as he tried to make a joke about the situation, but feeling a little nervous as he went on, “So... I _uh..._ Alexandra... I - just tell me... you're asking me to help you, _right? -_ and not - you know - make me come up here for you to stab me with that knife? sharp. knife," He gulped. Callie and Arizona chuckled hearing him.

“What?” Lexie chuckled, stopped and looked at him. She then looked back at the chopping board and continued, “Maybe?”

Eric let out a gasp, “fu-“ He chuckled, “wh-“

“Be careful now, Eric,” Arizona teased.

Eric let out a nervous laugh, looking at the three, “... funny,” Lexie glanced at him and smiled, “funny, Grey. You're funny now.”

A few minutes later, Mark knocked on the door and went in. Eric was too focused on cutting the carrots nicely that he didn’t notice Mark walking in. He only noticed it when the three suddenly greeted Mark in chorus.

“Hey!” Arizona, Callie and Lexie, in chorus, greeted him joyfully. Eric was still not used by their cheery tone, greeting in chorus.

“So, this is what your everyday life sounds like?” Eric blurted out, “ _Ow_!” Callie stomped his feet. Eric looked at Mark, “ _Hey_ ,” Eric intentionally greeted sarcastically, on a tone lower than the gleeful three, earning a stare from Arizona. He looked at Arizona and mouthed, “what?”

Sloan Riley stepped inside the apartment right after Mark, closing the door.

“Hey,” Sloan greeted.

“Hi,” Callie greet a little less enthusiastic.

“Hello,” Arizona said in a tone lower than her first.

Eric looked at the girl as a smile formed again on his lips. He leaned beside Callie, looking at how her face went from joyous to tense as he blurted, “ _Ooh,_ what happened there?”

Lexie tried to let out a smile, looking at Mark and the girl.

“Hello. Happy Thanksgiving...” Callie paused, feeling the atmosphere suddenly becoming hostile. She knew what to offer to make it bearable, “... who wants wine?”

Callie stared at Arizona who was feeling awkward by the second. She turned the other side, looking at Eric with widened amused eyes, watching everyone’s reaction. She looked back at Arizona, reaching for the bottle of wine.

“Ooh, _I_ do,” Sloan said. Eric raised his glass towards the kid.

“No, you — you don’t,” Mark stopped Sloan. He smiled on everybody, “Uh, hey, everybody...”

“Oh, _fun!_ ” Eric whispered. Lexie looked at him, glanced at Mark, faking a smile and went back cutting celery.

Callie and Arizona were now chugging wine. 

“Uh, well, the results are in,” Mark said, looking directly at Lexie. Lexie looked at Mark, still cutting the celery, “It, _uh,_ turns out Sloan was right,” Lexie glanced at Sloan, “... about her parentage. I am _her_ dad...” Callie nodded as Mark continued.

Eric had remembered what he said about leaving when drama ensued, but he didn’t realize how amusing this one could be. He stayed, watching the drama unfold in front of him, with his friends unfolding as well. Arizona should know by now what he meant about thanksgiving being stressful and confrontational. Whatever the reason may be, why everybody always shared significant news that would change an event’s dynamic, the only question that mattered was why they always ruined a holiday. Why couldn’t they do it on a regular day - like Mondays?

He looked around him as Mark continued to speak, “...Um, so here’s another thing to be thankful for...”

“Hear. hear,” Eric uttered, raising his beer. Arizona chugged her wine, getting overwhelmed at the development of the situation. Eric and his maniacal mocking wasn’t helping.

“ _Lexie..._ “ Lexie looked at Mark, again, “... Sloan _here_ is gonna move in with us for a little while.”

Lexie let out another fake smile as she continued to chop. Eric chuckled under his breath, donning a wide grin as he gulped his beer. His brow furrowed when an unusual crunch echoed behind his ear. It differed from the _crunch_ from the celery Lexie chopped that he glanced at Lexie.

Lexie cut the tip of her pinky finger in shock as Mark finished his statement. Sloan cringed in disgust as she saw Lexie’s bleeding finger.

“Holy _hell_ ,” Eric reacted. Eric turned towards Lexie as he realized she cut herself, immediately grabbing the nearest clean cloth he could find.

“Oh, _my_ God,” Callie said.

“Oh!” Arizona uttered, moving towards the fridge.

Mark rushed towards Lexie. He stopped as he saw Eric clasping her wounded hand.

“Got _it_ ,” Eric said, looking straight at Lexie.

“Ouch,” Lexie uttered, lethargically, staring at Mark and Sloan.

“Lexie, you okay?” Mark asked.

“I - I am,” Lexie stammered, now staring at Eric. She was pale.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” Eric asked as he elevated her hand, moving out of the kitchen and towards the living room area. Sloan moved away in disgust, standing beside Arizona as she watched. 

Arizona looked at the dry heaving teen as she said, “I think you should take her to the hospital, just in case.”

“I’ll come with,” Mark said. Eric stopped him.

“No. You should - stay with your kid. I got this,” Eric assured him.

Mark nodded, “I know you do.”

Eric and Lexie walked out of the apartment as Lexie was still dazed.

“Are you okay?” Eric continued to ask.

Lexie shook her head as she answered, “I’m fine,” She looked at Eric and repeated, “ _I’m fine._ ”

Eric stared at her for a bit and looked away, “Okay. _Your_ finger is _not._ I’m going to take care of it.”

\- - - - -

Eric opened his car for her and drove her to the emergency bay. He walked inside and straightaway ordered Ryan to get him some sterilized gloves and suture kit. He checked the wound closely, looking for any signs of tissue or bone injury before dressing her finger.

Meredith noticed them as she went inside the pit. She rushed towards Eric as she realized it was her sister who was being treated on the bed.

“What happened?!”

Eric glanced at Meredith as Lexie cringed, looking at her finger, “Hi - Meredith - it’s - nothing.”

Meredith and Eric stared at each other.

“She cut her finger...” Eric glanced at Lexie before adding, “... while she was cutting vegetables. Nothing serious, really. I just needed to dress the wound.”

“Where’s Mark?” Looking around, Meredith asked.

“Oh, he’s with...” 

“... back at the apartment,” Eric interrupted Lexie.

“Oh, so you...” Meredith paused. Eric glanced at her and back at Lexie’s finger, “... okay, thank you.”

**Christmas Day**   
**Meredith and Derek's House**

“You came?” Meredith said, as she greeted Eric.

“Of course I would. I’m Arizona’s date,” Eric implied. Meredith looked towards Arizona and glanced back at him, “...and not because - you asked me to.” He grinned.

“Anyone who treated my sister’s finger gets to be invited at Christmas dinner.”

Eric scoffed at her statement, “Have you forgotten who _I_ am?”

“All in the past. All in the past. Come on in! I want you to meet _someone_ ,” Meredith said as she pulled him by his the towards the kitchen. As he followed Meredith, he recognized the old man eating appetizers at the kitchen. It’s Thatcher Grey.

“Oh, I - “ Eric stammered as Meredith continued to pull him. They stopped in front of Thatcher.

“Thatcher this is Eric Keaton. _Eric_ , Thatcher Grey,” Thatcher glanced at both Meredith and Eric, clueless why Meredith was introducing Eric to him. Thatcher wiped his hands on his trousers, removing off the crumbs on his hands before shaking the surgeon's hand.

“H-hi,” Thatcher nervously said, “I’m Thatcher Grey.”

“I just want you to meet Lexie’s teacher...,” Eric darted at Meredith. He suddenly felt nervous as Meredith paused. Eric wasn’t planning on being beaten up by the father of the person he once bullied, not on Christmas Night. He sighed with relief as Meredith said nothing. Eric faced Thatcher and shook his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Sir. Happy Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Thatcher smiled, “So - You’re Lexie’s teacher?” Thatcher asked.

“Yes, _Sir_. I am,” Eric replied.

“Teacher, huh? You’re from _what_ department?”

“Neurosurgery.”

“Oh, like Derek.” 

“Yes, Sir. He’s my mentor.”

“hmmm. Great _great_.” Thatcher paused, feeling the awkwardness starting to creep in as Meredith watched them, “Great. I’m not gonna keep you any longer. Nice to meet you, again Dr. Keaton,”

“Likewise, Sir,” Eric said. Thatcher then walked away.

Meredith tried to stifle her laugh as Eric turned towards her, “What? at least you finally met him.”

“Finally met him?” Eric looked at her, confused at what she meant. She smiled.

“I saw you... _that night,_ so... I just thought, It's time you meet her father.”

“You knew.”

“Yes. Eric, _I knew_ ,” Meredith said, widening his eyes as she uttered, She smiled as she moved away, taunting Eric.

Eric looked at Lexie who was now talking to Thatcher.

“Meredith introduced me to your teacher,” Thatcher said as he stepped beside his daughter.

“Who?” Lexie turned towards her father.

“That guy,” Thatcher pointed his head towards Eric and Meredith.

“Oh,”

“He’s nice,” Thatcher commented.

Lexie looked at Eric - now watching Arizona and Richard singing. She contemplated about the past weeks and how she was beginning to know him and his lighter side, “Yes. Yes, He is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Tada! 
> 
> Thank you very much for the continuous support. I already posted some chapters on wattpad, as requested. Again, thank you! thank you! I appreciate all your comments and kudos. 
> 
> PS: I really enjoyed writing Arizona and Callie and their dynamic with the OC so I hope you liked it as well.
> 
> Love you all, darlings!


	19. Softly Through the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona, Eric and Lexie drove back home after spending the Christmas night at Derek and Meredith's. The three enjoyed the peaceful cruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Holidaze episode

“That’s... _interesting_ ,” Arizona uttered as Eric pushed her inside the car. Drunk, she settled at the passenger’s seat. The Christmas dinner had just finished. Among the things that happened during the eventful dinner - Teddy’s lingering stare and Lexie’s bickering with Sloan - Bailey and her Dad’s argument made it the most confrontational dinner Arizona attended, “...you’re right about holidays being _confrontational and stressful_...” She went on, “...I mean, we _can’t_ help it. We make happy moments bleak because we always think that we don’t deserve happiness,” Arizona paused, sighing, “But...Damn! Bailey has a point.” She hiccupped.

Eric walked around the car, towards the driver’s seat, hearing muffled sounds coming from inside. He stared, arching his brow at Arizona through the window before opening the door, “Who are you talking to?” He said, rubbing his hands as he sat at the driver’s seat, closing the car door.

“You - who else is _here_ , dumdum?” Arizona slurred.

“ _Dumdum_? - Nice choice of words,” He uttered. Eric looked at his drunk friend, “I was outside, Arizona.”

“I’m _jusst saayinng_ \- You... you are _rightt_ ,” Arizona went on as she poked his arm. Every time she jabbed him, Eric shot at Arizona. once, twice - She poked him three times until she stopped and stared blankly at his arm. Eric swung his head, chuckling as he started the car, “wa-wa-wait??? W-what are _you_ doing?” Arizona looked, overshooting her movement as she swung her head towards the windshield instead of looking at Eric.

“Getting _you_ home. You’re drunk,” Eric looked behind, driving in reverse.

“Wait!” Arizona yelled. She yanked Eric’s right arm as he steered, making the car skidded to the right.

“Fuck - “ Eric quickly stepped on the brake pedal, causing the car screeched to a halt. They almost hit Derek’s car.

“ _Oops_ ,” Arizona grimaced, leaning back at her seat and slumping away from her now angry friend.

Eric murmured under his breath, irritated. He glared at Arizona who was looking away, “Are you trying to get _us_ killed?!”

She glanced at Eric with caution, “I’m sorry... just...” Arizona glanced at him, again. Eric looked in front as she continued, “just... we should _wait_ for Lexie.”

“What?”

“I - uh offered Lexie a ride back at the apartment after Mark and Sloan left...” Arizona stopped. Eric waited for her as she contemplated. She then snickered, puffing out air, “Mark and Sloan...” She repeated, slowly articulating their names.

“Yeah, already said that...”

“... _Mark_ ... _Sloan_ , _hah!_ Mark Sloan!” She interrupted Eric and snorted.

“ _Oh_ \- god...” Eric put his palm on his face as Arizona continued.

“I still can’t believe _Mark_ has a _kid_ \- named _Sloan_ ,” Her mouth gaped as she shrieked without sound, leaning over. Her breathing hitched as she inhaled and continued, _“Sloan Sloan!!!!_ “

Eric narrowed his eyes at her, amused. Smile formed on his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head, “Oh, fuck. You are so drunk,” He then pressed his forehead.

Thatcher and Lexie stepped out of the house as they said goodbye to Meredith and Derek. Lexie then hugged her father goodbye before he walked the opposite way towards his car. She walked the other way, searching around for Arizona and Eric before seeing Eric’s SUV. Lexie walked towards the car and opened the door. The sound of Arizona’s cackle welcomed her in.

“ _Hi..._ “ Lexie expressed as she went in, grinning awkwardly as Arizona continued her laughing bout.

“Sloan Sloan!” Arizona blurted out.

Eric glanced at Lexie as she relaxed inside and closed the door. Lexie smiled, furrowing her eyebrows as she glanced at the laughing Arizona in front. She looked at Eric as the grin widened, “is she...”

“Drunk? Yes, she - is,” Eric answered, watching Arizona, whose laugh waned as she heard Lexie’s voice. Eric looked back at Lexie, “You?”

“Had a few drinks after dinner, but no,” Lexie responded. She leaned back at her seat and wore a seatbelt.

Arizona eyed the two as they chatted to each other. Eric caught her as a smile spread across her face, “What?” Eric narrowed his eyes at Arizona.

“Nothin’ nothin’,” Arizona replied as she sat back, but quickly moved up, looking at Lexie. She snickered. She then looked at Eric, “Look at you two,” Eric glared at her.

Eric pushed Arizona back at her seat, shushing her, “Okay, I need _you_ to sit back and... shut - up,” He then put the seatbelt on her, “...Had enough of your talking for the night.” He whispered, but Arizona heard it.

“Hey!” Arizona uttered as she tried to pry out the seatbelt, but failed. Her hands were acting strangely. - She thought. Arizona gave up removing the seatbelt as Eric drove.

\- - - - -

Ben had the best time partying at his friend’s house at Christmas. He had been spending a year travelling around the world. And now he’s back at Seattle, He wouldn’t miss a chance to visit his best friend before leaving again. The night went by, Ben and his best friend, Raymond, went out for a ride to take Sarah, Raymond’s girlfriend, back home. Sarah was a little tensed about the thought of being driven by the intoxicated Ben. Ben assured her he’ll drive carefully, which he did. - They had driven her back home safe. Before Sarah continued inside, she kissed Raymond goodbye, and stressed about staying instead of driving back home. Raymond told her not to worry. Before they left, Raymond caught Ben struggling to stay awake.

“It’s my turn to drive - _Scoot,_ “ Raymond said. Ben immediately moved aside and switched places with Raymond.

As they turned at the deserted highway, Raymond had a thought seething inside his brain. He stopped the car and stared at Ben with a smirk on his face. Ben’s sluggish gaze widened as he spotted his grin. He shook his head as he uttered, “No - Don’t. It’s a bad idea,” He chuckled.

“Come on! Don’t be such a wimp!” Raymond said as he looked in front, “Look - there’s no one around,” He revved the car, taunting Ben to agree to his idea - a sprint along the empty lane. He moved his hands on the steering wheel, feeling the tremors as he continued to step on the gas pedal.

“Hey! take it easy on the gas,” He looked at Ben, stepping on the gas pedal. Ben grinned and finally nodded yes. Raymond looked in front of him, imagining a countdown as he revved. Ben put on his seatbelt as he peered at Raymond’s, “Are you wearing seatbelt, dude?”

“Nope,” He uttered as he let go of the brake pedal, interrupting Ben before he reacted.

The tires screeched as they dashed along the pavement. Ben clutched the car handle as Raymond stepped harder at the gas pedal. His eyes widened as the adrenaline coursed through him. Ben uttered something as he sat straight in his seat. Ben warned Raymond to slow down, but Raymond won’t slow down for nothing, not until they reached the next junction. His heart beat in tempo with the bass of the rock music playing at the radio. He liked the feeling of the vibration from the bass of the music that he leaned over to turn it up. Ben was now screaming out as Raymond went back to his seat. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to get Raymond’s attention, shaking him. For a split second, Raymond turned to look at Ben. The next thing he remembered was Benson Gallagher’s face - one of terror and fright. In an instant, the surroundings rolled around them as the car flipped over and over until it remained upside down out of the road.

\- - - - -

Arizona dozed off right after they left Harper Lane Avenue. The car was quiet. Lexie watched as traffic lights and store fronts blended into a multicolored blur and spread onto the cool foggy night. Eric turned the radio on, filling the silence with peaceful Christmas music, lulling Lexie to sleep. It felt serene - Lexie thought. He drove smoothly through the empty street while he crooned. Eric glanced at Lexie through the rear-view mirror as she sang along, which she didn’t notice. He peered at her from time to time, seeing Lexie’s thoughtful expression as she stared outside. Eric was waiting for her to react like she would, but Lexie continued singing. Lexie smiled as she tipped back her head, closing her eyes and taking a deep and satisfied breath. Eric looked back at the road feeling the same serenity the resident’s enjoying at the back - apart from bright city lights against the dark blue night, Christmas music made this drive so soothing. He even noted how his hand glided at the steering wheel as he turned in rhythm with the spirit. The two continued to sing until the song ended. Lexie then leaned in closer with her forehead touching the glass, looking through the windows and becoming enamored at the crisp, tranquil night. Eric went on driving the car carefully along the highway, while Arizona snuggled her arms as she shuffled on her seat, smiling as she listened to their singing. She never realized that it was Eric and Lexie who sang that night.

It’s a quiet Christmas night. - A delightful way of wrapping up the day. Lexie frowned as the lights outside settled out of the blur. She stared at the flickering traffic light before realizing they stopped. Lexie looked back inside, glancing at Eric who’s now clutching the steering wheel tight. Eric suddenly stiffened. His face expressed a dazed look and widened eyes. His shoulders bopped up and down as he breathed faster. Lexie strained her neck, moving towards the middle seat. She shook Eric’s shoulder, trying to draw his attention. She gazed blankly in front and realized what he’s been staring at. Her mouth gaped.

“Oh, my God,” Lexie blurted as she leaned in front, looking through the windshield.

Arizona woke up as the sudden halt of the car jolted and tugged her at her seatbelt. She rubbed her eyes, easing her see clearly as it adapted.

“Wh-what is it? Are we home?” Arizona said as Eric removed his seatbelt. She looked in front of and saw the crash, “No...”

It _was_ a peaceful Christmas night - or so they thought. As the three stared at the upturned mini van in the middle of the intersection, their watches beeped 12:00 AM. 


	20. Give the Devil his Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie, Arizona and Eric helped the victims of the car accident. Eric risked his career as he attacked a patient.

Eric stepped out of his SUV and stood outside. He gazed at the car crash, stunned. At a distance, he could feel the heat of the fire from the wreck. As the orange and red hues from the fire blinded him, Buzz in his ears started. He furrowed his eyebrows as pain shot through his head. He closed his eyes, hard. Eyebrows met into a crease. His hands clenched onto the car door as _the_ sight brought him right back to a memory.

 _“Eric...”_ Like a hush of the wind swirling through his ears, _the_ voice called him. He clutched his head as the voice echoed louder and louder, until it turned to a shout, _the_ shout that had haunted him ever since _it_ happened, _“ERIC!!!”_

“Eric,” Lexie uttered, seeing him standing outside and staring at the crashed minivan.

The voices faded as he heard Lexie’s voice. Eric moved his head, shaking himself out of his stupor. He then looked at Lexie. Eric glanced back at the crash. His mouth slackened and eyes widened, seeing an upturned minivan and instead of the burning car he saw earlier. - Was _that_ just an imagination?

He shook his head again, before going towards the trunk, “Grey, call 911,” He uttered in a flat tone.

“On it,” Lexie said, putting the phone on her ear. Lexie looked at Eric with concern as he searched for the first aid kit. Lexie noticed a change through his expression and action - losing his usual cool poise. His eyebrows were knitted together, exhaling deeply, and shoulders loosed.

Eric finally saw the first aid bag. He picked it out of the trunk before rushing towards the crash. Lexie followed him as she continued the call.

“Y-yes, I would like to report a car accident... We’re at Queen Anne Ave and Mercer... just one... overturned minivan...”

Eric went at the driver’s side and kneeled down, straining his neck, peeking inside. There was shattered glass everywhere. Two persons were in front. Eric couldn’t see at the back. - It was dark. Eric concentrated on the driver first, seeing he’s severely wounded. A metal pole impaled him on the chair, right through his abdomen. His head was wounded. As Eric glanced at the lesion, he noticed the bleeding through the driver’s chest. Eric placed his hands on the chest to stop the bleeding. He checked the man’s pulse with his free hand.

“Sir?” Eric tried to wake up the driver as he checked his pulse - weak, but it’s there. Eric looked at the wound on the driver’s head, still keeping his hands on the chest wound. The man jolted up and grunted in pain, cringing as he gained consciousness. As he turned, his body shifted, causing his wound to open and spurt blood. Eric used both of his hands.

“The ambulance will arrive in a few minutes,” Lexie said as she moved beside Eric. She stopped as she stared at Eric, trying to keep the man from bleeding out. He couldn’t move, as moving would mean losing the pressure on the wound.

“Okay,” He cleared his throat. Trying not to shift his grip off the wound, Eric turned his head towards Lexie, “I need you to...”

_“AHHHHHHHH!!!!”_

Eric darted at the source of the scream. The woman at the passenger seat was regaining her consciousness.

“Wh-where?” The woman mumbled while she looked around. She cringed in pain as she moved her hand to touch her aching forehead - She saw blood on her fingers. Her eyes widened. She looked around and realized she was upside down. Her hands were hanging and touching the roof of their car. She became distraught and screamed.

“Ma’am…” Eric spoke, struggling to get her attention. Lexie ran towards the passenger seat as Eric continued to call the woman. The woman writhed in terror, slamming her hands on the metal roof under her head, screaming, “Ma’am, I need you to stop moving,” Eric’s moved his head out of the car to look for Lexie, “Lexie, can you reach her?”

“Yes,” Lexie kneeled towards the woman.

Eric growled in annoyance as he saw Arizona stepping towards the wreck, “I _told_ you to stay inside the car!”

“I can help...” Arizona tripped and staggered. She paused and stared on the ground, trying to keep herself still. Her eyes widened, realizing what she looked like. Arizona glanced back at Eric, “No - I-it’s not what you think. I just tripped over my own...”

“Get back in the car!” Eric emphasized as he looked back inside, keeping his hand on the wound. Lexie glanced at the neurosurgeon who was being himself again.

Lexie moved towards the other victim as she tried to steady her down, checking her condition as she did it, “I’m Lexie Grey. I need you to stay...” The woman screamed, “Ma’am, I need you to stay calm, okay?”

“I - “ She paused, looking at the driver’s side. The woman saw Eric keeping his hand on the man’s chest, “Pete?! - is he - is he dead?!” The woman blurted out as she noticed her husband beside her - unconscious and bleeding. She panicked, “Get me out of here!”

“Yes, I’m getting you out. Just stay calm, okay?” Lexie glanced at Eric as he tried to reach for the kit. As he moved, the blood sprayed out. Lexie stood up to help Eric, “Wait here. I need to - “ The woman yanked her back.

“Pl-please stay... I - “ The woman uttered.

“Okay, Okay,” Lexie uttered as she kneeled back. The woman whimpered. Her stomach jumped as she tried to stifle her nervousness, trying to calm herself down.

Arizona noticed Eric trying to reach the kit. She stepped towards the bag beside Eric. She opened the kit and added, “What do you need?”

Eric glared at her, “I told you...”

“Shut up. You need my help.”

Eric scowled at her before answering, “Gauze pads,” he paused, “...also, I need you to take off my scarf,” Eric checked on Lexie as Arizona looked inside the first aid kit, “What’s going on there?”

“We need to move her out...” Lexie said as she gave a worried look at Eric. Eric nodded. Arizona gave the gauze pads from the kit and removed his scarf. Eric used the gauze pads and scarf to stop the bleeding.

Lexie looked back at the woman, “What’s your name?” She noticed the woman calming down.

“Sandra. M-my name’s Sandra. My- my kids?” Sandra’s eyes widened with realization, “My-my kids. They’re at the b-back...” She hyperventilated, “...P-please tell me they’re okay?!”

“Kids?” Lexie said as she looked at the back. It was dark. She couldn’t see anything.

Eric asked Arizona to continue applying pressure as he went beside Lexie.

“No. No. No. No!” Sandra screamed as she spotted Lexie’s concerned look. She thought her kids were dead.

“Ma’am? Ma’am? My name’s Eric,” Eric said as he tried to calm Sandra down.

“Carla?! Henry?!”

“Hey,” Sandra turned towards Eric as he added, “…What’s your name?”

Sandra gasped, “Sandra.”

“Her shoulder’s dislocated,” Lexie said, close to Eric’s ear.

Eric looked back at Sandra as she stared at Lexie, “Okay, Sandra, I need to get you out of this car,” He said moving his hands through the seatbelt to find the buckle, “It’s gonna be painful…” Lexie stood up. Eric darted at Lexie as he uttered, “Hey, where are you going?”

“The kids…,” Lexie said. She paced back and forth, glancing at the wreck.

“Dr. Grey, Hey...” Lexie glanced at Eric, “I need you here - We need to stabilize her once she’s free.”

Lexie nodded, “I -Okay.”

Lexie stepped beside him as Eric ran his hand towards the buckle. He tried to nudge it. - It was stuck. Eric looked at Arizona, thinking about the kids at the back, “Dr. Robbins, Can you see anything at the back?”

Arizona craned her neck, checking the back of the van, “I-I can’t... it’s too dark.”

“Okay, Ready?” Eric asked Sandra.

“Yes.”

Eric glanced at Lexie. Lexie nodded. Eric pulled the buckle, freeing Sandra off the belt. He immediately held her limbs as Lexie held her neck to keep her from falling on the broken glass, “Okay, steady...” They pulled Sandra out as she wailed in pain. They settled her at the road, clear of wreckage.

“We need to reduce your shoulder…” Eric said as Sandra cringed in pain, “Let’s lay her on the ground,” Eric looked at Lexie, glancing at the wreck.

Lexie looked back at him as she nodded. The two put Sandra on the ground.

“my - my kids?!” Sandra exclaimed.

“Don’t worry - I’m going to look for them,” Lexie uttered, looking at Sandra.

“I need to pop your shoulder back in,” Eric said. Sandra screamed as Eric moved her arms. Lexie imitated Sandra’s reaction, furrowing her eyebrows in anguish, sympathizing, “Keep her still,” Eric said to Lexie. Lexie held her down as Eric moved the upper arm and her wrist, “What do they look like. Your kids? Their names?” He asked as he slowly rotated her wrist.

Sandra inhaled as she responded, “Henry and Carla - Carla’s 6 and Henry is 9 years old they’re - ,” She stopped as Eric popped her shoulder back. Sandra squealed as she felt tremendous pain, but her face showed ease as the pain eased. Eric rotated her wrist.

Lexie let go of Sandra and stepped back towards the car crash.

“Alexandra,” Eric called Lexie. Lexie glanced at him, “Wai -”

“I’m going!” Lexie exclaimed as she ran towards the wreck

Arizona noticed Lexie, “I can’t see them inside.”

“I’m going in,” Lexie said as she kneeled, crawling through the broken windows, ripping her jacket in the process as she crawled on broken glass. Eric watched as she crawled inside.

Lexie saw the girl behind the driver’s seat, sitting on the floor, hugging her knees. She hid under the seat in fright, “She’s here!” Lexie looked back at the frightened girl, “Hey, you’re Carla, right? I’m Dr. Grey... Lexie Grey...”

“Mommy?!” The girl shrieked.

Sandra heard Carla. Relief was finally seen on her face, “Honey? I’m here, baby!” She yelled.

Eric left Sandra and ran towards the wreck to help Lexie.

Lexie continued talking to the girl as she tried to convince her, “I’m going to take you to your mom - Your mom’s okay. She’s right outside,” She smiled as she stretched her hands. The girl squirmed away from her reach, glancing at her before she crawled out and went towards Lexie. Lexie held her, keeping her away from the broken glass as they moved out of the wreck.

Eric walked towards her as she stepped out the car, “Where’s the boy?”

“She’s the only one there,” Lexie answered, as her brows drew together. Eric looked inside to double check, searching for the other kid. He stared at the backseat as his gaze set on a small space under. The space was too small to crawl into. Eric laid down on his stomach as he used his phone as light. He stretched his hand in, searching for Henry.

“Eric? What are you doing?” Arizona asked, “Be careful.”

As Eric lifted the phone around, it picked up a form of the boy lying on the ground, unconscious. Eric reached for the kid, checking his pulse. His hand brushed on his head.

Lexie cradled Carla beside Sandra as the ambulances arrived at the scene. EMTs rushed towards Lexie as others went towards the car wreck.

Eric stopped and moved out of the wreck as he heard the ambulance. An EMT met him as he stepped out. His gaze caught the three firefighters helping Arizona with the driver. - They tried to remove him out of the wreck.

Eric looked back at the EMT, “I need help. The other kid - Henry is at the back of the van. He’s unconscious - W-we need to get him out.” He mumbled. His hands shook as he moved back at wreck with the EMT and a firefighter.

The firefighter helped break the glass at the back. As it shattered, Eric immediately went inside.

“Wait!” The firefighter warned.

The EMT pointed the torch inside as Eric stepped in. She yelped in shock, looking at the kid’s injuries. He was scalped, exposing his skull.

“I need… bandages and a brace before we can move him out,” Eric said. The EMT shouted what Eric needed. A few minutes later, another EMT gave the supplies in as both the EMT and Eric worked to help the kid. The EMT placed the braces as Eric put first aid on his exposed scalp. They put the boy on a stretcher and rushed him towards the ambulance.

Eric asked Lexie to drive Arizona home as he rode with the ambulance driving towards Seattle Grace Mercy West.

**Midnight**   
**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital ER**

Owen, Charles and Cristina stood outside the breezeway waiting for the ambulances to arrive.

The first ambulance reached the breezeway. The EMT opened the ambulance door as he uttered the man’s condition, “The dad - he’s hypoxic... Lung’s down.”

“Trauma one, page cardio,” Owen said. Cristina followed the nurse as the gurney rolled inside.

The second ambulance rolled inside the breezeway. Owen opened the ambulance doors.

“Sandra Dawson - vitals stable... shoulder reduced on scene.”

Owen carried the young girl as the EMT walked her out of the ambulance, “Carla Dawson - A&O... only suffered a head wound.”

Owen saw the dressing on her forehead, “Who did this?” He noticed the wound was already stitched and dressed.

“A doctor - There were doctors on scene,” The EMT uttered as he closed the ambulance and walked towards the passenger seat, “The other doctor’s inside the next one,” The EMT answered before riding back inside the empty ambulance and driving it out of the way.

Owen handed Carla to the nurse as the ambulance screeched into a halt. The nurse stepped back inside the hospital. Owen walked with the EMT as she opened the door. He saw Eric reviving the kid.

“Sinus Tach,” Eric uttered. He pushed the gurney out of the ambulance as he added, “Exposed skull. Subdural Hematoma. Fracture on C5 to C6 - neck’s broken.”

“Where do you need me?”

“I need you to find Torres,” Eric said as they pushed the gurney inside.

\- - - - -

Ben, lying on one of the ER beds, stared at the bloody man being rolled inside the ER. His heart pounded. He broke out in a cold sweat, seeing the severely wounded man, “I-it’s...” He stuttered. Raymond turned around as Ben continued, “... is it - is it... did we -“ His voice increased. Raymond stepped closer to him, “It could’ve been us - It should’ve been...”

“Keep it down,” Raymond paused as he noticed Alex walking towards them, “Someone’s coming. Just… Don’t tell anyone. I got this,” He faced Alex as he stepped closer.

“So...” Alex paused as he read the clipboard, “... _you_ and _your_ friend walked in here?” Alex gave him a suspicious stare, “you... _just_ walk in here?” He repeated, looking at Ben’s swollen leg.

“We uhm... we were walking down the subway and we fell down...” Raymond paused. Alex was looking at him with an arched brow, “I - I... we...” He knew that the doctor wasn’t believing him, “...w-we’re drunk,” He said, almost whispering.

Alex looked at his watch - it was 12:30 AM, “Okay - You need to go back to your bed,” Alex glared at Raymond. He turned to Steve as he pointed at Raymond, “Call neuro and check the head lac on that guy - and has anyone paged Torres?”

“I’m here,” Callie stepped beside Alex, “What have we got?”

“Two guys walked in here - this guy - Benson Gallagher, right leg’s swollen... here are the scans,” Alex said as he gave the clipboard and Ben’s scan to Callie.

“ _Woah,_ “ She reacted, noticing Ben’s leg - bruised and discolored, “... you walked in here with that leg?”

“I... helped him,” Raymond answered, moving his head to look at Callie.

Steve moved his head back as he looked at the wound, “Sir, I need you to stay still,” Steve uttered.

Alex shook his head as he heard Raymond, “...they’re drunk.”

“Huh? That explains it...” Callie paused as she noticed Alex glaring at the patients, “...What is it?”

“I -“ Alex was about to speak when the ER doors opened. Callie and Alex turned as they noticed a kid being rolled in and heard Eric yelled inside the ER.

“Eric?!” Callie uttered as she looked around.

“Dr. Torres!” Eric continued pushing the gurney towards the trauma room, “... I need you here!” His worried voice made Callie move.

She looked back at Alex as she continued to walk away, “His leg needs to be reduced - call Dr. Henricks.”

**Trauma Room 3**

Callie dashed inside the trauma room. She saw Charles and Eric inside.

“His skull’s exposed. There’s hematoma. We need to stabilize the neck before we can move him for surgery,” Eric said as he heard Callie.

She moved towards Eric and looked at him as Eric held Henry’s neck, “Where’s Arizona?”

“Lexie’s driving her backward home,” Eric answered, not looking at Callie, “We’ll need cervical tongs.”

“Okay,” Callie said as she turned towards Charles, “Go get the tongs.”

“Wh-where can I get...” Charles asked.

“Supplies cabinet, you _bloody_ idiot! Go!” Eric yelled. Charles scampered out the room, “I already told them to prepare the fucking tongs before we arrived.”

“Hey. Hey!” Callie implied as Eric glared at her, “Just - it’s okay. Charles’ out to get it, just - chill.”

\- - - - -

Charles rushed out of the trauma room and went inside the supplies closet. He looked around for the cervical tong, but realized he doesn’t know where it was. - or what it was. He went out and looked for someone who knew.

“Where the fuck is it?” Charles uttered as he looked at the carts in the corridor. Reed noticed him as she helped a patient in the ER, “Where do they keep the cervical tongs?” Charles uttered as he noticed Reed looking at him.

“Trying looking at the closet,” Reed said as she continued to focus on her patient.

“I already...” Charles paused, continuing to look inside each cart. He didn’t notice Lexie walking towards him. Charles looked behind him and saw Lexie. He was relieved, knowing she could help him, “Dr. Keaton needs cervical tongs. I - _uhm_ \- I don’t...” Charles stopped as Lexie ran towards the supplies cabinet and grabbed the equipment. He followed her as she stepped inside trauma room 3.

\- - - - -

Callie looked behind her as Lexie and Charles walked in, “Lexie?” Eric glanced at Lexie as she stepped closer towards them, “S _he’s_ driving Arizona home, _huh?_ ” Callie glared at Eric.

“She _is_ ,” Eric stared back at Lexie and asked, “Why are you…”

“Dr. Robbins is here - I _want_ to help,” Lexie said as she handed the tongs over to Eric, “Here.”

Eric stared at the equipment before scowling at Charles. Charles avoided his glare. Eric shook his head and added, “Dr. _Percy_ ,” He stressed. Charles cowered, expecting Eric to shout, “You know how to stabilize a neck?”

Charles looked at him. His mouth gaped, “Y-yes I -“

“I need you to place your hand here, while Dr. Grey and I put the tongs.”

Charles moved beside him after wearing gloves. He fixed his hand carefully on the patient’s neck as Eric stepped away. Lexie wore a gown, mask and gloves. She looked at Eric, waiting for instructions.

“Where do you need me?” She asked.

“I’m going to place the cervical tongs, while you twist the pins.”

“Alright,” Lexie said as she stood beside Eric, behind the boy’s head.

Eric set the tongs at the skull. Looking at Lexie, “Okay, Your turn.”

Lexie held the pins, “How far?” She asked before turning it.

“Until the base of the skull,” Eric said.

“I-i don’t... How can I know?”

“You’ll _feel_ it when you’re there.”

Lexie tightened the clasps, one by one, with focus and precision. She knew that screwing it less would mean it would yank off as they put traction. Tightening the pins deeper would mean further damage to the kid’s brain.

Eric knew Lexie could do it. They had used halo rings and cervical tongs to stabilized patients. During those times he had shown and taught her how to place and pin it. - It was during these moments that he was grateful of Lexie’s fast learning ability.

Lexie finished the pins. Out of routine, Eric checked the pins if it’s correct. Eric signaled Callie and Charles to remove their hands on the neck as they continued onto the next phase - traction.

“Okay, Reverse Trendelenburg,” Eric uttered as Charles and Callie prepared the sandbags and portable radiograph. Eric and Lexie adjusted the tong as Charles and Callie helped with the traction.

Lexie glanced at him as he checked the pins, “Good. It’s good,” Eric looked her. His mouth twitched a smile as he looked back at the tongs.

“Dr. Keaton?” Owen stepped inside the room, “We need you at trauma room 1.”

Eric continued adjusting the tongs as they added sandbags.

“Dr. Keaton...”

“I _heard_ you,” He answered with a raised voice. Lexie and Callie caught Eric’s reaction.

“You _can_ go,” Callie uttered. Eric looked at her as he adjusted the traction and eventually stopped, “I got this,” Eric sighed as he stepped outside.

\- - - - -

Owen gave the head CT scan to Eric to check it.

“Subdural... we need to...”

As they entered the trauma room, they noticed the monitors beeping erratically. Cristina and Teddy tried to revive Peter. The beeping turned to normal as they settled down, readying the gurney to be rolled out.

“Where are you taking him?” Eric asked.

“We’re rushing him to the OR before he bottomed out again,” Teddy answered. 

“Wait!” Eric shouted. Teddy and Cristina stopped as Eric stepped beside them. Eric asked a penlight as he checked the pupils - it was dilated, “We need to relieve pressure on the brain. Drill, please?” Eric said as Cristina gave the drill. He made a hole in the patient’s skull.

“Right now, we need to stabilize his heart. And I can’t do it here,” Teddy implied.

“ _He’ll_ be brain dead before we could take him to the OR,” Eric countered. Finishing the drill, the surgeons stared at the monitors as it stabilized.

“Good call, Dr. Keaton,” Teddy stated, sighing with relief, “Let’s move, people!”

**\- - - - -**

The surgery lasted for hours. After he finished removing the hematoma on Peter’s brain, he immediately went out of the OR. Eric ran towards the ER, looking at his pager from time to time - there were no pages from Callie or Lexie - a bad sign. He stepped out of the elevator and walked inside trauma room 3. Eric saw Lexie doing compressions.

“Dr. Torres, updates?” His voice quivered at the sight.

“We can’t get his BP above 75,” Callie uttered, moving his hand through her hair, frustrated, “He’s almost maxed up with Epi.”

“How long?” Eric asked Lexie. Henry was hemorrhaging off his nose and ears. Lexie and Callie glanced at him as he repeated, “ _How_ long?”

“55 minutes,” Lexie glanced at Eric.

“Hold compressions,” Callie said. Lexie stopped CPR.

“No changes,” Callie said.

“Resume CPR,” Eric stated, stepping closer, “Push more of Epi.”

“Eric...” Callie knew it was no use anymore. - The kid is gone.

“Give him another Epi,” Eric repeated as he noticed the two had stopped. His eyes widened, stunned, as Callie and Lexie stopped helping the kid. Eric pushed Lexie away, “Let me do it,” He started CPR. Lexie glanced at Callie as he added, “Dr. Grey,” Eric whispered, “... _please_ ,” He looked at her with a heavy expression. Lexie moved towards the cart, picking up the syringe as Callie walked out of the room to call the mother.

“Dr. Keaton...” Lexie paused. She knew she didn’t need to tell him that Henry was gone, but the neurosurgeon continued the CPR.

“I need to... just...” Eric glanced at Lexie, “ _I know_ \- I - one _more_ minute, please,” Eric said, continuing compressions.

Lexie stared at Eric as he continued. His brows were furrowed. He looked at the kid with fear and panic in his gaze. Eric mumbled incoherently as he continued with the compression. Lexie looked at him with concern “Eric,” Eric flinched. Lexie reached for his arm, slowly, “You need to stop.”

“We need to do everything we can,” Eric uttered. His voice breaking, “I-I need to know… I did _everything_ I can to save him. I just need to…”

She grabbed his arm gently, “I know. You already did everything,” His forehead creased. His mouth trembled. Eric slowly stopped the CPR. He grimaced, trying to stifle the tears welling in his eyes.

Eric looked away, putting his hands on his hips as he sniffed. His brows met as he bent his neck down. He kept shaking his head as he uttered, “Okay,” He whimpered, “Okay,” Eric inhaled deeply, repeating, “Okay,” He avoided Lexie’s stare, walking out of the room as the monitors beeped a steady sound, “Call it.”

“Time of death: 2:45 AM”

**Emergency Room**

The doctors were all busy in trauma rooms. Alex and Dr. Henricks left Ben inside the treatment room after reducing the fracture. Ben overheard about the kid’s death from a nurse. He also heard about the father’s fate on the OR. His eyes widened as his anxiety grew. He couldn’t breathe. His heart beat rapidly again. Raymond walked inside, noticing him panicking.

“I-I think w-we need to tell them, man,” Ben’s voice was shaking with fear, “I-I can’t do this,.” His tears fell as he stared at Raymond, “I- the boy’s dead!!!” He screamed furiously, “He’s dead.. He’s...”

“Shut up!!” Raymond interrupted him. He gripped him back to his bed as Ben struggled to stand up, “ _We’re_ going to jail if you tell them, so _shut up_. They’re not gonna know about it - “ Raymond paused, pacing at the room.

“I saw _her,_ man! I recognized the woman! She saw me! It’s _them_! We hit _them_!!” Benson said, watching his friend pacing with worry in his eyes, “I tried to tell you, but you keep on stepping on the gas."

Raymond grimaced as he too was about to cry. He stopped himself from crying as he continued, clutching his head with both hands, “I c-can’t... I _c-can’t_ remember what happened...” He winced, closing his eyes shut.

Ben’s voice increased as his voice trembled, “Fuck - _fuck!_ I don’t want to go to jail, man! My life’s just about to start. Fuck!”

“Shut _your_ mouth, you got that?” Raymond uttered, grabbing him by the collar. He leaned towards Ben, glaring at him. He turned around and put his hand on his forehead, as Raymond realized, “ _Fuck!_ Sarah must be waiting for my call.”

“Dude, a boy and his dad died and you worry about your girlfriend?!” Ben exclaimed. Raymond glared at him as he stomped towards him, putting his hand on his friend’s mouth as Ben continued to shout in fear.

“Dude! shut up! Someone might hear you!” Raymond growled.

Eric overheard their entire conversation. He lurched at Raymond in a rage. Gripping him with both hands by the collar, he slammed him against the wall.

“What the fuck, man?!” Raymond said, looking at Eric’s face. His nose flared, lips curled, eyes looked at him with a cold and flinty glare, and his face was red.

Eric slammed him again against the wall. Raymond flinched as his head hit the wall.

Arizona searched around for Eric. As she looked around, a loud thud, followed by a shout, echoed from the treatment room. - She and Alex heard it. They rushed inside and saw Eric slamming the guy against the wall.

“Hey!” Arizona stepped towards Eric. Alex pulled Eric off the patient. Alex then turned towards Raymond as Eric proceeded again towards him. Arizona stepped in front of Eric, “Stop!”

“He attacked me!” Raymond spoke as he glared at Eric.

“You fucki - “

Arizona interrupted Eric and glared at him, “Out! now!” Arizona pushed him out. Eric scowled as he turned away.

“Craz - “ Raymond stopped. He suddenly went into seizure. Arizona and Eric glanced back at Raymond as Alex caught him before he hit the floor. Arizona and Eric dashed towards Raymond.

“Wh-what... Raymond!?” Ben yelled, “What the hell did you do to him?!”

“Pupils dilated,” Alex said as the two stepped beside him.

“You checked his scans?” Eric asked as Arizona glared at him.

“It was clear,” Alex answered.

“Must’ve been intracranial hema...“

“Page Derek, now!” Arizona cut Eric. Eric glared at her.

The nurses pushed the gurney inside, putting Raymond on. They pushed him out of the room. Eric uttered, “We need to evacuate the bleed right no...”

“Find someone, _any_ neurosurgeon...” Arizona interrupted him again.

“Dr. Robbins...”

“I’m doing _this_ for you. _You... need_ to stay away from this man. If _he_ died... You _can’t_ be the surgeon when _he_ died,” Arizona uttered as she looked away. She massaged his forehead, looking back at Eric. She pushed him in anger, “What the _hell_ are you thinking?!” She stepped inside the elevator with the patient, moving towards the ER.


	21. Haunted by a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks passed after the incident. Eric was nowhere to be found. Arizona's mood made every resident cautious around her. Derek started working as the new chief of surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for waiting. I've been busy this week, that's why the update had been a wee bit late. Nevertheless, enjoy and again, thank you very much for all the kudos and reads!

**Three Weeks Later**

Charles scampered towards the counter as Arizona turned away, exhaling through her nose and massaging her forehead, her other hand on her hip. It stopped his tracks, noticing Arizona’s glare. He hesitated before he proceeded towards the charts behind Arizona. He realized Jackson and Reed were right. Arizona was acting unusual.

Charles wasn’t scheduled on Arizona’s service that morning, but he volunteered in Reed’s place after hearing her whine about it. Jackson and Reed looked at each other like Charles had just made the biggest mistake of his life. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, glancing at them. Looking at the confused Charles, Jackson informed him about Arizona’s temper, which she had for weeks. Charles scoffed at the thought. Dr. Arizona Robbins was _the_ energetic and happy attending who skated around the Ped’s wing, not someone who terrorized residents out of her service. As he started the day helping her with the hospital rounds, Charles was shocked. Arizona was indistinguishable. She’s cold, emotionless and furious at most times. He was scared of Arizona - Even he couldn’t believe that that would happen. That same morning, he misplaced one of her patients’ charts that morning, making her more infuriated at him.

“Dr. Robbins I - “ Charles stuttered as he looked at the shelves for the chart, “I - It’s...” He paused, “... I know it’s here,” He whispered. His cold sweat beaded on his forehead, rolling down his cheeks as he glanced at Arizona.

“You know what? J-just _go_ ,” Arizona yelled.

“Dr. Robbins, It’s here. I know I put it...”

“Go!”

Charles glanced at her before stepping away. Callie heard Arizona yelled as she walked along the hall. She saw Charles walked by, still looking for the chart on each cart he passed by. She went towards Arizona, who was growling under her breath, nose fuming, “What’s going on?”

Arizona turned around, exhaling and pacing in frustration, “These residents,” She exhaled deeply, “ _Idiots!_ “

“Arizona?”

Arizona glanced at Callie and stopped, “I need to check my patient,” Arizona walked away, leaving her girlfriend.

**5 Years Ago**   
**Johns Hopkins Hospital**

“Idiots, If you can’t properly diagnose a patient, give me the kindest pleasure of shutting your damn mouths,” Eric’s voice echoed at the whole floor. Several residents swarmed around him as he walked across the hallway.

“Who’s _that_?!” Arizona asked. Her eyes widened as she picked up the roaring, deep voice echoing at the hall. She turned and looked at the dark-haired man, followed by several overeager residents, walking by.

Veronica Crowley opened her mouth to answer Arizona, but upon noticing the surgeon walking by, she paused, recognizing him, “Oh,” Veronica chuckled. Arizona pursed her lips, noticing Veronica’s expression. She then turned to face Arizona, “It’s...” She cleared her throat. Arizona shook her head and widened her eyes, waiting for her to finish, “a _new_ neurosurgeon... I guess?” Veronica looked away.

Arizona scoffed, shaking her head, “...like _this_ hospital needs another _arrogant_ neurosurgeon?” Veronica laughed, looking at her with an amused smile, “What?”

“Nothing. I’m - It’s...” Veronica babbled and paused. Arizona watched her with an arched brow, “He’s a friend,” Arizona’s arched brow turned to a widened gasp. Veronica rolled her eyes and looked at the gaping Arizona, “I can hear your thoughts over here, Robbins.”

“He’s your friend?!”

“Yes,” Veronica smiled, "And... I'm going to introduce _you_ to him."

**Afternoon  
Johns Hopkins Outpatient Center - Neurology Department**

Arizona tried to figure out why Keaton’s name was familiar. She stared at the newly etched name tag on the office door, showing Eric’s name. She finally recognized who he is. He’s the resident who had won the Harper Avery Award a year ago. The medical community had been buzzing around his name. Now, he’s working at Johns Hopkins as the new neurosurgeon attending. Watching him up close, he did not differ from the surgeons currently working at the hospital. - He’s arrogant, condescending and full of himself.

She glared back at the attending beside her. Arizona didn’t understand why Veronica needed to introduce her to Eric. Veronica insisted on it and even used her position as her mentor and boss. She had no choice but to come along.

“Quite excited for this, _honestly_. - you meeting him.”

“ _Yeah_ , It’s not like you forced me to come with you, right? How in the hell are you two friends?”

“We met at Oxford.”

“ _No_ , I’m asking...” She stopped, as she grimaced, "... _How?"_

“You're saying we’re _different_?”

“Yes - _yes_! I mean, come on, you’re...” Arizona nodded, moving her hand towards Veronica and at Keaton’s office door. Veronica nodded, getting her point.

“Trust me. Contrary to what you’ve seen _earlier,_ He’s _quite_ a dear.”

“I don’t know if your joking or... _That’s_ a joke, right?”

“Well... You _two_ have so much in common,” Veronica uttered.

“Oh, okay, _yippee_ , right?”

Veronica looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“Be nice, Robbins, _be. Nice_ ,” Veronica uttered as she knocked on the door.

“Come in.” A deep voice echoed from inside the office.

Eric continued to arrange his office table as they walked in, putting some books on the shelves and a single picture frame on the table before noticing the two inside. He turned around and stood straight, with hands clasped behind the back. He glanced at Arizona. His eyebrows knitted together as Arizona gave him the same look. Eric narrowed his eyes at her as Arizona mocked the way he stood.

“ _Woah_ there, GI J -“ Arizona uttered. Veronica cut her off, stepping closer and greeting out loud.

“Hey! Fr - ,” Veronica stopped as Eric’s brows arched up, “ _Eric_ Keaton.” She paused. Eric nodded as she walked closer to him, “ _You_ are a _sight_!”

Veronica moved to hug him. Eric stepped away, “Veronica Crowley - how long has it been?”

“Long enough to grant me a hug,” Veronica spread her hands for a hug. Eric moved further away, shaking his head no, “No?” Veronica chuckled, “How’s your first day?”

“Frustrating,” Eric said as he stared at the scowling resident beside Veronica.

Veronica followed his stare towards Arizona, “ _Right,_ sorry - This is Dr. Arizona Robbins. She’s a ped’s resident,” She looked at Arizona, “Dr. Robbins, this is Dr. Eric Keaton, my friend from college - award-winning neurosurgeon, if I may add.”

Eric swung his head, smiling. He then walked towards Arizona to shake her hand, “Dr. Roberts.”

“Robbins,” Arizona scowled. She glared at him, “Ro - bbins.”

“Hmmm. _charming_ ,” Eric paused and then looked at Veronica, “Just tell me she’s _not_ an idiot.”

“What did you just call me?!” Arizona leaned closer, face red in anger. Eric looked back at her, smirking.

Veronica glanced at the two, “This - _this_ is going to be fun,” She grinned.

**Present Day  
Nurses' Station - Lobby**

Charles pressed his face on his palms, “Ugh!!! I’m tired,” Alex, Lexie and Cristina glanced at him as he went on, “I am _so_ tired… it’s not even midday.”

Alex scowled at him, “Dude, we kinda don’t care,” Charles glared back, and glanced at Lexie and Cristina.

Looking at his watch, “Time to go back, anyway,” Charles pushed himself out of the chair and walked away. Cristina chuckled, looking at Charles. Lexie continued to fidget the silver airplane key chain she’s holding.

Cristina turned as Meredith stepped beside them, “Hey, Mrs. Shepherd.”

“Ha.ha. Funny.”

“So,” Meredith looked at Cristina as she added, “Since Derek’s the chief now... who’s going to head Neuro?” Cristina asked.

“I think its...” Meredith answered.

“It’s Jim Nelson,” Lexie uttered in a whisper as she stared at the key chain. The three looked at Lexie. Lexie stopped as she realized they were gawking. She glanced at them, “What?”

Cristina looked back at Meredith, “Jim who?” Cristina paused, “Wait? not Keaton?”

“He’s fired, remember?” Alex uttered.

“Fired? I thought he was just suspended?” Cristina asked.

“The dude’s slammed a patient on the wall - He’s fired.” Alex added.

Meredith and Cristina paused as they looked behind Alex. Their eyes widened as Arizona walked towards them just in time to hear Alex. Lexie glanced away from the key chain, noticing the silence. Seeing Arizona, she stood straight and gestured at Alex.

“What?” Alex furrowed his eyebrows at them. He followed their stare and saw Arizona standing behind him.

“Dr. R-robbins... I-I’m so...”

Arizona sighed in anger, “Karev,” She breathed in and continued, “ _My_ resident is still searching for the chart he misplaced - I need another one,” Meredith and Cristina fled before Arizona could choose them.

“I’m scheduled with Dr. Marcus,” Lexie said as Alex glanced at her.

Alex looked at Arizona and gave a fake grin. He slowly nodded his head at Arizona, having no choice but to say yes, “Okay.” Arizona uttered, “It seems we’re all going to the same place. - I have a consult with Dr. Marcus.”

\- - - - -

“Marcus? Who the hell is Marcus?” Alex asked.

“Neuro attending,” Lexie answered.

Alex and Lexie followed behind Arizona, going towards the Neuro wing.

“Wait. There are others? You know _him_?” Alex whispered to Lexie.

Lexie looked at him as she uttered, “ _Yes,_ I’ve been working on Neuro ever since... since Monday.”

“Right,” Alex grinned as he added, “ _So,_ about the other night...”

“Is there something wrong with Dr. Robbins?” She talked in a louder voice, interrupting Alex, “She seemed...” Lexie paused, staring at the Peds surgeon in front of them.

Alex glanced at Arizona, “She’s not. _That_ happened right after _your_ favorite neurosurgeon disappeared.”

“Favorite? - You mean, Derek Shepherd, right?” Lexie grinned.

“Ha.ha.” Alex gave her a coy smile. Lexie stared at him as he added, “ _So_... when are you coming back at Mer’s...”

“We need to go in,” Lexie interrupted him again. She noticed Arizona walking inside the X-ray viewing room. Lexie followed Arizona, with Alex behind her.

\- - - - -

“I guess I could do a craniotomy…” Marcus said as Lexie put the scans on the viewing screen.

“Why not do endoscopic resection? Would that be the safest option?” Arizona asked.

“Out of the question, I don’t think it’s appropriate given the patient’s age.”

“Yeah - That’s what I think. Given the patient’s age, we should opt for a more minimally invasive procedure. Should you at least _try,_ Carl?” Arizona stressed.

Carl’s mouth gaped, taken aback, “I… _uhm_ , most of the surgeons would choose craniotomy in this kind of…”

“Dr. Keaton already did the same surgery on a patient with the same age,” Lexie said, looking at Arizona and Marcus, “Dr. shepherd did too, on a younger one. They...”

“Let the adults do the talking here, okay, hun?” Carl glared at her. Lexie scoffed at his statement and shook her head before walking out of the room. Arizona and Alex stared at him as they continued, “Residents - they think _they_ already know everything.”

Arizona and Alex looked at each other, “More than you _would_ know, right?” Alex stared at Arizona as she looked away. He stared at her with a confused look as Dr. Marcus continued.

“We should cut the brain, through the Sylvian fissure and...”

“Your going to cut my patient’s brain?” Arizona uttered as she stood up, “We’re not talking about an adult here, _Carl._ She’s a 12-year-old kid who wouldn’t want a big ass stitches on her _bald_ head,” Arizona looked away as she added, “I’m sorry. This is not working,” She uttered, pulling out the X-rays out of the monitors and walking out, “Dr. Karev!” Alex hurried as he followed Arizona out.

“W-where do you think you’re going?!”

“I’m going to talk to Derek,” Arizona answered.

“He’s - you can’t...”

“The hell I can’t.”

**5 Years Ago**   
**Johns Hopkins Hospital - Critical Care Center**

“Intubate the patient,” Arizona stressed, giving the intubating kit to the second-year resident.

“B-but I...”

“Oh _my_ God, don’t tell me you can’t or so help me, God, You’ll be on scut duty until your eyes bleed - intubate, now!”

Eric watched as Arizona terrorized the resident. The resident reached for the equipment and started intubating. He struggled to clear a path as he glanced back at Arizona, glaring at him. After what seemed to be forever, the resident sighed as he signaled he did it.

Arizona checked the patient’s lungs with her stethoscope. She sighed in annoyance, pulling the stethoscope out of her ears, “Stop pumping! You’re getting air in his esophagus - get out of my way,” Arizona pushed the resident away as she intubated the patient. He stood behind her as Arizona checked her own intubation, “You’re on scut duty, starting today.”

“I don’t know how you made it to Peds with that attitude.”

“What?!” Arizona turned behind her, glowering. She was expecting to see her intern but saw Eric.

“You?”

“Roberts.” Eric’s lips moved to what seemed to be a mocking smile. She rolled her eyes.

Arizona looked back at her patient, “It’s _Robbins_.” She gritted her teeth.

Eric watched her as she grunted with irritation, continuing to treat the patient. She felt annoyed, noticing the neurosurgeon hasn’t left, “Out of curiosity - How did you end up in Peds, again?” 

“Why?” Arizona darted at him.

“Nothing - nothing,” Eric uttered. He paused, “Well, if you’re finished lollygagging, _Roberts_ , we need you at the gallery,” He walked away.

“Wha - “ Arizona pulled the gloves off, “Rober - It’s Robbins!” She yelled, following him towards the pediatrics building, “Damn it!”

\- - - - -

Eric helped with Veronica’s patient. A group of residents and fellows gathered inside the gallery as he presented the patient and the treatment plan. Seeing this is a teaching hospital, Eric needed to teach, something he expected but wasn’t excited to do.

“As you can see, the tumor is at the central portion of the midbrain and growing towards the pineal region,” Eric pointed at the scans. He looked back at the residents watching him as he presented. He glanced at Veronica and Arizona before continuing, “I will use the _suboccipital infratentorial supracerebellar_ route to access the tumor. The patient will be in a sitting position, then proceeding to do an extensive posterior fossa craniotomy with the removal of the C1 arch,” He continued, pointing at the scans flashed on the screen, “...dropping the cerebellum to get a clear view of the tumor,” Eric paused as he glanced at a brown-haired woman sitting with the other residents. The corner of his lips turned up. Arizona noticed the change on his face. She followed his stare and noticed the woman responding with the same look at Eric.

“ _God_ , don’t tell me, he’s not _the_ flirty type, too?” Arizona uttered under her breath.

“What’s that?” Veronica asked.

“Nothing.”

“If anybody has questions...” Everyone raised their hands, “... don’t,” Eric smirked, as the students put down their hands. Veronica stifled her laughter as Arizona rolled her eyes, “I’ll be choosing _one_ resident to scrub in with me, Dr. Crowley and...” Looking at Arizona, “...Dr. Roberts,” He looked back at the audience, “So - Anybody can tell me what route to use when approaching a lesion, extending towards the fourth ventricle? - please, by all means...” He paused, looking again at the woman, “...meet me at the cafeteria and _wow_ me of your answer,” He looked around, “I’ll only be accepting answers until noon. Thank you.” He walked towards Arizona and Veronica before walking out of the gallery.

Eric left the gallery bustling with reactions from the residents.

**The Next Day  
Johns Hopkins Outpatient Center - Neurology Department  
**

Arizona couldn’t stop thinking about Eric’s remark the other day that she decided to ask him what he meant. Even if it means walking to the Outpatient Center from the main building, Arizona made her way towards Eric’s office. 

“Who does he think he is?” She blurted out, walking across the underground concourse towards the Outpatient Center.

During intern year, Arizona spent most of her time travelling across each building just to do scut work for the smug neurosurgeons she worked with. They seemed to use the distance from each building to torment interns. There was this one surgeon who made her come all the way from the critical care center to the outpatient building and back for his _favorite_ pen, which he didn’t even use. Scowling at the surgeon banned her at the OR floor for a month. Thankfully, Peds wing was on the main building. Nowadays, Arizona rarely stepped foot on the building, not unless Dr. Crowley had a consult there.

Arriving at the neurology department, Arizona turned towards the offices. She stopped in front of Eric’s office and knocked. As she was about to open the door, a resident inside the office opened the door for her. Arizona remembered her. She’s the brown-haired woman at the gallery yesterday. Arizona stared at her as she talked.

“Thank you for the consult, Dr. Keaton,” Arizona could observe how Eric struggled to make a straight face as the woman smirked at him. Arizona rolled her eyes at the sight. Quickly, the woman turned, facing Arizona. The woman beamed, causing her dimples to show, before stepping out of the office.

As the resident left, Arizona moved inside the office and closed the door. She walked closer to the table, “What do you mean, _‘how did I end up being in Peds?’_ ”

Eric continued doing paperwork, ignoring her. She noisily cleared her throat to gain his attention. Eric groaned and looked at her, “What gave _you_ the idea that you can talk to me?”

“You’re the one who started this conversation. I’m just finishing it.”

“I didn’t…,” He looked back at clipboard, “I’m just voicing my opinion.”

“Oh, stop with the bull - “ She stopped, realizing she’s still talking to her boss. Eric glared at her as she continued, “What makes you think that I’m not fit to be in Peds?”

Eric snickered, “You’re really asking me that?”

Arizona’s eyebrows furrowed in irritation, “What is it?!”

“You need to be calm, patient...” Eric stared at her, “...cheerful - You’re neither.”

“What makes you think I’m not?”

“Because you are not. You are dark - way… way too dark to work with children. You are a terrorist - cynical and an overly twisted person.”

“I… can’t believe I’m hearing all this from _you_.”

“You’re going to terrorize those children,” He chuckled.

“What do you want? You want me to be bubbly, full of happiness and sunshine coming out of my ass?”

He sniggered, “God, you have _your_ way with words,” Eric sighed, as he added, “What did the world do to you that makes you so dark,” He turned away, whispering the last phrase, “...you can’t even see it.”

“Don’t!” Arizona uttered, gritting her teeth, “ _You. don’t_ know me!” She blurted in anger. Eric stared at her, startled, as the resident in front of her clasped her fist. Her face was red, eyebrows knitted together, “I’m tough -that is how I am raised,” Arizona’s tears fell down. She chuckled, “You’re asking what the world did? My. brother. died - He was in the army and he died because there weren’t enough doctors. So... yeah... I’m kinda pissed off because I was too late. I never had the chance to help him, because I’m still studying to become one.” Eric straightened and opened his mouth to talk, but Arizona cut him off, “Don’t... You and your perfect life don’t get to judge me. The world is too unfair and crooked and I have the right to be pissed, to be dark and to be fucking cynical.”

Arizona walked out of the office, leaving Eric dumbfounded.

\- - - - -

Arizona rushed towards the patient as the nurse gave her the information, “Yolly Adams, 9 years old, MVC, blunt force trauma to the abdomen and head trauma. We already paged Neuro.”

“Okay, we need portable X-ray here,” She paused, noticing Eric stepping closer, “No. not you.”

Eric uttered, staring at Arizona, “Dr. Robbins...”

“Now you got my name right,” She lashed.

“...if you won’t let me do my _job_ , she’ll die,” Arizona’s glare mellowed down, looking at Eric. He’s different, anxiety and concern flooding his eyes as he checked the kid. Arizona stepped away.

Eric quickly moved beside the kid, checking her pupils and her head wound, “Pupils dilated. Let’s move her to the OR, now.”

\- - - - -

Arizona scrubbed in with Eric on the surgery. After the successful surgery, Arizona stepped slowly towards the drain, as Eric was scrubbing out. She opened the faucet and scrubbed.

“I’m sorry. I was out of line earlier and... _uhm_ … I-I don’t have a perfect life,” Eric uttered. Arizona looked at him. Eric glanced at her and continued, “You told me I have a perfect life - I don’t,” He paused, turning the water off, “My kid brother. He’s... he was 7 years younger than me,” Arizona can see in his eyes how he struggled in between his words, “I was 18 years old. He’s 11. We’re in a car accident. He died with a severe hematoma in his brain... uhm,” His voice trembled, “You see... I uh... I see him on every patient I helped... I saw him on that little girl...” Eric cleared his throat, “I’m saying... I know the world is fucked up as it is... but it’s ours to choose if we’re gonna let it fuck our bloody lives, too.”

**Present Day**   
**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital - Operating Wing**

Arizona stared blankly at the water running from the tap. Derek stepped beside her. Noticing Derek, Arizona shook her head out of her trance and continued scrubbing out.

“Hey,” Derek uttered as he stepped beside Arizona. Derek stared at her with concern before scrubbing.

“Thank you, by the way.”

“Yeah, If that would stop you from terrorizing my neurosurgeons...” Derek smiled as Arizona looked at him, confused. Derek raised his hands, “I heard about you and your... mood these past few weeks.”

“Am I talking to my friend now, or to my chief?”

“ _Your_ friend.” Derek smiled, “This is about him, is it?”

Arizona closed her eyes firmly before looking back at Derek, “Have you... have you heard from him?”

Derek sighed as he uttered, “No. I haven’t.”

“Okay...” Arizona paused, “Just... okay...” 

“Well, he...”

Arizona cut him as she went on, “I’m gonna check his apartment,” She pulled a towel from the rack. Derek stared at her, opening his mouth, as Arizona added, “Thank you again.” She stepped out of the OR.

“I... uh... okay.” 

**5 Years Ago**   
**Johns Hopkins Hospital**

“The needle won’t hurt, I promise,” Arizona uttered, smiling at the 5-year-old patient.

“Pinky promise?” The girl uttered, moving her pinky finger towards her.

Arizona clasped it with her pinky finger, “pinky promise.”

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed Eric standing in front of the room, smirking at her.

“What?” 

“Is that... you are smiling,” Eric looked at her as he crossed his arms, “Is that what passing the boards can do?”

“shut up - I can smile,” Arizona stood beside him as she checked the clipboard. The two of them stared at Veronica walking towards one patient, greeting him and his mother at the hallway. 

“Ugh,” Arizona reacted. Eric stifled his laughter, “Well, I can smile, but I can’t be _that_ happy. Just... no.”

The two stared as Veronica continued to talk to the patient and the family. Eric and Arizona did voiceovers at the group’s conversation.

“Do the kid’s voice, come on!” Arizona said, hitting his arm with her elbow.

“Okay. Okay,” Eric cleared his throat, “ _Uh,_ Dr. Crowley, why are you always smiling?”

Veronica pat her cheeks as she talked to the kid, “Well, honey, you see, I sprained my face so I’m always like this,” Arizona uttered in a high pitch, mimicking Veronica.

“Oh, I thought you’re just always trying to pass gas,” Arizona and Eric cracked up.

Veronica glanced at the two, snickering nearby. Eric noticed her looking at them, “O-kay… She’s looking. Let’s go.” Eric and Arizona turned and walked away to the other side of the hallway.

As the two walked, Eric glanced at Arizona, “So… Seattle, huh?”

“Yep,” Arizona glanced at Eric as he contemplated, “What?”

“You’re going to wear embroidered coats now?” Eric chuckled.

“Probably pair it with pink stethoscope, too.” Arizona joined him, laughing.

“Good God…” Eric sighed, “Veronica would be so proud,” He snickered.

**Present Day**   
**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital - Lobby Area**

“Lexie!” Meredith called. She ran towards her sister as Lexie turned to look at her.

“Hey.”

“Where are you staying, really?”

“Why?”

Meredith glanced at the bags she’s carrying, “You can move back with us.”

“Not an ideal choice for me, Mer,” She cringed, remembering the night she went back to Meredith’s house after breaking up with Mark, the same night when she made a mistake of sleeping with Alex, _again_.

Meredith was worried. There was nowhere else she could go. She knew Lexie wouldn’t move back with Thatcher, “Can’t you just... stop yourself from sleeping with Alex, so you can move back to the house.”

“What? W-w… I - I’m a freaking mess. I know that, okay?! And, knowing that Mark slept with his ex isn’t helping. I’ll end up... I’ll end up...” She grunted, “…I’m not moving back.” Lexie walked away. Meredith followed her.

“You can’t sleep in the hospital, Lexie.” Meredith said.

“I’ll...” She contemplated, “I have a place to stay, okay?” Meredith eyed her like she’s telling a lie, “I’m not sleeping here tonight.”

“Are you saying that just to...”

“No. I have a place to stay.”

\- - - - -

Arizona drove to Eric’s apartment. As she turned at the corner, her eyes widened - The light inside his apartment was on. She quickly parked her car at the driveway and stepped out. Her heartbeat raced as she ran towards the door, knocking at it with enthusiasm, hoping Eric finally went home. 

There was no answer. Arizona furrowed her eyebrows as she continued to knock. The light was on. She can see it through the windows.

“Damn it, Eric!” Arizona shouted and continued to knock, “I know you’re in there. Open the door!” her knocks were harder now. The shadow inside moved as the latches sounded. Arizona breathed in as the door opened slowly. Her breath hitched as she saw a hand on the frame pulling the door. 

“Uhm... I-I’m sorry...” A muffled voice echoed from the inside.- It was a woman’s voice. The door opened wide, showing Lexie standing behind the door, “Please - please don’t tell anyone.”

**Three Weeks Ago**   
**Massachusetts General Hospital**

Heels tapped and echoed across the corridor. Eric turned to look at the source of the sound. A woman walked towards him. She stood straight as she stepped through the hall, chin lifted. Everyone greeted her as she passed by. Stopping a few feet away from the neurosurgeon, Catherine Avery pulled down her sunglasses and scrutinized Eric from head to toe, before moving closer to kiss his cheek.

“Frederick.” She greeted. Eric grimaced hearing his full name.

“Catherine.”

“Welcome back.”


	22. Until I Figure It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric is back at Seattle, facing the furious Arizona and a new responsibility. Lexie is worried about her unusual housing situation and how she would tell Eric about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodday!
> 
> I apologize if the update took so long. I was busy for a couple of weeks. This chapter might be too messy but I'll try my best to edit it whenever I can.
> 
> Also, will try to post the next chapter soon, hopefully.  
> Thank you very much for all the support!
> 
> Let me know through the comments your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks!

**Few Days Later - Morning  
** **Hospital Elevator**

The nurses moved as two surgeons stepped inside the elevator. With no thought of the people inside, the two spoke to each other with a loud voice. The rad tech with them was certain that they’re deliberately keeping their conversation loudly for others to hear, not that they’re topics were something to be proud of. 

After what seemed to be a gruesome marathon of _‘which surgeon had the most number of surgeries that week’_ , the two changed the topic.

“So, I saw the schedule… _Grey,_ huh? The chief’s wife is scheduled with you?” The stocky man asked his friend with a voice of a foghorn. He shifted his head up to face his friend.

“No,” He responded with a grunt of annoyance, “I got the other one...” His friend paused, “forgot her name... _Izzie_ , I think?”

“No…that’s not her name.”

“Well, whatever it is… the one who’s always with the _wannabe Shepherd_ \- that one.”

Leaning at the further back of the elevator, Eric tried not to listen to the conversation. But as he listened in to their new topic, He’s piqued. Especially hearing about that last bit. Sure enough, it was him they’re talking about. He continued to listen to the bellows of the two middle-aged, pretentious men.

“So, _Nelson_ has Dr. Shepherd’s wife?” He said it like he’s diminishing Meredith Grey to merely being a wife. If only Meredith would hear this, Eric thought, “I thought _it’s_ the other way around.”

The tall surgeon had been staring at the nurse beside him. As the nurse caught his stare, he winked at her. The nurse looked away, rolling her eyes in disgust.

“Carl?” The stocky man called his attention.

“Yeah, _yeah,_ I’m stuck with the _uhm_ little one? - I think that’s what they’re calling her?”

“ _Little Grey_ ,” Eric mumbled, looking down as he massaged his forehead.

“She’s young… _beautiful_ ,” Carl went on, “But I... _don’t_ do babysitting, not unless _she_ makes _me_ her sugar daddy, _if you know what I mean_?” The annoying surgeon moved his brows up as he gave the other a look. The stocky man snickered.

“You might have a chance now,” The other answered as the elevator doors opened, “I think she broke up with _McSleazy_.”

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose as his head ached in irritation, hearing these _buffoons_. He growled audibly. The pain shot at the top of his head as he tried to keep himself from shouting at the idiots. But as the elevator continued its way up, it seemed his patience was dwindling down. If they hadn’t stepped out as the elevator opened, Eric would’ve shouted at them. Thankfully, they did.

**Hospital Catwalk**

“W-wait!” April said. She scurried as Arizona tramped across the catwalk. 

Donning her red-tinted face and nose-flaring facade, which recently had been the Ped’s surgeon’s usual face, Arizona made her way towards Derek’s office. It’s been almost a week since Derek became chief of surgery. Being _the_ chief means Derek knew all that’s going on at the hospital, even more so, at those people under him. It’s _odd_ for him not to know where’s Eric or what happened to him. Arizona planned to pluck the answer out from Derek that morning once and for all.

“D-dr. Robbins…” April continued to follow Arizona. She tried to stop her from attacking _her_ chief who had a meeting inside his office, “I told you, Chief Shepherd’s busy. He’s not available to talk.”

“Oh, He _will_.”

“No, _he_ won’t,” April stressed. Arizona snarled in irritation. April continued, “He’s in a meeting right now. He’ll have another after that, outside the hospital,” She said, looking at the clipboard.

Arizona stopped and faced April. April’s eyes widened, immediately stopping her tracks. Her feet screeched onto a halt.

“You!” April stepped back as Arizona pointed at her. April stammered as Arizona continued, “You. are. a surgeon!” Arizona implied, “You should stick with surgeries and not play _Ms. Secretary_ for Derek Shepherd!”

“I-I... It’s.. I am. Just It’s - I’m also his...” April stuttered. Arizona rolled her eyes, looking away, “I-I’m just helping Chief Shepherd,” She chuckled nervously. Arizona sighed in annoyance. Having no time to listen to the resident, she continued towards Derek’s office, leaving April, “Dr. Robbins!” April clutched on the clipboard as she rushed after Arizona.

**Chief of Surgery's Office**

Derek turned his gaze as the office door slammed wide open. His mouth gaped in surprise, looking at the furious Arizona stepping inside.

Arizona looked around. She saw Derek sitting on his recliner, gawking at her. Arizona then moved her gaze towards the man sitting on the chair in front of Derek’s desk. She couldn’t see his face as his back was facing her. She looked back at Derek to do what she had been planning to.

“ _Derek Shepherd_ , I _need_ you to tell me...,” She paused, struggling to look tough in front of her boss. She had once confronted at Derek, before. But as she realized that she’s now speaking to her boss, Arizona can’t help but feel uneasy. Arizona shook her head. If she could yell at Derek before, she could also do it now. She stood straight and continued, "scratch that - _you_ are going to tell me where Eric is. Not later, not tomorrow, but right now."

“Good morning to you, too, Dr. Robbins. _You’re_ just in time,” Derek smiled. He rose and leaned on the shelves behind him, crossing his arms. Arizona furrowed her eyebrows, staring at him. Derek glanced back at his visitor as Arizona’s face shifted into confusion, “What did I tell you?”

“I was _going_ to,” A familiar voice echoed. Arizona looked at the stranger as he turned the chair around, “I didn’t know she would find _me,_ first,” Eric beamed at her as Arizona stared at him, “...made it easier for me, _Roberts_.”

“Meet our new chief of neurosurgery,” Derek grinned.

Arizona mumbled. Her mouth gaped. Eric tried to stifle his laugh at the sight of her. Silence filled the room until April went inside. The screech from her trainers broke the silence.

April glanced around and reached Eric’s gaze before looking back at Derek, “I’m _so_ sorry, Chief Shepherd, I tried to stop Dr. Robbins,” April uttered. Arizona glowered at her. April pressed her lips together in a line, facing the floor as she caught Arizona glaring at her.

Eric narrowed his eyes and grimaced, hearing April called Derek’s name with fondness, “ _Chief_ _Shepherd, huh?”_ He whispered. Eric was prompted to tease Derek about it, but he decided on saving it for later. 

Derek looked at him as Eric stared at April with an idea brewing inside his mind. He glanced at Derek. His mouth was twitching as he stifled his smile. Derek shook his head and then looked at the terrified April.

“It’s okay, Dr. Kepner. You should go,” Derek said, glancing at Arizona before looking back at April. April understood what he meant. She walked out of the room quickly before Arizona could do something to her, looking at her unamused face.

Eric stared at Arizona, glancing back at April, walking away, “So... _it’s_ true?”

“What’s true?” Arizona finally uttered, but Eric looked away from Arizona and stared at Derek.

“Arizona Robbins?” His disbelief echoed on each word, “Really?!” 

Derek chuckled. He reached for the basketball Owen gave him as a gift and fidgeted with it, “Yep.”

“What?!” Her irritation grew, “Am I missing something here?”

Eric looked back at Arizona and uttered, “Taking a page from my book now, are we?”

“ _Roberts_ ,” Derek uttered, laughing, remembering what Eric said earlier.

“Which reminds me…” Eric glanced at Derek, hearing him, “Have I told you about _that_ time she also stormed in my office at Hopkins?”

“No, you don’t,” Derek laughed, saying _no_ even if Eric had already told him about it. The two teased Arizona further, “What _did_ you do?”

“Nothing. I just... she really didn’t like me then; like... _like_ now,” Eric uttered with a chuckle, looking at the glaring Arizona.

She scowled at the two neurosurgeons, taunting her. As her gaze turned towards Eric, “You!” Arizona shouted. Eric looked at her and smiled, “Fuck you...” His smile shifted to a laugh.

“Ha!” Derek uttered, laughing at Eric. Arizona glared at him.

“And you, fuck _you_ , too.”

Derek stood, mouth gaped. It took a while before he uttered, “Okay. I deserve that.”

“You knew he’s coming back, and you didn’t tell me?”

“Yeah, he didn’t tel...” Eric spoke, but Arizona interrupted him.

“I wasn’t talking to you, asshole,” Arizona snapped at Eric. Eric moved his hand on his lips, mimicking a zipper. He then withdrew his palms up in surrender.

Derek stood straight and stepped away from his table, “For the record - I was trying to, the other day in fact, but you always cut me off.”

“There were other days, Derek. You could’ve told me.”

“If you’re talking about the first few weeks, I only knew it on my first day - Blame Richard,” He added, as he slowly moved towards the exit, “Blame _him_ ,” Derek pointed at Eric, “He could’ve texted, right?”

“Wait, what?” Eric shook his head.

“Yeah...” Arizona nodded, “…you’re right.”

Eric glanced at Derek, his gaze turning into a scowl as Derek walked closer to the door, “Really? You’re leaving, Shep?”

Arizona looked back at Eric as Derek opened the door, “Well I, _uhm, I_ have a meeting,” He said, closing the door.

“Nice timing, mate.”

“You,” Arizona called Eric. He looked at her and moved his hand, pointing at himself as he acted surprised, “Talk, now.”

**Noon  
Hospital Lobby**

Lexie groaned. At a distance, she could feel Meredith’s stare burning a hole in her back. Her sister had been following her around since morning.

Lexie admitted that sometimes her overthinking gets the better of her. The possibility of Meredith, _coincidentally_ at the same place as her, had passed her thought. But this was not it. This was Meredith knowing something and wanting to verify that information. Lexie had a hunch what it is.

“ _Okay_ ,” Lexie sighed in exasperation, “You know what... _stop_ , okay? Stop following me, Mer.”

“I am not following...”

“You’ve been following me.”

“Lexie, don’t be paranoid. I am not following you,” Meredith paused, moving her head sideways as she opened her mouth for a retort, “I’m just...” Lexie widened her eyes, waiting for her response, “It’s possible, okay? We _could_ be in the same place. We could... This hospital is not that big. And we’re... we’re both scheduled in Neuro, okay?”

Lexie’s narrowed eyes relaxed, realizing that Meredith had a point on that last part. But, staring at Meredith, Lexie didn’t fell for it, “ _Yeah._ No. You _are_ following me.”

“ _Lexie,_ I am just walking towards...”

“Where, Meredith, where?”

Meredith looked around, “Towards... _there,_ “ She pointed at the supplies closet. Lexie glanced at the direction where Meredith pointed at. Lexie looked back at Meredith, who was smiling at her.

“Go on then,” Lexie tried to taunt Meredith.

Meredith smiled at Lexie as she walked towards the supplies room. Lexie watched her walked away, keeping her arms crossed and raising her eyebrows as Meredith glanced back. Meredith again smiled at her as she continued her way. She stopped in front of the door, hesitating to open it. She moved her head, trying to glance back at Lexie who was watching her every move. Meredith slowly opened the door and walked in.

Lexie stood straight, thinking she’s wrong about Meredith. But as Meredith stopped and closed the door. She sniggered as Meredith walked back towards her.

Meredith closed the door and rushed back to her sister. She knew Lexie was not believing it anyway, might as well drop the act, “Okay, you’re right.” 

“ _Ugh!_ I knew it!” Lexie uttered as she walked away. Meredith followed her.

“Lexie, I -“

Lexie abruptly stopped and turned around, “She told you, isn’t she?” Lexie leaned and hissed.

Meredith’s eyes narrowed, contemplating Lexie’s statement, “What? I no I... Okay. I might’ve forced _her_ to say something,” Lexie grunted, walking away. Meredith followed her, “You know Arizona. She’s not good at keeping secrets. - Well, like you to be honest.”

“I didn’t even say her name,” Lexie’s face was filled with frustration.

“Relax. I haven’t told anyone about it,” Meredith paused, “But Lexie, I am worried about you.”

“I am fine.”

“No - it’s not - you can’t stay in other people’s apartment without their permission, Lexie - you’re squatting.”

“Technically, I’m not. He gave me his keys.”

“For _his_ car, not his _house_ \- You can move back with us, you know?”

Lexie moved away, “No.”

“What if he comes back?” Meredith followed her.

“Well, he’s not - not yet. I’ll think about it once he’s back.”

Meredith stopped and massaged her forehead, “Oh god, what if he sees you inside his apartment? You’re not in great terms, remember?”

“What?” Lexie looked back at Meredith, “We’re okay. Really, we’re...”

“You broke up with Mark - That’s the _only_ reason you two have been talking.”

“I’ll have _you_ know that we’re on good terms even without...” Lexie stopped, wanting not to say Mark’s name, “ _We’re_ on good terms.”

“Well, he _is_ absent. He’s not here. So, quite impossible for you two to be in _any_ terms,” Meredith countered, “I’m just... what are _you_ going to tell him?”

“I’ll just say... I’m... tidying up his _overly_ clinical apartment,” Lexie scoffed. Lexie turned, staring at Meredith’s obvious expression, “Wait,” Lexie’s eyes widened. She chuckled, “W-what... y-you’re saying he’s coming back, right?” She moved her head sideways as she chuckled nervously.

Meredith grimaced, “Well, he’s...”

“What?” Lexie glared at her, “Wait? Are you _just_ saying this to make me move back in?”

“No,” Meredith uttered along with her widened eyes, “Can you just let me finish?!”

Meredith was interrupted by a beep from Lexie’s pager. Lexie checked her paged and groaned, “I need to go.”

“Wait!” Meredith shouted as Lexie ran away, “He’s here.” She uttered in a small voice.

**Hospital Lobby**

“You flew to Boston that night?”

“Well... seems like the _only_ appropriate choice, at the time.”

“There’s nothing _appropriate_ with that.”

Eric stared at Arizona, gesturing widely with his hands, “Either _I_ stay, wallow in self pity and regret about what happened, all alone inside my dreary apartment, _or_ drilling skulls in Boston - I choose the latter. Sounds more appealing to me.” 

“ _Yeah_ , if you put it that way. You forgot about something in between there - you, leaving your friends here, who are worried sick,” Arizona sighed. Eric stared at her, “ I thought you...”

“...died?” Arizona glared at him, at his suggestion, “too dark?”

“Y-yeah?! Not funny,” Arizona yelled, “I was thinking of something more like you were in an accident or get into more trouble... not...”

“...those things can also lead to _my_ untimely death, just so you know?”

Arizona groaned, “You know, sometimes your jokes are just too distasteful.”

“Okay, _okay._ I guess, drowning myself in alcohol a better substitute then - _again,_ I would, if I didn’t go to Boston.”

Arizona looked at him with concern as he became silent. She let out a smile and uttered, "You don't _need_ to save everyone - you know _that_ , right?" 

The crooks on his face from smiling faded away. He hummed and nodded without looking at Arizona. It took him a while before he said a word, "I know that."

Arizona glanced at him, nervous as silence was filled in with uneasiness. Arizona tried to get out of the awkwardness, “Fine. Boston’s _a superb_ choice.”

“ _Now_ you get it,” Eric's smile went back. Arizona stared at him, wanting to say something, but she hesitated. Thinking if it was the right time to tell him about Lexie.

“Soooo,” The word lingered for too long. Eric glanced at her with his eyebrows furrowed together, “You haven’t... I mean, have you gone to your apartment this morning?”

“Why do I get a feeling this is going somewhere?”

“No, I’m just asking if you…”

“I haven’t... not since Christmas. Lexie still has my keys,” Arizona looked away, hearing Lexie’s name. He narrowed his eyes at her, “I went straight here from the airport...” Looking around, “Where is _she_?”

“Oh...” Arizona uttered, looking back at him, “...She _uhm_... She’s... she’s _around_.”

“Uh-huh, Arou…” Eric uttered, “You’re suddenly inarticulate - what is it?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Arizona said in a high pitch.

“ _What_ is it?”

Arizona stared at him, “Well...”

**Emergency Wing**

“Dr. Marcus,” Lexie uttered, following him as he walked around the ER, “I need you to look at this.”

“Not now, _Hon_.”

Lexie flinched but shook herself out of it. She needed him right now, for this patient, “Melanie Thomas - She’s your SAH patient two weeks ago. Complaining of headaches... she has a large AVM.” 

Hearing this, Carl stopped and turned back at Lexie, snatching the CT scan from her hand, “Uhm-hmm,” He uttered as he looked at it, “No,” Giving the scan back to Lexie.

“What do you mean, no?”

_“It_ means - I won’t be doing _that_ surgery. I don’t want to be responsible for her death. And, I’m not gonna touch that _monster_ ,” Implying about the large AVM, Carl chuckled as he turned and walked away.

Lexie had been patient with Carl’s attitude towards her and his work. He’s nothing compared to the surgeons she worked with before. Carl Marcus was sloppy, overly cautious and downright arrogant. Hearing him made Lexie snapped, “Yeah, just responsible for the complication,” Carl stopped and glanced back at Lexie, hearing her.

“Excuse me?” Carl smirked, “You listen here, Dr. Grey, I’m saying no,” He continued, noticing Lexie about to talk, “...NO. End of discussion.” he looked away, “You can tell Marge...”

“It’s _Melanie._ “

“Whatever - Just tell the patient to look for another Doctor. I’m not doing it.”

**Treatment Room**

Out of anger towards the incapable neurosurgeon. Instead of telling the patient to leave, Lexie scheduled the patient for an angiogram using Dr. Marcus’ name. Lexie knew the woman didn’t have time to look for another hospital, knowing her condition. She also knew that it was Marcus’ fault that it happened, not checking the post-op CT that day. - They caused this. Lexie planned on making it right, even if her using Marcus’ name to schedule the angiogram means her getting fired.

Lexie stood looking at Melanie, laid down on the gurney. _Maybe this is a bad idea,_ she thought.

“Lexie, you paged?” Meredith uttered as she stepped inside the treatment room. Lexie sighed in relief, hearing Meredith. The decision to push the angiogram procedure, being a terrible idea, still lingered in her head. She felt more nervous.

“Uhm,” Lexie paused. She didn’t think through this, “I... uhm, I scheduled this patient for an angiogram…”

“ _And?_ “ Meredith stopped. Lexie glanced at her with her worried, puppy eyes. Hers widened in shock, “Lexie, what did you do?” Meredith looked around, “Where’s the attending?”

“That’s…”

“Where’s Dr. Marcus?”

“Actually, he doesn’t know that I scheduled this…I used his name to…” Meredith widened her eyes in shock and her mouth gaped, “I need help.”

“W-wait...”

“I need _your_ help.”

“No, no, no - I get _that_ part... It’s... what did you do, again?” Meredith glared at her cowering sister.

“I - I used Dr. Marcus’ name to schedule the procedure without his knowledge.”

Meredith stared at her. In a beat, her mouth slacked and her eyes widened, “You did what?!”

**Hospital Lobby**

Arizona stared at Eric as she told him about Lexie living in his apartment, waiting for his reaction. His face stayed emotionless as they walked together across the lobby.

“What did Mark say?”

“Right, you didn’t know,” Eric looked at Arizona as she continued, “They broke up a week ago. _And,_ he didn’t know. Lexie’s keeping it from everyone. The only people who knew about it was me... well, and Meredith, I guess?”

“Okay.” Eric looked away.

“Stop it.” Arizona uttered. Eric glanced at her, giving her a confused look. Arizona glared at him as she added, “Whatever it is you’re planning right now, don’t. Lexie needed a break - from Mark, especially from you.”

“Especially from me? I haven’t...”

“You’re thinking about it.”

“Wh... How did...”

“The last time something happened between those two, you bullied her - so, don’t.”

\- - - - -

After the procedure, Meredith and Lexie put Melanie in the Neuro Wing. Lexie informed the patient to wait. Lying to the patient, She told her that Dr. Marcus would come up with the treatment plan first before visiting her. Melanie nodded and thanked her. That should give Lexie time to come up on what to do next. Lexie went towards the X-ray monitor room to view the angiogram result. 

As they left the floor, Carl arrived to schedule an angiogram treatment. He went towards the nurses' station to do just that.

"Hey, sweetheart, Is the treatment room available?" Carl asked the nurse, smirking.

"Wait, let's see... hmm."

"What?"

"Well it's available, alright. But, it says here," The nurse looked at him, "...you just finished your procedure."

"What? I don't..." Realizing something, Carl added, "which patient?"

"Thomas, Melanie."

**Neurology Wing**

Arizona reluctantly left Eric after receiving a 911 page at the pit. Eric went to his office to get his spare key, planning to go home. He sat at his chair and opened the drawer, showing a box with a key inside it. Eric opened it and stared at the key. He thought about what Arizona told him and remembered about Lexie staying in his apartment. He didn’t know why, but he decided not to use his spare key and wait for Lexie. Eric needed his key back anyway, he reasoned. He put the key back and closed the drawer. As he closed the drawer, Meredith stepped inside his office, noticing him.

“Hey,” Meredith panted, “There you are.” 

“Hello, Dr. Grey.”

“You’re officially back, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, Lexie needs your help.”

**Neuro Wing - X-Ray Viewing Room**

“Maybe _I_ should ask Alex?” Lexie shook her head, “No.” Looking at the Angiogram result showing the large AVM lit up in front of her, the patient needed a neurosurgeon, a far more experienced one to do the surgery successfully. That alone hindered her to even ask Dr. Marcus himself.

_“Asshole.”_ She muttered, scowling as she remembered the surgeon. Lexie crossed her arm, looking back at the monitor, “Where is Meredith?” She glanced around and went back to staring at the scans.

“Hmmm,” A thought passed inside her mind. Looking at the scans, she tried to put herself on Derek, and even Eric’s shoes. What would they do when they saw this AVM, large enough to invade a quarter of the patient’s brain? She smiled as a plan formed.

“Full resection,” She uttered her thoughts out loud as the door opened, knowing it was Meredith, “It needs to be full resection,” Looking at the other scan with a different angle, she added, “Cut through the pia and superficial white matter - that might be there. Hemostat as we cut through the feeding vessels, cutting that large feeding artery last.” Pointing at the large vessel connecting the malformation to the brain, Lexie uttered, noticing a shadow forming beside her, still looking at the monitor. Lexie smiled as this plan would work. It will work, but she _still_ needed a neurosurgeon.

“That’s a good plan,” Lexie’s eyebrows furrowed deeply, hearing a low voice. That wasn’t Meredith, but it sounded familiar, “ _Brilliant plan_ in fact - cutting the largest vessel last. I would do that too. Well done, Alexandra.”

Lexie quickly turned to her left and saw Eric Keaton. He might look different now, seeing him in a casual attire and donning a beard, but it’s him, standing beside her and looking at her. Her eyes widened, “Y-you’re not Mer,” She stepped back, in shock. She hit the cart behind her, almost falling down. Eric pulled her back before she fell.

“Careful,” Eric chuckled as he removed his hands off her arms, like he had just touched a hot pan, “Well, not unless my hair’s long and blonde. I’m not her, sorry.”

“You’re here?” Lexie’s mouth fell. Her heart beat faster as sweat formed on her forehead. She stared at Eric. She was horrified. Meredith wasn’t kidding about him being here at the hospital. She remembered about her living in his apartment. What would she tell him?

Eric’s smile faded. He looked away, “Well, you seemed very excited about it.”

“I’m sorry.” Eric looked back at her. Lexie shook her head and wiped her forehead, “I-it’s...” 

“No worries,“ He interrupted Lexie, waving his hand, “Meredith asked me to come here. She’s stuck somewhere with Arizona,” He smiled and glanced back at the brightly lit monitor in front of them. Lexie watched him as he grinned at the sight of the large AVM, crackling his knuckles - his mannerism, when Eric’s excited, “And, _she is right._ Quite a picture here, Grey. I mean, look at this monster - Jeez,” Lexie got amused at the sight, “It’s... smart. Feeding through this large vessel here,” He glanced back at Lexie and added, “ _definitely_ need the _chief of Neuro_ for this. Luckily for _you_ , _He_ is gonna help you.”

“Dr. Nelson?” Lexie asked innocently, “Right, I forgot about asking him. He’s...”

“Fuc - “ Eric scoffed, “ _No_ , w-who’s?” Eric shook his head before he looked back at the scans, “You’re looking at _him_.” Eric turned his head sideways with his eyebrow arched, staring at the confused Lexie. He exhaled in frustration, as he added, “I’m talking about… _I’m_ the chief of Neuro - I’m gonna help you is what I mean.”

Lexie’s mouth fell open, “W-wait,” She chuckled. Eric knew what she’s gonna say, but to his shock Lexie had another thought in her mind, “That’s _your_ way of telling me you’re the chief of Neurosurgery?” Lexie put her hand on her face and uttered, “Oh my god,” as she stifled a laugh.

“What? Don’t mock me,” Eric turned away.

“I’m sorry. It’s...” She chuckled. Lexie pressed her lips together, “Okay,” She exhaled, composing herself, but a laugh escaped her mouth. Eric glared at her.

“I don’t... I’m going to help you either way.” Eric growled. Lexie stopped laughing, “Book an OR. See me after. I’m going to talk to the patient.”

**Operating Wing**

After talking to the patient, Lexie prepped Melanie for pre-op. She then walked down the operating wing to check the OR. She walked towards the schedule and saw Marcus’ name on the board. Lexie turned towards the nurse.

“Uhm, nurse?” Lexie called him and pointed at the board, “This is not... Dr. Marcus is not doing the surgery?”

The nurse stared at the board, “Oh. I’m sorry. I thought you’re scheduled with Dr. Marcus.”

“No... yes, but it’s for...”

“Dr. Grey!” Carl yelled, rushing towards Lexie. Lexie widened her eyes as she stared at Carl.

“Dr. Marcus! I...”

“You used my name to do the angiogram?! Now, _you’re_ using _my_ name to do the surgery?!” His voice grew louder, “Are you _that_ arrogant?”

“N-no, it’s not...” Lexie stammered. Her nervousness was filling her thoughts that she couldn’t say a straight answer.

“You really think you’re not gonna get caught?” Carl growled. He intentionally shouted as the nurses walking by glanced at them. Some stopped to watch as the attending grilled Lexie, “YOU - You might be the chief’s sister-in-law, but, you will not get away with this.”

“I am _so_ sorry. Melanie needed the procedure. We wouldn’t be able to...”

“So you know everything now? You think you’re better than me? Ha! You’re nothing. You’re a stupid, arrogant bitch who’s gonna get fired. I’m going to report this.”

“Dr. Grey didn’t act on her own,” Eric uttered, rubbing his right earlobe and grimacing as he walked towards the two. Carl turned around, looking at Eric stepping between him and Lexie. Lexie, with teary eyes , looked at Eric as he walked closer.

“I’m sorry, who are _you_?”

“What? Was I really gone _that_ long?” He said to himself. Eric looked back at Carl and continued, “ _In_ Dr. Grey’s defense,” He put his hands crossed behind his back and stood straight, “I told her to schedule the angiogram earlier, but since I’m still signing my contract then, she used your name. Apologies for that,” Eric paused, looking at the schedule board, “As for this... ”

“The nurse thought it was for Dr. Marcus. I was about to inform him _you’re_ going to do the procedure,” Lexie gulped nervously, after saying her thoughts.

“She’s right, Dr. Marcus,” The nurse added, “She was just about to tell me when...”

“...you _stupidly_ humiliate _my_ resident,” Eric said. He glared at Carl. His eyes were narrowed and cold. Carl was taken aback at the sight. Without looking at Lexie, Eric added, “Dr. Grey, please check the OR room if it’s ready.”

“Okay.”

As Lexie walked away, Carl stopped her, “Wait,” He looked back at Eric, “ _You’re_ not allowed to do this.” 

Eric looked at Lexie, “Dr. Grey, go.”

Carl watched Lexie as she walked towards the OR room. Eric stared at him in disgust. His stare didn’t change as Carl looked back at him. Eric then let out a sardonic smile, “Where are _my_ manners. I forgot to introduce myself - Eric Keaton, Chief of Neuro,” Carl’s face reflected his confusion as Eric continued, “You’re Carl Marcus, the transferee from Mercy West. Since you didn’t know me, _I_ am going to share with you, a bit about myself. There are things I hate about, and, _quite_ frankly, you did two of them.”

“What?”

Eric exhaled in fury, “Well for one, you denied your patient the proper care to a complication that is _entirely_ _your_ fault.”

“I-I didn’t…” Carl stepped back as Eric moved towards him.

“The other: I admit, that I’m a jerk and a bully...” Eric leaned closer to him and glared, “But you...” He trembled in anger, “If I ever hear you disrespect or call _her_ names, or anybody else, for that matter, I’ll _burn_ you alive.”

Carl gawked in fear, looking at Eric’s icy glare, “Y-you can’t do that.”

Eric suddenly laughed and smiled, “I’m sorry. I just… Sorry. I’m just kidding about burning you alive. But really, if you do that again, I’ll fire you. - Burn? Fire? It’s the same, right?”

“You’re crazy.”

“Maybe I am, but this crazy _wannabe shepherd_ is your boss now, so you do what I say. - got that, _Hun?_ ”

Eric walked away, moving towards the OR Room and leaving the frightened surgeon in the middle of the hall.

**Evening**   
**Operating Wing**

The whole Marcus problem got solved. Whatever Eric did, it stopped Carl from harassing Lexie in using his name to schedule the angiogram. Carl wasn’t at fault there. He had the right to get angry, but Lexie knew she made the right choice. She was thankful, though, that Eric stepped in. He practically saved her career. He might reprimand her later, but that wasn’t the reason she’s uncomfortable and anxious. It was about something else.

Lexie stared at Eric as she thought of what to say to him about her living in his apartment. Eric glanced at her and saw Lexie staring blankly at him, deep in thought.

“Dr. Grey. are you burning a hole in my face?”

Lexie shook her head, “No. I’m sorry...” Lexie looked back at the open skull, but kept glancing back at the neurosurgeon with her. 

“Dr. Grey,” Eric called her again, noticing her gazing off.

“Yes?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Right. Right.”

“I was just asking you if you want to do the hemostat along that side?” He moved the retractor towards the part of the AVM close to Lexie.

“What?” She uttered in disbelief. Eric nudged the instrument towards her.

Eric smiled under his mask, “Pretty simple. Use this tool to hemostat the field. Let me do the suction.”

The two finished the surgery an hour later. As Eric was about to talk to her, Lexie hurriedly stepped out of the OR, fearing that Eric would ask about his keys. Lexie needed time to think about what to do. She ran towards the elevator, going towards the residents’ lounge.

\- - - - -

Lexie grumbled in frustration, “What should I do?” She paced around the lounge, holding her phone. Her mind was debating about whether to call Thatcher, informing him she’s going to stay the night. She’ll just gonna worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. She stopped and finally called Thatcher.

“Hello, Dad? I uhm,” Hesitating to say anything, “Nothing... just checking on you.” She sighed, “No, I’m fine. Meredith’s fine.” She stopped, listening to Thatcher on the other line, “Mark? He’s fine. Uhm, okay. Goodnight.” 

Lexie didn’t want to lie, but it wasn’t the right time to tell Thatcher that she broke up with Mark. She breathed in before carrying her bag and walked out of the lounge. She couldn’t avoid it now. Either way, she needed to talk to Eric about it. Lexie had his keys, and her things are inside the apartment. She continued to breathe slowly as she walked towards the lobby, and expectedly, Eric was waiting for her there.

Eric turned, noticing Lexie stepping closer.

“I- uhm... It’s about...”

“Your keys,” Lexie grabbed the keys from her pocket and gave it to Eric.

“Yes,” Eric stared at the key wallet, “right.”

Lexie grimaced as she fidgeted, trying to push the words out of her mouth, “I need to tell something. Just, I don’t want you to get angry. I... Mark and I broke up,” That made Eric looked at her. Lexie wasn’t sure either why that’s the first thing she blurted out, “... I...” She paused, breathing in before saying everything out of her mouth, quickly and all at once, “I am staying at your apartment since last week. I am very sorry. I will move out of your apartment. Just let _me_ get my things.” 

Lexie waited for a retaliation, a violent reaction, a sarcastic suggestion. Eric uttered anything but.

“I know.”

“ _You_ know?”

“Arizona told me about it this morning,” Eric looked at her with a sympathetic look.

Lexie groaned, “Yet she said, no one’s gonna know. Apparently, you know before I even know _you_ know.”

“She’s not good at keeping secrets, you should know that?”

“I clearly know now,” Lexie uttered, looking away. Eric fidgeted with the keys as Lexie stared at him, “So, I could come later to grab my thing...”

“So, you’re gonna stay at Meredith’s?” Eric interrupted her.

“No... I’ll just...”

“Where are you gonna stay?”

“I don’t know -I -“ Lexie stopped and looked back at Eric, “Maybe here?” Lexie chuckled, “For a while, until I figure it out.”

“Don’t be absurd.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, _really_. I _am_ fine. It’s really a big help that you let me stay at your apartment... well, you didn’t exactly _let me_ but... Thank you.”

“You can stay at the house,” Lexie turned and stared at him, shocked, “Well, if _you_ want. You can stay at the other room until you _figure it out_ ,” Air quoting, “You can’t stay at the hospital.”

Lexie narrowed her eyes at him, “Why?”

“ _Why_?”

“Why are you helping me?”

“Well, I...” Eric paused, seeing her reaction, “Don’t tell me...” He sighed in irritation, “...Don’t worry. I’m not doing anything to you. You’re not even my type.”

Lexie scoffed, feeling a bit insulted, “ _Wow.”_

“George had told me you two lived together? See? It can work.”

“I... I liked George.”

“Yeah, I knew that too,” Eric looked at Lexie, “and _I_ know you don’t _like_ me.”

“That’s right, I _hate_ you.”

“That can be a proper reason, right?”

“Maybe,” She looked away.

“Maybe,” He repeated. “ _So_ , flatmates then?” He smiled.

“Flatmates.” Lexie smiled at Eric, “until I figure it out.”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEDICAL NOTES:  
> Arteriovenous malformations (AVMs) happen when a group of blood vessels in your body forms incorrectly.


	23. Learning to Live with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Lexie started living in the same apartment, knowing more about each other as days passed.

** DAY 1 **   
**Morning**   
**Eric's Apartment**

Eric woke up, as his alarm rang, and did what would he consider _his_ regular morning. Everything seemed back to normal now, he pondered. Smiling, as he looked out the window, Eric enjoyed a couple of minutes of peace staring at Lake Union before he stepped out of his room and started his day.

Eric continued downstairs to turn the coffee on and went back to his room to wash his face. He was finished washing his face, brushing his teeth and putting on his workout clothes by the time the coffee maker beeped. Eric then stepped downstairs, towards the kitchen, to pour himself a mug. After coffee, it's time for a jog.

Before going back home, Eric would pass by the farmers' market. Instead of passing through the market back at his house, he stopped. - It was something he never did before. Eric looked at the display as he slowly walked through the market. Seeing the fresh fruits on display, Eric bought some - oranges, kiwis and apples - before he jogged back to his flat.

Coming back, Eric would eventually grasp that his morning wasn't that _usual_ like he realized. Eric opened the door while he held the bag and with an apple in his mouth. As he turned around, Eric saw Lexie making breakfast at the kitchen. He slacked his mouth, letting the apple fall, catching it with his other hand. Simultaneously, he closed the door. Lexie glanced at him as the door creaked shut.

"Oh, Good morning," Lexie greeted with a beam. Eric immediately hid the apple behind him as Lexie stared at what he's holding, "You went... shopping?" Lexie noticed the label on the brown bag. Her gaze moved back to Eric.

"Good... morning, Dr. Grey," Eric cleared his throat before walking towards the counter. He pulled out the oranges and kiwis, placing those in the fruit bowl on the counter, but kept the apples inside the bag. Acting like the bag was empty, he folded the brown paper bag and moved it away from her sight.

"Here," He uttered, pushing the fruit bowl close to her.

" _Uhm,_ thanks," Lexie stared at the bowl in front of her before she picked two kiwis. She turned around to cut it on the chopping board.

As she looked away, Eric slowly stepped back towards the living room. He looked back at Lexie before he hid the bag under the sofa. After he's sure it's well hidden, Eric walked upstairs to take a shower.

Cutting the last kiwi, Lexie turned around and spoke, "Do you wa..." She stopped as the sound of Eric's bedroom door, closing, sounded through the empty living room, "... _okay._ "

When Eric told her she can stay at the apartment, Lexie couldn't help but worry about how the two of them would act around each other, now that they're together most of the time, at the hospital and now at his apartment. Even if it's temporary, Lexie contemplated about it, seeing how _successful_ their first day was.

Lexie was surprised that _he_ offered help last night when she said she has nowhere to go. She's grateful, of course, but there's still this awkwardness between them. There's _that_ horrible first impression, a disagreeable past. She couldn't help but felt nervous about living with him, if she's honest. They weren't exactly friends. And also, contemplating about the fact that that's _them_ as workmates. Them as flat mates didn't actually cross Lexie's mind, not until now.

 _Now_ _,_ on their first day living in the same house, Lexie didn't know how to act around him. Evidently, Eric didn't know how, too. - He's overly formal and obviously hiding something from her. Lexie left the flat before Eric finished washing upstairs to escape anymore awkwardness between them.

Eric went out of his room after taking a shower and putting on clothes. Eric was planning on asking Lexie to ride with him to the hospital, but she already left when Eric walked downstairs. He grabbed the brown bag hidden under the sofa before leaving his apartment to go to work.  
\- - - - -  
 **Attendings' Lounge**  
Eric carried the bag as he walked inside the lounge. Inside, Callie sat at the circular table studying several research journals. Eric waited for Callie to notice him and greet him with her usual smile and cheery good morning. - But nothing's _usual_ with his morning. He sighed as he stepped inside the lounge, moving towards the table where Callie was.

"You look serious?" Eric uttered as he continued in.

" _Huh_?" Callie stared at him and instantly her face warmed into a beam, "Hey!" Callie's eyes lit up, as Eric continued his way towards her, " _Chief."_

"You heard about that, huh?" Eric copied her bright expression as he glanced at the journals on the table, "Cartilage?"

" _I_ am going to make cartilage... from scratch," Callie uttered it with pride, "Well..." She slowly dropped back to her chair, with her face shifting into a frown again as she added, "...if I figure out _how_ , I will," She looked back at the journals.

"Well, don't let me keep you then," Eric placed the bag on the table before he moved towards the lockers to get his scrub uniform.

"What's this?"

" _Bought_ some apples at the farmers' market this morning. You can pass them along," Eric replied as he walked out of the lounge, holding his scrubs.

Callie grabbed an apple and took a bite. She then rolled the paper bag down into a makeshift bowl, placing it on a spot where everyone can see. She finished eating one before she looked at her watch and stood up. Callie arranged the journals into a stack. She then turned towards the sofa to get her white coat. Lexie arrived just before Callie could reach her coat.

"Hey," Lexie uttered. Her sight moved towards the table, noticing the bag.

"You're here, great," Callie paused, "Just let me get these," Picking up her journals, Callie stepped beside Lexie and added, "Oh, right. Do you want some apples?"

"What?" Lexie glanced at Callie, "No, thank you."

"Okay then, Let's go."

 **Neurology Wing - Chief of Neuro's Office**  
"Hey there, _Chief,"_ Meredith teased as she walked inside the room. Eric chortled, giving her a tired look, "What? You're the chief."

Eric closed the chart he's reading and looked at Meredith, "So... you're scheduled with me?"

"Technically, _I_ am scheduled with _the chief_ of neurosurgery... and since you are."

"Yeah, okay. _Okay_. Got it," Eric looked back at the films on the screen as Meredith reluctantly spoke. Eric glanced at her as she gawked at him. Meredith opened her mouth to speak but stopped and looked away. Eric's eyebrows met together, notcing her. He decided to looked back at the chart on the table as Meredith continued to gawk at him.

Eric let out a groan as he uttered, "What?"

"Well, it's about _Lexie,_ " Meredith paused. Eric looked at her as she continued, "I'm sure you know about it now. She stayed... at your..."

He looked away, "Uh-huh..."

"I want to say... thank you, _really,_ for helping her."

"I didn't exactly..."

Meredith added, "I just hope I _know_ where she is staying now," Meredith looked at Eric as he glanced back at her.

" _Oh._ You don't?"

"No. Well... do _you_?" Eric moved his head sideways, and looked in front, "I guess she moved back with Thatcher."

"About this chart?"

"Oh, right - It's Willow Mason..." Eric stared at Meredith as she continued, "Multifocal seizures with gelastic seizures. Derek moved the surgery so that _you_ can do it. But, _not_ because he didn't trust Dr. Nelson..."

" _He_ didn't trust Nelson."

"You - _you_ are right..." Meredith lifted her finger as he made a point, "...but _he_ trusted you."

"Alright."

The two continued to review each patient he's handling that morning before doing his rounds.

\- - - - -

 **Evening**  
Mark and Derek stood in front of the elevator as they waited. Eric walked beside the two.

"Hey," Mark greeted as Eric stepped beside Derek, "So, how's the first day?"

"Wonderful," Mark and Derek chuckled in unison,"No, really it is..." The two stared at Eric as he continued, "...I get it now why _you_ kept Meredith away."

"I - " Derek sputtered, "I don't keep _her_ away?"

"You always have _her_ on your sched," Mark stated.

"Well, you _had_ Lexie," Derek countered. Mark squirmed and cleared his throat, hearing Lexie's name.

The elevator doors opened. Derek stepped inside as Mark continued to fidget.

"I'm taking the stairs," Mark said as he turned and stepped away.

"Wh..." Derek peeped out as he watched Mark actually going towards the fire exit. His gaze swung towards Eric who's still standing outside the elevator, " _You_ going in?"

"I, uh, _I_ forgot something," Eric said as he turned and stepped away.

 **Residents' Lounge**  
Jackson, April and Charles were inside the lounge when Eric walked inside. Their laughter faded, seeing him walked in.

"Dr. Keaton, h-how can we help?" April got the courage to speak first.

"Have you seen Dr. Grey?"

"Uhm... w-which Dr. Grey?" April chuckled, "If you mean Meredith, she's..."

" _Lexie_ _,"_ April watched Eric as he talked to her. He seemed to have an automatic scowl on his face whenever he's talking, "Where is she?"

" _Oh._ She - _she_ left earli..."

Eric walked out before April could finish her sentence.

 **Eric's Apartment**  
Eric figured that Lexie went home before him. He stood in front for a moment before he gingerly opened the door, treading warily at his own apartment, knowing Lexie was in. As he was greeted with darkness, he stood straight, realizing how idiotic he looked, and closed the door. Eric turned on the lights. - He realized Lexie still hasn't arrived yet. He set down his bag on the kitchen counter and pressed his forehead, turning around to lean on the counter. As Eric was massaging his forehead, the front door opened.

Lexie shuffled in, hunched down as she gently closed the door. Eric stared at her as she turned around. Meeting his stare, Lexie stood straight, rubbing the side of her pants with both of her hands as she fidgeted. She smiled apologetically.

Eric stared at her for a while and shook his head as he looked away. He stayed leaning on the counter until he kicked himself off it and walked up to his room. Lexie opened her mouth to speak but stopped as Eric walked away.  
\- - - - -  
 **DAY 2**  
 **Morning**  
 **Eric's Apartment**

Eric stepped downstairs as Lexie made breakfast in the kitchen. Eric went towards the bar to pick up the newspaper as Lexie watched him. No one spoke a word. He flipped through it for a while until he crimped the part he decided to read. Eric walked towards the coffee table and sat down, legs crossed as he read the newspaper. Lexie glanced at him as she continued to drink her coffee. She frowned, copying Eric as he grunted in annoyance. He put down the paper and stood up. Lexie widened her eyes as Eric walked towards her, staring straight at her. He stopped, still looking at Lexie. Her heart suddenly beat fast, nervous as he leaned in, "Move."

"O-oh. _OH_ , Right," Lexie spoke as she stepped away.

Eric then grabbed a mug from the overhead cabinet and poured coffee in it. He then walked back to his spot and started his reading. - a folded newspaper in one hand and a mug in the other.

Silence then filled the morning.

 **Afternoon**  
 **Emergency Room**  
"Mary Winters, 63 - head lac and a fractured tibia due to her fall," Lexie presented after Meredith and Eric arrived. The two glanced at her as she finished.

Eric walked closer to the patient as he checked her pupillary response and the lac on her head, "Hey, Mary. I'm Dr. Keaton. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I don't... I was just walking, and I lost my balance?" The patient turned her head as she struggled to recall, "I - I don't know if I slipped or..." She paused.

"Can you hold this for me, Mary?" Eric placed the penlight on her left hand, "Hold this as hard as you can," Eric watched as Mary held it for a while until the pen fell, "Okay," Eric glanced at Lexie and said, "Can you get that paper," Lexie turned and grabbed the paper from the cart and gave it to Eric, "Thank you," Eric folded the paper in half and wrote something on it. " _House, Book, Red"_ at the right side of the paper; " _Blue, Pencil, Hospital,"_ on the left, "Okay, Mary," Eric put it in front of her, "...Can you read this for me, please?"

"House. Book. Red. - That's it," Eric waited for Mary to finish. Mary glanced at the surrounding doctors, looking at their worried expression as she added, "W-what's wrong?"

"It's good. Thank you, Mary," Eric paused, glaring at the residents, "Let's take Mary up for CT with contrast and MRI. Dr. Grey, Can you do that?"

"Okay," Lexie spoke in unison with Meredith, "Oh, sorry. I thought..."

"Meredith?" Eric added as he looked at Meredith.

"Sure, okay," Meredith uttered.

"I can finish casting her leg before you take her upstairs," Callie informed Eric.

"Thank you, Dr. Torres." Eric responded.

Eric and Meredith walked away and stayed at the nurses' station. Lexie glanced at them and was about to speak, but decided against it, stopping herself to further her embarrassment. She headed back beside Callie.

\- - - - -  
Eric turned and looked at the Mary as Meredith called radiology.

"Wait," Bailey interrupted them as she noticed the old woman on the gurney, being treated by Callie, "Is _that_ Mary Winters?"

"You know _her_ , Dr. Bailey?" Meredith asked, looking at Bailey.

"Well, yeah. She was supposed to meet me this morning. What happened?"

"Fell at the mall - Her physical shows left sided neglect and hemiparesis, she is also blind in left visual field," Eric answered.

"You think its...?"

"Tumor," Meredith and Bailey stared at him as Eric added, "It _may_ be the reason _she_ fell. That's why we need to see those scans," Eric looked at Meredith, "Page me when you do."

**Evening**   
**Operating Room 3**

The scans revealed tumors on both the parietal and occipital lobe. Lexie and Callie also discovered, with the CT Chest Abdomen, a large tumor on her left kidney. Her brain tumor might originate from her existing renal tumor. Eric, with Bailey, made a probable diagnosis of renal cancer with metastasis to brain.

Eric and Meredith did the craniotomy that evening. As they were halfway done, Derek watched the surgery through the gallery, looking at his watch - it was already 9:30 PM.

Derek sat on the chair, eyes glued on the surgery below him. He watched Eric's approach - single incision bringing the view of both spots, but instead of doing a large craniotomy, Eric prompted for keyhole surgery. One small hole for each two targets. They had then removed the parietal tumor, the smaller one. They're now onto the occipital target. Derek leaned in as he watched their movements, feeling a mixture of awe and envy as they perform the surgery. - Eric was right. Meredith really improved.

Derek didn't notice Lexie sitting behind him. He only noticed her when she shifted on the other chair as he sat in front of her, blocking her view.

"Hey," Derek glanced at Lexie, "I thought you went home."

" _Oh,_ I - uh..." She stared at Eric, "...was just about."

Lexie couldn't tell Derek that she was waiting for Eric to finish, since Lexie forgot again to ask for the key. She _had_ been waiting for him to get home for two nights now. Her plans of asking for one earlier didn't really pan out. The surgeon was tough to approach all day.

\- - - - -  
The surgery was done three hours later. Eric left the hospital and went towards the parking lot. He then noticed Lexie sitting on the bench waiting for him.

Eric put his palm on his face, " _Fuck_ ," Lexie looked as she heard him curse. She stood up and walked towards him as Eric added, "I forgot you don't have a key. I am _so_ sorry."

"No, It's okay. I was - " She paused, "I just got out the hospital, too," That part was a lie. She had been waiting outside for thirty minutes.

Eric knew that, too. - Lexie wasn't good at telling a lie. Anyone could see through her. She was shivering and rubbing her hands constantly as she moved to get warm.

"Come on. Let's get you inside the car," Eric said as he walked towards his SUV and opened the door for her. He went in the driver's seat and turned on the car and the heater. Lexie put her hands near the heater as Eric stepped out, "Wait right here."

Eric gestured her to wait as he stood outside. His voice was muffled as he spoke. He then stepped inside the hospital. Lexie looked at the entrance he passed in, and a few minutes later, Eric ran out of the hospital and into the car. He closed the car door, obviously rushed his way in and out. - He was panting. Trying to catch his breath, Eric breathed in deeply, before giving Lexie the spare key.

"Here."

Lexie stared at it for a while as Eric gave it to her. She looked at it keenly as her heart dropped. Her glance drifted to Eric, displaying her alarm as it set in.

"You _have_ a spare key?"

Eric realized what she meant. He felt her unease at every word. He mirrored her face - He furrowed his eyebrows tightly and nodded in response.

Lexie responded with a grumble and looked away, feeling everything all at once - Fear, Irritation and uneasiness; mostly anger.

" _God,"_ Lexie squeezed her eyes shut as she shook her head, "I _should've_ known," Eric's eyebrows pulled in together, hearing her.

"Whatever you're thinking right now..."

"This is about Mark all along, is it?"

"What? No..." Eric paused as Lexie walked out of the car, "Wait!" Eric stepped out and followed her, "I _knew_ you were staying at the apartment," Lexie stopped. Her shoulders moved as she breathed in deeply. Eric didn't have a choice but to continue, "I arrived the night before and saw you in. And, I _could_ use the spare key, but, I thought, if _I_ showed up at the apartment and you were there, you'll... Look..." He sighed, glancing away before he continued on, "... _I_ know _we_ don't have a very good first impression towards each other - that's on _me._ But, I mean you no harm. _That_ night, I don't want _you_ to feel embarrassed. _I_ realized it would be easy _for_ you to see me at the hospital rather than showing up at the apartment."

Her heart slowed down. Lexie turned to look at him, "You're..."

"I'm sorry. I should've told you," Eric said.

 _Kind -_ Lexie was about to say that in utter disbelief, hearing those words from Eric. But her lips made no sound.

"It's late. I can drive you back ho - at the apartment. You can stay. You can leave - whatever your choice is, _I'll_ understand," With that he turned around and walked back to his car.

Eric watched Lexie through the windshield. She stood there for a while before she moved. Eric followed her with his stare as she went inside the car, breathing heavily.

"I'm staying..." Lexie spoke. Eric looked at her as she reached for the key, "... I don't have anywhere else to go, right?" Lexie smiled as she looked at him and instantly looked away.

\- - - - -  
 **DAY 3**  
 **Late Morning**  
 **Eric's Apartment**

Lexie stayed at the apartment since her shift won't be until the next day. Lexie woke up and saw Eric was already gone. She decided to clean the house - having nothing to do, not because the apartment needed cleaning. Lexie started with her room. Afterwards, she went towards his. Lexie stood in front of his room. She remembered about last night and decided not to continue in, feeling like she was invading his space. She continued towards the study room.

Going inside the study, it felt less of an invasion compared to going into his room. Lexie had been inside before, during the party, and _that_ time she stayed at the apartment without him knowing - or he knew. Lexie shook her head in confusion.

As she stared at the smiling Eric beside the jolly Arizona in one picture, Lexie was reminded again of last night. She was shocked to see that side of him, even though Arizona had told her once that he had _that_ side. She continued to look through each picture, certificates and journals, as she cleaned inside the study, hoping to learn something from him through his things.

She looked at each picture on the shelves - All were pictures of him with his friends. There were no family pictures.

Lexie then moved towards the table. Nothing was on top of it except a penholder and a blank picture frame. Her eyes then moved underneath the table and saw a box. She opened it and saw magazines, mostly with his face on it. She smiled at the sight. Lexie grabbed at least three and headed out, planning to read it after she tidied the house. She made her way downstairs and put the magazines where Eric wouldn't see it, in case he went home before she could read it. She then continued to clean up.

 **Afternoon**  
After eating her late lunch, Lexie entered the living room to start her reading. Before sitting down, Lexie walked towards the turntable and played a record. As the music filled the apartment, Lexie picked up the magazines and relaxed on the sofa as she read the magazine. The two magazines filled in the same details about him, even if it was from different years. Apart from the technical surgical techniques and procedures he was awarded for during that year, it wrote a brief background about him. He was from the UK and left to practice with Derek Shepherd in NY.And, he worked at Johns Hopkins and Massachusetts General Hospital.

Lexie felt bored and stopped reading. Noticing the sun had set outside, She checked her watch - it's already 5:45 PM. Lexie prepared to go to work.  
 **\- - - - -**  
 **Day 4**  
 **2:00 PM - Afternoon**  
 **Eric's Apartment**

Lexie woke up and went towards the bathroom before going downstairs. Still getting the hang of her recent shift, Lexie woke up 2 hours earlier than intended. She went down and fixed herself her lunch. She then moved towards the living room with her plate and sat there. Putting the plate on the coffee table in front of her, Lexie stared blankly at the wall, still feeling sleepy and tired. She stood up again to get coffee. After a few minutes, Lexie went back to her seat, gulping the coffee she's holding. Lexie looked around and saw the third magazine. Having nothing to do, Lexie continued her reading.

Lexie yawned as she turned the pages towards the article about Eric. Instead of reading about the same thing, Lexie realized this magazine had a different one to share: Eric gained his license in critical care before enlisting as a pilot surgeon in Afghanistan.

The next paragraph then gave the same details as the first two, telling the same thing, plus some other additional procedures he did and a nomination. Also, it noted Eric going back to working at Massachusetts General Hospital that year. Lexie had realized that he was working at Mass Gen at the same time she was a medical student back in Boston. She then tried to remember if there was a moment when they bumped into each other, but she couldn't remember bumping into someone like him. If she did, Lexie would remember, considering how one could recognize his presence easily.

"I hope you haven't eaten."

"Jeez!" Lexie screamed and jolted in shock. She looked behind her and saw Eric.

"I'm sorry," Eric put his hands up, looking at her apologetically, and trying not to laugh at her reaction, "I'm very sorry. I do tend to have stealthy strides..." Eric continued, as Lexie relaxed, "Arizona called it as having cats paws... but..." Observing Eric gave Lexie more information about him than the journal, "...not the point, I'm sorry Dr. Grey."

Lexie scrunched her face, hearing 'Dr. Grey' again, "Dr..." She stopped as Eric walked away, moving towards the kitchen.

"I bought these," Lexie looked at him as he continued to talk. For someone who didn't like a talkative resident, he's rather verbose, "... _not_ Chinese, though I bought it in Chinatown..." Eric shook his head, realizing that he's talking too much, but went on, anyway, "it's Japanese - Omurice," Lexie walked towards the bar and looked at the food as he opened it, "I bought one for you as well."

"Eggs?" Lexie uttered nervously, as Eric placed the food in front of her and gave her a fork.

" _Yes._ It literally means _omelet_ _on rice_ ," His sarcasm finally showed. Lexie's brow arched, "Anyway, enjoy," Eric uttered in pure delight. He then stared at her, his smile fading, as Lexie stared at the food, holding the fork up, "What it is now?"

"Well," She chuckled, "I... am allergic to... eggs."

" _What is that?_ " Eric stressed with utmost irritation.

"I-I am allergic... I _also_ already ate," Lexie scrunched up her face. Eric let out a fake smile as he turned away, "Well maybe, I can take a bite," Before Lexie could, Eric moved the container away.

"And risk you puffing out like a blowfish, no," Eric said. With that, Lexie's pager beeped erratically.

"I need to go," Lexie uttered as she looked at her pager.

Eric's beeped as well, "I'm guessing me, too," Eric put the containers back inside the bag and brought it with him as he walked out. Seeing it made Lexie stop her way out. Eric looked back as he opened the door, "What are you doing? Come on. You can ride with me to the hospital."

"Right."  
\- - - - -  
 **Emergency** **Wing**

"He's cleared," Eric said, putting off his gloves as he stepped away. Eric went towards the nurses' station where Cristina was sitting. He grabbed the bag he placed at the table as she stared at it.

"So, _that's_ yours?" Cristina asked, "...made me _starving_ the entire night."

Eric contemplated, glancing at Cristina then the bag before he gave it to her, "Here, you can have it."

"Really?" Cristina hesitated at first.

"Yeah," Eric said. He suddenly moved the bag away from Cristina as she was about to reach for it, "Wait? You're... _not..._ allergic to eggs, are you?"

"What? _No?_ "

Eric moved it close to Cristina, and she hurriedly grabbed the bag before Eric could take it away again.

"It's just..." Eric uttered, "... I heard Lexie's allergic to eggs."

Cristina chuckled, " _Oh_ , yeah," Cristina gulped down the food as she continued, "Meredith cooked eggs for her before and she puffed up immediately. George needed to give her an epinephrine shot," Cristina stopped her chewing as she realized something. She turned and looked at Eric with judgment, "Are you..." Eric glared at her as she continued, "Did you..." Cristina grinned, "This was _for_ her, is it?"

"Yang..."

"Oh, my god. She _got_ you, HA!" Cristina began to laugh aloud.

"No!" Eric countered, "I - I just remembered what Mark said about..." Eric scowled at Cristina's face, "...oh never _fucking_ mind, you won't believe anything I said, not with that mocking face."

 **Evening**  
 **Hospital X-Ray Viewing Room**  
"Skull Base and Neck Osteoma?" Lexie spoke as she stepped inside the viewing room. Jackson was inside staring at the scan of Callie's patient, "W-wow. We're gonna do that?"

" _No?"_ Jackson replied, "Me and Dr. Torres _are_ doing _t_ _hat_ surgery."

"That's what _I_ meant," Lexie corrected as Jackson continued to look at the scan.

"Dr. Torres said she can do the surgery, but look at _that._ it's..."

"...right behind the carotid," Lexie leaned in. Callie then stepped inside the room, feeling more worried as she looked at the films displayed on the monitor.

"Why did _I_ say yes," Callie uttered under her breath. Lexie glanced back. Seeing Callie, she stepped away as Callie walked towards the scans.

"Hi," Lexie uttered.

"Hey, Lexie," Callie glanced at Jackson and said, "Got any ideas?"

Lexie put the films she was holding on the empty screen as she looked at it while trying to listen to Callie and Jackson's conversation.

"We can't get to the tumor except through the carotid."

"Yeah, I kinda now that already," Callie grunted in irritation.

"Uhm," Lexie spoke as she turned off the monitors and faced them. The two looked at her as she continued, " _I_ have an idea."

\- - - - -  
 **Evening**  
 **Hospital Lobby**

"Hey, hey, hey!" Callie shouted as Eric walked towards the exit. Hearing Callie, Eric stopped and turned around. Jackson and Lexie walked beside Callie as she stepped closer to Eric.

"Evening," Eric uttered with a scowl.

"Look at him having a great day," Jackson said as he stopped with Lexie.

"Shut up," Lexie answered. Jackson looked at her, stunned.

"Thank god you stopped," Callie breathed in.

Eric stared at her and glanced at the two behind him. As his gaze moved towards Lexie, he looked at her blankly as she smiled at him. Eric looked back at Callie, "What is it?"

"Here," Callie gave her the scan. Eric looked at it, moving it against the ceiling light as Callie added, "43-year-old female. - Skull base and neck Meningioma."

"You said yes to _this_?" Eric glanced at her and then look back at the films.

"No one's taking the case. - It's a calcified meningioma. Technically, it's _yours_."

"Well, of course _they_ won't," Eric put down the films, "The risks outweigh the benefit. If _you_ could find a way to the tumor," Eric gave it to Callie, "This is impossible and you know it."

"Well, I thought it was... until Dr. Grey _here_ told me about something _she_ read," Callie jerked her shoulder, signaling Lexie to walk forward, "Tell him."

"Well, I read in the journal about doing a carotid bypass before they resected a Neck Osteoma..." Eric didn't even looked at her as she spoke.

"Dr. Torres, _you_ know it's not _that_ simple," Eric interrupted Lexie. Callie narrowed her eyes at him, "What? I am right. _Who_ did the surgery? Let _him_ do it," Eric added.

Lexie glared at him and uttered, " _You_ ," Eric finally looked at her. He noticed the magazine she's holding, "It's says Eric Keaton. That's you, right?" Jackson turned to Lexie with widened eyes. He hid his mouth as a smile formed. Eric went speechless. The sight made Callie less irritated.

"So, are _you_ gonna do the surgery now?" Callie whispered to Eric as he glared at her.

"Y-yes."  
\- - - - -  
 **Midnight**  
 **Eric's Apartment**

Eric was at the kitchen when the door opened and Lexie went in.

"It's been long since I did that surgery. Glad you got _that_ in one of my journals."

Lexie scoffed. Eric watched her as he drank water. A brow curved as he observed her glaring at him.

"You know - that! _That_ is why I _even_ thought that you're planning something awful. One moment you're kind and considerate, then you're... turning back into..." Lexie uttered in a huff. She chuckled sarcastically, adding, "Why can't you talk to me at the hospital? You can't even look at me?"

"Should _I_ _talk_ to you, now?" Eric put down the glass, "We're keeping _this_ a secret, right? Meredith doesn't know you're staying here. Why should I change how _I_ treat you?"

"Because I am _your_ roommate, you asshole! You told Cristina about the eggs."

"I - I didn't _tell_ her about the eggs. She _assumed_."

"A-and t-that bag?!"

"What bag?"

"You hid _that_ brown bag from the farmers' market, Why? Why are you even hiding it from me?"

" _What. bag?!_ "

"You cannot pretend anymore."

"Why? Because _you_ know me now after living with me for like what? four days?"

"Yes - you are genuinely kind and for someone who didn't like talkative residents, you're one," Lexie stopped and panted, vomiting out words exhausted her. Eric was taken aback by her statement that sounded like an insult, but hearing it was the opposite.

Eric sighed as he tried to compose himself. He cleared his throat before he spoke, "It's apples - I hid them because I knew you hate apples. I guess I don't want to offend you anymore with it, knowing you already _hated_ me."

"Yeah, I hate you," Lexie chuckled as she sighed. She sat on the sofa and added, "Are we gonna be like this during my stay here? This is kinda exhausting."

Eric sighed, looking away before he said, "I'll talk to you at the hospital if that's what _you_ want," Eric grimaced at the thought.

"Not that I want it... It's..."

"I get it," He sat beside her and continued, "I - _I_ am not talkative," Lexie stared at him, "I don't _talk_ to anyone unless I feel comfortable with them."

"Wait? You're telling... _you're_ comfortable with me?" Lexie's smile spread and shifted onto a laugh, "You're..."

Eric glared at her, "Don't... fucking mock me. Yang already did _that_ earlier," Eric paused, " _You_ should tell Meredith you're here - She's worried."

"Oh, _no._ _You_ don't want that. Definitely don't _want_ _that_."

Eric stared at Lexie, getting her point, " _Yeah,_ I don't want that," Eric sighed as he looked back at her, " _Who_ get's allergic to eggs?"

"Me, clearly."

"Knew that now, Dr. Grey."

"Okay, you know what, stop with the Dr. Grey already. Kinda pisses me off now. - Just Lexie."

Eric scoffed, "Fine," Lexie looked at him, waiting for him to say her name, "Lexie. - I do love apples, just sharing that bit."

"Of _course,_ you do."


End file.
